De l'autre côté du miroir
by Rieval
Summary: [TERMINEE] Comme Alice, le docteur McKay fait un étrange voyage. SLASH McShep.
1. Chapter 1

**Titre** : _De l'autre côté du miroir_

**Auteur** : Rieval

**Rating** : R, Slash (une first-time story), un peu de violence (comme d'hab. quoi).

**Pairing** : McKay/Sheppard.

**Note 1** : je ferais sans doute une série, peut-être une petite trilogie (je suis sûre que Teli me trouvera un titre).

**Note 2** : je sais, je sais, je m'éparpille un peu, mais j'ai tout plein d'idées de fic', alors il faut que ça sorte ! Ne vous inquiétez pas je les finirais toutes.

**Spoiler** : tôt dans la saison 1, disons juste après Thirty-eight minutes/38 minutes.

**Résumé** : comme Alice, le docteur McKay fait un étrange voyage …

**Disclaimer** : si je gagnais au LOTO, je rachèterais les droits de SGA et alors là, le ton de la série serait un petit peu différent … le seul problème, c'est qu'il faudrait déjà que je commence par jouer au LOTO … Diable, la vie est mal faite !

**« Si c'est votre façon d'aimer, je vous prie de me haïr.** **»**

Molière, 1622-1673, Le Sicilien, scène 6.

**ooOOoo**

**1** –Ils étaient arrivés sur PM-2Z3 il y avait maintenant près de 7 heures.

La Porte des Etoiles se trouvait située dans ce qui ressemblait à une sorte de grotte. Enfin, les techniciens qui avaient analysé les images du MALP avaient pensé qu'il s'agissait d'une grotte naturelle.

_Bande d'idiots ! _

Le docteur Rodney McKay, génie autoproclamé de la galaxie de Pégase, pestait et maugréait contre ses collègues incompétents. Certainement l'équipe dirigée par Kavanauh. Une grotte. Tu parles ! Un cimetière, oui. Voilà où ils avaient atterri.

L'air glacial les avait saisi dès qu'il avait franchi le vortex. Encore un bon point pour les techniciens : il ne devait pas faire plus de 1 ou 2 degrés Celsius ! Ils n'étaient pas équipés pour ces températures.

Rodney trébucha une fois encore. Ford qui se trouvait à ses côtés le rattrapa juste à temps, avant qu'il ne pique du nez sur … Il frissonna et ferma les yeux un moment.

Il y en avait partout.

Des cadavres.

Ils étaient alignés contre les murs, par terre, sur les marches. Des dizaines, des centaines de cadavres. Peut-être des milliers.

Le froid qui régnait dans cet endroit avait favorisé leur conservation. Mais certains semblaient plus récents que d'autres. Et tous portaient, clairement visibles, des marques d'embaumement.

Et d'égorgement.

A première vue, ils étaient tous morts de la même manière.

Teyla avait évoqué la possibilité de sacrifices rituels. Pensant pouvoir apaiser la colère des wraith, certaines civilisations avaient en effet adopté cette pratique.

Barbare et stupide.

Rodney marchait derrière la jeune athosienne. Il essayait de rester dans ses pas. Elle semblait si sûre d'elle, sa démarche ne trahissait aucune hésitation. Ils marchaient tous les quatre à la queue leu leu, arpentant des salles et des couloirs noirs, navigant prudemment entre les corps à moitié momifiés.

Evidemment, dès qu'ils avaient découvert ce que renfermait cet endroit, ils avaient décidé de rebrousser chemin. Seulement, surprise : il n'y avait pas de DHD dans la salle où se trouvaient la Porte des Etoiles.

Oh bien sûr, il y avait un petit pupitre juste à une dizaine de mètre de l'anneau. Un petit pupitre que les _extraaaaaordinaires_ techniciens – c'était sûr, si Rodney survivait, il allait leur faire regretter d'être venus sur Pégase, mieux il leur ferait regretter d'être nés ! – avaient pris pour le DHD. C'était juste ça, un pupitre en pierre sculptée, comme celui qu'utiliserait un musicien pour poser sa partition.

Peut-être que ceux qui officiaient dans cet horrible endroit, y célébraient aussi des messes, et avaient besoin d'y poser des documents. L'idée était de Ford. Elle fit frémir Rodney de la tête aux pieds. Des sacrifices, des messes, des cadavres. Mais pourquoi avait-il accepté d'entrer dans l'équipe du Major Sheppard ?

Parce qu'il lui avait dit qu'il ne voulait que les _meilleurs_ dans son équipe ? C'était bien la première fois que Rodney McKay regrettait d'être le meilleur. Hummmm, non, il y avait aussi eu cette affreuse rencontre avec cet horrible insecte suceur de sang (1). Rodney détestait vraiment, mais alors vraiment les situations désespérées.

Rodney soupira et jeta un petit coup d'œil à son détecteur d'énergie. Le blip indiquait toujours le nord. Ils marchaient tous depuis des heures en espérant trouver la source de cette énergie.

Rodney avait passé un bon moment à examiner les alentours de la Porte. Il avait réussi à trouver un dérivateur d'énergie. Pour des raisons inconnues, l'énergie alimentant la Porte ne se trouvait pas dans la même salle que cette dernière. Il y avait de forte chance pour que le DHD se trouve dans le même lieu que le générateur d'énergie de la Porte. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment le choix Le Major Sheppard avait décidé que la meilleure – et en fait la seule – solution était de trouver le DHD. Et donc, il suivait cette piste.

Ils avaient fini par sortir leur couverture iso thermique de leur paquetage et s'étaient enroulés dedans. Ils devaient avoir l'air franchement ridicules. Mais ça valait mieux que de mourir de froid.

Rodney poussa un autre soupir et continua à clopiner derrière Teyla et le Major, Ford fermant la marche derrière lui. Il se demanda pour la énième fois ce qu'il faisait ici.

**ooOOoo**

Le Major John Sheppard était passablement énervé.

Cette seconde mission était un désastre et si tôt après celle qui avait failli lui coûter la vie cela faisait un peu trop à son goût. Risquer sa vie pouvait avoir son charme, mais c'était comme tout : l'excès gâche inévitablement le plaisir.

Il était un casse cou, il le savait. Il aimait ce frisson que procure le danger. Il avait souvent été amené à prendre des décisions un peu extrêmes juste pour ressentir cette sensation incroyable, cette excitation face à la mort. Mais jamais, jamais il n'avait impliqué d'autres vies que la sienne. C'est pour ça qu'il acceptait uniquement des missions en solo.

Les choses avaient changé avec son arrivée sur Atlantis.

Si le Colonel Summer avait toujours été en vie, il est plus que vraisemblable qu'il l'aurait consigné sur la base. Après tout il n'avait été choisi pour participer à cette mission que parce qu'il possédait le gène ancien et qu'il le contrôlait comme s'il avait toujours su qu'il le possédait (2). Il aurait été affecté au service du charmant docteur McKay, pour lui permettre de faire joujou avec ses gadgets Anciens. Mais Summer était mort et la place de chef militaire d'Atlantis lui avait été dévolue. Il ne l'avait pas demandé et doutait sincèrement avoir les qualités requises pour ce poste.

Il soupira, ajusta tant bien que mal la couverture iso thermique sur ses épaules et continua son avancée dans le noir. La petite lampe qui se trouvait au bout de son P90 éclairait juste les quelques centimètres devant son nez, alors il allait doucement.

_Doucement_. Ce n'était pas vraiment ce qui le caractérisait. Seulement, cette fois, il n'était pas seul. Il était responsable de 3 autres personnes.

L'idée d'explorer ce petit coin de l'univers s'était vite révélée excitante. Le Docteur Weir lui avait expliqué que le SGC possédait une bonne quinzaine d'équipes actives, chargées d'explorer la Voie Lactée. Ils allaient faire de même ici, sur Pégase.

John était ravi. De l'aventure ! Il le fut un peu moins lorsque Weir lui expliqua que chaque équipe serait composée non seulement de militaires, mais aussi de scientifiques.

Des civils ! Il aurait pu faire avec, s'il ne s'était agi que de militaires, mais avec des civils, l'aspect protection l'emporterait sur l'aspect aventure, et cette protection c'est lui qui devrait l'assurer. Il n'était pas sûr de le vouloir, tout simplement parce qu'il n'était pas sur de pouvoir le faire.

Et il semblerait que l'histoire lui donne raison.

Un juron étouffé lui fit tourner la tête. C'était McKay qui venait de manquer pour la énième fois de s'étaler par terre. Le Lieutenant Ford avait en un réflexe très professionnel rattrapé le scientifique.

McKay était une énigme.

Ce type n'arrêtait jamais de se plaindre, pour tout et rien, avait un égo surdimensionné, une assurance frisant souvent l'arrogance et autant de délicatesse qu'un joueur de catch. Mais il devait avouer qu'il aimait sa compagnie. Okay, au début il n'avait pas franchement eu le choix. Il avait passé des heures avec McKay et d'autres scientifiques poussant des petits cris hystériques, pour initialiser les différents appareils nécessaires pour faire fonctionner la Cité. L'homme était sans compromis, mais il se révélait aussi une compagnie _intéressante_. Dire qu'il était de bonne compagnie serait sans doute poussé un peu loin, mais il avait un humour acide rafraîchissant. Quand vous avez passé près de 15 ans dans l'armée vous êtes ravi de tomber sur quelqu'un que ni votre grade ni votre arme n'impressionne. Résultat, John recherchait la compagnie du petit génie d'Atlantis, comme tout le monde se plaisait à appeler McKay.

C'est le Docteur Weir qui lui avait proposé de le prendre dans son équipe et il avait accepté : toujours avoir les meilleurs avec soi. Une règle qui généralement permettait de rester en vie.

Il ne regrettait pas ce choix. McKay avait prouvé qu'il était capable de garder son sang froid (2).

« Major ! »

John se retourna. Quand on parle du loup …

« McKay. »

Le docteur se trouvait à ses côtés et examinait son petit détecteur d'énergie, un des gadgets anciens découverts dans les Jumpers.

« Je crois que nous sommes près de quelque chose. »

John écarquilla les yeux. Malgré l'obscurité environnante, il pouvait discerner les murs du couloir dans lequel ils se trouvaient. Pas de porte. De quoi parlait McKay ?

Ce dernier avait quitté leur petite formation serrée et s'était rapproché de l'une des parois. Agenouillé devant le mur, il passait le détecteur sur différentes parties de celui-ci. John s'approcha à son tour et dirigea son P90 vers le mur, évitant de s'attarder sur les cadavres qui se trouvaient là.

Pas facile.

« Qu'avez-vous trouvé ? »

McKay secoua la tête sans lâcher son détecteur.

« Je l'ignore. On dirait une signature énergétique différente de celle que je captais dans la salle de la Porte des étoiles. Elle est nettement moins importante et émane, » il dirigea son détecteur sur la portion du mur à gauche de Sheppard, « de là. »

John se pencha vers le mur. Et il le vit. Le tracé d'une porte.

Le Lieutenant et Sheppard écartèrent les corps qui se trouvaient là, pour dégager l'entrée de la porte.

« Bien et maintenant. »

John se tourna vers le jeune Lieutenant. Ce dernier fixait la porte d'un air sceptique.

« Maintenant, on trouve le _sésame_ qui nous permettra d'entrer. »

McKay était déjà à pieds d'œuvre. Il avait défait ses gants et passait ses mains sur l'interstice qui indiquait l'emplacement de la porte.

« Eclairez moi un peu, voulez vous ? »

John s'exécuta. McKay maugréait dans sa barbe. John pouvait voir la buée se former devant sa bouche à chaque fois qu'il marmonnait. Il pouvait aussi voir que ses lèvres avaient pris une teinte bleutée. Il jeta un coup d'œil aux deux autres membres de son équipe. Ils avaient froids eux aussi mais ne semblaient pas dans le même état de McKay. John observa ce dernier d'un peu plus près. Les mains de McKay tremblaient et leur couleur n'avait rien à envier à celle de ses lèvres.

Bon sang ! Il fallait qu'il trouve de quoi se réchauffer et vite. Trouver le moyen de rentrer sur Atlantis serait bien entendu l'idéal mais il avait l'impression que ce ne serait pas pour tout de suite.

John s'agenouilla auprès de Mckay. Celui-ci se tourna vers lui, les sourcils froncés. Sheppard le prit par les épaules et le releva. Il n'opposa guère de résistance mais une intense surprise ainsi que de la contrariété apparu sur le visage du scientifique.

« Mais enfin Major qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Nous devons trouver la façon d'ouvrir cette porte et … »

« Huhuhu. Oui, nous allons l'ouvrir votre porte mais à _ma_ manière. Ford ! »

Le jeune Lieutenant n'eu même pas à demander ce que le Major attendait de lui. Il ouvrit son paquetage et prépara deux petites charges d'explosif. Il plaça ensuite le C4 sur la porte, une charge en hauteur l'autre sur la gauche et fit un signe de tête au Major.

Ce dernier tenait toujours McKay par le bras et avant que ce dernier n'eu le temps de protester, il l'attira en retrait. Lorsqu'ils furent assez loin, Ford fit exploser les charges. L'explosion fit voler en éclat la porte ainsi que la poussière accumulée depuis ce qui semblait bien être des centaines d'années.

Les quatre explorateurs eurent du mal à reprendre leur souffle. McKay notamment ne cessait de tousser. Ils s'approchèrent tous les quatre du mur.

McKay, la bouche ouverte, examinait les dégâts. La porte avait été complètement détruite et il manquait quelques-uns des cadavres qu'ils avaient repoussé pour déblayer l'entrée. Il se retourna vers le Major.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui vous a pris de faire ça ? Vous auriez pu nous tuer ! »

« Ne vous en faites pas. Ford est un spécialiste. Cette charge n'était pas très forte ». Il passa la tête par le trou qu'ils venaient de créer.

« Pas très forte ! Pas très forte ? Vous plaisantez j'espère ! Et comment pouviez vous savoir si cette pièce ne contenait pas elle-même des explosifs ? Et vous avez peut-être endommagé ce qui s'y trouve avec vos méthodes à la Schwartznegger ! »

« Bon ça suffit McKay, vous vouliez ouvrir cette porte, oui ou non ? Alors voilà c'est fait de quoi vous plaignez vous ! »

« Je me plains de vos méthodes, voilà de quoi je me plains. Nous n'avons aucune idée du type d'énergie avec lequel nous traitons et vous vous faites quoi : vous utilisez du C4 comme si c'était de la vulgaire pâte à modeler. C'est … C'est irresponsable … C'est criminel ! »

Sur cette dernière remarque, McKay entra dans la salle désormais accessible.

Sheppard lui, était toujours devant le trou.

Okay. Peut-être qu'il n'avait pas complètement tort. Il faudrait qu'il soit un peu plus circonspect à l'avenir, mais en voyant l'état de McKay il avait un peu paniqué. C'était un civil et en plus c'était certainement le seul qui puisse les ramener sur Atlantis. Ils avaient besoin de lui en tip top forme. Il avait juste voulu agir vite pour trouver de quoi réchauffer le scientifique à deux doigts de l'hypothermie.

Il soupira et entra à son tour.

**ooOOoo**

Rodney n'en revenait pas de l'incroyable stupidité des militaires.

Tous bornés, fidèle au principe « tirer d'abord, poser des questions ensuite ». Sheppard et Ford ne faisaient apparemment pas exception à la règle.

Il alluma sa lampe et la dirigea autour de lui. La poussière qui s'était soulevée avec l'explosion dessinait un halo blanc et scintillant autour de lui. Il avança prudemment, ses mains en avant. Il finit par toucher quelque chose. Un meuble ? Une table peut-être.

Il fut bientôt rejoint par les autres.

« Alors ? »

Rodney se tourna vers le Major.

« _Alors,_ je suis comme vous je viens d'arriver Major, donc pour le moment rien à signaler à part des tonnes de poussière qui ne vont pas arranger mes allergies, merci beaucoup. » Il n'attendit pas de réponse et continua ses recherches.

La poussière se dissipa peu à peu.

Devant eux se trouvait une immense table sur laquelle reposait tout un bric à brac. Ford prit un des objets dans sa main et le reposa aussitôt lorsqu'il vit le regard noir de McKay posé sur lui.

McKay allait d'un objet à un autre. Il s'arrêta devant l'un d'eux et Sheppard vit un petit sourire apparaître sur le visage du scientifique. McKay chercha quelque chose du regard, lorsqu'il trouva enfin ce qu'il cherchait – une sorte de petit boîtier rectangulaire – il manipula l'engin quelque instant, poussa un petit « humpf » de satisfaction et de la lumière emplit la salle.

Sheppard avait raison : avec McKay ils avaient une petite chance de s'en sortir.

« Wow, chapeau Doc' ».

Ford et Teyla étaient eux aussi impressionnés.

McKay continua son exploration désormais grandement facilitée par la lumière bleutée qui régnait dans la pièce.

Sheppard regardait lui aussi tout autour de lui. Cette pièce ressemblait à une sorte de farfouille. Les étagères étaient pleines d'objets aux formes, tailles et couleurs différentes. Par terre, d'immenses caisses, dont certaines étaient ouvertes, contenaient vraisemblablement d'autres objets. On aurait dit une collection ou bien un …

« Laboratoire. »

Sheppard jeta un coup d'œil à McKay qui examinait le contenu de l'une des caisses. Il en avait tiré deux petits objets et les tendit au Major.

« Regardez, ils sont étiquetés. »

En effet, on pouvait voir comme des petits stickers violets avec des symboles.

« C'est de l'Ancien. »

« C'est étrange. D'abord, tous ces cadavres et puis maintenant, un labo des Anciens ! Ca n'a pas beaucoup de sens. » Ford regardait lui aussi le petit stickers qui se trouvait sous une longue tige en métal.

« Au contraire. »

Ils se tournèrent tous vers Teyla.

« Cet endroit a du être habité par les Anciens. Peut-être était-ce une base scientifique. Une fois partis, les habitants de cette planète ont du faire face aux wraith. Ces derniers ont détruits ce qui restait des laboratoires, ne laissant que la Porte des étoiles. Les habitants ont ensuite commencé leur … rituel, ignorant ce à quoi servait autrefois ce bâtiment. Cette pièce doit avoir été scellée il y a des milliers d'années. »

Ca se tenait, enfin autant que n'importe quelle autre théorie incluant les Anciens. Sheppard reposa l'objet qu'il tenait à la main sur la table devant lui et s'essuya les mains sur son pantalon.

« McKay ? »

Sheppard se tourna vers le scientifique qui tenait toujours un des objets étiquetés à la main. McKay allait lui répondre lorsqu'une lumière aveuglante explosa devant lui.

**TBC**

(1) Episode Thirty-eight minutes/38 minutes.

(2) Episode Rising/Une nouvelle ère.


	2. Chapter 2

**Note 1 **: merci pour les reviews !

**Note 2** : oulalala, je l'avais oubliée celle-ci ! Je vais essayer de l'updater un peu …

**Note 3** : cette fois, vous verrez que ce n'est pas Teyla qui va faire prendre conscience de leurs sentiments à nos deux héros !

**ooOOoo**

**2 **– Cet endroit était extraordinaire ! Il leur faudrait des années pour analyser toutes ces petites merveilles. Il allait falloir faire venir une équipe ici pour tout récupérer. Il demanderait à ce petit type de s'en occuper. Un Européen à la tête un peu ahurie, genre professeur Tournesol, mais assez capable. Un polonais. Ou autre chose. Bref, peu importe.

Rodney regardait tous les objets qui se trouvaient sur la table. Il en saisit un au hasard. Il était en forme de trapèze, lourd dans sa main, d'une couleur vert doré. On aurait presque dit la carapace d'un gros insecte. Fascinant !

Il entendit à peine le Major s'adresser à lui, perdu dans la contemplation de ce qui se trouvait sous son nez. Il releva néanmoins la tête et c'est à ce moment là qu'elle explosa.

**ooOOoo**

Il leur fallu un moment pour se remettre de l'explosion. Il n'y avait eu aucun bruit et aucun dégât matériel, juste cette lumière blanche insupportable.

John porta la main à ses yeux et se releva. Il avait la nausée et la tête lui tournait un peu. Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que ce truc et qu'est-ce … _McKay_ !

Le scientifique n'était déjà pas en super forme et cette explosion n'avait certainement pas du arranger les choses. Ses yeux avaient un peu de mal à s'ajuster à la lumière diffuse qui régnait dans la pièce après avoir été exposés à une lumière aussi violente, mais il finit par distinguer ce qu'il cherchait.

Un corps était étendu juste à deux mètres de lui.

_NondedieudenondedieudeMerde_ ! McKay.

Il se précipita à ses côtés. Le scientifique était étendu par terre, sa main encore serrée sur l'objet qu'il tenait avant cette foutue explosion. John porta sa main contre la jugulaire. Le pouls était régulier. Il soupira, soulagé.

« McKay. » Il tapota doucement les joues du scientifique. « Allez, Docteur, il est temps de vous réveillez. » McKay poussa un petit gémissement mais garda les yeux fermés.

« Comment va-t-il ? »

Teyla se trouvait près de lui.

« Pas brillant. Okay, Ford vous m'aidez à le soulever. »

« Mais, heu, ce n'est pas un peu risqué ? Je veux dire, et s'il a des lésions internes ou … »

« Lieutenant ! Quoiqu'il ait, je crois nous ne pouvons pas rester ici. Nous devons rejoindre cette _fichue_ salle, celle où est censé se trouver ce _fichu_ DHD, de manière à ce que nous puissions faire fonctionner cette _fichue_ porte des étoiles ! »

« Heu, oui, bien sûr. »

Lorsque le Major était dans cet état mieux valait obéir sans discuter. Et Aiden trouvait que dès que McKay était concerné, le Major était dans cet état : irritable, voir agressif et hyper protecteur. C'était sans doute parce que celui-ci était un civil. C'était une lourde responsabilité. D'autant que McKay n'était pas le civil idéal : sa forme physique laissait à désirer, ses connaissances en self défense était proche du néant et la façon dont il maniait une arme était surtout dangereuse pour lui. Et pour ceux qui se trouvait à ses côtés.

Aiden se plaça à côté du Major et de Teyla. A eux trois, ils parvinrent à le mettre en position assise puis à le relever.

Ouch ! Et en plus, ce n'était pas un poids plume ! Abus de chocolat. Aiden avait l'impression que McKay se nourrissait quasi exclusivement de barres chocolatées. Il se demandait comment le scientifique allait faire lorsque leurs réserves seraient vides !

Les yeux de McKay papillonnèrent un instant mais restèrent fermés. Le Major poussa un juron. Enfin debout, ils sortirent de la pièce.

Teyla se tenait devant eux et éclairait le passage. Elle tenait le scan devant elle. Ils suivirent la piste indiquée par le petit appareil atlante et finirent par arriver dans une vaste salle. Vide. Pas de DHD mais pas non plus de cadavres ce qui, au goût d'Aiden était déjà mieux que rien. Tous ces morts ça finissait pas lui donner la chair de poule.

Doucement, ils déposèrent McKay par terre. Le Major posa sa veste sous la tête du scientifique qui était toujours inconscient puis se tourna vers ses coéquipiers.

« Teyla, que nous dit le détecteur ? »

La jeune athosienne regarda les indications du scan.

« Nous nous trouvons tout près de la source d'énergie dont nous parlait le Docteur McKay. D'après ceci, » elle secouait le scan, « nous devrions la trouver après ce couloir. »

Le Major secoua la tête et se passa la main dans les cheveux.

Cette mission tournait à la catastrophe. Ils devaient rapidement rentrer sur Atlantis. McKay avait besoin de soins et il fallait qu'ils empêchent d'autres équipes d'emprunter la porte et de se retrouver coincer avec eux.

« Lieutenant ! »

« Oui, Monsieur. »

« Vous restez avec Mckay. Teyla et moi allons voir de quoi il retourne. »

« Mais Monsieur … »

« Ford, c'est un ordre. »

Encore ce ton froid et coupant.

« Oui, Monsieur. »

Aiden les regarda quitter la pièce et entrer dans le couloir complètement noir.

**ooOOoo**

« Ne vous inquiétez pas Major, je suis sûr que le Docteur McKay n'a rien de grave. Nous devons juste le ramener sur Atlantis et le Docteur Beckett se chargera de lui. »

John fit un petit signe de tête en direction de Teyla. Tout va bien se passer. Tu parles ! Rien ne se passait bien depuis qu'il avait mis les pieds sur cette foutue planète. Et puis, il était en colère contre McKay. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de manipuler comme ça un de ces gadgets extra-terrestre, hein ? Comment pouvait-on savoir si celui-ci n'était pas dangereux, s'il n'avait pas déjà … Non, il refusait de penser à ça. Rodney ne pouvait pas mourir, il ne le permettrait pas.

_Il ne le permettrait pas_ ! De mieux en mieux, maintenant, il se prenait pour Dieu le père ! Comme si le grand Major John Sheppard avait le pouvoir d'empêcher quoique ce soit !

John soupira.

Ca ne lui ressemblait pas. Ces sautes d'humeur, ces envies de tuer juste parce que l'un de ces coéquipiers avait été blessé. Okay, il n'aimait pas que cela arrive d'une manière générale, mais il ne s'était jamais senti aussi protecteur qu'envers McKay. C'était sans doute parce que c'était un civil. Oui, c'était ça.

Et aussi parce qu'il l'aimait bien. Comme Teyla. Ou Elisabeth. Si elles étaient blessées, il se comporterait de la même manière, non ?

Il fut interrompu dans ses pensées par Teyla.

« Par ici Major, le signal est plus fort, je pense que nous approchons du but. »

Ils débouchèrent sur une autre salle identique à celle qu'il venait de quitter. Identique à un point près.

Dans celle-ci se trouvait un DHD.

**ooOOoo**

Ford était debout près de la porte, montant la garde.

Il savait que le Major comptait sur lui pour protéger McKay. Au cas où …

Pour Aiden, il semblait clair que la seule personne qui soit un danger pour le scientifique c'était lui-même, mais il était plutôt fier que le Major lui fasse confiance pour s'occuper de McKay.

Aiden trouvait ça incroyable et en même temps si évident.

Ces deux là, le Major et McKay, lui rappelait tellement le Sergent Fawlks et Peter. Les joutes verbales, les petits gestes, les regards, tout y était. Et bien sûr, aucun d'eux ne se rendaient compte de rien.

Le pire c'était le Major. Mais il fallait sans doute s'y attendre. L'armée américaine n'était pas très friande de ce genre de relation. « Pas vu, pas pris » était le maître mot en la matière : tant que cela ne se savait pas, c'était tolérable, sinon …

McKay poussa un grognement. Ford s'agenouilla à ses côtés.

« Hey, Doc'. Doc' ? »

Les paupières papillonnèrent un instant, laissant entrapparaître les yeux bleus, puis se refermèrent.

Aiden soupira. Il enleva sa veste et la posa sur les épaules de Mckay, puis il se leva et reprit sa position près de la porte, quand sa radio se mit en route.

_/Ford ! Tout va bien./_

« Oui, Monsieur. Mais le Docteur McKay est toujours inconscient. »

_/Okay, nous avons trouvé le DHD. Teyla va rentrer sur Atlantis et demander une équipe médicale, j'arrive./_

Aiden poussa un autre soupir, de soulagement cette fois. Quitter cet endroit était vraiment, vraiment une bonne chose.

« Lieutenant. »

Sheppard entra dans la salle et fila droit vers McKay.

« Pas de changement ? »

« Heu, non Monsieur, il a essayé d'ouvrir les yeux mais … » Aiden secoua la tête.

Il entendit clairement le Major pousser un juron et le vit se passer la main dans ses cheveux.

Il avait remarqué qu'il faisait souvent ça lorsqu'il était contrarié. Et Aiden se dit qu'il devait l'être souvent, contrarié, vu l'aspect général de ses cheveux, toujours en broussaille.

Un grognement les fit tous les deux se retourner.

McKay était en train de se réveiller.

**ooOOoo**

Rodney avait mal à la tête. Un peu comme si un bus l'avait percuté. Ca où il avait encore du mettre en rogne un des sbires du Major. La dernière fois, il avait finit avec un traumatisme crânien, une côté fracturée et une entorse au niveau du genou.

Il essaya d'ouvrir les yeux. Ouch ! Même ses paupières lui faisaient mal. Et ses sourcils.

Traumatisme crânien. Ce devait être ça. En tout cas, ça y ressemblait fichtrement.

Rodney cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, histoire d'essayer de chasser la brume épaisse qui semblait se trouver devant eux. Il finit par réussir à les maintenir ouverts.

Et ne put s'empêcher de pousser un petit cri lorsqu'il vit _qui_ se trouvaient devant lui.

**ooOOoo**

John s'agenouilla auprès de McKay.

Les yeux du scientifique ne cessaient de cligner, comme s'ils essayaient de composer du morse. Mais c'était forcément bon signe, non ? Bon, il aurait préféré qu'il dise quelque chose, n'importe quoi …

« NON ! »

McKay se releva brusquement, et chercha à s'asseoir mais porta quasi immédiatement sa main à sa tête, poussa un gémissement et perdit l'équilibre. John le rattrapa juste avant que sa tête ne s'écrase sur le sol.

« Hey, McKay, doucement, Okay, doucement. Beckett sera bientôt là, en attendant, vous restez tranquille. »

**ooOOoo**

Rodney n'osait pas bouger. De toute manière, cela ne servirait à rien. Il avait déjà assez d'ennuis comme ça. Lorsqu'ils rentreraient sur Atlantis … Il ferma les yeux, il ne voulait pas y penser, pas tout de suite.

Le Major et Ford étaient là. Tous les deux le fixaient avec un regard étrange. Presque comme si ils étaient, quoi, _inquiets_ ? Ridicule.

« Ahhh, Rodney, qu'est-ce qui vous est encore arrivé, hein ? »

Rodney leva les yeux vers le nouvel arrivant et se détendit presque aussitôt.

Beckett.

Le médecin s'installa à ses côtés et commença son examen. Rodney endura en silence. Il était habitué. Beckett maugréa dans sa barbe en gaélique. Rodney aimait cette langue chantante et parfaitement incompréhensible.

L'écossais lui posa une perfusion et il fut promptement installé sur un brancard.

Rodney ignorait ce qu'il y avait dans le mélange mais il n'allait pas se plaindre de son contenu parce qu'il senti à peine les infirmiers le transporter, il ne senti pas davantage le sentiment de froid classique indiquant le passage de la Porte des étoiles. Il ne sentait rien.

Et juste avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience, il se dit que ce serait vraiment bien si ça pouvait durer encore un peu, s'il pouvait juste cesser de ressentir les choses.

**ooOOoo**

Il y avait quelque chose de bizarre avec McKay. Outre le fait bien sûr qu'il soit sur un brancard et que Beckett n'ait pas l'air très satisfait des résultats de son examen préliminaire.

C'était la manière dont il l'avait regardé. Il n'avait jamais vu ce regard chez le scientifique avant.

De la peur.

C'était presque comme si McKay avait eu peur de _lui_ ? Et puis, il y avait ce cri qu'il avait poussé : non. Non à quoi ?

Et puis, il y avait ce _silence_.

Généralement, lorsque Rodney était examiné par Beckett, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire des remarques, allant du « Vous avez les mains froides ! » au « Vous savez, la médecine est à peine une science … ». Mais là, rien. Il avait juste paru soulagé que le médecin soit là.

Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange. John regarda les brancardiers passés la porte suivis de près par Beckett. Il essaya de chasser son sentiment de malaise puis entra à son tour dans le vortex.

**TBC (alors, intrigués ?)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Note **: merci pour vos super petites reviews !

**ooOOoo**

**3 **– Les lumières lui faisaient mal à la tête. Le bruit aussi. Des bip et des wooosh familiers. Trop familiers.

Il était à l'infirmerie.

Encore.

Cela faisait combien de fois ce mois-ci, cinq, six fois ? Rodney avait perdu le compte. Mais bien sûr, Carson lui rappellerait. Il lui dirait avec un sourire désolé de faire plus attention, de « tourner sept fois sa langue dans sa bouche avant de parler ». Carson aimait les vieux proverbes. Carson l'aimait bien, lui.

Et ce devait bien être le seul en qui il avait confiance.

Rodney ouvrit les yeux. Et bien sûr Carson se trouvait à ses côtés. Il lui adressa un petit sourire fatigué.

« S'af ? »

Miraculeusement, un verre apparu, une paille fut glissée entre ces lèvres parcheminées. Il bu et poussa un soupir de contentement.

« Et bien Rodney, vous nous avez fait une petite frayeur, humm ? Mais je dois dire que cet endroit est particulièrement, brrrr, » Carson frissonna pour accentuer l'effet et commença à examiner tous les appareils qui entouraient le lit de Rodney. Il scribouilla deux ou trois lignes sur sa feuille de suivi. « Bon, votre tension est de nouveau normale ainsi que votre taux de glucose, ainsi que tout le reste. Maintenant ... » Le médecin écossais se tourna vers son patient, mains croisées sur sa poitrine, avec l'air d'une maman prête à faire un sermon à son benjamin. Et c'est d'ailleurs exactement ce que fit Carson.

« Rodney, combien de fois devrais-je vous répéter de faire attention à votre alimentation. Si vous voulez éviter de faire des _syncopes_ à tout bout de champ, vous devez manger à intervalles réguliers, et je dis bien manger, pas boulotter des barres chocolatées ! Vous avez aussi un taux d'urée un peu élevé, il faut manger _et_ boire, et là aussi, je ne parle pas de café ! »

Rodney ne disait rien et se contentait de sourire.

Carson trouva ça un peu déconcertant. Généralement, il avait du mal à finir sa prestation avant que Rodney ne commence la sienne en lui rappelant que la médecine n'était pas une science, et que lorsque l'on avait fait ses études en compagnie de « moutons blancs à têtes noires », il ne fallait pas s'attendre à des miracles !

Etrange vraiment.

**ooOOoo**

Rodney écoutait Carson. Carson qui était inquiet. Pour lui. C'était tellement agréable de savoir que quelqu'un s'en faisait pour vous. Il aurait voulu que Carson continue sans s'arrêter, lui récitant la longue litanie des causes et effets de cette énième perte de connaissance.

Seulement, bien sûr, tout a une fin. Cette fois, la fin pris la forme d'une voix. _La_ voix, redoutée et haïe à la fois.

« Hey, Doc, alors, comment va notre petit génie ? »

**ooOOoo**

John avait pris une douche, fait un rapide débriefing avec Elisabeth sur ce qui s'était passé sur PM-2Z3, et avait immédiatement après, filé vers l'infirmerie.

Il y avait quelque chose qui le gênait, quelque chose qu'il fallait qu'il comprenne.

C'était le regard de McKay. Terrifié. Et ce cri. Terrifié, lui aussi.

John eu un frisson. Cette terreur avait disparu dès que Beckett était arrivé. C'était clair : McKay avait eu peur de lui. Et sans savoir, vraiment pourquoi, cette idée le rendait malade.

Il fallait qu'il en ait le cœur net.

**ooOOoo**

L'infirmerie était faiblement illuminée par les étranges néons Atlantes. Une bonne partie des lits et du matériel médical était dans le noir. Seul le lit où reposait McKay était éclairé. Beckett se tenait à ses côtés, lui parlant doucement.

McKay avait l'air d'aller et il n'y avait aucun ton de panique dans la voix du médecin. Bien. C'était déjà un souci de moins. John s'avança vers les deux hommes et lança à la cantonade.

« Hey, Doc, alors, comment va notre petit génie ? »

Et ça se reproduisit.

**ooOOoo**

Rodney sursauta et recula jusqu'à ce que son dos se cogne au cadre du lit. Ses doigts agrippèrent nerveusement la couverture qui se trouvait sur lui.

« Ma … Major. »

Sa voix était réduite à un murmure. Un murmure tremblant. Comme le reste de sa personne. Bon sang, il aurait aimé ne pas être si pathétique !

Sheppard fronça les sourcils, puis jeta un regard interrogateur à Carson. Rodney se tourna vers celui-ci. Curieusement, Carson avait l'air aussi surpris de sa réaction que le Major.

Et c'est à ce moment que quelque chose d'incroyable de passa.

**ooOOoo**

John ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait. Il était clair que McKay avait peur de lui. De lui ! Mais la raison lui en était complètement inconnue.

Carson semblait lui aussi trouver le comportement de l'astrophysicien étrange. Le visage du médecin écossais reflétait son inquiétude. Il faut dire que dès que McKay avait aperçu John, non seulement il avait voulu se fondre avec le mobilier, mais le moniteur cardiaque auquel il était relié s'était quelque peu emballé.

Mais ce n'était rien comparé à ce qui suivit.

**ooOOoo**

« Hey, Teyla ! Vous allez voir le docteur McKay ? »

Ford venait de repérer la jeune athosienne dans le couloir. Elle s'arrêta et il la rejoignit en quelques foulées.

« Oui, en effet, j'aimerais savoir comment il va. Son état avait l'air alarmant. »

Aiden lui sourit.

« Huhu, mais je ne m'inquiète pas trop : Beckett est un des meilleurs médecins que je connaisse. De toute manière, ici, il n'y a que les meilleurs. »

Ils longèrent le couloir qui menait à l'escalier principal. Il leur fallu une petite dizaine de minutes pour arriver à l'infirmerie et pendant ce temps, ils avaient un peu discuté de cette étrange planète sans DHD, ou plutôt avec un DHD « planqué ». Aiden avait dû se lancer dans une explication plus qu'incertaine sur le sens du mot « planqué ». Il faudrait qu'il fasse davantage attention aux termes qu'il utilisait en présence de l'athosienne.

Ils arrivèrent enfin en vue de l'infirmerie. Aiden trouvaient curieux qu'il faille autant de temps pour se rendre dans les quartiers médicaux. Ce ne devait pas être super pratique en cas de crise, non ? (3)

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent, Beckett et le Major se trouvait près de McKay. Ils s'approchèrent tous les deux.

« Monsieur, Docteur, » Ford fit un petit salut, puis se tourna, souriant vers McKay. « Bonjour Docteur, Teyla et moi nous sommes venus voir comment vous … »

« Teyla ? Non.» McKay commença à secouer la tête et le moniteur s'affola, « _Nonnonnonnonnonnonnon .._. »

**ooOOoo**

La litanie des non semblait ne pas finir.

McKay essaya de sortir du lit, non, c'était pire, il n'essayait pas d'en sortir, plutôt de s'enfuir ! Avant que quiconque ne puisse réagir, il avait arraché la perfusion et repoussé les couvertures. Cette fois, il était en proie à une véritable crise de panique.

John fit la seule chose qui lui semblait possible. Il plaqua McKay sur le lit, juste avant que celui-ci ne parvienne à se lever.

**ooOOoo**

McKay poussa un cri dès qu'il senti que quelqu'un le maintenait sur le lit, deux bras tentèrent de le retenir, il mit toutes ses forces dans un magistral coup de pied. Il entendit vaguement un cri suivit d'un juron.

Mais rien de tout cela n'importait : l'important c'était de quitter cet endroit. Quitter cette salle où il voyait des _fantômes_ !

**ooOOoo**

Poussé par la peur, McKay avait plus de force que John ne l'avait pensé.

John reçu le coup de pied juste au dessus de l'estomac et eu le souffle coupé pendant quelques secondes. Il se remit cependant rapidement sur ses pieds et cette fois, il se jeta littéralement sur McKay qui se trouvait à quatre pattes par terre, emmêlé dans la couverture et dans les fils de la perfusion.

« Major, tenez le tranquille un moment ! »

Carson se tenait près de lui, une seringue à la main. Un infirmier pris place à ses côtés cherchant à immobiliser un des bras de McKay.

Plus facile à dire qu'à faire ! McKay s'était tout simplement transformé en une sorte de bête sauvage, toutes griffes dehors. John allait voir de jolis bleus et pas mal d'égratignure. Il n'osait pas ceinturer McKay tout bonnement, de peur de lui faire mal.

« Voilà ! »

Quoique Carson ait injecté, l'effet en était rapide, parce que les gestes de McKay se firent plus lents, moins coordonnés, jusqu'à ne plus être que de faibles soubresauts. John se détendit et reposa McKay sur le sol. Il poussait de petits gémissements et ses yeux étaient encore ouverts. Ils clignaient sans cesse, comme si McKay tentaient de résister au sédatif mais finirent par se fermer complètement.

« Okay, Paul, Major, aidez moi à le remettre sur le lit. »

Ils réinstallèrent McKay qui, cette fois, était inconscient. Le sang coulait de la plaie créée lorsqu'il avait arraché la perfusion, et il y avait des traces rouges sur ses bras. Les traces laissées par les mains de John et de l'infirmier.

John soupira et se passa la main dans les cheveux. _Nondedieu_, mais qu'est-ce qui veniat de se passer ?

« Carson, je croyais qu'il allait bien ! »

Le médecin était en train de remettre la perfusion et de réinstaller les patchs du moniteur cardiaque sur le torse de McKay.

« Oui, Major, tout allait bien, physiquement du moins. »

« Physiquement ? On peu savoir ce que cela veut dire exactement ? »

Carson lui répondit d'une voix un peu agacée.

« Ca veut dire que je ne pense pas que le problème soit physique, Major, voilà ce que ça veut dire. »

Beckett donna quelques instructions et contacta Kate Heigthmeyer par radio.

« Heightmeyer ? La psy ? Heu, doc, vous ne croyez pas que … »

« Non, Major, je ne crois pas « que » mais la manière dont Rodney a réagi indique manifestement un trouble psychique et Kate est une excellente psychiatre. »

« Super, vraiment. Alors, c'est comme ça, on a un gros coup de panique et hop, on est bon pour la camisole de force ! »

Carson soupira.

« Major, je ne crois pas que Rodney soit, comme vous le dites, bon pour la camisole de force, mais ce que vous avez vu sur cette planète était plus que perturbant et Rodney n'a pas votre entraînement. Nous avions prévu que pour le personnel civil ce serait un peu pus difficile, et c'était bien avant de découvrir que cette gentille petite galaxie était infestée par des créatures suceuses de force vitale ! »

« Ecoutez Doc, lorsqu'il se réveillera … »

« Oui, je vous appellerais et non, il ne sera pas isolé d'office. Je vais juste devoir en discuter avec Kate, ensuite nous verrons. »

John opina de la tête puis se tourna vers Teyla et Ford qui avaient à peine bougé de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient lorsque McKay avait commencé à paniquer. John claqua dans ses mains et regarda ses deux subordonnés, un sourire, un peu forcé, aux lèvres.

« Bien, et si nous allions manger un petit quelque chose en attendant, hein ? »

**ooOOoo**

Ils se retrouvèrent tous les trois à la cafétéria.

Teyla se tenait droite sur sa chaise et remuait sa cuiller dans sa tasse à café depuis bientôt cinq bonnes minutes.

« Heu, Teyla, vous êtes sûre que vous allez bien ? »

L'athosienne leva les yeux vers le Major.

« Oui, Major, merci. »

La cuiller entamait son deuxmillième tour quand une main se posa sur celle de Teyla.

« Teyla, ce n'est pas votre faute. »

Elle hocha la tête.

« Le Docteur McKay a eu peur de moi. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi, si c'est quelque chose que j'ai fait, alors … »

« Stop Teyla ! Arrêtez tout de suite : vous n'avez rien fait de mal. Le Docteur McKay n'est pas dans son état nor-… disons, qu'il est un peu désorienté. Les cadavres sur PM-2Z3 et après le choc de cette explosion. Une réaction qui n'a rien à voir avec vous. »

_Ou avec moi_.

Cette pensée fut immédiate. McKay n'avait pas seulement eu peur de Teyla mais aussi de lui.

**ooOOoo**

Cette fois, lorsqu'il se réveilla, non seulement, la lumière était trop forte, le moniteur cardiaque toujours aussi pénible, mais en plus il avait l'impression que sa tête allait éclater.

Carson l'avait drogué. Certainement sur les ordres du Major.

Rodney ouvrit les yeux. L'infirmerie était vide et plongée dans une semi obscurité. Tant mieux, le peu de lumière qui y régnait était déjà difficile à supporter.

« Rodney ? Vous êtes réveillé. »

Impression de déjà vu. Est-ce qu'il n'avait pas déjà eu cette conversation quelque temps plus tôt ?

Carson s'installa juste en face de lui sur à l'endroit où s'était tenue Teyla. Non, pas Teyla. Son spectre. Teyla était morte.

« Rodney, il faut que nous parlions. Je dois savoir ce qui s'est passé sur cette planète. Nous sommes tous inquiets, le Major, Elisabeth et moi. Et Teyla. On peut dire que vous lui avez fait une sacrée peur et … »

Rodney n'écoutait plus Carson. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait, pourquoi Carson parlait-il de Teyla comme si elle était toujours en vie ? N'avait-il pas tenu son corps dans ses bras lorsqu'elle était morte, sur un lit très identique à celui qu'il occupait aujourd'hui et pourquoi faisait-il semblant d'inclure Sheppard et Weir dans la liste de ceux qui se souciaient de son état de santé ?

Que se passait-il ?

**TBC (allez, je suis sûre que vous commencez à en avoir une petite idée, non ?)**

(3) Cette fic' se situe avant la découverte des transporteurs dans l'épisode Hide and seek/Invulnérable.


	4. Chapter 4

**Note générale** : les filles vous êtes … _brillantes_ ! Et oui, c'est bien d'un univers parallèle dont il est question. Et dans cet univers Sheppard et Weir ne sont pas très sympathiques. Pour reprendre l'expression d'Idril : ce sont des pourris, des vrais de vrais. Pauvre Rodney (le notre, enfin, les deux en fait).

**Note pour Bayas** : un psy ? Un psy ! Mais enfin, regarde Rodneynichou, il est fait pour être torturé avec ses grands yeux bleus et son visage si expressif.

**Note pour moi** : dites, vous avez vu The Hive, wow, David Hewlett est étonnant, et notre Rodney souffre, souffre, souffre … que du plaisir ! Heu, réflexion faite ce psy, ce serait peut-être pas du luxe …

**ooOOoo**

**4** – Rodney ne se moquerait plus jamais des cartoons. Jamais. Ou plus exactement, il ne se moquerait plus jamais de la symbolique qu'ils véhiculent. Parce qu'il venait d'expérimenter ce que vivent tous les personnages de cartoons au moins une fois dans leur vie celluloïd.

La lumière venait de se faire dans son esprit exactement comme si, soudainement, une petite lampe venait de s'y allumer. Pop. Lumière. Et voilà, il avait compris. Enfin.

Rodney était resté éveillé et calme pendant toute la tirade de Carson. Ce dernier avait néanmoins dû le trouver bizarre – ce qui était un comble vu que c'était d'après Rodney, plutôt le médecin écossais qui avait un problème ! – et avait fait venir quelqu'un. Une femme que Rodney ne connaissait pas mais qui apparemment le connaissait lui. Ils avaient discuté un moment et c'avait été du grand n'importe quoi !

Jusqu'au moment où Rodney avait enfin compris ce qui se passait.

Et il savait ce qu'il lui restait à faire.

**ooOOoo**

John avait raccompagné Teyla dans les quartiers occupés par les athosiens. Elle avait envie de rester un peu en leur compagnie. Normal, la réaction de McKay avait du la toucher plus qu'elle ne le laissait paraître. John savait que la jeune femme ne se sentait pas encore complètement acceptée et avec le spectacle que leur avait offert McKay à l'infirmerie, cela n'allait pas arranger les choses !

« Bien, il ne reste plus que vous et moi Lieutenant, une petite partie de basket ça vous dit ? »

John avait besoin de décharger tout son stress et le sport était le meilleur, et le plus soin, des moyens qu'il connaissait pour y parvenir. Même s'il aurait préféré taper un peu dans un punching ball ou dans la face blafarde de l'un de ces wraith de malheur.

Ford hocha la tête.

« Pas de problème Monsieur, je vais vous montrer ce que sait faire un p'tit gars du Bronx ! »

**ooOOoo**

Une demi-heure plus tard, le « pt'it gars du bronx » était en train de mettre une sacrée raclée à son CO ! Preuve supplémentaire que la jeunesse ne respectait plus rien, et que John se faisait vieux.

Lorsqu'ils arrêtèrent, ils étaient tous les deux trempés de sueur.

John remarqua que Ford le regardait d'un air un peu embarrassé, comme si le jeune homme mourrait d'envie de dire quelque chose mais qu'il se retenait.

« Ford ? »

« Heu, oui, Monsieur. »

« Il y a quelque chose que vous aimeriez dire ? »

Aiden se raidit immédiatement.

« Non, Monsieur, rien. »

John croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et pencha la tête, une petite grimace sur le visage.

« Bah voyons ! Allez Ford, je vous écoute. »

Aiden soupira. Quand il faut, il faut et il s'était juré de parler à son CO.

« Et bien, heu, oui, c'est, c'est à propos du docteur McKay et de … »

Il fut interrompu par la radio du Major. Celui-ci leva les yeux au ciel, récupéra son oreillette et répondit.

« Major Sheppard. »

_/Ah, Major ! Je cherche à vous joindre depuis un petit moment./_

John reconnu immédiatement l'accent écossais.

« Doc', il y a un problème avec McKay ? »

Aiden sourit. L'inquiétude dans la voix du Major était presque palpable. Il savait qu'il avait raison à son propos ce qui le confirmait dans son intention de parler à son supérieur.

_/ Non, non, au contraire, il est réveillé et va beaucoup mieux. Il a demandé à vous voir, avec la jeune Teyla./_

John poussa un soupir de soulagement et se tourna vers Ford, un large sourire aux lèvres.

« Bien Doc', nous arrivons. »

**ooOOoo**

Rodney tripotait sa couverture nerveusement, tirant sur un morceau de fil, élargissant le trou laissé par un accro antérieur.

Il allait falloir qu'il joue serré. Il soupira. La duplicité n'était pas trop son truc encore que depuis qu'il était arrivé sur Atlantis grâce – ou à cause, tout dépendait de quel point de vue on se plaçait – au Major Sheppard, il avait appris à mentir. En tous les cas, il avait appris à cacher ses sentiments.

C'était une simple condition de survie.

Si seulement ça pouvait marcher ! Il pourrait rester ici. Ici, où les gens l'aimaient. En tout cas, où ils prenaient soin de lui. Pas comme sur …

Il ferma les yeux. Okay, il fallait juste qu'il se concentre et qu'il fasse attention à ce qu'il allait dire, pour le reste, et bien, il pourrait toujours faire passer sa nervosité sur le compte du fameux « choc » qu'il avait reçu sur PM-2Z3. Oui, ça pourrait marcher.

Il _fallait_ que ça marche.

**ooOOoo**

Sheppard et Ford avaient pris une douche rapide et avaient foncé dans les quartiers résidentiels. Ils avaient trouvé Teyla en pleine méditation, assise en tailleur dans une salle éclairée par des bougies. Halling se trouvait à ses côtés. C'est lui qui les remarqua en premier.

Il les salua de la tête en signe de respect puis se tourna vers Teyla. Celle-ci se retourna et adressa un sourire aux deux terriens.

« Major, Lieutenant, il y a un problème. »

« Huhu, non, au contraire, le Docteur McKay est à nouveau réveillé et il a demandé à vous voir. »

Ils virent immédiatement le sourire de la jeune femme s'agrandir. John avait raison, cette histoire à l'infirmerie avait touché l'athosienne plus qu'elle ne le laissait paraître.

« Oh, bien, je vais … » Elle désigna une petite serviette qui se trouvait près de l'un des fauteuil – enfin, on aurait plutôt dit des sortes de pouf.

« Oui, oui, faites un brin de toilette, nous allons vous attendre là. »

**ooOOoo**

Teyla était peut-être le leader de tout un peuple et un guerrier accompli, elle n'en restait pas moins une femme. Le « brin de toilette » dura bien une quarantaine de minutes et c'est une Teyla toute fraîche qui se joignit – enfin ! – aux deux hommes qui l'attendaient devant ses quartiers.

Ils arrivèrent dans l'infirmerie et entrèrent avec cette fois, un peu plus de retenue.

McKay se trouvait toujours sur le lit, jouant avec la couverture bleue qui reposait sur ses jambes.

Beckett vint au devant des trois visiteurs, un sourire aux lèvres.

« Venez, il vous attend. »

Le médecin prit la main de Teyla et la mis sur son bras, comme s'il s'agissait de sa cavalière pour le bal. John vit Teyla rosir. Décidemment, cet écossais avait toutes les chances : il travaillait avec les plus jolies filles – comme tout le monde le sait, les infirmières sont toujours jolies ! – et parvenait sans aucun mal à les charmer (4).

Beckett arriva près du lit avec Teyla et McKay leva les yeux vers ses deux visiteurs. John vit quelque chose dans les yeux bleus. Juste un éclair, de peur, de tristesse, vite remplacé par de la détermination.

« Hey Teyla. Je suis désolé pour ce qui s'est passé cet après-midi. »

McKay adressa un petit sourire timide à la jeune femme qui lui répondit en posant sa main sur son bras.

« Ca va Docteur McKay, je comprends, c'était, » elle chercha un moment ses mots « vraiment _flippant_. »

John se tourna vers son 2IC (5), sourcil froncé. Il fallait qu'il surveille un peu ce que le jeune Lieutenant apprenait à Teyla.

« Oui, _flippant_ est le mot exact. » McKay soupira, « quoiqu'il en soit, je voulais m'excuser, j'ai du vous paraître un peu … » il se mit un doigt sur la tête et fit le geste qui désignait communément ceux qui perdait un peu la tête.

Teyla fronça un sourcil. Elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce que voulait dire le dit geste. John sourit.

« Et bien McKay, content que vous soyez de nouveau parmi, en chair et en _esprit_. »

McKay leva les yeux vers lui et le fixa un long moment. John eu un frisson. Ce regard était étrange, vide. Le contraire de ce qu'était habituellement les yeux de McKay : toujours brillant d'intelligence, plein de vie.

Au bout de quelques minutes McKay lui répondit enfin.

« Oui, j'ai un peu paniqué je crois, tous ces cadavres c'était, » Il frissonna pour faire bonne mesure.

« Bien, je suggère, maintenant que nous sommes tous rassurés sur le sort du Docteur McKay que nous le laissions se reposer un peu. »

Alors qu'ils se dirigeaient tous les quatre vers la sortie, John interpella le médecin.

« Hey, Doc', vous … vous êtes sûr qu'il va bien, il a l'air un peu … » Il haussa les épaules, « un peu trop calme, presque _absent_. »

Beckett lui donna une petite tape sur l'épaule.

« Rassurez vous, ce sont juste les effets combinés du choc et des sédatifs. J'aurais aimé en savoir un peu plus sur cette décharge qu'il a reçue, mais physiquement, il va bien. Pour le reste, Kate va peut-être demander à le revoir, une ou deux fois, juste pour être totalement certain. Vous retrouverez bientôt le bon vieux Docteur Rodney McKay et vous vous rappellerez avec nostalgie de ces quelques moments de calme, croyez moi ! »

John aurait voulu que Beckett ait raison, mais quelque chose, de l'instinct à défaut d'autre explication, lui disait que c'était plus compliqué que cela. Qu'il y avait à l'œuvre quelque chose de plus sinistre que la vue de quelques cadavres momifiés.

Et bien sûr, il avait raison.

**ooOOoo**

Rodney était sorti de l'infirmerie depuis deux jours. Deux jours qu'il avait passé quasiment enfermé dans ses quartiers. Il fallait qu'il se familiarise avec ce nouvel environnement.

_Nouvel environnement_. Amusant non : tout était pareil et tout était différent. Les gens surtout. Sauf Carson. Les gens étaient plus gentils, moins tendus. Certains étaient morts dans son univers et c'était étrange de les voir ici, en pleine santé, étrange de leur serrer la main.

C'était ce qui était le plus difficile. Continuer à parler à ceux qu'il avait vu mourir. Comme Teyla. Ce virus qu'ils avaient accidentellement déclenché (6) avait essentiellement frappé les athosiens. Teyla était l'une des premières à être morte. Les athosiens n'était plus qu'un peuple fantôme maintenant, sans leader, coincé sur Atlantis. Weir n'autorisait pas leur départ. Il faut dire que c'était pratique d'avoir des esclaves sous la main, non ? Les athosiens servaient aux cuisines, dans les dépendances de la laverie. Partout où il n'était pas question de gâcher des talents terriens.

Ici, non seulement Teyla était en vie, mais son peuple semblait avoir trouvé sa place sur le continent.

Rodney sourit en entrant dans la cafétéria. Il prit une large inspiration et se dirigea vers les plateaux. Il en prit un et se faufila dans la queue.

C'était sa première _sortie en public_. Il avait assez travaillé sur tous ces gens. En fait, il avait découvert que son double tenait un journal. Comme lui. Et les informations qu'il contenait lui avaient été fort utiles. Il en savait assez pour affronter ces gens. Ces amis.

Il fit un sourire au cuisinier et une fois son plateau chargé se dirigea vers la table qu'occupaient le Major et Ford.

Il pouvait le faire, il était un génie, non ? Ca c'était apparemment co-universel. Il pouvait les tromper tous et rester ici.

**ooOOoo**

John regardait Ford jouer avec ce qu'il y avait dans son assiette. Un truc à vrai dire pas très apetissant, une sorte de légume verdâtre flottait dans une sauce blanche.

« Ford, pourquoi avez-vous choisi _ça_ ? »

« Heu, je sais pas, le goût de l'aventure peut-être ? »

« Le goût du risque, oui ! On dirait presque que c'est vivant ? C'est quoi au fait … ? »

Une voix lui répondit.

« Des endives braisées. »

Les deux militaires levèrent la tête de leur assiette. Rodney se tenait là avec son plateau, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

« Bien sûr, elles sont plus cuites que braisées et sans doute pas tout à fait mûres, mais si vous regardez le menu d'aujourd'hui, ce sont des endives braisées. »

Il resta un moment devant les deux hommes avant d'ajuter.

« Je peux me joindre à vous ? »

« Hey, bien sûr Doc', et je vous donnerais même un peu de ces excellentes endives braisées ! »

Ford jouaient toujours avec les malheureux légumes dans son assiette.

« Heuuu, non merci, je crois que je vais me contenter du simplissime mais au combien satisfaisant purée jambon. Enfin, » McKay souleva le dit jambon et l'inspecta sous toutes les coutures, « je crois que c'est du jambon. »

John était content de voir Rodney. Il avait l'air mieux même s'il y avait encore un petit quelque chose qui le gênait, sans qu'il puisse précisément mettre le doigt dessus.

« McKay, je croyais que vous adoriez ce type de nourriture: cantine, plateau repas d'avion, d'hôpital et même MRE (7). »

Il était notoirement connu que McKay pouvait tout avalé même le plus infâme repas.

« Alors quoi, vous vous êtes découvert un palais de fin gourmet ? »

La question, même posée avec un ton ironique, fit pâlir le scientifique.

« Hey Doc', ça va ? »

McKay se tourna vers Ford.

« Heu, oui, oui, c'est juste que j'ai l'estomac un peu … »

« Ouais je comprends n'importe qui de normal aurait l'estomac retourné à la vue de ces trucs. »

« Endives, ce sont des endives. »

« Bah, de d'ici, ça ressemble à tous sauf à ça ! »

McKay sourit au jeune Lieutenant.

« Bonjour Messieurs ! »

« Ah, Docteur Weir ! Dites nous ce que c'est, allez soyez franche ! »

Le Lieutenant montrait son assiette à Weir.

« Buuuu, je croyais que les militaires étaient entraînés à tout avaler sans poser de question ? »

Ford leva les yeux au ciel.

« Bien, je crois que j'en ai assez des remarques sur les MRE. Je vais me prendre un sandwich, ça, personne ne peut le rater, non ? »

Il se leva, prit son plateau, laissant McKay seul avec Sheppard et Weir.

« Et bien Rodney, je suis contente de vous voir, je commençais à me poser des questions sur vos nouvelles habitudes d'ermite. »

Une fois encore, John vit McKay pâlir mais cette fois, le scientifique se reprit rapidement.

« Il était temps en effet ! Impossible de laisser tous ces pseudos scientifiques sans surveillance une journée de plus. Je me demande parfois ce que je suis : leur chef ou un surveillante d'école maternelle ! »

Weir sourit à cette remarque très McKayenne. Mais pas John.

Il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas. Qui n'était pas McKay. C'était peut-être le ton avec lequel il avait dit ça, ou l'impression qu'il y avait réfléchit avant de le dire. Oui, c'était ça : sa réponse manquait de spontanéité. Tout le contraire de McKay. Ce dernier vous disait ce qu'il voulait dire sans aucun égard pour les conséquences. John pensait parfois qu'il parlait plus vite qu'il ne pensait. Il faut dire que parfois, en pleine excitation de la découverte, son débit pouvait être remarquablement rapide.

Là, McKay avait choisi ses mots et les avait prononcés lentement, comme s'il les écoutait au fur et à mesure qu'ils sortaient de sa bouche.

C'est à ce moment là que le Major Sheppard se mit à espionner le scientifique.

**TBC **

(5) J'adore ces contractions anglo-saxonnes : second in command. Oh, et avant que vous me le demandiez, il en existe aussi une pour le médecin en chef : CMO (commanding médical officer).

(6) Dans notre univers, épisode Hot Zone/Virus.

(7) MRE : meal ready to eat, ration de l'armée américaine.


	5. Chapter 5

**Merci pour vos reviews** ! J'ai pris pas mal de retard : j'ai un peu bossé pour le site GATESHIP(tiret)ONE(point)NET, on ne peut pas tout faire à la fois !

**ooOOoo**

**5** – Ca n'avait pas été aussi difficile qu'il l'avait cru.

Rodney était tombé dans une sorte de routine : faire semblant de savoir qui lui parlait lorsqu'il se trouvait face à un parfait étranger, faire semblant d'apprécier la compagnie d'Elisabeth lorsqu'il n'avait qu'une envie c'était de fuir cette femme, faire semblant de ne pas être étonné de croiser Teyla dans les couloirs lorsque tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était la prendre dans ses bras.

Facile vraiment.

Même avec Carson. Le Rodney de cet univers devait comme lui être proche du médecin écossais. Et le mensonge était facilité par ce lien qui unissait les deux McKay à Beckett. Un verre de scotch, une discussion enflammée sur le caractère « non scientifique » de la médecine et le tour était joué.

Le seul vrai problème, c'était le Major.

Là, il était incapable de faire semblant, de porter un masque. Il ignorait pourquoi. Enfin, pas vraiment. Rodney pouvait toujours se dire que c'était à cause de ce que le Major lui avait fait subir. Enfin, _sa_ version du Major Sheppard. Il pouvait essayer de se convaincre qu'il avait peur de lui. Il pouvait essayer … Mais au plus profond de lui, il savait que ce n'était pas la vraie raison. La vraie raison c'était … Rodney McKay. Son double. Une partie de lui-même. Lui en fait. L'homme qui devait à ce moment même vivre ce qu'il avait vécu entre les mains de cet homme.

Il évitait Sheppard parce qu'il était lâche. Il avait trouvé un havre, un sanctuaire et pour rien au monde il ne voulait le quitter. Et il savait que c'était exactement ce qui se passerait si le Major découvrait la vérité. Et s'il était aussi brillant que sa version Mister Hyde, alors oui, il la découvrirait.

La seule solution était d'éviter le plus possible le Major, malheureusement ce diable d'homme apparaissait comme par enchantement partout où Rodney se trouvait : cafétéria, salle d'entraînement, labos.

Jusqu'à présent, Rodney avait toujours réussi à lui filer entre les pattes, mais il savait que cela ne durerait pas.

Et il ne savait pas quoi faire.

**ooOOoo**

Une semaine.

Juste sept petits jours.

Et John en avait la certitude. Cet homme qui discutait avec le docteur Zelenka, qui avait la voix de Rodney, son visage, son intelligence, n'était pas Rodney. Il sonnait faux, creux.

Il y avait quelque chose qui n'était pas là. C'était dans son sourire, dans l'éclat de ses yeux, dans la manière dont il marchait. Quelque chose qui manquait. Quelque chose qui était fondamentalement Rodney McKay, son essence, ce qui faisait de lui ce qu'il était.

Cet homme était un imposteur.

John était si sûr de lui que c'en était presque douloureux. Il le ressentait, comme un instinct.

Seulement voilà, il ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose. Weir lui aurait ri au nez s'il lui avait dit ce qu'il ressentait. Il lui fallait des preuves tangibles, pas de simples impressions.

Il fallait juste qu'il resserre sa surveillance.

**ooOOoo**

John était assis à son bureau en train de travailler sur les rapports de sécurité du Sergent Bates. Enfin, il essayait d'y travailler, parce que son attention était ailleurs.

McKay. Il le suivait pratiquement partout mais à part ce foutu sentiment que ce n'était pas Rodney, il n'avait toujours rien. Aucune preuve. Et ça finissait par le rendre fou.

Fou d'inquiétude en fait. Si ce type n'était pas Rodney, qu'était-il donc arrivé à ce dernier ?

« Major ! »

John leva les yeux vers l'homme qui venait d'entrer, sans frapper, dans son bureau.

Il était grand et mince, et ses cheveux longs et bouclés étaient étroitement enserrés dans un élastique. Son tee-shirt bleu ciel le désignait clairement comme un des scientifiques du contingent d'Atlantis. Et c'était un scientifique furieux.

« Heu, oui, Monsieur … ? »

« _Docteur_. Docteur Kavanaugh. Je viens pour déposer officiellement une plainte. »

L'homme avait l'air le plus sérieux du monde.

« Une plainte ! »

« Oui, vous êtes l'officier le plus haut gradé d'Atlantis, n'est-ce pas. Vous êtes donc responsables de notre sécurité à tous, ainsi que de celle de nos biens. Vous devez donc enregistrer ma plainte et faire le nécessaire pour que … »

« Wowowowow, minute, okay. De quoi s'agit-il exactement ? »

John n'aimait pas ce type. En tout cas, il n'appréciait pas trop que l'on entre dans son bureau sans s'annoncer. Et encore moins qu'on lui donne des ordres.

« D'un vol. »

John haussa les sourcils.

« Un vol ? »

Kavanaugh laissa échapper un soupir sonore.

« Oui, un vol. Vous êtes responsable de la sécurité, ça vous concerne, non ? »

John avait envie de lui dire que lui était le responsable militaire et que c'était le sergent Bates le responsable de la sécurité, mais il avait envie de savoir ce qui avait été volé pour mettre ce type dans cet état, ce devait être quelque chose d'important. Ils avaient amené avec eux de la Terre, des équipements qui valaient une petite fortune, quant aux équipements anciens découverts sur Atlantis, ils étaient sans prix. Alors, il posa la question.

« Et que vous a-t-on volé ? »

« Mes lunettes. »

Cette fois, l'étonnement fit cligner John des yeux.

« Vos lunettes ? »

« Bon sang Major, allez vous répétez tous ce que je vous dit comme un perroquet ou bien allez vous faire votre job à savoir : trouver le voleur. »

_Calmecalmacalme_. Surtout ne pas se lever et frapper cet arrogant petit …. Humpf. Calme. Okay, il était caaaaaaalme.

« Donc, on vous a volé vos lunettes. Heu, où et quand les avez-vous vu, pour la dernière fois ? »

John avait toujours voulu dire ça. Jouer au flic, c'était un peu le rêve de tous les gosses. Kavanaugh s'était assis en face de lui et avait posé un dossier sur le bureau. Il l'ouvrit et, armé d'une loupe, en parcouru le contenu.

Incroyable ! Ce type avait monté un dossier sur le vol de sa paire de lunette. C'était clair, John avait bien fait de ne pas continuer ses études : jamais il n'aurait pu supporter de bosser avec des gens comme ça.

« C'était hier soir, dans le laboratoire de recherche. Nous étions en réunion de travail. Il y avait les docteurs Petri, Salvadoré, Gaverni et moi-même.»

« Hummm'oui, et bien je vais charger quelqu'un de cette, heu, de cette affaire. »

Kavanaugh lui adressa une grimace qui en disait long sur ce qu'il pensait de sa capacité à retrouver le coupable. Il allait rajouter autre chose, lorsque John décida d'abréger la conversation.

« Nous nous y mettons sur le champ, cela va sans dire, merci Docteur, et, au fait vous pourrez continuer à travailler sans … »

« Pour qui me prenez vous, Major ! Je ne suis pas venu ici sans avoir emmené des paires de rechange. Ce qui ne change rien au fait que nous avons un voleur parmi … »

« Oui, oui, oui, je vous l'ai dit, nous sommes le coup, bonne journée ! »

Et bon vent. Ce type était vraiment désagréable. John espérait ne jamais devoir lui confier sa vie (8). Il avait confiance en Mcaky mais ce …

McKay. Pourquoi fallait-il que toutes ses pensées le ramènent à lui ! Peut-être parce qu'il était persuadé que ce dernier était en danger.

Le temps pressait. Il lui fallait ces foutues preuves.

**ooOOoo**

John avait commencé par fouiller dans les dossiers de Beckett.

Il n'était pas très doué en informatique (9) mais par chance, le médecin était très attaché au classique « papier et stylo » et la plupart des dossiers qu'il avait ramenés de la Terre étaient sous cette seule version. Il trouva sans peine celui de McKay. Il passa un moment à chercher le compte rendu médical du dernier séjour de Rodney à l'infirmerie mais ne trouva rien de compromettant. Tout était normal.

Il essaya d'interroger les collègues de McKay mais soit ces derniers le prenaient de haut et lui répondait du bout des lèvres, soit, ils ne pouvaient rien lui dire, leur relation avec McKay étant réduite à recevoir des ordres de celui-ci et à se faire crier dessus. Zelenka, l'ingénieur tchèque lui dit juste qu'il le trouvait plus calme et plus attentif, « plus gentil ».

Tu parles d'une preuve !

Il lui fallait autre chose. Quelque chose qu'il puisse mettre sous le nez de Weir.

Le hasard lui fournit cette _chose_ quelques heures plus tard.

**ooOOoo**

John tripotait l'objet qu'il venait de confisqué – ce n'était pas vraiment du vol, n'est-ce pas ? – dans le bureau de McKay.

Maintenant, il lui fallait juste une petite confirmation.

**ooOOoo**

John n'eut pas longtemps à attendre.

La confirmation en question entra dans son bureau l'air plus furieux encore que la première fois.

« Ah, Docteur Kavanaugh qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour … »

« INADMISSIBLE ! C'est inadmissible, vous m'entendez ! Je me plaindrais au Général O'Neill ! »

John sourit. Sur, le Général serait ravi d'entendre les plaintes d'un abruti patenté à propos de ses paires de lunettes volées !

« Que puis je pour vous ? »

Il y mit toute la gentillesse qu'il pouvait, souriant au scientifique. Ce dernier lui tendit un autre petit dossier.

« On m'a volé une autre paire de lunette ! Si vous ne faites rien, je … »

John se leva et rejoignit l'homme devant son bureau.

« Ne vous en faites pas docteur … »

Il posa sa main sur l'épaule de Kavanaugh et le raccompagna dehors.

« … Nous avons la situation bien en main. Ce voleur sera bientôt démasqué ! »

Kavanaugh le regarda un moment, hocha la tête et sortit ans un mot. Une fois que le scientifique fut sorti, John se rassit à son bureau, ouvrit un des tiroirs et en sortit la paire de lunette qu'il avait trouvée la veille, dans le labo de McKay.

John était entré dans le bureau suite à un appel de Zelenka. Il avait besoin de lui pour activer un bidule ancien et John était persuadé que le tchèque bossait avec McKay. Il s'était donc rendu dans le labo de celui-ci et là, surprise : McKay tapotait fiévreusement sur son ordinateur et ne l'avait pas entendu entrer. Il tapotait tout en remettant régulièrement les lunettes qui lui tombaient sur le bout du nez. Trop grandes visiblement.

Des lunettes ?

McKay ne portait pas de lunette. 10 sur 10 à chaque œil : voilà ce que John avait lu dans le dossier de Beckett.

Et c'est là qu'il avait fait le lien avec les lunettes disparues de Kavanaugh.

John était sorti du bureau le plus discrètement possible. Il était revenu plus tard et avait trouvé les lunettes, cachées sous une petite pile de barres chocolatées.

Il tenait sa preuve. Mieux, le vol de la paire de secours de Kavanaugh confirmait ses soupçons … non, ses certitudes : ce type n'était pas McKay.

Et il allait le prouver dès maintenant.

**ooOOoo**

John avait récupéré la seconde paire de lunettes. Ce type était manifestement bien moins intelligent que McKay : il les avait trouvées exactement au même endroit que les précédentes.

John entra dans le réfectoire et chercha des yeux … Ah, _il_ était là et Elisabeth Weir aussi ainsi que Beckett ! Parfait.

John prit un plateau et y mit un verre, un plat de poulet frites, un dessert aux fruits et une petite bouteille de boisson. Il regarda la bouteille un moment : sur l'étiquette bleue se trouvait un petit citron.

De la limonade.

**ooOOoo**

« Bonsoir tous le monde ! »

Trois têtes se levèrent à l'arrivée du Major.

« Ah Major, nous étions en train de discuter de technologie ancienne et notamment, notre ami Rodney, nous apportait quelques éclaircissement sur le gène ATA. Comme vous le savez, je travaille actuellement sur une thérapie génique qui … »

John salua le médecin et l'écouta distraitement. Toute son attention était sur l'homme qui portait le masque de McKay.

Un masque qu'il allait bientôt faire tomber.

**ooOOoo**

Surtout rester calme. Le problème c'était qu'il se sentait tout sauf calme.

Se trouver dans la même pièce que le Major c'était déjà difficile mais manger en face de lui, là c'était carrément de la torture.

De la torture.

Rodney frissonna. Non, il savait ce qu'était de la vraie torture. Celle qui vous dévore, comme un animal sauvage, qui vous déchiquette et qui ne laisse derrière elle qu'une enveloppe vide. Sans âme.

Il se força à regarder l'homme qui venait de les rejoindre. Il savait qu'il était différent mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de voir l'autre.

**ooOOoo**

John écouta un moment les arguments de Beckett sur la thérapie génique, hochant de temps à autre la tête, histoire d'endormir les éventuels soupçons, puis il passa à l'action.

Il tendit la main vers le broc qui se trouvait sur la table et se leva pour le remplir à l'une des fontaines. Arrivé devant celle-ci, il décapsula la petite bouteille de limonade qu'il avait glissée dans sa poche et en vida le contenu dans le broc, puis il rajouta de l'eau fraîche.

Le sourire aux lèvres, il se rassit à la table, après avoir servi tout le monde.

**ooOOoo**

Sheppard était en train de comploter quelque chose, Rodney l'aurait juré.

Il fallait qu'il sorte d'ici et vite. Son sentiment de malaise ne faisait qu'augmenter.

Rodney prit son verre d'eau et le porta à sa bouche. Lorsqu'il était nerveux, sa bouche s'asséchait comme le désert somalien. Il but le contenu d'une traite et se resservit un autre verre.

En face de lui, Sheppard souriait toujours avec désormais un air de triomphe inscrit sur le visage qui ne disait rien de bon.

**ooOOoo**

Et voilà, encore quelques minutes.

Rien. Pas de cris, pas de crise d'étouffement. Au contraire, l'imposteur se resservit un autre verre.

« Tout va bien McKay ? »

L'homme leva les yeux vers lui, hésita un moment et lui répondit.

« Oui, merci Major, c'est juste que … juste qu'il fait un peu chaud ici. »

« Huhuhu, un peu chaud. Rien d'autre ? »

Le faux McKay fronça les sourcils.

« Excusez moi mais je ne comprend pas où vous voulez en venir ? »

« Je veux en venir au moment ou normalement vous devriez vous rouler par terre en essayant désespérément de faire entrer de l'oxygène dans vos poumons. »

Beckett et Weir lâchèrent en cœur leurs fourchettes. C'est Beckett qui le premier recouvrit ses esprits.

« Je vous demande pardon Major, mais de quoi diable parlez vous ? »

« Je parle des trois verres de _limonade_ (11) que le docteur Rodney McKay vient d'avaler. »

« Oh mon Dieu ! Rodney ! »

Beckett fut près de McKay en un instant, contactant une équipe d'urgence par radio.

« Pas la peine de vous fatiguer Doc, il va bien, n'est-ce pas ? »

L'imposteur clignait des yeux, incapable de comprendre ce qui se passait.

« Que … Quoi … ? »

John décida qu'il était temps de lui asséner le coup de grâce. Ils sortit de sa poche les deux paires de lunettes que le faux McKay avait volé.

« Je crois qu'il est temps que vous me disiez qui vous êtes et ce que vous avez fait du docteur Rodney McKay ? »

**TBC **

(8) Pas de chance, c'est ce qui arrivera dans l'épisode 38 minutes, héhéhéhé.

(9) Episode Intruder, saison 2 : échange assez drôle avec Weir. SHEPPARD (to Elizabeth): This is what I do when I have problems with my laptop. I turn it off, and then I turn it on again. WEIR: I think this is a little bit more complicated than that. SHEPPARD: I'm just saying that if we're taking a page from the John Sheppard Book of Computer Repair, we're really desperate.

(10) Gène ATA : Ancient Technology Activation Gen.

(11) Oyé, Oyé, rappel : Rodney est allergique au citrus !


	6. Chapter 6

**Merci pour vos reviews ! **

Chère Idril, je sais que pour nous toutes, Shep. est un beau héros sans peur et sans reproche mais c'est aussi le militaire le plus haut gradé d'Atlantis et en tant que tel, il doit se taper un tas de paperasse (il paraît que l'armée américaine en est friande !) donc je pense que oui, il a un bureau. Pour l'allergie et bien oui je suis d'accord avec toi et j'avais prévu le coup ! Tu n'auras plus qu'à lire le chapitre où nous retrouvons « Rodney bis » et me dire ce que tu en penses. Quoiqu'il en soit les filles (salut Lou01 !), merci mille fois de me lire avec autant d'attention !

**ooOOoo**

**6 **– **Sur Atlantis, Univers Alternatif (12)**

Rodney était allongé sur le petit lit qui se trouvait au centre de la pièce où il avait été conduit après être sorti de l'infirmerie. Carson avait voulu qu'il reste. Mais Sheppard lui, n'avait rien voulu entendre. Il était venu le chercher quelques heures plus tôt, et malgré les contestations du médecin écossais, avait sorti Rodney de l'infirmerie, _manu militari_. Rodney n'avait même pas été autorisé à se rhabiller, et portait un de ces ridicules pyjamas blancs et une robe de chambre bleue.

« Ordres du Docteur Weir » avait répondu Sheppard, avec ce petit sourire sardonique aux lèvres que Rodney avait appris à détester.

Sheppard l'avait traîné dans presque tout Atlantis, agrippant son bras si fort que Rodney était sûr qu'il avait laissé des marques. Des marques qui seraient tout à fait assorties à celles qu'il portait déjà sur son torse, toujours grâce au Major.

La pièce où ils l'avaient enfermé se trouvait face à l'océan. La baie vitrée était équipée de larges bandes de métal. Comme des barreaux. Du genre de ceux que l'on trouverait dans une cellule.

Rodney frissonna.

Sa poitrine lui faisait mal, son bras aussi. Il aurait aimé pouvoir avaler, disons, deux boites de paracétamol. Il ramena son bras vers sa poitrine et releva ses genoux en position fœtale.

A l'extérieur, il pouvait entendre les pas des gardes faisant les cent pas devant la cellule. Des gardes. Il étouffa un ricanement. Comme s'il était en état de tenter quoi que ce soit pour s'échapper. Et pour aller où ? Sa seule chance c'était d'atteindre la commande de la Porte des Etoiles. Et ça, c'était tout simplement impossible.

Il était bloqué dans ce cauchemar. Et rien ne pourrait l'en sortir.

Il ferma les yeux et se remémora se qui s'était passé.

**Dix jours plus tôt ------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

_Ouchouchouch_. Sa tête allait exploser. D'ailleurs, il n'osait pas ouvrir les yeux. Il était sûr que c'était tout ce que sa pauvre tête attendait pour voler en éclat.

Rodney ne comprenait pas ce qui s'était passé. L'objet qu'il avait pris était inactif, il l'aurait juré. Alors comment avait-il pu produire cette explosion. Parce qu'il y avait eu une explosion et … Mon Dieu ! Les autres !

Cette fois, ses yeux s'ouvrirent immédiatement. Sur une pièce vide. Il était seul.

_Qu'est-ce que …_

Rodney tenta se mettre à genoux. Il porta la main à sa bouche pour éviter de vomir. Finalement, il parvient à se relever en prenant appui sur la table qui se trouvait au milieu de la pièce. Derrière lui le miroir brilla un moment, comme si un rayon de lumière venait de s'y refléter, puis redevint opaque.

Rodney porta automatiquement la main à sa radio mais ses mains ne rencontrèrent que du vide. Il avait du perdre sa radio lorsqu'il était tombé. Okay, il suffisait qu'il cherche un peu autour de lui. Rodney se pencha pour regarder sous la table mais la nausée et la migraine étaient si fortes qu'il ne termina pas son mouvement. Il agrippa la table de ses deux mains et s'obligea à respirer par la bouche. Il était sur que s'il vomissait cela n'arrangerait pas son mal de tête. Il se mit doucement à quatre pattes et explora les alentours de la table avec ses mains. Rien.

Il allait se relever lorsque des cris retentirent.

**ooOOoo**

Rodney resta un moment comme figé sur place.

Il se rappelait fort bien les centaines de cadavres qu'ils avaient croisés dans les couloirs et il n'avait aucune envie de les voir à nouveau. Le cri retentit une fois encore, suivis d'autres. Okay, cette fois, il n'avait pas le choix. Il fallait qu'il sache ce qui se passait.

Rodney sortit de la pièce en se cramponnant aux murs. Super ! S'il fallait qu'il courre il était foutu ! Il avait davantage l'impression de traîner les pieds que de marcher, et chaque effort pour mettre un pied devant l'autre le laissait en sueur. Il arriva finalement dans le couloir.

Un couloir vide.

Pas de cadavres, pas de traces de l'explosion provoquée par Ford pour ouvrir la pièce. Rien. Juste de la poussière. Rodney fouilla dans les poches de sa veste et finit par trouver une petite lampe de poche. La poussière qu'il avait soulevée en entrant dans le couloir dansait dans la lumière de la petite lampe. Rodney commença son voyage vers l'endroit d'où étaient venus les cris.

**ooOOoo**

« Bon sang ! Faites les taire Lieutenant, j'en ai assez de ces braillements. »

Rodney s'arrêta soudain. Il était sûr que cette voix était celle de Sheppard et il allait appeler lorsqu'une rafale de mitraillette retentit. Les cris se turent, relayés par des gémissements. Un nouveau tir de mitraillette puis le silence.

Instinctivement, Rodney recula jusqu'à ce que quelque chose de dur entre en contact avec ses omoplates.

**ooOOoo**

« Major, regardez ce que j'ai trouvé qui traînait dans les couloirs ! »

Rodney fut poussé sans ménagement dans la pièce, ses jambes toujours faiblardes se dérobèrent sous lui et il tomba en avant. Il eu le réflexe de bloquer sa chute en étendant sa main devant lui.

« Enfin ! C'est pas trop tôt. Quand je pense qu'on est coincé sur cette foutue planète à cause de lui ! »

Rodney tourna la tête vers Ford. Ce dernier le fixait un éclair de rage dans les yeux. Rodney cligna des yeux et poussa un cri lorsque ses cheveux furent brutalement tirés en arrière. Sheppard se tenait juste au dessus de lui, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Pas du tout engageant le sourire. Rodney tenta de se dégager de son étreinte.

« MAJOR ! Mais qu'est-ce qui vous prend ? Lâchez-moi, vous me faites mal ! »

« Mal ? Oh, mais ce n'est rien à côté de ce que je te réserve, Rodney. Maintenant debout et trouve nous le DHD !»

Sheppard le tira par les cheveux ni plus ni moins, pour le remettre sur ses pieds. Rodney agrippaient la main de Sheppard dans l'espoir de soulager un peu la tension que subissaient ses cheveux. Soudain, Sheppard le balança et Rodney poussa un cri avant de tomber par terre, tête la première.

**ooOOoo**

C'était curieux parce qu'au lieu d'atterrir comme cela aurait du être le cas sur la pierre dans laquelle tout le bâtiment semblait être construit, sa chute fut amortie par quelque chose de mou. Rodney cligna des yeux plusieurs fois et farfouilla de la main l'étrange amas de tissus sur lequel il avait atterri lorsque soudain, il toucha quelque chose de mouillé et chaud. Quelque chose de gluant, presque collant et …

Et Rodney Hurla.

**ooOOoo**

Sheppard regardait McKay.

Pathétique.

Les fesses par terre, les yeux exorbités, cet idiot tentait de se dégager de l'entrelacs de corps dans lequel il l'avait balancé.

« Morts … Ils sont morts … Vous … Vous les avez … »

« Exécuté, oui, bon, maintenant que vous avez connaissance avec nos charmants hôtes … » John se pencha vers McKay qui fixait toujours les cadavres devant lui et le saisit une fois de plus par les cheveux. Le scientifique poussa un cri de douleur et ses mains se posèrent immédiatement sur le poignet du Major. John le releva et l'attira contre lui. Il lui murmura dans l'oreille.

« Ces gens sont morts par ta faute, Rodney. Si tu n'avais pas cherché, encore une fois, à nous fausser compagnie, ils seraient encore en vie en train de terminer leur petite cérémonie. »

John jeta un rapide coup d'œil aux corps à ses pieds et en dégagea deux d'un coup de botte. Un homme et une femme. Leurs mains étaient liées derrière leurs dos avec ces fils de plastiques blancs utilisés par les flics. Ils en avaient des caisses entières sur Atlantis. Amusant, non ?

« Pour le meilleur et pour le pire. Ouais, évidemment, dommage, le pire est arrivé avant le meilleur. »

Ford ricana à la blague de son supérieur. Rodney quant à lui fixait les yeux vides de la jeune femme. Une mariée. C'était une mariée et ces … ces … gens qui étaient ses coéquipiers les avaient purement et simplement exécutés.

Rodney ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait. Ou était Teyla et comment ce Marine qu'il n'avait jamais vu, était-il arrivé là ? Pourquoi est-ce que …

« ARGHHHHHH ! »

Sheppard venait de le tirer par les cheveux.

« Okay, maintenant un peu de sérieux. Tu nous as foutu dans la merde donc maintenant tu nous en sors. OU-EST-LE-DHD ? Tu dois le savoir hein, tu voulais sûrement l'utiliser pour aller sur une autre planète. »

Sheppard le secouait et Rodney sentait son mal de tête empirer, ce qui n'arrangeait pas non plus l'état de ses pensées. Il se sentait confus et perdu. Que se passait-il ?

« Le … Le DHD ? Mais … nous étions en train de le chercher avec Teyla et … et tout à exploser et … »

Sheppard le regarda, leva les yeux au ciel, relâcha ses cheveux et l'attrapa par le col. Il l'envoya dans les bras de Ford. Il le fixait avec dégoût.

« Pathétique. »

Ford récupéra McKay et sortit un petit lien en plastique. Avant que Rodney ait pu dire ou faire quoi que ce soit, le Lieutenant l'avait plaqué face contre le mur et lui attachait les mains dans le dos.

« Ouais, pathétique et complètement fêlé. »

Ford attrapa Rodney par le col et le força à s'asseoir par terre.

« Monsieur, que faisons nous maintenant. »

Il jeta un regard au scientifique qui se trouvait à ses pieds.

« Si _lui_ ne peut pas nous aider, je ne vois pas comment … »

Sheppard fit un signe au Marine qui les accompagnait.

« Decker ! Trouvez moi quelqu'un de vivant dans le coin. Puisque c'était jour de noces, il doit certainement y avoir encore une ou deux personnes pas loin, certainement en train de se planquer. Quelque chose me dit que le docteur McKay a besoin d'une petite _motivation_. »

« Bien Monsieur. »

Decker sortit de la pièce après avoir réarmé son P-90.

**ooOOoo**

_Qu'est-cequisepassequ'est-cequisepassequ'est-cequisepasse_ … Rodney avait beau essayé de comprendre ce qui se passait, retournant les évènements dans sa tête, enocre et encore, mais il ne parvenait à aucune conclusion. Ses gens étaient bien Ford et Sheppard, aucun sosie n'aurait pu être aussi bon alors comment expliquer ce qui …

« Monsieur ! Je crois que j'ai trouvé ce qu'il vous faut ! »

Rodney fut interrompu par le retour de Decker. Le Marine traînait derrière lui une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'années, les yeux exorbités et visiblement terrorisée. Elle parlait rapidement, mais ce qu'elle racontait était incompréhensible.

Rodney avait perdu son transmetteur radio et donc, son traducteur simultané (13) mais curieusement, les autres ne semblaient pas non comprendre la jeune femme.

Decker balança la jeune femme dans les bras de son supérieur. Sheppard lui caressa doucement les cheveux et lui parla doucement.

« Sssssshhhhhh, n'aie pas peur, hein, tout va bien aller, parce que Rodney ici, va nous dire ou trouver le DHD, et lorsque ce sera fait, shhhhhhh, tu pourras rentrer chez toi, _sinon_ … » Sheppard resserra ses mains dans la chevelure de la jeune fille, élicitant un petit cri de la part de celle-ci.

Rodney aurait aimé être un héros et aider la jeune femme mais il ne se sentait pas en grande forme. Et même s'il avait été « en grande forme », il doutait de pouvoir neutraliser les trois hommes.

« Je … Je vous ait dit : j'ignore où il est ! Nous étions partis à sa recherche et … »

Un cri perçant le stoppa net. Une petite traînée de sang coulait sur le cou de la jeune femme. Sheppard avait sorti son couteau et le tenait contre sa joue, jouant avec la lame.

« Rodney, Rodney, Rodney. Tu es un pitoyable menteur. Alors je ne vais pas me répéter une autre fois : OU EST-IL ? »

Rodney ne savait pas quoi faire. A part gagner du temps.

« Je … Je vais vous conduire. »

« Bien, je vois que tu redeviens raisonnable. »

Sheppard souriait, mais il ne baissa pas son couteau qui se trouvait toujours sur la joue de la jeune femme, dangereusement près de son œil gauche.

« Oui, oui, très raisonnable, alors relâchez là. »

« Huhuhuh, c'est ça oui, après que tu nous aies conduit à ce _putain_ de DHD ! »

Rodney hocha la tête et Sheppard fit un signe à Ford qui le releva et le poussa devant lui.

« Allez Docteur, à vous l'honneur, montrez nous le chemin. »

**ooOOoo**

Rodney n'était pas quelqu'un qui avait un sens religieux très développé. Pour lui religion et mythe se confondaient en une panoplie d'histoires dignes de films de série B (14). Seulement là, rien que pour cette fois il avait besoin d'un petit miracle. Un miracle du genre Tada ! Vous vouliez un DHD en voici un !

Ils arpentaient les couloirs lorsque soudain, le miracle apparu.

**ooOOoo**

La pièce était vide.

Deux énormes vasque emplies de ce qui semblait être de l'huile, illuminaient la pièce. L'effet de ces vasques transformées en torche était étonnant. Juste entre les deux vasques se trouvait le DHD, apparemment entier et en état de marche. Les flammes éclairaient le cristal central.

Sheppard relâcha la jeune femme qui se précipita dans un coin de la pièce. Decker l'a saisi par le bras et l'obligea à se tenir tranquille avec une gifle retentissante.

Rodney s'insurgea.

« Okay, bon maintenant ça suffit ! Vous avez le DHD alors laissez là partir ! »

Il trouvait que sa voix avait un ton un peu aigu. Pas sûr que l'hystérie impressionne ces messieurs. McKay fixait Sheppard. Ce dernier lui adressa un sourire puis se tourna vers le DHD. Il entra les coordonnées d'Atlantis puis envoya son code d'identification et avant même que McKay ne puisse réagir, il lui attrapa le bras et le lança purement et simplement à travers le vortex.

La dernière chose que McKay entendit avant d'être démolécularisé fut un cri suivi d'un coup de feu.

**ooOOoo**

Rodney tomba la tête la première sur le sol de la salle de la Porte. Comme ses mains étaient liées derrière son dos, il n'y avait aucun moyen pour que la chute ne soit pas rude. Et elle le fut. Passé le premier choc, il se mit à genoux et posa sa tête sur ses cuisses. Son nez saignait et son mal de tête avait pris des proportions épiques. Il avait l'impression qu'il y avait un bourdonnement constant entre ses oreilles, comme une sorte d'acouphène.

Soudain, une main agrippa le col de sa veste et le remit, d'un geste brusque, sur ses pieds. Sheppard se trouvait juste derrière lui, à ses côtés se trouvaient Ford et Decker.

« Bon retour à la maison Rodney. »

Sheppard avait toujours ce sourire aux lèvres. Celui qui d'habitude faisait craquer un peu tout le monde, seulement là, il n'y avait aucune chaleur dans ce sourire.

« RODNEY ! »

Rodney se retourna vers le nouvel arrivant.

« Oh Elisabeth, je ne comprends pas c'est un vrai cauche- … Ahhhh.»

Il ne termina pas sa phrase. Elisabeth le gifla violemment. Si Sheppard n'avait pas été juste derrière lui, il serait certainement à nouveau à quatre pattes par terre. Il se passa la langue sur les lèvres. Fendues. Génial, ça ferait la paire avec le nez cassé, non ?

Rodney se tu et examina la femme qui se tenait devant lui, l'air furieux. C'était Elisabeth et pourtant, il y avait quelque chose de différent chez elle. Comme Sheppard. C'était dans leur regard. Des yeux froids et vides de toute émotion.

« C'est la dernière fois Rodney, vous entendez, la dernière fois. Si jamais vous retentez quoique ce soit de ce genre … »

La menace derrière ses paroles était lourde mais tout ce que pouvait faire Rodney c'était de cligner des yeux.

« Docteur Weir, je crois qu'il est inutile de s'énerver, je suis sûr que le Docteur McKay comprend qu'il est indispensable de respecter un modicum de discipline sur cette base. N'est-ce pas Docteur ? »

Rodney s'était tourné vers l'homme qui venait de parler. Et il cligna des yeux un peu plus vite. Parce qu'il ne pouvait pas voir cette personne. C'était tout simplement impossible.

« Docteur ? »

L'homme s'avança et tendit la main vers lui. Rodney voulait reculer, il ne voulait pas qu'il le touche, pas lui, c'était impossible. Mais Sheppard l'empêchait de bouger.

Et la main le toucha. La main d'un mort. Le frôlement d'un fantôme.

Rodney ne dit rien. Il fixait la main qui se trouvait sur son épaule.

« Docteur ? »

Rodney se tourna vers l'homme, ouvrit la bouche et perdit connaissance.

**TBC **

(12) Mon univers parallèle n'est pas tout à fait fondé sur celui de SG1 (à part pour la référence au miroir !) mais plutôt sur celui de … Star Trek (première génération évidemment). Dans l'épisode Mirror, Mirror, diffusé en 1966 sur les ondes américaines, un dysfonctionnement du téléporteur « échangent » Kirk, McCoy et Uhura avec des doubles peu fréquentables. Les gentils se retrouvent dans l'univers des méchants et vice versa. C'est aussi ce qui arrive à nos deux Rodney, encore que les deux peuvent être qualifiés de « gentils » Rodney. Enfin, presque ….

(13) Pas de problème pour les traductions, puisque d'après _Gateworld_ « (….) the lost city is indeed a treasure trove of advanced technology, which includes such things as a universal translationdevice. Each team member travelling off-world receives one, which is capable of instantly translating virtually any language encountered". Cool, ça me facilite la vie!

(14) C'est McKay qui parle pas moi !


	7. Chapter 7

**Merci pour vos reviews ! **Merci Lizack, moi aussi j'aime bien lire des fics en VO (si je puis dire …). Oh, et bravo à Lou01 et à Solène pour avoir trouvé l'identité de mon fantôme, enfin celui de Rodney en fait …

**ooOOoo**

**7** – Rodney avait mal partout. Un peu comme la fois où il avait voulu jouer au sportif et épater Kylie : il était monté dans un canoë-kayak. Enfin, monté était un bien grand mot, disons qu'il s'était, comme les autres garçons, glissé dans l'étrange petit submersible. Et bien sûr, l'aventure s'était soldée par un pitoyable échec. Il avait été incapable de manoeuvrer l'étrange rame et le canoë s'était retourné. Le courant avait joué un bon moment avec lui avant que le moniteur ne le rattrape finalement. Il avait tellement de bleus et de coupures qu'il était difficile de savoir où ces derniers commençaient et où ils se terminaient. Mais en fin de compte, cela avait valu le coup. Il avait fini à l'infirmerie du camp où il passait l'été et Kylie avait joué les infirmières. Il avait 13 ans. Son premier coup de foudre.

Seulement là, Rodney était à peu près sûr que la fin de l'histoire en serait pas aussi agréable. Il ouvrit, péniblement, un œil et le referma aussitôt avec un petit gémissement.

Il entendit immédiatement des bruits étouffés autour de lui. Le raclement d'une chaise, des bruits de pas, le froissement de vêtements. Une main froide se posa sur son front et Rodney ne pu s'empêcher de frissonner. Immédiatement, il sentit une couverture se poser sur son corps et il se détendit, presque instinctivement, cherchant à gagner un peu de chaleur. Il n'osait pas rouvrir les yeux. Quelque chose fut portée à ses lèvres. Une paille. Il aspira, lentement, et O merveille, l'eau qui se mit à couler dans sa gorge était la plus fraîche qu'il ait jamais goûtée. Il poussa un petit soupir de contentement.

Quelqu'un se mit à rire près de lui.

« Et bien Rodney, toujours accro à l'eau de notre petite fontaine à ce que je vois, hummm ? »

Carson. C'était la voix de …

« Cars … Carson ? »

« Mmmm'Oui, Rodney. »

Il fallait qu'il ouvre les yeux. A trois. Un, deux … ouverture. Sur le visage de Carson. Yeux bleus clairs, barbe de cinq jours, blouse froissée.

Rodney porta la main à sa tête.

« Oh bon sang, Carson. J'ai … j'ai fait un cauchemar épouvantable. Il y avait tous ces cadavres autour de nous, et pfiout, plus rien, et Sheppard, il les a tués, tous, même, » Rodney eu du mal à déglutir au souvenir, si précis, de ce dernier coup de feu, et au souvenir de cette jeune fille terrorisée entre les mains du Marine, « même cette gamine et … juste comme ça, de sang froid et … »

« Du calme Rodney, du calme. Votre tension est déjà assez élevée comme ça, donc, essayez de vous calmer, Okay. »

Rodney hocha la tête et laissa échapper un soupir. Long et bruyant. Un cauchemar, rien d'autre. Il était en sécurité, à l'infirmerie … Minute ? Pourquoi était-il là ? Oh, oui, l'explosion ! Il y avait eu une explosion.

« Carson ! Les autres, est-ce qu'ils vont bien ? Il y a eu cette explosion, et un éclair blanc, vraiment aveuglant. Sheppard et Ford étaient près de l'entrée, et Teyla, Teyla était sur ma gauche et … »

Rodney s'arrêta brusquement, les yeux fixés sur Carson.

« Carson ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Oh, non, pas … ne me dites pas qu'ils sont … que l'un d'eux est … »

Il ne parvenait même pas à prononcer le mot. Mort. Décédé. KIA (15). Mais Carson était devenu si pâle à l'annonce du nom de Teyla qu'il ne pouvait pas s'agir d'autre chose. La jeune athosienne devait être morte. Morte, parce qu'il avait activé un de ces foutus gadgets anciens, comme les appelait le Major. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il en prenne un dans les mains ? Pourquoi ?

« Je … je suis désolé, je ne pensais pas que … Oh, mon dieu, Carson, je … »

« Rodney ? »

« Oui. »

« Pourquoi … Pourquoi parlez vous de Teyla ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Qu'est-ce qui … »

« Alors, comment va-t il ? »

Rodney et Carson se tournèrent vers le nouvel arrivant.

« Major Sheppard. »

« Doc. »

Le regard de Rodney allait de l'un à l'autre des deux hommes. Carson avait parlé d'un ton froid et distant, ce qui était plutôt inhabituel pour lui. Et le regard de Sheppard démentait le sourire qui avait pris résidence sur ses lèvres. Rodney commençait à se sentir mal à l'aise. Il y avait quelque chose de bizarre, quelque chose qui n'allait pas.

Il fallu que la radio de Sheppard se mette en route, pour qu'il comprenne ce qui se passe.

**ooOOoo**

Le Major porta la main à son communicateur sans quitter Carson des yeux.

« Sheppard. »

Il écouta ce que la personne avec qui il était en communication avait à lui dire. Et pendant tout ce temps, son regard ne quitta pas Carson. Rodney admira le docteur. Il ne baissa pas les yeux soutenant le regard du militaire. Enfin, ce dernier mit fin à sa conversation.

« Bien compris Colonel, nous serons là dans quelques minutes. »

Il cliqua immédiatement après, sur son communicateur.

« Decker ? Trouvez moi Ford et rejoignez moi au hangar à Jumper, Summer veut que nous fassions une sortie de reconnaissance. »

Silence. Sheppard fixait toujours Carson. Il répondit à ce que lui disait Decker.

« Ouais, c'est sur. Une petite promenade sur le Continent ne sera pas de refus, et après … »

Rodney retint son souffle. Sheppard avait posé sa main sur sa poitrine, juste au dessus des couvertures. Il était incapable de bouger, incapable de parler. Il clignait des yeux, la bouche ouverte, fixant la main. Elle n'exerçait aucune pression et pourtant Rodney avait l'impression de suffoquer. Il revoyait cette main sur le P-90 qui avait tué ces gens, cette main qui avait pris un malin plaisir à utiliser ses cheveux comme une sorte de _laisse_. Près de lui, Sheppard continuait sa conversation avec Decker.

« Après, et bien disons, qu'il faudra que j'ai une petite conversation avec le docteur McKay, » il réprima un petit rire, certainement en réponse à une remarque de son subordonné, « ouais, il est on ne peut plus têtu, et dire qu'il paraît que c'est un génie ! Il va falloir que je lui ré explique les règles. »

Brusquement la main quitta sa place et agrippa le bras de Rodney. Avec force. Rodney réprima un cri. Sheppard lui, se mit tout simplement à rire.

« Ca suffit maintenant Major ! Je vais vous demander de bien vouloir quitter mon infirmerie. Maintenant ou bien … !»

Sheppard fixait toujours Carson, en fait, depuis qu'il était entré dans la pièce, Rodney doutait qu'il lui ait adressé un seul regard. Sheppard semblait juste l'utiliser pour faire sortir Carson de ses gonds.

« Tstststststs, voyons Doc, vous savez bien que c'est très laid de faire des promessesque l'on ne peut pas tenir, hein. Moi en revanche, lorsque je fais une promesse … »

Les doigts du Major se resserrèrent autour du bras de Rodney.

« … Je les respecte toujours. N'est-ce pas Rodney ? Qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit lorsque nous étions sur cette misérable petite planète ? Hummm ? »

Comme la première fois, la main quitta brusquement le bras de Rodney et agrippa ses cheveux. Cette fois, Rodney cria. Et son cri fut accompagné de celui de Carson.

« Major stop ! Lâchez le ! »

Bien évidemment, le Major n'obéit pas à cet ordre. Il secoua la tête de Rodney de gauche à droite et réitéra sa question. Toujours en fixant Carson.

« ALORS ! Allez Rodney j'attends, et le bon docteur ici attend aussi, et le Colonel Summer, il ne faut pas faire attendre les gens, hein Rodney. QU'EST-CE QUE JE T'AI DIT ? »

La plupart des moniteurs auxquels Rodney était raccordé blipaient et clignotaient de manière alarmante. Et cela n'arrangeait en rien la concentration de Rodney. _Queluiavait-ilditqueluiavait-ildit_ … Oh, oui, il avait eu cette charmante phrase lorsqu'il s'était plaint de ces mauvais traitements : « _Oh,_ _mais ce n'est rien à côté de ce que je te réserve_ ». Très approprié vraiment.

« _MCKAY_ ! »

Rodney cria une fois encore. Cette fois, il était sur qu'il allait finir chauve. Il était impossible que ses cheveux résistent très longtemps à ce traitement. Il tenta de calmer sa respiration, s'humecta les lèvres et répondit à son tortionnaire.

« Vous … vous m'avez dit que … que vous me réserviez … »

Mon dieu, ce type était fou, il voulait qu'il lui dise qu'il lui avait promis de lui faire _mal_. Un peu _plus_ mal en fait.

« ET BIEN ! »

Sheppard tira d'un autre coup sec sur ses cheveux. Rodney réprima un cri et lui répondit d'une traite.

« Que vous me réserviez quelque chose de pire ! »

Sheppard relâcha ses cheveux et Rodney en profita pour s'éloigner le plus possible de ce fou furieux qui portait le visage de son ami. Il remonta les couvertures, aussi haut que possible sur ses épaules et s'allongea sur le côté droit, celui qui se trouvait près de Carson. Loin de Sheppard, lui tournant le dos. Il ferma les yeux et sans s'en rendre compte se mit à se balancer d'avant en arrière. Il entendit Sheppard s'adresser à Carson.

« Bien et c'est exactement ce qui va arriver dès que je serais de retour de cette foutue mission de reconnaissance. Vous voyez Carson, c'est toute la différence entre une _menace_ et une _promesse_. Les menaces peuvent ne jamais se réaliser alors que les promesses elles … »

Il ne finit pas sa phrase laissant le silence le faire à sa place.

Rodney frissonna lorsqu'il sentit soudain la main du major se poser sur son dos. Non. _Nonnonnonnonnon_. Mais la main se contenta de remonter vers son cou, en une sorte de caresse obscène.

« Et bien, au revoir Doc. »

Et juste avant de partir, il se pencha vers Rodney et lui murmura à l'oreille.

« Et à tout à l'heure Rodney … »

**ooOOoo**

« Rodney ? »

Non. Il ne voulait plus qu'on lui parle, ou qu'on le touche. Il voulait juste fermer les yeux et oublier. C'était un cauchemar, juste un cauchemar. Il suffisait qu'il dorme un peu et qu'il se réveille. Sur Atlantis, dans ses quartiers, ou même, sur cette planète pleine de cadavres momifiés, n'importe où mais pas ici, pas dans cet enfer.

« Rodney, s'il vous plaît, j'aimerais vous examiner. »

_Nonnonnonnonnonnon_. Pas d'examen. Pas de Carson. Il plissa les yeux jusqu'à s'en faire mal. D-O-R-M-I-R. C'était simple. Il n'avait jamais de problème pour s'endormir. Il lui suffisait généralement de s'allonger et hop, dans les bras de Morphée. Les électrodes le gênaient un peu et … NON ! Elles ne le gênaient pas pour la bonne raison qu'elles n'existaient pas : un rêve, tout ça n'était qu'un rêve. Et il allait se le prouver de la manière la plus simple qui soit, en dormant et en se réveillant.

« Rodney ? »

La voix était douce mais insistante. Rodney sentit le petit lit bouger. Carson s'était assis près de lui. Preuve supplémentaire que tout cela n'était qu'un rêve parce que les lits de l'infirmerie d'Atlantis étaient si étroits que, lui dedans, jamais Beckett n'aurait pu s'y asseoir ! _Unrêveunrêveunrêve_. Juste un rêve !

« Ah, Rodney, je suis désolé, je … Je n'ai fait qu'empirer les choses. »

Il y avait une telle détresse dans la voix de Carson que Rodney ne pu qu'ouvrir les yeux. Carson se trouvait bien, par miracle, assis près de lui. Le médecin écossais fixait un point devant lui, entre les moniteurs et le mur, ses mains entre ses genoux. Il avait l'air ravagé, on lui aurait presque donné dix ans de plus.

Rodney se contenta de le fixer un moment avant de se tourner lui aussi vers les moniteurs.

« Je ne comprend pas ce qui se passe ? Summer ? Summer est mort Carson ! C'est un des premiers d'entre nous à être tombé. Et Teyla ? Que se soit Sheppard ou vous, le simple fait de prononcer son nom vous rend tous … bizarres. Même si je dois dire que je préfère votre réaction à la sienne. Il m'a simplement pris pour un fou. »

« Rodney. »

Rodney se tourna vers Carson.

« Teyla est morte. » Carson vit les yeux de Rodney s'élargir et le moniteur cardiaque semblait prêt à entamer une nouvelle symphonie, alors il reprit rapidement son explication. « Rodney, ce n'est pas vous qui l'avez tuée. Il n'y a pas eu d'explosion. C'était … Elle est morte, il y a plusieurs mois de cela maintenant. Le virus. » Il soupira, « le virus l'a tuée et … »

Rodney se releva sur le lit d'un bond.

« NON ! Tout ça est faux ! FAUX ! Teyla est en vie, elle était avec nous sur cette maudite planète. Il n'y avait pas de DHD près de la Porte des étoiles et … _Summer_ ! Summer est mort après avoir été capturé par un wraith et Sheppard a mis fin à ses jours pour éviter qu'il ne révèle la localisation de la Terre ! »

Une voix grave l'interrompit.

« Oui, je suppose que c'est quelque chose que Sheppard adorerait faire. »

**TBC**

(15) KIA : killed in action.


	8. Chapter 8

**Merci à toutes pour vos reviews** ! Bayas, comment ça tu rêve de mes fic ? Bah, là alors, j'en reste baba ! Bon, faisons un peu le point : je vais essayer de finir La dernière danse, Jeux d'enfants et De l'autre côté du miroir en alternant les chapitres. Je pense que La dernière danse sera bientôt bouclée. Pour Roberto, Roberta, il faudra attendre un peu : je n'avais pas de story-board précis en tête lorsque j'ai écrit les premiers chapitres (pô bien ça), il faudra que j'y réfléchisse sérieusement pendant les vacances !

**ooOOoo**

**8 –** Rodney ne savait pas ce qu'il y avait de pire. Se trouver face au fantôme de Summer ou penser à Teyla qui elle était soi disant morte. Un fantôme vivant et une vivante disparue.

Le militaire avança vers le lit où se trouvait Rodney et Carson.

Oh mon Dieu. Ca va être pire qu'avec Sheppard. Summer n'avait jamais pu le supporter. D'ailleurs Rodney se demandait si ce type avait supporté quelqu'un à part lui-même. Le Sergent Bates peut-être. Mais il faut dire que ces deux là se ressemblaient comme deux gouttes d'eau : psychorigides, peu ouverts d'esprit. Des militaires à « la vieille ». Des purs et durs. Et généralement, les purs et durs ne faisaient pas très bon ménage avec les scientifiques. Surtout, avec les scientifiques purs et durs. Comme lui.

Rodney leva les yeux vers Carson. Implorant les yeux. Il détestait ça. Avoir l'air d'un chien battu mais après l'épisode « Sheppard-a-pêté-un-cable » Rodney n'avait qu'une envie : disparaître ! Certainement pas avoir à subir d'autres humiliations … ou pire ! Et peut-être que Carson pourrait l'aider. Quoiqu'il n'ait pas été d'une grande aide avec Sheppard …

Carson lui adressa un petit sourire encourageant et lui tapota amicalement l'épaule avant de se tourner vers le nouveau venu.

« Bonjour Marshall. »

« Carson. »

Summer se tourna vers Rodney. Rodney décida qu'il n'avait pas le choix après tout. Mieux valait sans doute affronter le Colonel et après … après peut-être qu'ils le laisseraient tous tranquille. Il avait besoin de réfléchir à ce qui se passait. Il fixa Summer droit dans les yeux. Ce dernier lui sourit. Ce qui était plutôt étrange. Pas le fait qu'il lui sourit à lui, non, juste le fait qu'il sache le faire, sourire. Rodney ne se rappelait pas avoir vu Summer sourire.

En fait, c'était comme avec Sheppard et Elisabeth. Il y avait quelque chose de différent. Très différent. Alors que Sheppard et Elisabeth avaient perdu toute chaleur, le Colonel Summer lui, en avoir acquis. Enfin, bon, la chaleur humaine n'était pas quelque chose qui s'acquiert ou se perd, mais c'était l'impression que cela donnait. Le sourire de Summer était chaleureux là où celui de Sheppard lui donnait des frissons dans le dos. On aurait presque dit qu'ils avaient échangé leur … Ô mon Dieu !

Rodney venait enfin de comprendre ce qui se passait.

**ooOOoo**

Lorsqu'il travaillait à la Zone 51, Rodney avait eu la possibilité d'éplucher tous les rapports du SGC incluant de nouvelles technologies. La plus extraordinaire était certainement celle découverte, par inadvertance, par le docteur Jackson sur P3R-233 (16) : le miroir quantique. Ce miroir, dont on ignorait l'origine, permettait de voyager dans des univers parallèles.

C'était forcément ce qui lui était arrivé.

Un miroir ? Il ne se rappelait pas en avoir vu un dans la pièce où étaient entreposés tous les artéfacts. Et encore moins, en avoir touché un … la seule chose qu'il avait touchée, c'était cet objet ovale, de couleur noire. Il l'avait juste touché ! Il n'avait pas manipulé de boutons ou … Bon sang ! Il fallait qu'il retourne là-bas !

« Rodney ? »

« Huuu. »

Il leva la tête vers les deux hommes qui se trouvaient toujours près de son lit.

Que devait-il faire ? Leur dire d'où il venait ou se taire ? Sa réaction quelques instants plus tôt avait du alarmer Carson. D'un autre côté, il pourrait toujours mettre ça sur le dos du stress et de la manière dont Sheppard l'avait … Minute. Il y avait quelque chose qui ne collait pas.

Où était son double ? Et d'ailleurs depuis combien de temps était-il là ? Passé quarante huit heure ils risquaient tous les deux de groooooos problèmes : le dérèglement spatio-temporel leur serait fatal (17).

Rodney décida que pour le moment, il était sans doute préférable de ne rien dire. En revanche, il fallait sans doute qu'il réponde à Carson s'il ne voulait pas définitivement passer pour un cinglé.

« Je … Je vais bien. Bonjour, heu, Colonel. Je veux dire Colonel Summer. »

Il sourit au militaire.

« McKay, qu'est-ce qui vous a pris de vous enf- … de partir comme ça ? Vous saviez très bien que ni Sheppard ni Weir ne l'autoriseraient. Ils ne vous laisseront jamais partir Rodney, vous leur êtes trop précieux. »

« Ce n'est pas tout à fait l'impression que j'ai eu … »

Rodney massait son cuir chevelu endolori. Le sourire de Summer disparu. Il poussa un soupir, prit la chaise qui se trouvait près du lit et s'y installa.

« McKay, vous devez apprendre à vous tenir à carreau ou sinon … »

Summer ne termina pas sa phrase. Ce n'était pas nécessaire, Rodney voyait tout à fait ce qu'il voulait dire. En fait, il était même un peu fier : cela signifiait que son double tenait tête à Sheppard. Et franchement, vu l'ordure que cette version du Major était dans cet univers, cela tenait du miracle ! Rodney n'était pas certain d'avoir la force de caractère suffisante pour faire face quotidiennement à ce Sheppard là.

« Vous savez bien qu'il ne peut pas ! Ce qu'il lui demande est contraire à .. à tous ce qu'il est, à ses idéaux ! »

Summer se tourna vers Carson.

« Bien ! Et vous voyez ce que lui ont rapporté ses fameux idéaux : plus de séjours dans votre infirmerie que tous les membres actifs de cette base. Fantastique, vraiment. »

« Peut-être, mais lui au moins, se bat pour ce qu'il croit être juste ! »

Rodney se taisait. Il observait les deux hommes discuter comme s'il n'était pas là. Son respect pour son double grandissant : un héros, lui ! En même temps, être un héros c'était peut-être emballant mais dans son cas, il risquait surtout de finir en héros mort. Nettement moins sympathique.

C'était curieux de voir Carson et Summer discuter comme s'ils étaient d'anciens et bons amis. Carson, enfin celui de son propre univers n'était pas très proche des militaires. Sauf peut-être de Sheppard. Et encore. Mais là, il y avait vraiment ce qui semblait être de la camaraderie entre les deux hommes. Même son Beckett n'appelait pas Sheppard par son prénom.

Summer finit par lever les mains en l'air en signe de défaite.

« Et bien Carson, je le reconnaîs, nous n'agissons pas tous aussi ouvertement et, » le militaire se tourna vers Rodney, « aussi stupidement mais nous agissons nous aussi. L'ombre est parfois préférable à la lumière. »

Carson leva les yeux au ciel.

« L'ombre est parfois préférable à la lumière. Bloddy hell, Marshall qu'est-ce que c'est que cette expression mélodramatique digne d'un roman à l'eau de rose ? »

« Je dis juste, patience. » Il se tourna à nouveau vers Rodney, « Nous allons trouver une solution mais vous devez … »

« Quoi, il doit quoi ? Prendre son mal en patience ? C'est ça, Marshall ? Il doit laisser Sheppard et ses acolytes le prendre pour un punching-ball, pendant qu'il fait les quatre volontés de Weir ? Il a assez attendu je crois. Nous avons assez attendu. »

Summer allait lui répondre lorsqu'un petit rire sec les fit tous les trois sursauter.

**ooOOoo**

« Et bien, que vois-je, que vois-je ? Alors, en train de comploter ? »

Sheppard se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte. Le sourire moqueur toujours présent sur ses lèvres, le regard toujours aussi froid. Rodney frissonna, Carson le remarqua et posa sa main sur son épaule en un geste qui se voulait rassurant.

Summer était toujours assis. Il fixait son subordonné se demandant certainement ce qu'il avait pu surprendre de leur conversation. Rodney ne trouvait pas que celle-ci ait été particulièrement compromettante, tout au plus un tas de sous entendus, mais il y avait fort à parier que dans cet univers, même les sous entendus étaient dangereux.

« Major, déjà de retour. »

Sheppard s'avança vers le trio, l'air assuré. Cette fois, il fixait McKay en parlant, ce qui bien entendu ne rassura pas ce dernier

« Oui Colonel. Quelle intéressante mission de reconnaissance. Deux passages juste au dessus du campement des athosiens : quatre huttes en bois à observer et deux feux de camp ridicules, vraiment sans intérêt. » Il regarda sa montre et siffla. « Record battu : moins de vingt minutes pour faire l'aller retour ! Mais, hé, les ordres sont les ordres ! »

Sheppard s'approchait imperceptiblement du lit et Rodney pouvait sentir son cœur s'emballer. En fait, toutes les personnes présentes dans l'infirmerie savaient qu'il était en train de paniquer. Depuis l'entrée de Sheppard dans l'infirmerie, le bip du moniteur cardiaque s'était en effet accéléré, et sa cadence ne faisait qu'augmenter au fur et à mesure que ce dernier approchait du lit.

Sheppard examina un moment l'écran bleu du moniteur, notant le caractère saccadé des battements de cœur de Rodney. Son sourire s'élargit. Rodney essaya de l'ignorer et reporta son attention sur ses mains qui se trouvaient juste devant lui, posées sur les couvertures. Il poussa un petit « yelp » de surprise lorsque Sheppard lui prit une des mains et l'attira à lui. Cette fois, Rodney était sûr qu'il allait faire une crise cardiaque. Sheppard ouvrit ses doigts un à un et lissa sa paume avec son pouce. Rodney retint sa respiration.

« Major ! »

Carson était rouge de colère mais cela ne semblait pas beaucoup perturber Sheppard qui continuait à caresser la paume de Rodney. Il traça du pouce sa ligne de vie et avec son ongle, il dessina, en plein milieu de sa paume, une autre ligne, horizontale celle-ci. Le geste sonnait étrangement comme une menace.

« Major ! Ca suffit. Présentez vous immédiatement à mon bureau pour votre rapport sur la mission de reconnaissance du Continent. »

Sheppard tenait toujours la main de Rodney dans la sienne.

« MAJOR ! »

Summer avait pratiquement hurlé cette fois. Sheppard lâcha la main de Rodney qui la ramena immédiatement contre sa poitrine. Le Major sortit de l'infirmerie sans un mot. Summer poussa un soupir d'exaspération et se tourna vers Rodney. Ce dernier était blanc comme un linge et tremblait comme une feuille.

« Heu Carson, je crois que … »

Summer désigna Rodney du menton. Carson qui avait suivi Sheppard des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il ait quitté l'entreprise, finit pas se retourner vers son patient.

« Bloody Hell ! Rodney, il faut vous calmer, respirez lentement ! »

Mais Rodney était incapable de se concentrer sur ce que lui disait l'écossais. Il tenait sa main serrée contre sa poitrine comme si elle était blessée et sa respiration était de plus en plus difficile. Carson jura une fois encore. Il abaissa le dos du lit, allongea Rodney et dégagea la main qu'il tenait toujours serrée contre lui.

« Rodney vous êtes en train d'hyperventiler, vous devez vous calmer ! »

Carson prit le masque à oxygène qui était raccordé au moniteur, l'appliqua sur le visage de Rodney et l'alluma.

« Respirez, allez. Inspirez, respirez, encore. Georgia ! »

L'infirmière, une petite brunette coiffée d'une longue tresse, se trouvait déjà près du médecin, une seringue à la main. Elle lui tendit avec un air désolé. Carson lui adressa un petit sourire fatigué et injecta le contenu dans la perfusion de Rodney. Sa respiration se fit plus lente, ses yeux suivirent la seringue puis il les tourna vers Carson. Ce dernier lui sourit.

« C'est juste un très léger sédatif pour vous calmer un peu. Respirez encore, un, deux, là, je crois que ça va aller maintenant. »

Il retira le masque. Rodney cligna des yeux, il se tourna sur le côté et enfoui son visage dans l'oreiller. Une main se posa sur son épaule mais il se dégagea de son étreinte d'un geste brusque.

« Pourquoi n'avez-vous rien fait ? »

Il parlait les dents serrées, au bord des larmes, quoiqu'il n'aurait pas su dire s'il s'agissait de larmes d'angoisse ou de rage. Cela faisait deux fois que Sheppard s'amusait avec lui. Il pouvait comprendre que Carson n'ait rien fait, il n'était pas un militaire et s'attaquer de manière frontale à Sheppard n'était certainement pas la meilleure des idées. Mais c'était différent pour Summer.

Rodney était fatigué, il avait peur, il se sentait désespérément seul mais il voulait comprendre pourquoi même Summer, sensé être l'officier en chef, avait peur du Major John Sheppard.

**TBC **

(16) Episode There but for the Grace of God, saison 1.

(17) Explication dans l'épisode Point of view, saison 3. Sincèrement « the temporal entropic cascade failure » je suis incapable de traduire ça désolée !


	9. Chapter 9

**Merci à toutes ! **OMG **Frozensheep**, je suis désolée ! En fait, ta fic' m'a _trop_ marquée (je l'adore !). Bon, j'ai corrigé le chapitre 8 de _De l'autre côté du Miroir_ en enlevant ces deux références (le roman Harlequin est devenu un roman à l'eau de rose …). Quand est-ce que l'on commence notre petite fic' à deux mains ? Oh, et **Frozensheep**, **Lou01** et **Miss Sheppard**, oui, Rodney numéro 2 a passé environ 10 jours sur notre version d'Atlantis, donc _notre_ Rodney a devant lui, encore quelques jours de … Rodneytorture !

**ooOOoo**

**9 –** Rodney n'avait pas eu de réponse à sa question. Il s'était juste endormi.Il s'était réveillé lorsque Georgia la petite infirmière était venu vérifier ses signes vitaux dans la nuit. Carson et Summer n'étaient bien entendu plus à son chevet.

**ooOOoo**

Carson avait fini par le relâcher de l'infirmerie avec des consignes strictes : repos dans ses quartiers pendant au moins 48 heures, sans aucune activité. Le médecin écossais avait pris soin de faire ses recommandations par radio simultanément à Elisabeth Weir. Cette dernière n'avait pas eu l'air ravie mais avait finalement accepté et Rodney était retourné dans ses quartiers.

Il était entré dans ses derniers les yeux fermés, il avait fait quelques pas et arrivé au milieu de la petite pièce, il avait ouvert les yeux. Il s'était presque attendu à ce que tout soit différent, que la pièce révèle un peu de la personnalité de son double. Mais non, tout était identique à ses propres quartiers. A l'exception des photographies qui se trouvaient sur sa petite table de chevet.

Rodney en avait pris une dans ses mains, il s'était assis et était resté un long moment là, à la fixer. Le couple qui se trouvait là avait l'air si heureux. Un couple qui s'aimait, ça se lisait dans leurs yeux.

Teyla et lui. Un couple.

Teyla avait les cheveux relevés en chignon sur toutes les photos, ce qui lui donnait l'air plus âgé, plus sage aussi. Plus sérieux. Elle portait toujours une longue jupe de couleur pourpre, et un long gilet noir, un large pectoral doré orné de petites turquoises reposait sur sa poitrine. Elle était tout simplement magnifique. Si différente et si … _identique_.

Sur une des photos, il l'embrassait, et dans leurs yeux à tous les deux on pouvait voir qu'ils étaient amoureux. C'était presque palpable. Rodney avait eu les larmes aux yeux en regardant cette photo. Pas seulement parce que Teyla, cette Teyla, était morte, mais aussi parce que jamais il n'avait été _regardé_ comme ça.

Jamais il n'avait été _aimé_ comme ça.

**ooOOoo**

Pendant ces deux jours de repos forcé, Rodney était à peine sorti de ses quartiers. Carson était venu lui rendre visite et lui apporter à manger. Il ne lui avait pas demandé pourquoi il restait enfermé, signe que ce ne devait pas être exceptionnel pour son double.

C'était rassurant. Savoir que Carson était Carson, enfin qu'il était le même et non pas un double maléfique comme Sheppard. Plusieurs fois, Rodney avait failli tout lui dire : qu'il n'était pas son Rodney, mais il s'était retenu. Il fallait d'abord qu'il en apprenne un peu plus sur ce qui s'était passé.

**ooOOoo**

Rodney avait presque tout retourné dans les quartiers de son double avant de trouver ce qu'il cherchait. Si ce type lui ressemblait autant, il devait forcément lui aussi en tenir un. Et effectivement, il avait fini par le trouver, même si sa forme, un large cahier en format A3 aux feuilles jaunies, l'avait un peu surpris.

Un journal intime. Son journal, enfin celui de son double.

Depuis son arrivée sur Atlantis, Rodney en tenait un. Ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il avait déjà fait auparavant et les premières entrées avaient été un peu maladroites, trop formelles, ressemblant plus à un compte rendu militaire ou d'expérience scientifique qu'autre chose, mais rapidement, des émotions étaient apparues et il avait fini par se lâcher, se livrant complètement, se mettant à nu (19). C'était pareil pour le McKay de ce monde. La petite différence c'était juste que Rodney lui, tenait son journal sous forme électronique pas sous forme papier.

Rodney avait passé des heures à éplucher les pensées intimes de son double. Déchiffrer son écriture n'avait pas été très difficile : après tout c'était la sienne ! Ce qui avait été difficile, c'avait été de lire la souffrance de cet autre lui-même.

Il y avait d'abord eu la joie, immense, de trouver quelqu'un, Teyla, puis la douleur, comme une blessure physique de la perte. Carson était présent dans presque toutes les entrées après la mort de Teyla, emportée par un virus. Oui, le médecin écossais était égal à celui de son propre monde : plein de compassion et de patience. Un véritable ami.

Et puis, il y avait l'horreur. Rodney avait découvert pourquoi Sheppard, ce Sheppard, se comportait avec lui comme un chat avec une souris.

**ooOOoo**

Le lire avait été si étrange, si incongru, si inattendu qu'il avait du relire le passage plusieurs fois.

Sheppard était amoureux de Rodney. Si tant est que l'on puisse appeler ce que ressentait ce type comme de l'amour, c'était plutôt l'envie de posséder. Du désir, de l'envie. Pas de l'amour. Son double avait d'ailleurs écrit que Sheppard empêchait quiconque de s'approcher de lui, ou de s'intéresser à lui autrement qu'en tant que simple collègue : il était à lui, et un jour ou l'autre, il l'aurait …

Le Major avait fait sa déclaration quelques semaines après leur arrivée sur Atlantis. Rodney avait décliné son offre et puis il avait rencontré Teyla. Seulement Teyla était morte et Sheppard avait proposé d'être celui qui le « consolerait ». Il n'avait même pas attendu la fin de la cérémonie funèbre pour le faire ! Le corps de Teyla était à peine froid et déjà … Rodney avait secoué la tête en lisant ses lignes. Jamais _son_ Sheppard n'aurait fait ça. Cette version de Sheppard était une véritable ordure. Si Teyla n'était pas morte de maladie, il aurait sans nul doute été le premier à être soupçonné d'être à l'origine de sa mort.

Bien sûr, Sheppard n'avait pas vraiment bien pris son refus, surtout que d'après lui, il n'y avait plus rien qui l'empêchait de lui céder, n'est-ce pas ? Le harcèlement d'abord verbal avait escaladé jusqu'à la violence. Mais son double avait tenu bon.

Aurait-il fait pas pareil ? Aurait-il réussi à dire « non », encore et encore malgré les brimades, les humiliations, les coups ? Rodney avait frissonné en lisant ce que Sheppard avait subir à son double. Il se rappelait de la main dans ses cheveux, tirant et arrachant, de celle qui avait caressé son dos, de l'étrange jeu avec sa paume. Et il se rappelait les yeux froids de Sheppard.

**ooOOoo**

Rodney n'avait toujours pas découvert la réponse à une autre question : pourquoi n'était il pas mort ? Le dérèglement spatio-temporel (20) était une règle intangible de physique. Bien sûr, elle ne trouverait pas à s'appliquer si son double était mort, mais ce n'était pas le cas, alors quoi ?

Rodney ne voyait qu'une seule explication : ils n'étaient pas tous les deux dans le même univers (21) ce qui signifiait qu'ils avaient du les _échanger_. Son double occupait sa place dans son monde et lui se retrouvait coincé dans celui-ci. Pas de dérèglement spatio-temporel. S'il voulait rentrer chez lui, il fallait qu'il trouve ce qui s'était passé : apparemment son double n'avait rien échafaudé. Rodney avait cru un moment que ce dernier avait cherché à fuir cet endroit – Rodney pouvait difficilement l'en blâmer – et avait trouvé le moyen de modifier un miroir quantique, mais il n'y avait rien en ce sens dans son journal.

Ce qui pouvait signifier deux choses : soit que ce n'était pas un miroir quantique qui était à l'origine de cette catastrophique situation, soit que c'était bien un miroir quantique, mais qu'il y avait eu un dysfonctionnement.

Quoiqu'il en soit, il n'avait qu'un moyen de savoir avec précision ce qu'il en était. Retourner sur PM-2Z3.

**ooOOoo**

Rodney avait fini par sortir de ses quartiers. Il n'avait guère le choix. Ford était venu le chercher vingt minutes plus tôt, armé jusqu'aux dents, pour le « convier » à une réunion de travail avec Elisabeth et l'équipe scientifique. Ford l'avait escorté jusqu dans la grande salle de réunion, près de la salle de contrôle. Zelenka se trouvait déjà là, avec d'autres membres de son équipe. Zelenka leva la tête de son PALM et lui adressa un petit sourire.

Ford s'était installé juste derrière lui. Elisabeth était entrée avec Sheppard.

« Ah, Rodney ! Enfin. Bon retour parmi nous. » Elle prit place au bout de la table et Sheppard vint s'asseoir à côté de Rodney. « Bien, Zelenka où en êtes vous avec l'E2PZ ? »

Rodney écarquilla les yeux. Un E2PZ ? Ils avaient trouvé un E2PZ ! Où ?

« Heu, oui, Madame, ahem. Nous n'avons pas réussi a recréer une interface avec les ordinateurs anciens et lorsque nous avons essayé de connecter l'E2PZ à … »

« INACCEPTABLE ! Vous avez ce générateur d'énergie depuis plus de quinze jours et c'est tout ce que vous êtes parvenus à obtenir ! »

« Du calme Elisabeth, maintenant que le docteur McKay est de nouveau d'attaque, je suis sûr que les résultats seront au rendez vous. N'est-ce pas Rodney ? »

Sheppard avait posé sa main sur celle de Rodney et il était incapable de la quitter des yeux.

« Rodney ! Cessez donc de rêvasser ! Vous allez travailler sur ce projet, jour et nuit s'il le faut, je veux des résultats. Rodney ! »

« Ouch ! Oui … Oui, bien sûr. L'E2PZ. »

Ford s'était avancé et lui avait donné un petit coup de P-90, un coup suffisamment fort pour le sortir de son étrange transe. Elisabeth le regardait d'un air dégoûté, Zelenka et les autres d'un air navré.

Et Sheppard, avec l'air d'un prédateur guettant sa proie.

**ooOOoo**

Rodney avait été heureux de quitter la salle de réunion. L'atmosphère y était pesante et il n'en pouvait plus d'entendre Elisabeth leur aboyer dessus, soulignant leur incompétence.

Ford et Sheppard discutaient ensemble dans un coin de la salle de contrôle et Rodney en avait profité pour quitter celle-ci. Il était presque en bas des escaliers lorsque quelqu'un l'attrapa violemment par le bras. Sans réfléchir, il avait hurlé « non !» et son poing s'était refermé sur le visage de son agresseur. Il y avait eu un « ouch » puis il s'était dégagé, descendant quatre à quatre les quelques marches restantes.

Un peu choqué, Rodney s'était retourné pour voir Ford aidé Sheppard à se relever. Ce dernier tenait son nez dans ses mains et on pouvait voir un petit filet de sang coulé entre ses doigts.

Sheppard allait le tuer !

Le silence régnait dans la salle. Les techniciens et les militaires regardaient tous Rodney et Sheppard. Ce dernier émit un grognement et écarta brusquement Ford. Il descendit à son tour l'escalier. Rodney cru un moment qu'il allait passer à côté de lui sans rien dire, mais juste au moment où il passait à son niveau, il se pencha vers lui et murmura à son oreille.

« Je tiens toujours mes promesses Rodney. Toujours. »

Lorsque Rodney avait trouvé le courage de se retourner, Sheppard n'était plus là et l'activité avait repris son cours normal dans la salle de contrôle. Il était retourné dans ses quartiers, et avait mis un bon moment avant de cesser de trembler.

**ooOOoo**

Les jours étaient passés rapidement sans que Rodney ne trouve de solution à sa situation. Il était clair qu'il ne pourrait rien faire sans une aide extérieure. Accéder au DHD, puis composer l'adresse en ensuite se rendre sur PM-2Z3 relevait presque de la mission impossible !

Après une semaine passée a travailler avec Zelenka sur le fameux E2PZ, il avait découvert deux choses. La première, c'était qu'il y avait peu de chance pour que Zelenka l'aide. Ce dernier était terrorisé par Sheppard comme une bonne partie du staff scientifique. La seconde, c'était que l'E2PZ était pratiquement à plat (22). Inutilisable. A peine de quoi garder les lumières d'Atlantis allumées !

Rodney évitait de se retrouver seul. Il en était pratiquement arrivé à espionner Carson pour savoir à quelle heure il prenait ses repas ! Plusieurs fois, il avait surpris Sheppard en train de l'observer. Et lorsqu'il le regardait, le sourire toujours figé, Rodney sentait des frissons le parcourir.

Sheppard avait promis de se venger d'avoir du aller le rechercher sur PM-2Z3. Il lui avait promis qu'il lui ferait passer l'envie de recommencer. Et maintenant, à la lecture du journal de son double, il comprenait mieux ces fameuses promesses. Sheppard était persuadé que Rodney lui appartenait et il avait tenté de s'enfuir, de lui échapper. Normal qu'il ne le prenne pas très bien.

Rodney en était arrivé à constamment regarder par-dessus son épaule. Plus le temps passait et plus il était nerveux, persuadé que Sheppard allait bientôt passer à l'action, même s'il ignorait ce que cela voudrait dire.

Et bien sûr, il avait raison.

**ooOOoo**

Tout se passa très vite.

Rodney était en train de dormir lorsqu'une main se posa sur sa bouche le réveillant en sursaut, il essaya de se débattre lorsqu'il sentit la lame d'un couteau sous sa gorge. Son assaillant se pencha sur lui. Pendant un moment, l'homme ne dit rien. Rodney ne bougeait pas. Il sursauta lorsque l'homme murmura à son oreille, son souffle chaud contre sa peau.

« Il est temps pour notre petite _conversation_ Rodney. »

**TBC **(Yep, vous vous en doutez, un peu de Rodneytorture à l'horizon !)

(19) Personnellement, je ne tiens pas de Journal Intime, mais je connais quelques personnes qui le font.

(20) L'entropic machinchose des épisodes SGC : deux individus identiques ne peuvent coexister au même moment dans le même univers.

(21) Comme je l'avais dit en NBP n° 12 : mon AU est plus proche de celui de Star Trek que de SG1. Les personnes soumises à ce petit caprice spatio-temporel « échangent » tout simplement leur place !

(22) C'est celui trouvé sur la planète des jeunes (épisode Childhood's end/La fin de l'innocence).


	10. Chapter 10

**Merci à toutes** ! Je suis très touchée par certaines de vos reviews vraiment très élogieuses, notamment, humbles mercis à **Vive les Unas** et à **Gred** !

**ooOOoo**

**10 – Atlantis, Infirmerie, dans notre réalité (23)**

Rodney était assis sur un des lits de l'infirmerie, ses jambes se balançant dans le vide. Il n'avait jamais remarqué qu'ils étaient aussi hauts mais il fallait bien dire que dans sa réalité, il était plus souvent _allongé_ sur un de ses lits qu'assis tranquillement dessus.

Il fit soudain la grimace, il avait une folle envie de se gratter. Son bras gauche surtout, le démangeait furieusement. Il jeta un coup d'œil à celui-ci. Il y avait une longue boursouflure rouge sur tout son avant-bras et autour de son poignet. Son bras droit était un peu moins atteint mais pas franchement dans un meilleur état. Il soupira. Ca aurait pu être pire, non ? Il aurait pu mourir.

Réaction anaphylactique.

Le Major Sheppard avait fini par comprendre qu'il n'était pas Rodney McKay, enfin, pas le _sien_, quoique dans le cas présent Sheppard ait tout simplement pensé qu'il était un imposteur, habile certes, surtout dans l'art du déguisement, mais un imposteur quand même. Et donc, il avait décidé de tester sa petite théorie avec de la limonade. Le problème, c'était qu'il n'était pas face à un imposteur et Rodney avait donc eu une réaction allergique, apparemment moins dramatique que celle qu'aurait eu son double dans les mêmes circonstances, mais une réaction allergique quand même. Moins d'une vingtaine de minutes après avoir avalé cette fichue boisson, Rodney avait développé un peu partout sur le corps, mais surtout sur ses bras, de superbes plaques rouges.

Carson avait été furieux contre Sheppard et Rodney avait observé avec un mélange de surprise et d'envie la manière dont il avait fait la leçon au Major. Les bras croisés, les sourcils froncés, Carson avait eu l'air d'un proviseur d'école en train de réprimander un élève un peu difficile. Et Sheppard avait vraiment eu l'air embarrassé, pire, il avait eu l'air désolé, jetant de petits regards vers le lit où Rodney était en train de se faire soigner.

Rodney aurait aimé que les choses soient aussi simples sur Atlantis … Sur l'autre Atlantis. Sur son Atlantis … Il soupira. Okay, il fallait qu'il arrête de soupirer comme une espèce de baleine neurasthénique !

Rodney releva ses lunettes, enfin celles du docteur Kavanaugh. Etre myope était vraiment une plaie. Carson avait confisqué une des paires que Sheppard avait récupérées dans ses affaires et la lui avait remise. Sans nul doute, Kavanaugh exigerait que lui soit rendues les deux paires, mais Rodney était sûr que Carson trouverait un argument pour qu'il puisse garder celle-ci.

C'avait vraiment été un moment étrange. Tout le monde avait levé les yeux sur eux. Une bonne partie des résidents d'Atlantis déjeunant sur les tables proches avaient tout simplement cessé de manger pour observer le petit drame qui se jouait devant eux. Il faut dire que le « Aha, je le savais, vous êtes découvert ! » du Major Sheppard avait été un rien mélodramatique. Carson avait hurlé dans son communicateur pour une équipe médicale et l'avait fait s'allonger par terre. Rodney était juste resté sans réaction, les yeux écarquillés, la bouche ouverte. Weir avait demandé des explications à Sheppard et celui-ci leur avait fait part de ses soupçons, étayés, selon lui, par sa petite démonstration.

Rodney aurait pu nier, après tout, il était Rodney McKay et les analyses de Carson n'auraient aucun mal à le prouver, mais c'était juste que … Juste … Il soupira une fois encore. Il avait l'habitude de vivre dans le mensonge alors _quoi_ ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas pu continuer à faire semblant ?

Il leur avait dit, juste avant que l'équipe médicale n'arrive. Il n'était pas Rodney McKay, pas _leur_ Rodney McKay.

Carson s'était occupé de lui pendant que Weir demandait à Radek de les rejoindre à l'infirmerie. Rodney aimait bien Radek, un scientifique compétent, quelqu'un de gentil. Et maintenant, il était sur ce lit, surveillé de près par un garde armé, pendant que Weir, Sheppard, Carson et Radek discutaient de son cas.

**ooOOoo**

« Alors ? »

Le ton de la voix ne laissait aucun doute sur l'état d'esprit du Major. Impatient et en colère. Radek se tourna vers le militaire, il ajusta ses lunettes sur son nez et tapota un moment le bureau avec son index, tout en examinant l'objet qui se trouvait devant lui.

« Alors … _Rien_. »

Sheppard fronça les sourcils.

« Comment ça, rien ? Ce … ce _type_ nous a dit que c'était grâce à ce truc qu'il avait _voyagé_ d'un univers à un autre. Est-ce que c'est possible ? »

John avait un super mal de tête. Tout ça relevait un peu trop de la science fiction ! Des univers parallèles, pourquoi pas des petits hommes ver- … Okay, d'accord les aliens existaient mais ça, certainement pas, non ? Beckett avait confirmé que l'homme qui se trouvait à l'infirmerie était bien Rodney McKay mais il avait aussi confirmé que ce n'était pas lui ! Pas étonnant que John ait mal au crâne.

L'ADN était bien celui de McKay mais il y avait quelques « altérations physiques» qui étaient différentes. La myopie en était une bien sûr, ainsi que la réaction allergique réduite, quoique sévère comme lui avait gentiment fait observer le médecin écossais en lui jetant un regard noir.

Carson avait insisté pour faire une batterie de tests et d'examens : radiographies, scanner, IRM et autres plaisantes petites choses du même genre. Et les premiers résultats avaient été la cause d'un chapelet d'invectives de la part du médecin écossais. Okay, John ne pouvait pas jurer qu'il s'agissait de gros mots, vu qu'il ne parlait pas un traître mot de gaélique, mais le ton de Carson était suffisamment clair. Le médecin leur avait montré les premiers résultats, ceux des radiographies. Sur plusieurs d'entre elles, on pouvait voir des traces de fractures, et il y avait une broche dans le coude droit de McKay, de _ce_ McKay. Elisabeth avait demandé quelques éclaircissements et tout ce qu'ils avaient eu comme réponse ç'avait été un cryptique, « j'ai déjà vu ce genre de cas lors de mon Internat à Glasgow ! », suivi d'autres jurons, bien sentis. Elisabeth n'avait pas insisté et avait juste jeté un regard surpris vers John.

Et donc, ils se trouvaient tous les quatre dans le bureau de Beckett à examiner l'étrange objet que John avait récupéré dans les quartiers de Rodney, lorsque ce dernier leur avait dit qui il était et d'où il venait. Il était ovale et ressemblait à une espèce de Tamagoshi intergalactique : trois petits boutons se trouvaient sur le dessus près d'un petit écran de cristaux liquides. John pris l'objet dans ses mains. Il ne se passa rien. Habituellement, lorsqu'il prenait un gadget ancien, on pouvait être sûr qu'il se transformait en guirlande de noël, mais là rien. Zelenka poussa un petit soupir et récupéra l'objet.

« Je vais l'emmener pour l'étudier. Sa facture n'a pas l'air d'être ancienne. Où McKay, je veux dire … » il fit un geste du menton en direction de l'infirmerie, « _McKay_, l'a-t-il trouvé ? »

« Hummm, sur PM-2Z3. Il avait du le mettre dans sa poche avant de s'évanouir. »

Zelenka secoua la tête.

« Une équipe a été envoyée là-bas après votre première exploration et votre petite mésaventure. Il semblerait que vous ayez eu raison sur un point : cet endroit, enfin, la salle ou ceci a été trouvé, était autrefois une salle se stockage. Nous avons répertorié pas moins de 1800 objets ! Malheureusement … » Il s'arrêta et son regard se porta sur l'objet qu'il tenait dans les mains.

John baissa les yeux vers lui.

« Malheureusement quoi ? »

« Malheureusement, nous ignorons tout de ces 1800 objets : la plupart, comme celui-ci ne sont pas d'origine Ancienne. Ce bâtiment était bien un laboratoire Ancien. Ces derniers y avaient probablement entreposé leurs découvertes. Le problème, c'est que la mémoire centrale que nous avons trouvée dans une des pièces adjacente est extrêmement endommagée et il n'est pas certain que nous puissions en tirer quoi que ce soit. »

« Mais peut-être que _lui_ pourrait nous aider, non ? Après tout, il sait comment ça marche puisqu'il est là ! »

John sentait la colère contre celui qui avait usurpé l'identité de _son_ McKay, monter. Encore. En fait, il ne savait pas très bien s'il devait être en colère contre lui ou bien être désolé. Il leur avait dit que ce qui était arrivé était un accident mais John n'y croyait pas beaucoup.

Zelenka empocha l'objet et se leva.

« C'est sans doute la seule personne qui peut nous dire comment faire marcher cette technologie, en effet. Je vais faire quelques recherches dans la base de données des Anciens. Je vous préviens dès que j'ai du nouveau. »

Une fois Zelenka sorti, John se tourna vers Elisabeth et Carson.

« Je vais interroger ce … ce _type_ et … »

« Non. »

John et Elisabeth se tournèrent vers Carson. Ce dernier n'avait apparemment pas décoléré depuis qu'il avait eu entre les mains les fameuses radios.

« Carson, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Carson leva les yeux vers Elisabeth.

« Il vient de subir un choc allergique sévère. Je crois que cet interrogatoire peut attendre 24 heures, non ? »

« Bon sang ! Vous ne vous demandez même pas ce qu'i a pu arriver au _vrai_ McKay ! »

John avait eu une furieuse envie de dire à _notre_ McKay mais se retint. Carson se tourna vers lui.

« Bien sûr que si Major, et peut-être plus que vous ne le croyez, mais la personne qui se trouve dans l'infirmerie elle aussi est vraie ! Et je ne vous laisserais pas l'interroger maintenant. »

« Messieurs ! Un peu de calme, d'accord. Carson, il y a manifestement quelque chose qui vous tracasse alors le mieux ce serait de nous dire clairement ce que c'est. »

Carson hésita un moment, pris entre le serment d'Hippocrate et sa loyauté envers Rodney. Il finit par se décider.

« Ces clichés, » il tenait les radiographies dans les mains, « sont ceux de quelqu'un qui a été, et ce plus d'une fois, _battu_. »

Ni John, ni Elisabeth ne réagirent à cette révélation, sans doute un peu choqués par celle-ci et Carson continua.

« Lors de mon Internat j'ai été amené à traiter le cas de plusieurs femmes battues. Leurs dossiers étaient un peu semblables à celui-ci. » Il brandissait les radios devant leur nez. « Fracture du poignet. Côtes cassées. Coude fracassé. Alors oui Major, je suis inquiet pour notre Rodney, parce que où qu'il soit quelque chose me dit qu'il y a de grandes chances pour qu'il y soit lui aussi maltraité, mais je ne vous laisserais pas interroger _ce_ Rodney tant qu'il ne sera pas remis : je refuse de jouer moi aussi les bourreaux, et je ne vous laisserais pas faire, est-ce clair ! »

**ooOOoo**

**Atlantis, Quartiers de Rodney McKay, AU**

Rodney s'était débattu.

Ils étaient deux contre lui et il avait rapidement abandonné la partie, mais pas avant qu'ils se soient amusés avec lui comme avec un punching-ball. Ses côtes lui faisaient un mal de chien et Decker avait pris un malin plaisir à lui tordre le bras. Rodney était presque sûr qu'il lui avait disloqué l'épaule. Sheppard lui, ne l'avait pas touché.

Après l'avoir réveillé, le Major avait juste laissé ses deux subordonnés s'amuser un peu avec lui, sans intervenir. Rodney pouvait le voir dans un coin de la pièce, près de la porte, les bras croisés, l'observant.

Finalement fatigués de jouer, Ford et Decker le mirent brutalement debout et lui lièrent les mains derrière le dos. Il était en tee-shirt et portait une culotte de pyjama. Les deux marines le firent s'agenouiller devant Sheppard. Ce dernier se pencha vers lui, et doucement, releva son menton. Sheppard plongea son regard dans celui de Rodney et Rodney frissonna : ce qu'il vit dans les yeux verts ne promettaient rien de bon. Quelque chose entre rage et folie.

« Rodney, tu n'as pas été très obéissant, hum, d'abord tu essayes de nous fausser compagnie et puis après tu portes la main sur moi. »

Tout en parlant, sa main caressait le visage de Rodney, ses joues, son nez. Il s'arrêta un moment sur ses lèvres avant de brutalement tirer – quelle surprise ! – sur ses cheveux.

Cette fois, Rodney ne cria pas. Il se mordit juste les lèvres, au sang, pour empêcher tout son de sortir de sa bouche.

« Tststststst, regardez moi ça messieurs, on dirait que notre Rodney a retrouvé de sa combativité. Il va falloir y remédier, hum. Voyons, voyons, comment … Oh, j'y suis ! Un bain de minuit, oui, c'est exactement ce qu'il lui faut, vous ne croyez pas ? »

Les deux Marines qui se tenaient juste derrière Rodney se mirent à ricaner. Rodney sentit un autre frisson le parcourir.

Un bain de minuit ? Que voulait dire ce détraqué ?

**TBC** (j'essaye de faire en sorte que l'histoire soit à peu près équilibrée : un prologue, quatre chapitres avec Rodney 2, quatre chapitres avec Rodney 1, heu je veux dire avec notre Rodney, et maintenant, je vais faire des chapitres mixtes.)

(23) Je vais utilisez le vocable AU (alternate Universe) lorsque je serais chez Rodney 2 avec Rodney 1, et j'écrirais « notre réalité » lorsque je parlerais de Rodney 2 dans l'univers de Rodney 1, wow, compliquée cette affaire !


	11. Chapter 11

**Merci tout plein pour vos reviews !** Miss Sheppard, Teyla est morte tuée par un virus (j'ai du mettre ça quelque part dans le chapitre 4 il me semble) : et oui, tout n'est pas inversé dans cet AU, ce ne serait pas super rigolo à écrire si c'était le cas, non ?

**ooOOoo**

**11** – **Atlantis, Système de désalinisation, AU**

Ils l'avaient traîné dans les couloirs d'Atlantis. Déserts. C'était si différent de sa version, où il y avait toujours quelqu'un, mais c'était sans aucun doute du au fait qu'il y avait un couvre feu. Un couvre feu, pour une mission scientifique ! Stupide. De toute manière, tout était sens dessus dessous dans cette version cauchemardesque d'Atlantis.

Ils avaient déambulé comme ça une bonne vingtaine de minutes, lui pieds nus et en tenue légère, les trois hommes habillés des pieds à la tête comme s'ils allaient embarquer pour une mission.

« Ah, nous y voilà ! »

Sheppard frappa la porte devant laquelle ils se trouvaient de la paume de sa main et elle s'ouvrit en coulissant. Rodney était toujours étonné de la facilité avec laquelle la technologie Ancienne _répondait_ au Major, il avait hâte de voir si la thérapie génique de Carson allait fonctionner et si lui aussi, il disposerait de cette faculté (24). Enfin, c'était avant d'arriver _ici_.

Ils descendirent un petit escalier en colimaçon, fait de cet acier Ancien bleuté si spécifique. Rodney frissonna. Il faisait plus froid par ici, il pouvait sentir un courant d'air glacial et puis, une odeur, une odeur qui lui était familière. Il comprit de quoi il s'agissait lorsqu'il entendit le clapotis des vagues contre les parois.

De l'iode.

Ils passèrent une petite passerelle donnant sur l'extérieur. Les lumières de la Cité illuminaient l'océan en dessous d'eux. Un léger embrun fouetta le visage de Rodney. Il frissonna.

La passerelle donnait sur une autre tour, nettement moins haute que celle qu'ils venaient de quitter et surtout beaucoup plus petite. Sheppard utilisa une fois encore son gène pour ouvrir la porte qui donnait sur la tour et ils entrèrent. La pièce dans laquelle ils se trouvaient était minuscule et circulaire. Rodney jeta un regard effrayé autour de lui. Que lui voulaient-ils ? Que faisaient ils ici ?

Ford se dirigea vers une sorte de coffre encastré dans le mur. Il l'ouvrit et en sortit quelque chose qu'il tendit à Rodney.

« Bien, et maintenant, vous allez passer ça, Doc' ! »

C'était une sorte de harnais de sécurité en cuir, du type de ceux qu'utiliserait un laveur de carreaux. Rodney regardait le harnais mais ne fit aucun geste pour le saisir. Ce n'était pas tant le harnais qui le paralysait que ce qui était attaché à celui-ci : un petit mousqueton sur le dos du matériel était en effet attaché à une chaîne en acier.

Une longue chaîne.

« Oh, bon sang ! Mettez le lui, nous n'avons pas toute la nuit ! »

Sheppard semblait avoir perdu sa bonne humeur. C'était quelque chose de frappant chez ce type, ces changements d'humeur brusques, un moment il était violent, agressif, l'autre, moqueur et excité.

Avant qu'il ait le temps de faire quoique que ce soit, Ford et Decker ceinturèrent Rodney et lui passèrent le harnais. Une fois que ce fut fait, ils le poussèrent vers le Major qui le regardait, son petit sourire sadique sur les lèvres, les bras croisés. Sheppard fit un signe à ses deux hommes et Decker se dirigea vers une des parois.

« Et voilà ! Maintenant, vous êtes prêt, hein Doc. »

Ford se trouvait juste derrière lui. Le jeune homme lui souriait. Un sourire de malade. Qu'avait il pu leur arriver pour qu'ils deviennent tous des psychopathes en puissance ! Rodney ouvrit la bouche pour contester mais une fois plus, il eu juste le temps de pousser un petit cri, avant que Ford ne le poussevers la paroi ou se trouvait son accolyte.

Ils se trouvaient tous les trois devant la paroi. Il y avait une porte juste devant Rodney. Pas une de celles équipées avec des cristaux de contrôle, mais une porte en acier avec un énorme levier rond, du type de ceux que l'on trouverait à bord d'un sous marin. Decker tourna le levier et ouvrit la porte et Ford poussa une fois encore Rodney. Ce dernier se trouvait juste devant la porte ouverte, juste devant _l'océan_.

La porte donnait dans le vide, sur l'extérieur de la Cité.

Instinctivement Rodney regarda en bas.

Ils n'étaient pas très hauts, peut-être à cinq ou six mètres au-dessus du sol. Celui-ci était luisant, signe qu'il devait être mouillé. On aurait dit une sorte de cuvette de forme hexagonale, pas très grande. Il y en avait d'autres sur la gauche, Rodney en dénombra six. Six hexagones. Les Atlantes étaient décidément des gens d'une cohérence sans nom ! Les cuvettes les plus proches de l'océan étaient pratiquement remplies d'eau. Visiblement, la marée montant, les cuvettes se remplissaient les unes après les autres. Rodney cligna des yeux, et son cerveau, toujours en ébullition, se demanda un moment quelle pouvait bien être leur fonction.

« Magnifique, non ? »

Rodney se tourna vers Sheppard qui se trouvait juste derrière lui. Le Major fixait l'horizon, puis il le regarda, lui sourit et posa sa main sur son épaule. Lorsque le sourire de Sheppard se figea, Rodney su immédiatement qu'il allait se passer quelque chose, quelque chose qu'il n'allait pas aimer. Il tenta de reculer mais le Major fut plus rapide.

Sa main se resserra sur l'épaule de Rodney et il le poussa dans le vide.

**ooOOoo**

**Atlantis, Infirmerie, dans notre réalité **

John retourna dans l'infirmerie, après s'être éclipsé pendant qu'Elisabeth continuait à discuter avec Beckett.

Maltraité !

_Nondenondenondenondenondedieudemerde_.

Okay, il fallait qu'il reste calme, parce que s'il était sincèrement désolé pour _ce_ McKay il était à deux doigts de péter un câble en ce qui concernait son McKay. _Son_ McKay ? D'où ça venait ça encore ! Depuis quand, est-ce que McKay était à _lui_, hein ? Toute cette histoire commençait vraiment à le rendre marteau. Il fallait que ça cesse, et le plus tôt serait le mieux.

McKay se trouvait toujours assis sur un des lits de l'infirmerie. Les mains à plat sur le lit, il balançait ses jambes dans la vide et fixait le sol. Ford, qui avait remplacé le sergent Delkline, se trouvait en faction non loin du lit. John s'approcha de Rodney.

« McKay, il faut qu'on parle ! »

La réaction de l'intéressé fut immédiate. Rodney poussa un cri, grimpa sur le lit pour en redescendre quasi immédiatement mais du côté opposé à celui où se tenait John, emportant avec lui sa perfusion. Rodney se tenait pratiquement dos au mur, les yeux écarquillés, rivés sur le Major.

Et emplis de terreur.

John resta quelques secondes sans bouger, la bouche ouverte, les bras le long du corps. Quelques secondes. C'est le temps qu'il lui fallu pour comprendre ce qu'il voyait, pour comprendre pourquoi le double de l'un de ses amis le regardait comme s'il allait le ... le _frapper_ !

Et là, John se mit à voir rouge. Vraiment. Jamais un dicton ne lui avait paru aussi conforme à la réalité, parce qu'il était en train de voir rouge. Un rouge passion, un rouge sang, le rouge de la colère.

Son double ! Ca expliquait la constante nervosité de McKay en sa présence, la raison pour laquelle il l'évitait, ou plutôt pour laquelle il le fuyait. Son double dans cet univers parallèle était la misérable petite ordure qui … qui … _Calmecalmecalme_. Il fallait qu'il se contrôle parce que sinon, il ne donnait pas cher de l'équipement ancien qui se trouvait juste à sa droite, à quelques centimètres de sa main.

John ferma les yeux et prit une large inspiration puis il les rouvrit.

Rodney était toujours plaqué contre le mur, coincé entre un moniteur et le lit. John tendit la main sans s'approcher.

« Okay, c'est bon, tout va bien, Ro- » il se força à prononcer le prénom, « Rodney, je … je ne suis pas lui, je ne veux pas vous faire de mal, Okay ? Je veux juste vous parler, et je crois que … »

Les yeux de Rodney allaient de Ford, qui s'était lui aussi approché, à Sheppard.

« NON ! Restez … restez où vous êtes ! »

John nota le ton hystérique de l'homme qui se tenait devant lui. Il ne voyait pas très bien comment faire pour le rassurer et doutait d'ailleurs de pouvoir y parvenir, surtout si ce qu'il pensait était vrai.

« Rodney, je crois que vous devriez vous rasseoir, hein, parce que là vous êtes en train de mettre du sang un peu partout et vous savez combien Beckett aime que sa petite infirmerie soit toute proprette. »

Rodney fronça les sourcils, puis regarda son bras. La perfusion avait été arrachée lors de sa petite cascade sur le lit et le sang coulait le long de son bras. John le vit pâlir. Il s'élança et récupéra Rodney juste au moment où les jambes de ce dernier se dérobaient sous lui.

« Wow, doucement, doucement, hey, vous voyez j'avais raison. »

Rodney était toujours conscient et se tenait complètement rigide dans les bras de John, comme s'il s'attendait à tout moment à ce que l'embrasse se transforme en étreinte cruelle. Il ne regardait pas le Major, ses yeux restaient fixés sur un point imaginaire devant lui.

« Ecoutez Rodney, que les choses soient claires : _je-ne-vous-ferais-aucun-mal._ Je ne suis pas lui, je ne suis pas _comme_ lui. »

C'était un peu étrange de parler de cet autre Sheppard comme ça.

« McKay et moi, nous sommes, et bien, c'est un de mes équipiers et nous sommes … nous sommes amis. »

L'homme dans ses bras se mit à rire. Et c'était un rire terrible, désespéré, presque un sanglot.

« Ami ? Oui, c'est aussi ce qu'il a dit … au début. Qu'il voulait que nous soyons _amis_. Juste ça. Des amis. Et puis, ça a changé. »

Rodney se tu un moment. John fit un signe à Ford de la tête en direction du bureau de Beckett. Le Lieutenant opina du chef. John reporta son attention sur l'homme qui était dans ses bras. Il fallait qu'il sache s'il voulait avoir une idée exacte de la situation dans laquelle se trouvait Rodney … l'autre Rodney.

« Qu'est-ce qui a changé ? »

« Il a changé, tout le monde a changé, à cause de … » Rodney soupira. « Des wraith. Du virus. De l'isolement. Tout le monde a changé … »

John allait objecter que ce n'était pas une raison pour devenir violent et pour frapper ses coéquipiers, lorsqu'il en fut empêché par Rodney.

« Il a dit qu'il m'aimait. »

**ooOOoo**

**Atlantis, Système de désalinisation, AU**

Le cri de Rodney s'éteignit avec un bruit sourd et mat, au moment où son corps rebondit contre la paroi de la tour. Rodney resta un moment sans bouger, choqué par la chute et l'impact. Il finit par ouvrir les yeux. Il se trouvait suspendu par le harnais, à plus de deux mètres au-dessus du sol. L'eau commençait à envahir la cuvette.

« Bien, comme je vous le disais tout à l'heure Rodney, il est temps pour un petit bain de minuit et, oh, regardez vous avez de la chance, c'est pleine lune ce soir ! Juste cette petite touche de romantisme qui change tout, n'est-ce pas ? »

Rodney leva la tête vers Sheppard. Le Major se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte métallique. Assis sur ses talons, il observait le spectacle offert par les reflets de la lune et des lumières de la Cité sur l'océan.

« Ecoutez, je … je suis désolé de … d'avoir tenté de vous fausser compagnie, vraiment, je veux dire, je … je ne recommencerais pas, je … »

« Ah, Rodney, Rodney, Rodney. Si seulement c'était vrai, hum, malheureusement nous savons tous les deux que c'est faux et, » Sheppard se leva et baissa la tête vers Rodney, « Elisabeth a besoin d'un scientifique qui se donne complètement à sa tâche, hum. D'ailleurs, elle m'a parlé de l'E2PZ trouvé sur M7G-677 (22, chapitre 10), il semblerait que vous n'y mettiez pas du votre pour le faire fonctionner, hein ? »

« M7- … ? » Malgré la fatigue et la peur, Rodney ne pu s'empêcher de s'emporter en repensant à ce fameux E2PZ. « Mais cet E2PZ est à plat ! On ne pourrait pas en tirer plus de puissance qu'une pile d'un volt cinq et je ne vois pas ce que je … Ahhhhhhhhh ! »

La chute fut brutale, et Rodney s'écrasa au sol avec un _splash_ retentissant. L'eau qui se trouvait dans la cuvette avait à peine ralentit sa chute et il sentit une douleur violente dans son bras. Il battit un moment des mains et des pieds avant de retrouver son équilibre et de se mettre, avec difficulté, à genoux dans l'eau.

Un petit rire lui fit lever les yeux.

Sheppard lui souriait et Rodney était sûr que ce sourire était le signe que son cauchemar n'était pas fini.

**TBC **(bah, non, sinon, ce serait plus de la Rodneytorture, hein ? Ceci dit, notre gentil Shep va dans le chapitre suivant trouver un début de solution à ce terrible problème d'univers parallèle …)

(24) Je rappelle que cette fic' se situe avant l'épisode Hide and Seek/Invulnérable, et donc avant que Rodney joue les cobayes pour la thérapie génique.


	12. Chapter 12

**Merci pour vos reviews ! **Oh, vous savez quoi ? Les questions que certaines d'entre vous me posaient sur l'allergie au citrus de Roro, et bah, je viens d'apprendre que dans SG1 dernier épisode de la saison 8, McKay annonce qu'il adore le poulet … _au citron_ ! _CQFD : on peut faire ce qu'on veut dans des AU !_

**ooOOoo**

**12** – **Atlantis, Infirmerie, dans notre réalité **

John était assis devant le lit de Rodney.

_Rodney_. John sourit. C'était étrange, non, maintenant qu'il en savait un peu plus sur l'homme qui se trouvait alité devant lui, il était plutôt fier de l'appeler Rodney. Oui, fier. Fier qu'il ait tenu tête à son propre double, la petite ordure qui dirigeait cette autre Atlantis.

Tout ça à cause du gène. Ce _foutu_ gène.

Rodney leur avait expliqué d'une voix calme, presque monotone, le pouvoir que John Sheppard, Major dans l'USAF avait sur la base d'Atlantis.

Le Major John Sheppard était le seul à posséder le gène ancien. Oh, bien sûr, d'autres, comme Beckett, l'autre Beckett, avait aussi le gène ATA, mais rien qui égalait la puissance de celui du Major. Rodney avait même laissé entendre qu'il doutait que John ait la même maîtrise du gène que son double. Il était le maître d'Atlantis. Et il le savait.

Et John avait frissonné. Cela aurait pu être la même chose ici, c'était peut-être la même chose sur des centaines d'autres réalités parallèles.

Et puis, il y avait eu l'autre _révélation_ …

**Début flasback ----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

« Major ! »

Carson s'était précipité vers les deux hommes toujours par terre près du lit. Il avait jeté un regard noir à Sheppard. Un regard promettant une explication _à l'écossaise_. John espérait juste qu'il n'allait pas finir comme un de ces personnages de séries TV à laquelle il associait toujours Carson. Il imaginait parfois Beckett armé d'une longue épée ou d'un sabre ancien, le menaçant de décapitation s'il ne venait pas immédiatement se soumettre à son examen post-mission (25).

Carson et un infirmier aidèrent à placer Rodney, en état de choc, sur le lit.

« Major, sortez. »

La voix était tranchante. Aussi efficace que n'importe quelle épée. Okay, John avait sa réponse : Carson était un Highlander. Il hocha la tête et obtempéra.

« Vous aussi Lieutenant. »

Carson s'était tourné vers le jeune homme qui était venu le chercher.

« Heu, Doc' je suis désolé, mais j'ai mes ordres et … »

John intervint.

« C'est bon Lieutenant, venez. »

Ford fit un petit salut et sortit de la pièce, son supérieur sur ses talons.

**ooOOoo**

Arrivé dehors, John se laissa glisser le long de la paroi et s'accroupit. Il posa sa tête sur ses genoux.

« Vous n'êtes pas responsable, vous le savez, hein ? »

John leva la tête vers Ford. Le jeune homme lui adressa un petit sourire timide et haussa les épaules.

« Je veux dire … ce n'est pas _vous_ qui lui avez fait ça, c'est _l'autre_. »

« Okay, Okay Lieutenant, je crois que j'ai compris. »

John se releva et se passa la main dans les cheveux.

« C'est juste … » John soupira, « c'est juste que … c'est … c'est Rodney ? Comment est-ce je pourrais … que mon double pourrait … »

« Quoi, l'aimer ? » répondit sèchement Ford.

John regarda le jeune homme, un peu surpris par son ton. Aiden le fixait.

« Je … je suis désolé Monsieur, je ne voulais pas … »

John fronça les sourcils.

« Vous avez entendu ? »

« Heu, oui. »

John se tourna et revint à l'examen de la porte de l'infirmerie.

« Ce … cette petite ordure lui a fait ça parce qu'il refusait de … de devenir son ... » il ricana, « quelle belle manière de prouver à quelqu'un que vous l'aimez, non ? Ce type ne mérite pas de … de … bon sang ! Si jamais je pouvais mettre la main sur lui, je lui donnerais moi aussi quelques jolies _preuves_ d'amour ! »

John était furieux et terriblement inquiet. Son Rodney était seul avec cette version Mister Hide de lui-même, un homme qui parlait d'amour avec ses poings !

De rage, il frappa la paroi juste devant lui. La douleur était satisfaisante. Elle l'empêchait de trop penser, d'imaginer ce qui se passait sur cette autre Atlantis, de visualiser Rodney couvert d'ecchymoses, de sang, suppliant pour que les coups s'arrêtent ; elle l'empêchait de voir le visage de l'agresseur, son propre visage, déformé par un sourire sadique, un sourire de plaisir à chaque cri, à chaque nouvelle éclaboussure de sang, à …

« Vous aussi vous l'aimez … »

John se retourna brusquement vers Ford. Ce dernier le fixait l'air sérieux. John ne comprenait pas de quoi il parlait : s'il l'aimait ? S'il aimait qui ? Que …. ?

« Il n'y a rien de mal à ça vous savez ! C'est … c'est une chance, oui, c'est ça, une chance. L'amour c'est … c'est un cadeau ! Un cadeau précieux ! »

John cligna des yeux. Plusieurs fois. Ford ne se laissa pas démonter par le silence de son supérieur.

« J'ai eu un bon ami autrefois … oui, un bon ami. Nous avons fait nos armes ensembles. Marines. Des durs à cuir. Peter, c'était son nom, Peter, c'était un dur à cuir lui aussi … un dur à cuir avec un cœur de d'ange. Peut-être qu'il était pas à sa place avec nous … peut-être » il soupira, « … mais dans ce cas, le Sergent Fawlks non plus … parce que tous les deux … tous les deux, ça été la plus belle histoire d'amour que j'ai jamais vue ! »

John continuait à fixer le jeune homme sans rien dire, la bouche ouverte, comme choqué par ce qu'il entendait. Ford continuait de parler.

« Peter était pas super athlétique mais il se défendait bien au maniement des armes, mouais, c'était un sacré tireur en fait, un tireur d'élite. Et le Sergent Fawlks lui a tout appris. Ils étaient si … si _différents_ tous les deux, comme l'eau et le feu, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire ! Toujours à s'houspiller, à se chercher, mais ils se respectaient vraiment. Et puis, le respect s'est petit à petit changé en … en autre chose, de plus fort, de plus vrai, de plus _eux_. Moi, j'étais juste là, j'avais parfois l'impression de compter les points et puis, quand j'ai compris qu'ils étaient plus que des frères d'armes, plus que des potes, j'ai rien dit. Dans les Marines, c'est « pas vu pas pris » (26) vous savez. Et puis Peter est parti, affecté en Afghanistan. Il est pas revenu. Et le Sergent, il a … changé. Il s'est mis à boire … il est mort … un bête accident de voiture … enfin, c'est ce qu'ils ont dit, la version officielle quoi. »

John était incapable de dire quoi que ce soit. C'était la première fois que le jeune homme se livrait comme ça. Ford était quelqu'un de privé, de secret sur lui, sur sa famille, sur son passé. Deux yeux marron le fixaient intensément.

« J'ai jamais rien dit, jamais osé, à cause de ce que j'étais : un Marines. Et je suis fier de ça vous savez, être un Marine, c'est toute ma vie, mais cette fois … cette fois, je ne me tairais pas. »

**Fin du flashback --------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Et effectivement, Ford ne s'était pas tu. Il avait parlé. Parlé de ses deux amis maintenant disparus, de cette « chance » perdue … la chance d'aimer et d'être aimé.

Et maintenant, John se tenait assis auprès d'un homme qui portait le visage de celui qu'il aimait.

**ooOOoo**

**Atlantis, Système de désalinisation, AU**

Rodney avait du mal à respirer. L'eau ne lui arrivait qu'à la poitrine mais elle était si froide qu'elle le suffoquait littéralement, comme un étau qui se resserrait inexorablement autour de lui. Il ignorait depuis combien de temps il était là. Au dessus de lui, tout était calme. Il n'entendait plus les éclats de voix et les rires de ses tortionnaires.

Dès qu'il avait vu l'eau commencer à monter, Rodney s'était mis à hurler, appelant Sheppard, le suppliant de le faire remonter, promettant d'être obéissant. Obéissant ! Lui ? Comme un vulgaire animal de compagnie ! Mon Dieu, il était si lâche qu'il se dégoûtait. Son double n'aurait jamais … non, correction, il _n'avait_ jamais plié devant Sheppard mais lui, dès la première tentative d'intimidation, il pleurait comme un bébé !

Seulement, il n'était pas ce Rodney, il était juste _lui_. Et le Rodney McKay qu'il était, avait peur, il avait froid, il était fatigué et …

Un gloussement lui fit relever la tête.

Juste au dessus de lui, deux yeux verts l'observaient. Les mains sous son menton, certainement allongé sur l'estomac à en juger sa posture, le Major l'observait.

« S'il vous … plaît … re-… remontez moi … s'il vous plaît, Ma-… Major … »

Rodney avait si froid qu'il claquait des dents.

« Pourquoi est-ce que je ferais ça, hein ? Je crois que j'en ai assez de devoir sans cesse te rappeler à l'ordre, Elisabeth a beau dire qu'elle a besoin de toi pour faire tourner la boutique, je dois dire que j'ai mes doutes. Zelenka pourrait certainement se débrouiller tout seul, non ? Après tout, il a été formé par le meilleur. »

Sheppard se releva. Il épousseta son treillis et jeta un dernier coup d'œil à l'océan, avant de baisser à nouveau les yeux vers Rodney.

« _Donnnnc_, je pense que tu ne nous est plus d'aucune utilité. Et comme tu le sais, nous n'avons guère les moyens de nourrir une bouche inutile, alors ... »

Il se tu un moment comme pour laisser le temps à Rodney de comprendre la portée de ce qu'il disait, puis reprit.

« Et bien, ça été un plaisir Rodney. Adieu ! »

Rodney sursauta. Quelque chose de froid et métallique venait de lui tomber sur l'épaule. D'une main tremblante, il ôta la chose en question. La chaîne. C'était la chaîne fixée au harnais.

Non ! _Nonnonnonnononnonnon_.

Rodney fixait la chaîne dans ses mains en secouant la tête.

_VLAM_ !

Rodney leva la tête. La porte venait d'être refermée. Rodney entendit la poignée tourner puis plus rien.

Oh mon Dieu ! _Mondieumondieumondieu_. Ils l'avaient laissé seul. Il regarda autour de lui – il devait y avoir quelque chose qu'il pouvait faire, n'importe quoi ! – mais son cerveau marchait au ralenti et aucune idée lumineuse sur la manière de se sortir de ce mauvais pas, ne lui vint à l'esprit.

Il allait mourir. Noyé.

Il leva à nouveau la tête.

« MAJOR ! Major, je vous en prie ! MAJOOOOOOOOOOOR ! Je … je ferais ce que vous voulez … _tout_ ce que vous voulez ! Revenez, je vous en prie, je vous en prie … »

Sa voix était un peu trop aigue, il était au bord de la crise d'hystérie, serrant la chaîne contre sa poitrine comme si elle pouvait l'aider à rester debout, à lutter contre l'eau qui montait tout autour de lui, comme une bouée. Il appela, hurla, supplia jusqu'à ce que sa voix se trouve réduite à une sorte de croassement.

Et enfin, la porte se rouvrit. Une tête brune à la chevelure hirsute apparue.

« Ma- … Major ? »

« Rodney. Quelque chose à dire ou plus exactement à _offrir_ ? »

Sheppard n'avait sans doute même pas quitté la Tour, il n'avait vraisemblablementjamais eu l'intention de le laisser là, mais Rodney s'en fichait, son esprit lui jouait des tours, il était incapable de réfléchir, incapable d'analyser les raisons du retour du Major. Remonter. Il voulait juste remonter, avoir à nouveau chaud, être au sec. Tout pour ne pas rester là. L'eau continuait à grimper autour de lui.

« Ou-… Oui. »

« Huhu, et quelle est ta proposition ? »

« Pro- … propo- … proposition ? »

« Oui. Qu'est-ce que je gagne à te laisser remonter … à te laisser la vie sauve ? »

Rodney cligna des yeux et ouvrit la bouche, mais rien n'en sortit. Une proposition ? Est-ce qu'il avait une proposition à faire ?

« Okay, je crois que ce serait plus simple si c'était moi qui t'en faisais une. Voyons, voyons, que … ah, je crois que j'ai trouvé : un baiser. »

Un baiser ? Rodney fixait toujours le Major.

« Alors ? »

Alors … un baiser. Juste un baiser. Et il serait au sec. L'eau avait atteint ses épaules et les vagues le balançaient de gauche à droite. Rester le dos contre la Tour devenait de plus en plus difficile. Rester debout devenait de plus en plus difficile. Rester conscient aussi.

« Vous … vous voulez m'embra-… m'embrasser ? Vous me remonterez si … si je vous laisse m'embrasser ?»

Rodney savait qu'il devait avoir l'air d'un demeuré à se répéter ainsi, mais l'idée semblait si étrange qu'il ressentait le besoin de la formuler tout haut, comme pour vérifier qu'il ne se trompait pas, qu'il avait bien compris. Un nouveau gloussement du Major fut sa réponse.

« Huhu Rodney, c'est tout à fait ça. Je vous embrasse et vous gagnez le droit à une serviette sèche et moelleuse et à une tasse de café bien chaud.»

Rodney pouvait _entendre_ le sourire dans la voix du Major. Un sourire de victoire. Il ferma les yeux. Il n'avait pas le choix. Un baiser. Juste un baiser. Il pouvait le faire.

« Rodney ? »

Il y avait une note d'impatience dans la voix.

« _Oui_. »

C'avait été un murmure.

« Excuse-moi, mais je n'ai pas bien entendu, c'est non ou bien … »

« OUI ! C'est oui ! Remontez moi, s'il vous plaît, s'il vous plaît ... »

**TBC **(bon, une révélation à la fois … dans le prochain chapitre nous verrons comment récupérer notre Rodney …)

(25) Bah ouais vous savez la fameuse série Highlander !

(26) Dans l'armée américaine(les Marines c'est pas l'armée, ceci dit, la règle doit être la même) il existe une règle « don't ask, don't tell » qui cautionne implicitement les relations homosexuelles dès lors, en gros, que les protagonistes ne font pas de come out ou ne sont pas pris sur le fait. Si c'est le cas, ils encourent la cour martiale.


	13. Chapter 13

**Merciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! Vous êtes des cœurs ! **Heu, non, non, je vous rassure, pas d'autre tentative que celle du baiser volé … enfin, en principe … sûrement … on peut l'espérer …

Oh et **Idril**, moi aussi j'aurais trouvé bizarre que Rodney ne souffre pas – même à un degré inférieur – d'allergie, mais bon c'est rigolo de voir que les créateurs de Stargate sont moins exigeant que nous avec le réalisme !

**ooOOoo**

**13** – **Atlantis, Système de désalinisation, AU**

Et ils l'avaient remonté.

Rodney ne se rappelait plus très bien comment mais il s'était retrouvé saisi, soulevé, et enveloppé dans une couverture. Et maintenant, il grelottait, pelotonné dans un coin de la Tour, le dos au mur, tenant une tasse de café dans les mains.

Sheppard avait tenu sa promesse. Rodney frissonna, et pas parce qu'il avait froid. Il ne doutait pas une seconde que Sheppard vienne réclamer sa part du marché. Le journal de son double était on ne peut plus clair sur ce qu'attendait le Major et Rodney ne savait pas très bien s'il pourrait aller au-delà d'un simple baiser, ou plutôt, il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas dire non. Il n'était pas capable de dire non et de choisir de résister parce que ce choix menait à une seule issue, la souffrance, et vraisemblablement à terme, la mort. Il avait davantage peur de souffrir et de mourir que de … Il soupira et essaya de se concentrer sur autre chose.

Il jeta un coup d'œil aux trois hommes qui se trouvaient en face de lui.

Sheppard s'entretenait avec quelqu'un par radio et les deux autres écoutaient consciencieusement leur supérieur. De vrais petits soldats, disciplinés, obéissant aveuglément à leur chef.

Rodney porta la tasse à ses lèvres, le café était brûlant, ou bien il était lui-même si gelé que tout lui paraissait exagérément chaud, il bu à petites gorgées, garda un moment la tasse vide entre ses mains juste pour bénéficier jusqu'au bout de sa chaleur, puis la reposa près de lui. Il poussa un soupir et mis sa tête sur ses genoux. Il était exténué. Il commençait à s'endormir lorsqu'une main se posa sur son épaule. Il sursauta et sa tête heurta la paroi métallique derrière lui.

Sheppard se trouvait juste devant lui, son petit sourire aux lèvres.

**ooOOoo**

**Atlantis, Infirmerie, dans notre réalité **

Ouch ! Ouchouchouchouch ! Il avait un torticolis d'enfer. John se massa le cou. Il pensait sérieusement à demander à Carson d'investir dans des chaises un peu plus confortables, quelque chose lui disait qu'il allait plus d'une fois avoir à poireauter devant un de ces lits. Quelques heures de sommeil et votre colonne vertébrale s'en souvenait pendant des jours, super, vraiment et … John stoppa net ses récriminations internes lorsqu'il vit une paire d'yeux bleus fixée sur lui.

« Hey, ça va ? »

Bravo, d'une exceptionnelle originalité ! Demander à un type sur son lit d'hôpital s'il va bien. Et dire qu'il avait réussi le test Mensa.

« Merci. »

Heu, _merci_ ?

« Pourquoi ? »

Rodney attendit un moment avant de répondre.

« D'être là et … de ne pas être là. Enfin, de ne pas être lui, de … » il soupira, « je crois que je ne sais pas très bien ce que je raconte, votre Carson est comme le mien : il a une légère tendance à surdoser les sédatifs lorsqu'il trouve que j'ai besoin de sommeil. Résultat : un cerveau en décomposition et le QI réduit à celui d'une huître ! »

Il adressa un faible sourire à John.

« Oui, je vois ce que vous voulez dire. En fait, Rodney, je veux dire, pas vous, l'autre, _lui_, enfin, vous voyez de qui je veux parler, » bref hochement de tête de Rodney, « oui, bon donc, Rodney a la fâcheuse habitude de, disons, de finir à l'infirmerie. Nous ne sommes ici que depuis deux mois et il s'est déjà brûlé, coupé, électrocuté, a eu une réaction allergique et … bref, Carson lui a même réservé un lit dans un coin de l'infirmerie, c'est pour vous dire ! » (27)

Le sourire de Rodney disparu.

« Mes séjours à l'infirmerie ont une origine un peu _différente_. »

Cette affirmation fut suivie d'un lourd silence. Rodney finit par se tourner vers Sheppard. Celui-ci était pâle, ses poings et sa mâchoire serrés.

« Oh Mon Dieu ! Je suis, je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas vous … »

« Non. Ce n'est rien, » John soupira, « inutile de vous excuser mais … » John s'arrêta un moment fixant dans les yeux l'homme qui se trouvait en face de lui, « Rodney, nous devons savoir comment vous avez fait, comment vous êtes arrivé jusqu'ici, nous devons … »

Il s'arrêta et Rodney finit sa phrase pour lui.

« Le récupérer, c'est ça non ? Vous voulez retrouver _votre_ Docteur Rodney McKay. Je comprends vous savez. »

Il regarda ses mains un moment avant de reprendre, sans regarder Sheppard.

« Je savais que je ne pourrais pas rester mais j'avais juste espéré pouvoir … » Il soupira et reposa sa tête sur son oreiller, ses yeux se fixèrent sur le plafond.

John ne savait pas très bien quoi dire. C'était un étrange dilemme : pour retrouver Rodney, il leur faudrait sans doute renvoyer cette version dans son monde, le renvoyer droit entre les mains de son tortionnaire. Il se pencha vers lui, posa sa main sur celle de Rodney et la serra doucement.

« Nous trouverons un moyen. Je vous le promets. »

Une voix teintée d'un fort accent les fit tous les deux sursauter.

« Je crois que j'ai trouvé la solution ! »

**ooOOoo**

**Atlantis, Système de désalinisation, AU**

Rodney fixait Sheppard. Derrière lui, Ford et Decker, souriaient. Ils lui faisaient penser à des hyènes, dents blanches, rires aigus. Des charognards. Et il était leur proie du jour.

« Et bien Rodney, je crois qu'il est temps d'honorer ta part de notre petit marché. »

Rodney cligna des yeux et serra la couverture contre lui. Il ferma les yeux puis tendit le cou vers le Major.

« Ohohoho, non, non, non, Rodney. Yeux ouverts. Tu ne voudrais quand même pas _manquer_ notre premier baiser ? »

Rodney frissonna à l'évocation du « premier baiser », terrifié à l'idée de devoir en échanger un second, voir plus. Il ouvrit les yeux et les plongea droit dans ceux du Major. Deux yeux verts pailletés d'or. Deux yeux verts sans chaleur. Sans amour. Morts.

« Rodney … »

Rodney déglutit et pencha la tête vers le côté et attendit. Il pouvait entendre les battements de son cœur dans sa poitrine, le sang affluer dans ses tempes. Le silence qui régnait dans la Tour était terrifiant. Il était soudainement en sueur, ses mains moites. Les lèvres de Sheppard finirent par se poser sur les siennes, il ouvrit un peu la bouche et laissa la langue entrer, elle caressa son palais un moment. Sheppard posa sa main sur son cou puis se mit à lui caresser la joue, le visage. La langue intensifia ses recherches. Rodney avait envie de vomir, il serra davantage la couverture contre sa poitrine et sentit ses ongles s'enfoncer dans sa paume à travers le tissu. Puis la main qui se trouvait sur sa joue agrippa brutalement son menton et le baiser fut interrompu.

« Qu'est-ce qui te prend ! »

Rodney cligna des yeux un moment et regarda l'homme en face de lui, bouche toujours ouverte. Sheppard le secoua comme pour le réveiller.

« Et bien, réponds ! Je croyais que j'avais été clair, mais peut-être veux tu retourner prendre un bain ! »

Sheppard le tira par les cheveux et il étouffa un cri, puis il fut traîné devant la porte.

« Decker ! Ouvrez moi ça ! »

Le Marines s'exécuta un sourire aux lèvres. Sheppard plaça Rodney juste devant l'ouverture, le retenant d'un bras passé autour de sa taille. L'air froid frappa Rodney en pleine face. Ses vêtements étaient trempés et la couverture était tombée par terre lorsque Sheppard l'avait relevé de force.

« Tu vois Rodney, je crois que j'ai reconsidéré notre marché, comme tu ne respecte pas tes engagements pourquoi respecterais-je les miens ? »

« Non ! J'ai tenu ma parole … ! »

En bas, la cuvette était complètement invisible, submergée par des mètres d'eau, une eau noire et agitée.

Sheppard le poussa et Rodney cria. Une main le rattrapa juste à temps, le retenant par le col de sa veste, puis le ramena vers l'intérieur. Sheppard se pencha vers lui et lui murmura à l'oreille.

« Tu sais quoi Rodney, cette fois j'en ai assez de tes mensonges ! Tu devais m'embrasser et à quoi ai-je droit : rien. Une bouche inerte, un corps mort entre les bras ! »

« Non ! C'est … » le froid l'empêchait de se concentrer, « ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit … juste … juste promis que vous pouviez m'embrasser pas que … » Une rafale de vent lui coupa la parole en même temps que le souffle. Sheppard le secoua une fois encore.

« Quoi ? »

« … pas dit que je vous embrasserais … juste dit que _vous_ pouviez le faire … »

Cette fois, Rodney était sûr que Sheppard allait le balancer à l'eau, refermer la porte, jeter la clé et oublier qu'il y avait eu un Rodney McKay sur Atlantis.

La réaction du Major fut un peu différente et plutôt inattendue.

**ooOOoo**

**Atlantis, Infirmerie, dans notre réalité **

Les deux hommes se tournèrent vers celui qui avait parlé.

« Oui, oui, j'ai trouvé ! »

Zelenka, les cheveux en bataille, les yeux rougis par le manque de sommeil, agitait son PALM dans tous les sens.

« Heu, Docteur vous avez trouvé quoi au juste ? »

Zelenka s'approcha du lit, il tira un tabouret et une des tables d'examen devant le lit de Rodney et y posa son PALM ainsi qu'un objet qui fit un bruit mat. Son regard alla de l'un à l'autre des deux hommes. Un large sourire décorait son visage. Il releva ses lunettes tombées sur le bout de son nez dans l'excitation du moment.

« Radek, mais … c'est … »

Rodney ne finit pas sa phrase.

« Oui, oui, c'est lui : j'ai enfin compris son mode de fonctionnement ! »

John haussa un sourcil et fixa l'objet en question. Et se souvint parfaitement de l'endroit où il l'avait déjà vu : PM-2Z3. Rodney avait joué avec juste avant cette foutue explosion de lumière, juste avant qu'il ne le perde.

Rodney prit l'objet dans les mains.

On aurait dit une sorte de poudrier ou un truc de maquillage. Une des petites amies de John en avait eu un comme ça, énorme, lourd, et contenant tout ce dont une femme a besoin pour se refaire une petite beauté. Dans le cas présent, John doutait qu'il s'agisse d'un Guerlain, quoique avec les Anciens qui pouvait savoir !

« Vraiment ? J'ai pensé lorsque je l'ai trouvé sur la table près du miroir que c'était le boîtier de télécommande et … »

« Heu excusez moi, mais de quel miroir parlez vous ? »

Rodney se tourna vers John.

« Je … je me suis échappé sur cette planète parce que je savais qu'un laboratoire ancien s'y trouvait. J'avais trouvé ses coordonnées dans la base de données d'Atlantis et il y était fait mention d'un miroir quantique. Je voulais trouver un univers où … où peut-être j'aurais pu … » Il s'interrompit et reposa l'objet sur la table devant lui, « mais je me suis trompé, ce miroir n'agit pas comme celui trouvé par le SGC il y a de cela plusieurs années. »

« Si, si. Nous avons ramené le miroir, c'est exactement le même que celui qui se trouve dans la zone 51, ce qui est différent, c'est ceci ! » Zelenka désignait le boîtier. « Les fonctions de cette « télécommande » sont plus élargies que celle que SG1 a ramenée sur Terre. Les Anciens ont certainement voulu perfectionner la technique ou éviter les effets pervers de l'entropie en cascade. Leur idée devait être de pouvoir voyager dans d'autres univers _via_ le corps de leur double. »

John prit à son tour la télécommande dans ses mains.

« Donc, ce qui est arrivé n'a rien à voir avec le fait qu'au moment où vous, » il pointa du doigt vers Rodney, « activiez ceci dans votre réalité, notre Rodney l'avait aussi dans les mains ici ? »

Zelenka secoua la tête.

« Non, c'est une simple coïncidence, étonnante, certes, mais une coïncidence, c'est tout. C'est vous Docteur McKay qui avez actionné seul le processus. »

« Et vous pouvez déterminer, quoi, l'adresse, les coordonnées, j'ignore comment on peut appeler ça, de l'univers dont vient Rodney ? »

« Oui, ce n'était pas ça le plus difficile à trouver, en fait … »

Un claquement sec le fit sursauter. Sheppard venait de claquer dans ses mains. Un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres, il agitait le boîtier.

« C'est parfait ! Puisque les deux individus n'ont pas à toucher ensemble et au même moment ce foutu truc, je sais exactement ce qu'il nous reste à faire ! »

**TBC **(et deux petits cliffies pour le prix d'un, deux !)

(27) Bah oui, moi je vois bien mon Rodney faire de fréquents séjour à l'infirmerie, primo parce que je suis Rodneytortureuse, deuxio, parce que je l'imagine pas très doué pour déléguer et résultat : manque de sommeil et « je veux tout faire moi-même », et bien ça vous mène droit dans les bras de Carson (non, pas pour CA ! C'est du Mchep ici pas du McBeck !)


	14. Chapter 14

**Merci pour les reviews ! **Argh, j'ai commencé à écrire le second volet de cette trilogie, alors que le premier n'est même pas fini ! Je suis _fooooolle_ ! Ou tout simplement accro, hum, sans doute un peu des deux en fait.

**ooOOoo**

**14** – **Atlantis, Système de désalinisation, AU**

Rodney ferma les yeux, s'attendant à être frappé, voir pire, mais la réaction de Sheppard fut tout autre.

Il éclata de rire.

Un rire franc, clair, un peu comme celui du Major, de son Major Sheppard. Un rire vrai.

Un rire qui stoppa brutalement.

Et le sang de Rodney se glaça dans ses veines.

**ooOOoo**

**Atlantis, Aile Nord de la Cité, Salle désaffectée, Notre réalité**

Le Major, le sergent Bates, les docteurs Weir, Beckett et McKay et puis ce petit type, heu, Zelenkla ou un truc du même genre, se trouvaient tous dans _la_ pièce.

Une pièce d'environ une cinquantaine de mètres carrés, faiblement éclairée par ces étranges néons bleus que semblaient apprécier les Atlantes, ou les Anciens. Aiden ne savait jamais très bien comment les différencier. C'était pas faute d'avoir eu droit à des explications, notamment de la part de McKay, interminables les explications. Après ça, il n'avait plus jamais osé poser de question au scientifique canadien. Le mal de crâne aux dimensions titanesques n'en valaient pas la peine, d'autant que la plupart du temps, ses réponses étaient loin d'être compréhensibles. En tous les cas, pour le commun des mortels.

Le Major se tourna vers Aiden, un sourire de satisfaction aux lèvres.

« Okay, ça devrait être bon comme ça. »

Il lui répondit par une petite exclamation.

« Pour sûr ! »

Aiden trouvait que c'était franchement overkill (28), mais le Major voulait prendre toutes les précautions. Tu parles ! Okay, son double n'avait pas l'air d'un enfant de cœur mais quand même. Il jeta de nouveau un coup d'œil à l'installation.

Une large cage avait été dressée au centre de la pièce et le docteur Zelenka avait installé un puissant bouclier tout autour, basé sur la technologie Ancienne, ce qui faisait qu'il était impossible de toucher aux barreaux sans recevoir un sérieuse choc (29).

Dans un autre coin de la pièce se trouvait le fameux miroir quantique. Aiden se demanda un moment pourquoi, cet engin de téléportation d'un univers à un autre, avait cette forme, celle d'une psyché. Il poserait la question à … McKay, oui, c'était ça, il lui demanderait dès qu'il l'aurait récupéré.

Aiden se tourna vers le scientifique tchèque. Celui-ci était en grande discussion avec le docteur McKay. Ca faisait vraiment bizarre. C'était McKay et en même temps, bah, ce n'était pas lui du tout. Cette version était presque silencieuse, réservée, sur la défensive.

Et Aiden comprenait pourquoi.

Le Major lui avait fait un petit résumé de la situation. En fait, il avait fait un rapport complet lors du débriefing improvisé du matin même. Le Major avait exposé son plan et le docteur Weir avait accepté qu'il le mette à exécution. Résultat : ils étaient en train d'aménager une des salles découvertes dans l'aile Nord de la Cité, non habitée, en cellule grand confort pour un invité de marque.

Le Major John Sheppard.

Ouais, plus exactement, _l'infâme_ Major John Sheppard. Celui qui était responsable du regard de bête traquée de McKay, enfin de cette version … et _merde_, peut-être aussi de la leur !

Huuum, en fin de compte, cette cage électrifiée n'était pas une si mauvaise idée. La seule pensée que cette petite ordure puisse, accidentellement bien sûr, se frotter aux barreaux était, disons, plutôt satisfaisante.

« Bien, tout est prêt. »

Sheppard claqua dans ses mains avant de se retourner vers les deux scientifiques.

« Zelenka ? »

L'ingénieur tchèque releva la tête ainsi que ses lunettes. Aiden sourit. Les petites lunettes rondes semblaient ne jamais vouloir tenir sur le nez du docteur Zelenka.

« _Ano_, _Ano_ … (30) Voilà ! Vous pouvez y aller. »

« Parfait. Bon, quand il faut, il faut … »

« Major, vous n'êtes pas obligé de … »

« Quoi docteur Weir, de _faire ça_ ? Vous savez bien que si. Elisabeth, c'est le seul moyen de récupérer Rodney, et ce, avant que cette … que mon double n'aille trop loin. Je ne risque rien là-bas, vous oubliez que je suis le Maître d'Atlantis, hein. »

Il lui sourit et elle soupira, mais hocha la tête.

**ooOOoo**

Elisabeth comprenait parfaitement ce qui motivait le Major.

Il n'avait rien dit mais cela n'avait pas été nécessaire. Il lui avait suffit de l'observer pendant la réunion. Elisabeth connaissait le cœur des hommes. Cliché ? Oui et non. Elle n'était pas devenue une diplomate de haut niveau juste en parcourant le monde du Nord au Sud et en serrant des mains.

Elle savait qu'elle avait ce don, celui de _voir au-delà_ … Voir au-delà des apparences, au-delà de ce que les gens montraient d'eux-mêmes. Et voir ce qu'il y avait entre le Major John Sheppard et Rodney n'avait pas été très difficile. Les petits gestes, les regards, les plaisanteries, autant d'échanges empreints tour à tour de tendresse et de taquinerie. Autant de signes qu'il y avait plus entre ces deux là, qu'une simple histoire d'amitié.

En fait, Elisabeth se demandait pourquoi il avait fallu autant de temps au Major pour se rendre compte qu'il était complètement, indubitablement et irrémédiablement tombé amoureux de Rodney McKay, docteur en astrophysique.

Elle ne connaissait McKay que depuis 6 mois mais _nondenon_, le côtoyer n'était pas de tout repos. Il ne s'adressait pas aux gens, il leur aboyait dessus, quand il ne les ignorait pas purement et simplement, dixit, pour « insuffisance neuronale ». Résultat : 6 mois en Antarctique et toute la base le _détestait_ ! Connaissant le sens protecteur ultra développé du Major, il y aurait certainement des étincelles !

Elisabeth sourit.

Pauvre Major, cela ne serait certainement pas une relation de tout repos !

Son sourire s'évanouit aussitôt … Il n'y aurait pas de relation du tout s'ils ne parvenaient pas à ramener Rodney et vite. Elle se tourna vers Zelenka et Rodney, enfin, _l'autre_. Elle se força à sourire.

« Vous êtes prêt Rodney ? »

Il lui adressa un petit sourire et hocha la tête.

Elisabeth était désolée pour lui. Savoir ce qu'il avait enduré là-bas … Oui, elle compatissait, mais elle était aussi un peu en colère. Il s'était tu pendant des jours, sachant ce qu'il était advenu de son double, sachant ce qu'il devait vivre. Elle comprenait ses raisons, mais elle n'était pas complètement prête à lui pardonner ce terrible mensonge. Pas comme Sheppard. Le Major avait presque immédiatement pardonné à Rodney. Sa rage, il l'avait tournée contre quelqu'un d'autre.

Lui-même.

Ou plus exactement son « double diabolique » comme il se plaisait à appeler le Major Sheppard de cette autre réalité.

Ce double avec lequel ils allaient bientôt tous faire connaissance.

**ooOOoo**

**Atlantis, Système de désalinisation, AU**

Rodney osait à peine respirer. Sheppard était à quelques centimètres de lui, il sentait son souffle brûlant sur ses joues, comme de l'acide.

Le Major le plaquait avec son corps contre la paroi de la Tour. Rodney essaya de tourner la tête mais une main saisit brutalement son menton et il dut se soumettre à un autre baiser. Il endura silencieusement.

Il était juste trop fatigué pour se battre.

Le baiser fut une nouvelle fois rompu et Rodney plongea son regard dans celui de Sheppard. L'espace d'un instant, il cru y lire quelque chose, du désir, du désespoir, puis ils redevinrent froids et vides.

Sheppard l'agrippa par le bras et Rodney poussa un petit cri. L'engourdissement du au froid et à la peur lui avait fait oublier qu'il s'était blessé en tombant à l'eau. Sheppard lui sourit et resserra son étreinte, lui arrachant des larmes mais cette fois, il ne cria pas. Le Major finit par le relâcher en le jetant purement et simplement dans les bras de Decker.

« Enlevez lui le harnais et … »

Il fut interrompu par sa radio.

« Merde. Oui, Sheppard. »

Sheppard écouta attentivement ce que la personne qui était en contact avec lui avait à lui dire, sans jamais cesser de fixer Rodney des yeux. Il fit un signe de tête à Decker qui lui répondit de la même manière. Le Marine détacha le harnais de cuir et le tendit à Ford.

Rodney regarda le jeune Lieutenant ranger soigneusement le harnais et réprima un ricanement : ces gens traitaient mieux leur équipement qu'ils ne le traitaient lui, ou pour ce qu'il avait pu en voir, les êtres humains d'une manière générale. Il ferma les yeux. Il voulait juste dormir, tout oublier … rentrer chez lui. Il les rouvrit lorsqu'une main se posa sur son épaule, le faisant sursauter.

Il n'y avait plus que Decker avec lui dans la Tour. Rodney n'avait même pas vu, ou ne serait-ce qu'entendu, les deux autres sortir. Decker le tira de son état de stupeur en le secouant.

Le Marines le fixait.

« Incroyable, je ne comprendrais jamais pourquoi le Major est aussi _mordu_. Non mais regarde toi ! Tu ne ressembles à rien ! Tssss, pathétique. »

Rodney resta silencieux.

Decker le poussa sans ménagement vers la porte.

« Allez, _bourreau des cœurs_, il est temps pour une petite visite dans les Highlands. »

**ooOOoo**

**Atlantis, Infirmerie, AU**

« Hey Doc' ! Devinez qui j'ai trouvé qui traînait dans les couloirs. »

Decker poussa violemment Rodney dans l'infirmerie. Le médecin écossais qui était tranquillement en train de ranger du matériel médical, lâcha pratiquement ce qu'il tenait dans les mains, et se précipita vers les deux hommes.

« Mon Dieu Rodney, qu'est-ce que … »

Rodney avait parcouru tout le trajet de la Tour à l'infirmerie sans broncher, il s'était obligé à garder le même rythme que le Marines alors que tout ce qu'il voulait s'était se coucher par terre et fermer les yeux, mais dès qu'il vit Carson s'approcher, il sentit ses dernières forces le quitter et s'effondra littéralement dans les bras du médecin.

La dernière chose qu'il entendit avant que tout ne devienne noir, fut un « Bloody Hell ! » retentissant.

**ooOOoo**

**Atlantis, Salle de réunion, AU**

John arriva dans la salle de briefing, Ford sur ses talons.

Il ne prit pas la peine de saluer les personnes déjà présentes, Zelenka, trois autres scientifiques et bien sûr, Summer, et fit juste un petit signe de tête à Weir. Celle-ci commença la réunion. Il y était question d'une planète – encore – où ils pensaient pouvoir trouver un E2PZ – encore – et de la nécessité d'envoyer une équipe pour y faire des recherches – encore.

Ennuyeux, extraordinairement _phénoménalistiquement_ ennuyeux. Alors qu'il avait tant à faire. Il sourit. Alors qu'enfin, il avait réussi à briser la résistance de Rodney. Le souvenir de ces deux baisers était encore sur sa bouche, sur sa langue. Il était sûr que s'il se passait la langue sur les lèvres, il y sentirait encore le _goût_ de Rodney. Musqué et sucré à la fois.

Et la prochaine fois, ce serait _lui_ qui l'embrasserait. Volontairement. Pas d'entourloupe.

« Qu'en pensez vous Major ? »

Oups. Tous les regards étaient tournés vers lui.

« Major ? »

Elisabeth le fixait, l'air impatient.

Qu'elle s'impatiente, il avait décidément plus urgent à faire qu'à perdre son temps à participer à de stupides réunions. Il était avant tout un homme d'action.

« Préparer une équipe de 8 personnes, de préférence des Marines, et je vous récupère votre précieux E2PZ s'il y en a un à récupérer. »

Il se leva et quitta la salle de réunion.

**ooOOoo**

**Atlantis, Aile Nord de la Cité, Salle désaffectée, Notre réalité**

« Bon, si tout le monde est prêt, dans ce cas … »

John entra dans la cage. Celle-ci se referma derrière lui avec un clac sonore. Zelenka fit rouler le miroir jusque devant la porte de la cellule et il montra le boîtier de commande qu'il tenait dans les mains au Major.

« Bien Major, écoutez moi attentivement, je vais entrer les coordonnées de l'univers de Rodney, tout ce que vous avez à faire, c'est de toucher le miroir à l'exact moment où je vous le dirais, _dobře_ ?» (30)

John hocha la tête.

« Bien, alors allons y. »

Zelenka entra les coordonnées dans le boîtier. John fixait le miroir devant lui, quand soudain il se mit en « route », un peu comme la porte des étoiles. Bien entendu, pas de kawoosh, juste l'apparition de cette flaque d'eau bleue qui n'en n'était pas. Il tendit la main à travers les barreaux vers ce mini-vortex et jeta un regard à Rodney qui se tenait, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, juste aux côtés d'Elisabeth, il vit sa bouche former le mot _merci_ au moment même où Zelenka criait.

« _Maintenant_ ! »

Sa main toucha le vortex.

**TBC**

(28) Overkill : expression anglo-saxonne signifiant grosso-modo, surpuissant, dans le sens, exagérément puissant (genre utiliser toute la puissance d'un centrale nucléaire pour allumer une seule ampoule, en argot, on l'utilise cette expression pour marquer l'idée que les moyens utilisés pour atteindre un résultat sont disproportionnés au but à atteindre, genre un flic qui vide son chargeur sur un suspect déjà blessé pour le stopper …)

(29) Héhéhéhé, je me suis toujours demandée si la prison qu'ils avaient utilisée pour enfermer le wraith (épisode Suspicion, saison 1) existait déjà au temps des Atlantes ou si c'étaient les terriens qui l'avaient aménagée. Voici ma réponse !

(30) Ca devrait vouloir dire respectivement « OUI » et « D'accord ? » en tchèque.


	15. Chapter 15

**Miciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! **_Attention_ ! Ce chapitre fait un constant va et vient, entre les deux univers, avec les deux John et les deux Rodney, je préviens à chaque tête de paragraphe, mais soyez attentifs !

_Oulalala, vous allez me tuer, parce que dans ce chapitre, et bien, la tension monte encore d'un petit cran mais il n'y a pas de confrontation, ce devrait être pour le suivant, bonne lecture !_

**ooOOoo**

**15 – Atlantis, Couloir, AU**

John était furieux.

Cet imbécile avait encore fini à l'infirmerie ! S'il croyait que ça suffirait à le stopper, il allait en être pour ses frais. Pas cette fois, cette fois, il était à _lui_ … Il en avait assez d'attendre. Il avait eu un petit avant goût de paradis et maintenant il voulait la totale. Et pour ça … Il sourit et mit sa radio en route.

John contacta trois de ses subordonnés et leur donna des ordres puis il déconnecta celle-ci. Il ne tenait pas à être dérangé.

C'était Parfait. Rodney allait être amené dans une des pièces actuellement inoccupée de l'aile Est. Inoccupée mais prête à recevoir des occupants, avec tout le confort voulu. Dont un superbe lit.

Oui, c'était vraiment parfait.

John se mit à siffloter. Les mains dans les poches, il trottinait vers sa destination lorsque son univers explosa.

**ooOOoo**

Wow. WOWOWOWOWOWOW. Et ouch, pour faire bonne mesure. Il avait un mal de crâne de la taille du Titanic, et il avait aussi la très nette impression qu'il était comme le Titanic, sur le point de sombrer.

John ouvrit les yeux et les referma presque aussitôt. Trop de lumière. En fait, il avait l'impression d'être baigné dans une lumière blanche et brillante, aucune ombre, null part. La douleur était intense et envoya immédiatement un message à son estomac qui se vida en réaction. Génial. Il était venu pour secourir Rodney et il se retrouvait réduit à se rouler en boule par terre, respirant par la bouche et essayant de retrouver le contrôle de son estomac.

« Major ? Major ! Infirmerie, vite, il y a eu un … »

Des bruits de pas résonnèrent autour de lui, des voix crièrent son nom mais John n'entendit bientôt plus rien.

**ooOOoo**

**Atlantis, Cellule, Aile Nord de la Cité, notre réalité**

Qu'est-ce que … Bon sang, une attaque de ces saloperies de suceur de vie. John se mit péniblement à quatre pattes, yep, super migraine en vue, puis tapota son communicateur radio.

« Weir ! Qu'est ce qui se passe non de Dieu ? »

Mais curieusement, la réponse d'Elisabeth lui parvint directement comme si elle se trouvait à quelques mètres de lui.

« Ce qui se passe Major, c'est que vous allez être notre invité pendant quelques jours. »

Il tourna la tête vers la voix et cligna des yeux. Et c'est alors qu'il les distingua.

Des barreaux. Il se trouvait dans une cellule !

**ooOOoo**

**Atlantis, Infirmerie, AU**

« Marshall, nous devons faire quelque chose ! Ces … brutes sont venues le chercher il y a une vingtaine de minutes. Elles l'ont réveillé et l'ont obligé à les suivre. En robe de chambre … il tenait à peine sur ses jambes … c'est … ça ne peut plus durer ! »

Le Colonel Summer poussa un soupir et passa sa main dans ses cheveux courts. Une superbe coupe en brosse, très militaire, très conforme aux règles. C'est ce qu'il était non, un militaire pur et dur, respectant à la lettre les règles de l'armée américaine. Il pouvait être fier de lui, non ?

Carson le regardait en se tordant les mains. Empathie. Ou tout simplement humanité. Il avait peur pour McKay et il avait sans doute raison, Dieu seul savait ce que Sheppard lui réservait cette fois. Marshall se demandait ce qui s'était passé pour que _lui_ perde cette faculté de s'inquiéter pour ses semblables, en tous les cas, en tant qu'individu. Il savait qu'il n'était plus vraiment capable de raisonner autrement qu'en terme d'intérêt général, celui de l'ensemble de la population civile de la Cité.

Et il était prêt à sacrifier la vie de Rodney McKay si c'était nécessaire. En revanche, si cette mort mettait en péril la Cité … C'était sa règle, la règle d'or. L'intérêt de tous passait avant l'intérêt d'un seul.

Il fut tiré de ses pensées par l'exclamation de Beckett.

« Il a QUOI ! Humpf, oui, oui, j'arrive. »

« Un problème doc' ? »

Carson appela une des infirmières et prépara son sac.

« Ouais, si on veut. Il semblerait que le Major Sheppard ait eu un malaise. »

Le médecin jura en gaélique, enfin, Marshall était à peu près sûr que c'était un juron. Il l'observa farfouiller dans son sac, enfournant plusieurs pièces de technologie atlante, pêle-mêle avec des objets beaucoup plus classiques, stéthoscope, tensiomètre … Puis, Carson fronça les sourcils et resta un moment immobile, penché sur son sac, perdu dans ses pensées.

« Heu, Carson ? Un problème ? »

Le médecin tourna ses yeux bleus vers lui.

« Un problème ? Si on peut dire oui. Je me demandais si je n'avais pas un peu d'arsenic ou quelque chose dans ce genre qui … »

« Carson ? »

« Oui, oui, je sais … parfois, respecter le serment d'Hippocrate est une vraie torture. »

Marshall le regarda sortir de l'infirmerie, une infirmière sur les talons.

L'écossais avait raison, parfois, respecter les règles, était une vraie torture.

**ooOOoo**

**Atlantis, Cellule, Ailes Nord de la Cité, Notre réalité**

« Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce merdier ! »

John se releva, péniblement, sa tête allait certainement exploser s'il faisait des mouvements trop brusques. Il finit par s'asseoir et regarda où il se trouvait.

Il ne s'était pas trompé, il était bien dans une sorte de cage, dans une pièce faiblement éclairée. Ceci dit, il n'allait pas s'en plaindre, la lumière blafarde des néons, lui perçait le crâne aussi sûrement que s'il s'était agi de marteau-piqueur ! Il tourna son regard vers Elisabeth. Que lui prenait-il et pourquoi l'avait-elle enfermé ici.

« Une explication serait la bienvenue _Docteur_, où dois-je vous rappeler que je suis un des seuls à pouvoir … »

Il fut interrompu par Elisabeth.

« A pouvoir actionner la Cité et ses équipements Anciens ? Oh, mais je vous rassure _Major_, nous sommes très conscients de vos capacités. »

« Vraiment ? Alors dans ce cas, vous savez que vous ne pouvez pas vaincre les wraith sans moi. »

Il se remit sur ses pieds et lui adressa un petit sourire. Un sourire froid, celui de quelqu'un habitué à avoir le dernier mot.

Et à sa plus grande surprise, elle lui rendit son sourire.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas pour notre sécurité Major, en fait, je crois que nous pouvons tous dire que tant que vous êtes _là_, il ne peut rien nous arriver de grave, non ? »

Par _là_, elle entendait cette foutue cage, la petite garce. Une fois qu'il serait sorti, il allait lui faire passer l'envie de … _Rodney_ !

John venait d'apercevoir le canadien, en partie planqué derrière ce petit type qui geignait toujours dans une langue incompréhensible, le scientifique tchèque, Zelenka.

« Rodney, je vois que la _santé_ t'es revenue finalement ! »

**ooOOoo**

**Atlantis, Couloirs de la Cité, AU**

« Alors ? »

Carson se tourna vers Summer, il ôta son stéthoscope et donna des instructions pour que Sheppard soit conduit à l'infirmerie, puis il se tourna vers le Colonel.

« Alors ? Et bien, il va survivre … _malheureusement_. »

Ce dernier mot fut prononcé dans un soupir.

« Carson ! »

« Quoi ! »

Summer lui lança un regard noir et Carson, eu un petit sourire désolé. _Faussement_ désolé. Qu'est-ce qu'il croyait ? Qu'il allait s'apitoyer sur le sort de Sheppard ? Une baisse de tension et une bonne migraine, voilà tout ce qu'il avait, alors que Rodney … Carson ferma les yeux. Il fallait qu'il se calme, qu'il se calme et qu'il retrouve son intégrité professionnelle. Il exhala _lennnnnnnntement_ et rouvrit les yeux.

Intégrité professionnelle, mon cul oui ! Sandra allait s'occuper de cette petite ordure. Il serait incapable de le faire sans repenser à toutes les fois où il avait du veiller Rodney à l'infirmerie.

« Que pensez vous qu'il ait ? »

« Huuuh, qui, Sheppard ? A première vue, pas grand-chose. Un simple malaise. »

« Carson, les gens ne s'évanouissent pas sans raison, ce n'est pas à vous que je vais apprendre ça. »

Carson leva les yeux au ciel.

« Sa tension est un peu faible, il a un peu de fièvre, rien de mortel. Nous allons faire une prise de sang et nous verrons ce qu'il en est, mais je suis sûr qu'il n'a rien que quelques heures de sommeil ne puissent guérir. »

Summer lui sourit et lui répondit sur un ton moqueur.

« Huhuu, je vois et sur quoi est donc fondée cette certitude ? Votre diagnostic ne m'a pas l'air des plus _scientifiques_. »

Carson le fixa un moment avant de répondre et de prendre le chemin de l'infirmerie.

« Intuition, Marshall, simple intuition. Malheureusement. »

Summer fronça les sourcils.

« Malheureusement ? »

Carson se tourna vers lui, l'air sérieux.

« Ce sont rarement ceux qui le méritent qui souffrent le plus, tout simplement. » (31)

**ooOOoo**

**Atlantis, Infirmerie, AU**

Il ouvrit les yeux sur … rien. Enfin, pas grand-chose. C'était gris, comme s'il avait une sorte de voile devant les yeux. Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois mais son monde était toujours fait d'ombres grises.

Et sa tête menaçait toujours d'exploser. Génial.

John entendit des bruits de pas près de lui.

« Oh, vous êtes réveillé Major. Je vais prévenir le docteur Téli. »

Ouiouiouiouioui. Un docteur quelle bonne idée, il pourrait peut-être faire disparaître cet affreuse gueule de bois. C'était bizarre quand même parce qu'il ne se rappelait pas avoir … le _miroir_ !

Il s'assit sur son lit comme un diable sorti de sa boite. Et le regretta presque aussitôt lorsqu'une brusque nausée l'assaillit.

« Oula Major, voila, voila. »

Une bassine apparue comme par enchantement et il vomit ce qui restait de son dernier repas. Beurk. Il se sentait super mal. Carson l'avait prévenu que les effets de la … heu, disons téléportation pouvait être violents, comme ils l'avaient été pour Rodney. Violents mais passagers. Okay, il allait survivre.

Maintenant, il allait falloir qu'il joue serré. Personne ne devait se douter qu'il n'était pas le Major Sheppard de ce monde.

**ooOOoo**

**Atlantis, Quartiers résidentiels inoccupés, AU**

Rodney était recroquevillé sur le lit qui se trouvait au beau milieu de la pièce (32). Juste ça, un lit. Pas de chaise, ou de table, ou de … _Mondieumondieumondieu_. Il fallait qu'il se calme, mais le simple fait de penser à un lit et au Major … Il se mit à trembler.

Deux Marines étaient venus le chercher à l'infirmerie, ils l'avaient traîné jusqu'ici, en robe de chambre, pieds nus. Carson n'avait rien pu faire.

Rodney ramena son bras sous lui. La douleur était supportable.« Rien de grave » lui avait dit Carson.

Rien de grave.

Pour le moment.

**ooOOoo**

**Atlantis, Cellule, Aile Nord de la Cité, Notre réalité**

« Alors Rodney, rien à dire ? Et moi qui me faisais une joie de profiter enfin d'un peu de temps en tête à tête avec toi, huuuu. »

Elisabeth se tourna vers Rodney. Il était pâle et elle pouvait voir qu'il tremblait, elle posa sa main sur son bras, mais il se dégagea violemment, et fit quelques pas en direction de la cage. Il s'adressa au Major.

« Qu'est-ce que … qu'est-ce que vous avez fait … »

Il s'avança encore répétant sa question, cette fois en criant.

« Répondez moi, qu'avez-vous fait ! »

Elisabeth essaya de le retenir.

« Rodney, je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne … »

Il ne l'écouta pas et se retrouva à quelques pas de la cage. Sheppard le fixait avec cet air de contentement qu'il connaissait si bien.

« Oh, voyons Rodney, ne joue pas la prude. Tu sais très bien _ce_ que j'ai fait, et pour cause, tu étais aux premières loges ! »

Rodney continuait à le fixer, incapable de prononcer un mot. Son cauchemar s'était finalement réalisé, seulement il était pire que tout ce qu'il avait pu imaginer.

Parce que ce n'était pas lui qui en avait été la victime.

**TBC **

(31) Bon, je sais que je risque de m'attirer les foudres de Téli mais je dois dire que si j'aime Nounours, je lui trouve quand même un sens de l'éthique, disons, léger, léger, léger voir carrément inexistant, comme la saison 2 le démontre. Je force un peu le trait avec mon Carson bis, mais pas tant que ça en fait.

(32) Si vous relisez la fic' vous verrez, juste au début du chapitre 6 que c'est là que commence le flashback. Rodney se trouve enfermé dans cette petite pièce et repense à tout ce qui s'est passé. Le problème c'est que je trouve que je n'ai pas suffisamment marqué ce flashback, surtout que ce n'est pas sensible lorsque l'on est dans notre réalité à nous, avec le gentil Sheppy. Et en plus, dans ce chapitre, c'est Shep, le méchant, qui le sort de l'infirmerie, pas des Marines. Screugneugneu. Il va falloir que je réécrive ce foutu chapitre 6 ! Voilà ce qui se passe quand on traîne trop à finir une fic, on se rappelle plus bien de ce que l'on a écrit … Nul !


	16. Chapter 16

**Merci pour vous savez quoi !** Vous ai-je dit récemment que je vous aimais. Non ? Ah, bah, c'est un oubli, parce que je vous aimeuuuuuuuuuuuuuu !

**ooOOoo**

**16 – Atlantis, Infirmerie, AU**

« Major. »

John leva les yeux vers le nouvel arrivant.

Carson Beckett.

_Okayyyyy_, temps de jouer au _badboy_.

« Carson, si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénient, et si bien sûr mon état le permet, je vais vous quitter vous et, » il désigna d'un air moqueur l'infirmerie, « votre hôpital miteux. »

Beckett était en train de vérifier ses signes vitaux, John le vit serrer les mâchoires à l'appellation « d'hôpital miteux », mais à part ça, il ne broncha pas. Bien, John devait avoir parfaitement intégrer la peau du personnage, mais après tout, il était John Sheppard et jouer les ordures n'était, malheureusement, pas si difficile que ça.

Tant qu'il aurait à se limiter à quelques insultes bien entendu.

« Hey, Major ! Alors, comment ça va ? Vous sortez bientôt ? »

John se tourna vers les deux jeunes gens qui venaient d'entrer dans l'infirmerie. Un Marines qu'il ne connaissait pas et Ford.

« Heu, oui, je sors, je sors, rien de grave. »

Il se leva, Beckett se tenait près du lit, et le fixait silencieusement. D'un regard meurtrier. Yep, si ces yeux bleus avaient été des P-90, actuellement John serait à la morgue. Il se força à lui lancer un sourire qu'il espérait moqueur et distant à la fois.

« Major, je crois que vous allez aimer ce que nous vous avons préparé pour vous remettre, vous allez vous sentir mieux en un rien de temps, vous verrez. »

Decker, si John en croyait ce qui était écrit sur sa veste, avait le sourire duchat qui a avalé le canari. Ford donna une petite tape dans les côtes de son camarade et se tourna vers John en haussant les sourcils d'un air entendu.

« Yep, vous savez ce qu'on dit, plus l'attente est longue, meilleur est le … »

Il fut brusquement interrompu par Beckett qui n'avait pas l'air d'apprécier l'échange qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.

« MAJOR ! »

John se retourna vers Beckett. Ce dernier était rouge de colère. Contenue la colère, prête à exploser.

« Major, je vous demande de faire en sorte que le docteur McKay soit ramené à l'infirmerie, et ce » le médecin écossais fixait les deux militaires, « dans les plus brefs délais. »

_Oho_. John sentait qu'il n'allait pas aimer ce qui allait suivre.

« Oh, ne vous inquiétez pas Doc', il ne lui arrivera rien de mal, hein, à mon avis, ça lui fera même le plus grand bien, il a besoin de se détendre, de passer un bon moment, quoi. »

Yep, il n'aimait pas ça du tout. Les sourires entendus de Decker et Ford laissaient peu de doute sur la manière dont ils entendaient que Rodney passe du _bon temps_.

Certainement avec Sheppard, c'est-à-dire avec lui. John sourit.

C'était parfait.

**ooOOoo**

**Atlantis, Cellule, Aile Nord de la Cité, Notre réalité**

« _CA SUFFIT_ ! Carson occupez vous de Rodney. »

Elisabeth s'approcha de la cage et fixa le Major essayant de garder une attitude indifférente, distanciée, même si ce qu'elle venait d'entendre lui avait glacé le sang.

Carson passa ses bras autour des épaules de Rodney et l'obligea à se retourner.

« Allez, Rodney, venez, ça ne sert à rien de restez ici. »

Rodney le suivi sans broncher, en état de choc. Lorsqu'ils furent arrivés près de la porte, Sheppard hurla.

« _C'EST CA RODNEY COURS DONC TE CACHER, TU SAIS BIEN QUE JE FINIS TOUJOURS PAR TE RETROUVER_ ! »

Le cri fit frissonner Rodney qui semblait sur le point de s'effondrer pour de bon.

« CARSON, emmenez le à l'infirmerie, _maintenant_. »

Zelenka s'était précipité pour donner un coup de main à Carson, l'aidant à garder Rodney debout. Lorsqu'ils furent enfin sortis, Elisabeth, qui n'avait pas rompu le contact visuel avec Sheppard, croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et attendit. Il fallut quelques minutes d'intense observation réciproque pour que ce dernier entame la conversation.

« Alors, Elisabeth, vous allez m'expliquer ce que tout ça signifie » il fit un geste désignant les barreaux qui l'entouraient, « et à quoi rime ce cinéma avec McKay. Ne me dites pas que vous vous inquiétez pour lui, ce serait bien une première, Miss Iceberg, s'inquiéter pour qui que ce soit !»

Elisabeth c'était attendu à ce type de remarque. Au fond d'elle-même, elle avait espéré que son double avait su garder une certaine forme d'intégrité. Rodney n'avait pas été très bavard sur son docteur Weir, et en fait ses silences l'avait arrangée, lui permettant de se forger une image honorable de cette autre Elisabeth, mais ce que venait de dire Sheppard ne laissait malheureusement pas de doute sur le fait qu'elle s'était trompée.

Comme Sheppard, Weir était un être humain pitoyable.

Elle soupira. Seul Carson était resté, et bien, Carson. Le genre Teddy Bear (33) lorsque vous aviez besoin d'un câlin, et le genre grizzli, si quelqu'un s'attaquait à vous. Malheureusement, que pouvait-il faire s'il était seul contre tous ?

Elisabeth secoua la tête pour chasser ses idées noires. Elle avait besoin de rester concentrée.

« Il n'y a rien à expliquer, Major, le Capitaine Ritter, » elle désigna un des gardes postés à l'entrée de la cellule, « vous apportera à manger, trois fois par jour, et vous serez, sous étroite supervision bien entendu, autorisé à vous laver, une fois par jour. »

Elle détestait ce qu'elle faisait, se conduire comme un geôlier. Ce n'était pas ce qu'elle avait imaginé lorsqu'elle avait insisté pour avoir ce poste, mais rien ne s'était tout à fait passé comme prévu, n'est-ce pas ? Elle avait voulu d'un poste à responsabilité, être le leader et maintenant, il fallait qu'elle apprenne à prendre des décisions de leader, même si elle n'aimait pas ça.

Sheppard ne souriait plus, il s'approcha des barreaux. Elisabeth ne dit rien et le laissa faire. Evidemment, dès qu'il eu posé ses mains sur la cage, il y eu une petite gerbe d'électricité et il poussa un juron bien senti.

« Oh, et j'ai oublié de vous dire : surtout ne vous avisez pas de toucher aux barreaux, il sont protégés par un champ électrique. »

Sheppard secouait sa main et lui jetait un regard noir. Il faudrait qu'elle demande à Carson de venir voir si la brûlure était grave. Après tout, elle était peut-être devenu un geôlier mais pas un tortionnaire. Elle lui adressa un dernier signe de la tête et sortit.

Cette fois, aucun cri ne retentit derrière elle.

**ooOOoo**

**Atlantis, Quartiers résidentiels inoccupés, AU**

John se dirigeait d'un pas qu'il espérait ferme, vers la pièce où ses _petits camarades_, avaient _entreposé_ son cadeau. Il serra les dents. Depuis qu'il était arrivé, il faisait subir à sa pauvre dentition de terribles pressions, pas sûr qu'elle résiste longtemps, à ce rythme là, il était bon pour l'appareil dentaire !

Rodney, l'autre, leur invité surprise, n'avait pas menti sur la _pourriture_ qui régnait sur cette Atlantis. John avait presque l'impression de la sentir, tant elle était palpable dans les paroles et dans les actes de ceux qu'il avait rencontrés. Des visages qui souvent lui étaient familiers mais qui appartenaient ici de totale étrangers.

Weir, wow, ç'avait été un choc. Elle était passée deux minutes à l'infirmerie pour voir comment il allait.

Froide. Sans cœur. Immonde.

John avait entendu les bribes de la conversation qu'elle avait eue avec Carson sur Rodney. Le médecin avait essayé de plaider la cause du scientifique mais ç'avait été peine perdue. Apparemment, selon elle, si « Sheppard était heureux, alors elle était heureuse » et tout était pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes ! Bah, voyons. Cauchemardesque. Et dire que Rodney, le sien, était là depuis plus d'une dizaine de jours !

Et dire que Rodney, l'autre, était là depuis des _mois_ …

**ooOOoo**

Ah, ce devait être ça.

John était arrivé devant une porte gardée par deux Marines. Ils le saluèrent et s'écartèrent pour le laisser passer. Et à leur sourire, John su qu'ils l'attendaient. Sans doute, Ford ou Decker les avaient-ils prévenus de son arrivée. Et ils savaient aussi pourquoi il était là.

Ecoeurant.

Ses dents grincèrent. Là c'était sûr, après cette mission, il était bon pour plusieurs séances chez le dentiste.

John se força à sourire aux deux hommes et entra dans la pièce.

**ooOOoo**

Les lumières de la Cité illuminaient la pièce. Presque tout un pan de celle-ci était en fait une baie vitrée. Le paysage était à couper le souffle et John le trouvait toujours aussi, et bien,époustouflant.

John voulu allumer les lumières mais il eu beau se concentrer, elles ne lui obéirent pas comme sur son Atlantis, comme si la Cité ne le reconnaissait pas. Il se demanda un moment si cela faisait partie des fameuses capacités de son double, s'il avait pu faire en sorte que la Cité ne réagisse qu'à son gène.

Pas de lumière, mais ce n'était pas très grave, vu qu'il n'y avait pas grand-chose dans la pièce. Rien en fait, aucun meuble, à l'exception d'un lit.

Vide.

John fronça les sourcils. Où pouvait donc se trouver …

Ses pensées furent interrompues par un cri, entre rage et désespoir, et un poids s'écroula sur lui, le jetant à terre. Des coups commencèrent à pleuvoir sur sa tête et son dos.

**ooOOoo**

_Nondenondenondenon_. Caché derrière la porte. La plus vieille cachette du monde et dire que McKay se disait un génie franche- … Ouch !

Rodney était littéralement sur lui, pratiquement à califourchon en fait, et il le frappait un peu à l'aveuglette, d'une seule main. Pas très efficace. Il faudrait qu'il voit avec lui quelques leçons de self-défense parce que … Re-Ouch ! _Okayyyy_, à cet endroit _là_, ça faisait mal !

John aurait pu facilement le désarçonner mais il ne voulait pas lui faire du mal ou le brusquer. En fait, il ne savait pas très bien comment réagir, alors il se contenta d'attendre. A frapper comme ça, Rodney finirait bien par se fatiguer, surtout si ce que Beckett avait laissé entendre sur son état de santé était vrai.

Et bien sûr, Beckett avait eu raison.

Les coups se firent rapidement moins rapprochés, moins forts puis ils cessèrent complètement. John ouvrit les yeux. Rodney était juste au dessus de lui, respirant comme s'il avait couru un cent mètre et le fixait, les yeux hagards, silencieux. Il y avait tant de chose qui pouvait se lire sur son visage, souffrance, désespoir, rage, que c'en était douloureux. John ne résista pas et tendit la main vers sa joue.

Et bien évidemment, ce ne fut pas la meilleure des idées.

**ooOOoo**

Rodney réagit comme s'il avait été brûlé. Il hurla, donna un dernier coup à John et tenta de se relever. Malheureusement, il glissa sur les pans de sa robe de chambre. Et là, ce fut la panique totale. Il se débattit contre un agresseur invisible, ne parvenant qu'à s'empêtrer davantage dans son vêtement.

Cette fois, tant pis pour la douceur !

John glissa vers Rodney. Ce dernier, en proie à une incroyable crise de terreur, ne le vit même pas approcher. John n'hésita pas, il entoura Rodney de ses bras et l'attira contre sa poitrine. La réaction ne se fit pas attendre : les cris et gesticulations de Rodney redoublèrent.

Alors John se mit à lui parler.

D'Atlantis, de _leur_ Atlantis. De leur premier jour là-bas, après avoir passé le vortex, de la Cité qui s'était, étage par étage, bloc par bloc, réveillée à leur arrivée, s'illuminant sur leur passage. Il lui parla de leur tentative pour rallumer les cuisines versions anciennes et du fait qu'ils avaient été obligés pendant plus d'une semaine d'utiliser de vieux réchauds pour manger chaud, entourés des splendeurs d'Atlantis qui refusait de livrer, en fin de compte, tous ses secrets. Il lui parla de cette réunion avec Weir où il lui avait proposé de faire partie de son équipe juste pour qu'il arrête enfin de parler, ce qu'il avait fait pendant au moins 90 secondes.

Il parla jusqu'à ce que l'homme dans ses bras arrête de crier et de se débattre, jusqu'à ce que sa respiration se fasse plus régulière, jusqu'à ce qu'il se calme, jusqu'à ce qu'enfin son corps arrête de trembler.

« Ma … Major ? »

John sourit.

« Hey, Rodney. »

John lui caressait doucement le dos, essayant de faire disparaître les derniers tremblements. Il entendit Rodney pousser un long soupir de soulagement et son corps se laissa complètement aller contre celui deJohn, se relaxant totalement dans ses bras.

John aurait aimé l'embrasser là maintenant mais il savait que ce n'était pas possible. Plus tard, lorsqu'il serait de retour sur Atlantis, lorsqu'ils seraient tous les deux sains et saufs. Il allait lui demander comment il se sentait lorsque de la lumière jaillit dans la pièce.

Un cri retentit et quelqu'un se jeta sur lui et le frappa.

Et cette personne, contrairement à Rodney, savait se servir de ses poings.

**TBC **(La suite ? Bah, pas avant un petit moment, désolée. Et oui, faut bien bosser aussi de temps en temps … soupirrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr !)

(33) Version anglaise de notre « nounours », qui doit, son nom à Théodore Roosevelt. En 1902, le Président Roosevelt refusa, lors d'une partie de chasse, de tirer sur un ourson sans défense, dès le lendemain, les caricatures dont étaient friands les journaux de l'époque, s'en donne à cœur joie, et un fabricant de jouet – avisé – crée, à partir de celles-ci, le fameux Teddy Bear, un ours en peluche avec un gros nœud autour du coup !


	17. Chapter 17

**Merci pour vos reviews ! **Super mauvaise nouvelle pour moi : je suis arrêtée pour quinze jours pour une entorse (les pavés parisiens, c'est de la grosse m … vive le goudron bien plat et stable !) mais à priori bonne nouvelle pour mes fics …

oO Enormes zoubis à **Ephyse** : ton mail m'a beaucoup touchée ! Oo

**ooOOoo**

**17** – **Atlantis, Quartiers résidentiels inoccupés, AU**

Sheppard. C'était Sheppard. Le sien. Le Major John Sheppard, le héros sans peur et sans reproches, le Chevalier blanc en armure, le … Rodney poussa un soupir et se laissa aller contre le corps qui le soutenait. Il écoutait la voix qui lui parlait, doucement, gentiment, une voix qui lui parlait d'Atlantis, de la cafétéria, des jumpers, des MRE … une voix qui lui parlait de normalité, qui lui parlait de sa vie.

Jusqu'à ce qu'un cri vienne détruire ce moment de sérénité.

**ooOOoo**

Il avait à peine réfléchi.

Jamais il n'aurait cru un jour se dire : « au diable les règles ! »

Il s'était juste élancé sur le corps qu'il avait vu penché sur celui de McKay et il s'était mis à frapper, comme si toutes les frustrations de ces derniers mois se déversaient brutalement.

Et pour de la brutalité c'en était. Il voyait rouge, il voulait du sang. Il voulait la peau de Sheppard.

Quelque chose, quelqu'un le toucha, il réagit violemment envoyant l'intrus par terre d'un simple revers du bras, il entendit un cri, un bruit mat. Il continua à frapper. Sous lui, Sheppard continuait à se défendre. Futile. Il savait qu'il était plus fort que lui, mieux entraîné, un vrai guerrier pas un rigolo qui ne devait sa puissance qu'à une simple petite défectuosité dans son ADN.

Il savait qu'il allait continuer jusqu'à ce que ses bras et ses mains lui fassent mal, jusqu'à ce que le corps qu'il frappait cesse de réagir. Jusqu'à ce que ce soit fini.

Il pouvait vaguement entendre des voix autour de lui, des cris aussi. Il les entendait un peu comme si elles se trouvaient à la périphérie de sa conscience. Juste comme des petits murmures inconséquents, à peine des bourdonnements.

Et puis, il y eu quelque chose d'autre, quelque chose qui le fit s'arrêter net.

**ooOOoo**

Mon Dieu ! Il allait le tuer.

Summer allait tout simplement tuer Sheppard, tuer le _bon_ Sheppard et Rodney ne pouvait rien faire pour l'arrêter, rien.

Il avait essayé de s'interposer mais le Colonel l'avait frappé avec suffisamment de force pour le projeter contre la baie vitrée. Il était resté là un moment, sans bouger, pantelant, la douleur dans son bras multipliée par mille, mais rien comparée à celle qui venait de prendre place dans son cœur.

Il n'en pouvait tout simplement plus.

Rodney aurait du savoir qu'il n'était pas de taille pour un tel voyage. Quel idiot ! Il avait cru avoir, quoi, du courage ? Ridicule, absurde. Il était un cerveau, juste ça. Il aurait du rester dans son labo, en terrain connu et conquis. Il aurait du rester là où il servait à quelque chose, là où il pouvait faire la différence et non pas … Summer allait tuer Sheppard et il allait rester là, témoin impuissant, parce qu'il était trop faible pour bouger, trop faible pour l'aider.

Trop faible. Il était si différent de son double. Lui était fort, lui aurait fait quelque chose, lui … Rodney sursauta lorsqu'une main effleura son visage.

« Rodney! »

La voix était celle de Carson. Le médecin écossais le tira vers lui doucement, prenant soin de ne pas aggraver ses blessures mais Rodney ne lui répondit pas, il avait les yeux fixés sur le terrible spectacle devant lui.

Sheppard allait mourir. Par sa faute, parce qu'il n'avait pas eu assez de courage, assez de force pour se battre. Il entendit vaguement Carson crier.

« Marshall stop ! Bon sang, arrêtez, vous allez le tuer ! Zelenka faites quelque chose ! »

Et puis il y eu un hurlement, guttural, sauvage, presque inhumain.

Il fallu un moment à Rodney pour comprendre que ce cri venait de lui.

**ooOOoo**

Marshall s'arrêta net. Comme si le cri était parvenu à pénétrer dans le brouillard épais qu'étaient devenues ses pensées.

Et sa conscience se réveilla au même moment. Ce fut si brutal qu'il tituba sur ses pieds. Il y avait du sang sur les mains, il les fixa un long moment sans bouger. Il pouvait entendre Carson parler à ses côtés.

« … c'est pas vrai … Zelenka, aidez moi, allez, à deux, on le tourne doucement sur le côté, 1, 2 … là, voilà, nous devons éviter qu'il ne s'étouffe, Dieu seul sait si … et merde. Sandra ! J'ai besoin de deux civières immédiatement. Vous deux, rendez vous utiles, aidez l'équipe médicale. Radek, restez près de Rodney … »

Les mots se perdirent jusqu'à ce qu'une main se pose sur son épaule.

« Marshall ? »

Il leva les yeux sur la personne qui se tenait près de lui. Beckett. L'équipe médicale était là et s'affairait autour de Sheppard et de McKay.

« Ca va aller ? »

Marshall fixa un moment l'écossais. Celui-ci avait l'air inquiet.

« Non. »

Puis il sortit en silence de la pièce.

Effectivement, quelque chose n'allait pas. Il venait de battre un homme pratiquement à mort mais la seule chose qu'il regrettait c'était de ne pas avoir fini le travail.

**ooOOoo**

**Atlantis, Infirmerie, 24 heures plus tard (34), AU**

Ouch. _Merdemerdemerde_. Est-ce que quelqu'un avait pensé à relever le numéro de la plaque d'immatriculation du bus qui lui était passé dessus, ou plutôt du semi-remorque, oui, ce devait avoir été un semi-remorque.

John ouvrit un œil. Un seul lui obéit. Et pas franchement complètement. Il se demanda un moment à quoi il devait ressembler avec deux yeux au beurre noir. Et le nez certainement cassé. Hum, et au moins deux dents en moins. Quant au reste …

Il ferma son œil semi-valide et se cala du mieux qu'il pu dans le lit d'hôpital. Yep, il savait désormais ce que ressentaient les malheureux adversaires de Mike Tyson. Bobo partout.

Et surpris d'être encore en vie.

John n'en n'était pas à sa première baston. Il lui était même arrivé d'en être l'instigateur, voir un protagoniste et il savait que parfois, la sauvagerie l'emporte sur l'humain. Et là, côté sauvage … John frissonna, ce qui eu pour effet de le faire gémir, ces pauvres côtes ayant visiblement autant souffert que le reste.

Ce serait être hypocrite de sa part, de soutenir qu'il avait apprécié le colonel Summer et John avait certainement des tas de défauts, mais pas celui-ci. Rodney leur avait dit que dans sa réalité, Summer était en vie, mais qu'il ne faisait pas grand-chose. Ce qui n'avait pas franchement fait remonter ce dernier dans l'estime de John. Mais il semblerait qu'il doive changer son jugement après tout.

Le Colonel Summer se révèlerait un précieux alliés, à condition bien sûr, qu'il puisse le convaincre de lui laisser la vie sauve.

**ooOOoo**

**Atlantis, Salle de surveillance du bloc C Aile Nord, Notre réalité**

« Alors ? »

Elisabeth observait la personne qui se trouvait sur chacun des six moniteurs. Six parfaites images de la Cage. Six parfaites images de son occupant.

« M'dame. Heu, rien de particulier. Je veux dire, il n'a rien tenté de _bizarre_.»

Elisabeth hocha la tête. Rodney leur avait dit que Sheppard avait un gène extrêmement puissant et ils ne voulaient courir aucun risque. Le sergent Stackhouse et deux autres soldats surveillaient les moniteurs jours et nuits guettant le moindre signe d'anormalité.

Cela faisait déjà 24 heures que leur John Sheppard avait rejoint cet univers alternatif et rien n'était arrivé, mais Elisabeth avait un mauvais pressentiment. Un frisson lui parcouru le dos, elle ferma les yeux un moment puis les rouvrit et se tourna vers le Sergent.

« Bien, continuez la surveillance et prévenez le Sergent Bates et moi-même à la moindre _chose_ suspecte. »

« Bien M'dame. »

**ooOOoo**

John souriait.

Il était assis sur le rebord du lit qui se trouvait dans la cage, les yeux clos. Pour les regards extérieurs, il avait tout d'un homme qui se repose, alors qu'en fait sa concentration était au maximum.

Cela avait été un peu plus difficile que sur son Atlantis, cette Cité ne lui répondait pas aussi bien, mais il avait fini par entrer dans le système principal et il avait découvert la vérité.

Un univers parallèle. Incroyable. Bien sûr, cela expliquait tout _ça_.

Son double était parti récupérer leur docteur McKay. Rodney, _son_ Rodney se trouvait ici.

Son sourire s'intensifia.

Rodney. Le souvenir des baisers échangés dans la Tour, le souvenir de ce corps compact, chaud, pressé contre le sien, le souvenir des deux yeux bleus emplis de confusion et de peur. Il frissonna.

Bientôt, ils auraient une petite discussion tous les deux, oui, bientôt, c'était juste une question de temps avant qu'il ne parvienne à trouver le moyen de sortir d'ici.

John ferma les yeux, s'allongea sur le lit et mit ses mains derrière sa nuque.

Juste un peu de concentration et de temps et bientôt, ils rentreraient tous les deux chez eux.

**ooOOoo**

**Atlantis, Infirmerie, 30 heures plus tard, AU**

John se réveilla une fois encore dans le noir, enfin presque, son œil valide pouvait filtrer quelques malheureux rayons lumineux, mais ce n'était pas franchement le feu d'artifice. Il soupira.

Et quelqu'un l'entendit.

Des pas s'approchèrent du lit, un raclement indiquait qu'une chaise était placée devant lui et un petit woosh que quelqu'un venait de s'asseoir. Okayyyy, temps de rester calme et de continuer à jouer les affreux Johnny, ce qui ne serait pas très difficile vu qu'il avait envie de hurler et de cogner lui aussi celui qui …

« Qui êtes vous ? »

La question pris John au dépourvu. En fait elle le paniqua littéralement et bien entendu, sa petite crise de panique ne passa pas inaperçue, merci la technologie ! Le moniteur cardiaque auquel il était rattaché se mit à bliper d'une manière que même quelqu'un qui n'a reçu aucune formation médicale ne pouvait manquer de qualifier d'alarmante.

« Hey, hey, calmez vous. »

Bah, voyons ! Comme si c'était facile, Beckett lui balance une bombe alors qu'il n'y voit rien et qu'il peut à peine bouger son gros orteil sans hurler et il faudrait qu'il prenne ça avec calme et décontraction ! Décidément, quel que soit la réalité à laquelle ils appartenaient, John trouvait que les docteurs Carson Beckett manquaient singulièrement de tact avec leurs patients.

« Là, là, ça va aller … »

Ah, bahhhhhhhhh, oui. Ouiouiouiouioui. Ca allait en effet mieux. Beaucoup mieux. Un peu trop beaucoup mieux. Morphine ? Hummmmoui.

John se relaxa et son pauvre œil fut bientôt obligé de capituler.

**ooOOoo**

Carson regardait l'homme qui se trouvait allongé sur le lit juste en face de lui. L'homme qui était John Sheppard et qui en même temps n'était pas lui. Les analyses ne se trompaient jamais.

Cet homme n'était pas porteur du super gène ancien, juste du gène ancien de base. Comme lui.

Carson soupira et se passa la main dans les cheveux. Que devait-il faire ? Prévenir … qui ? Marshall ? Weir l'avait ni plus ni moins mis aux arrêts le temps de décider ce qu'elle allait en faire. Ou plutôt le temps que Sheppard se remette. Carson savait comment fonctionnait Weir : elle livrerait tout simplement Summer à Sheppard dès qu'il se sentirait mieux. Cette femme était sans scrupule et ferait n'importe quoi pour que son cher petit Major soit heureux. Il frissonna. Elle avait même donné son autorisation pour que cette petite ordure _viole_ Rodney !

Il ricana. Et dire que les wraith étaient sensés être les monstres de cette galaxie. Depuis leur arrivée, les terriens avaient fait plus de mal à l'humanité de Pégase que les wraith, au moins ces derniers avaient-ils l'excuse de ne faire ce qu'il faisaient pour survivre. Carson poussa un nouveau soupir.

Survivre. C'était aussi le maître mot des dirigeants d'Atlantis. Leur alibi à tous.

Carson se leva pour se rendre au chevet de son second patient.

Il l'avait installé dans l'aile la plus calme de l'infirmerie, contre l'un des murs. Il était relié à un moniteur cardiaque qui bipait régulièrement montrant que Rodney dormait toujours. Bien. Il avait besoin de repos. Carson avait du plâtrer son bras et bander son torse. Une fracture de l'humérus et deux côtes fêlées. Rodney avait déjà connu pire, mais pas Carson. Jamais il ne l'avait entendu hurler comme ça, même lors de l'annonce de la mort de Teyla. Rodney était quelqu'un de réservé, presque d'introverti, il exprimait rarement ses sentiments et ses émotions.

Et Carson avait peur que cette dernière expérience ait été la proverbiale goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase. Cette fois, il avait peur pour la santé mentale de son ami.

**TBC**

(34) Le point de départ étant la très méchante correction que notre Johnny s'est prise, Allô Maman Boboooooooooo !


	18. Chapter 18

**Merci pour vos encouragements … et votre patience ! **

**ooOOoo**

**18** – **Atlantis, Salle de surveillance du bloc C Aile Nord, Notre réalité**

Sheppard fixait le plafond de sa cellule. Il n'avait pas bougé depuis au moins une bonne heure. Vraiment pas bougé. Ni un doigt, ni la jambe, il semblait même qu'il n'avait pas cillé. Pas une fois. Bizarre.

Stackhouse regardait l'écran du moniteur. Il soupira et se leva. Ils avaient installé une petite machine à café dans la salle, enfin, si on pouvait appeler le liquide clair qui se trouvait dans sa tasse, du café. Rationnement, quelle galère !

Il se réinstalla devant le moniteur. Ce dernier montrait toujours la même image : celle de Sheppard, les mains derrière sa nuque, allongé sur son lit, les yeux fixés sur le plafond.

Yep, vraiment bizarre. Limite flippant.

Stackhouse porta son café à sa bouche, lorsque les lumières dans la salle clignotèrent les plongeant tous les six dans le noir. Il allait appeler un technicien lorsque les lumières revinrent. Il fronça les sourcils et haussa les épaules.

Sur son écran, Sheppard jouait toujours les statues de cire.

**ooOOoo**

John se glissa dans un des transporteurs. Cette Atlantis ne lui répondait peut-être pas aussi facilement que la sienne mais cela suffisant pour ce qu'il avait à faire. Très suffisant. En tous les cas, il leur faudrait un bon moment pour comprendre qu'il leur avait faussé compagnie.

Un bon moment … juste le temps qu'il lui fallait pour rendre une petite visite à McKay.

**ooOOoo**

Rodney n'osait pas relever la tête de son assiette. Il savait qu'elle le regardait, sans doute le jugeait-elle aussi. Il était certainement un lâche à ses yeux, ou pire, une ordure. Après tout, il savait ce que risquait leur Rodney lorsqu'il avait activé la télécommande, non ? Curieusement, il n'y avait pas franchement pensé … pour être tout à fait honnête, il avait tout bonnement occulté tout ce qui pourrait se passer après. Il avait juste voulu … juste voulu … Il soupira. Fuir. Voilà ce qu'il avait voulu, désespérément. Quitter cet endroit. Il aurait fait n'importe quoi pour ça. Il ricana. Et c'était exactement ce qu'il avait fait, au mépris de ce qui allait arriver, de ce qu'il savait qui n'allait pas manquer d'arriver.

« Docteur McKay ? »

Non. Il ne pouvait pas affronter son regard. Pas maintenant. Et d'ailleurs pourquoi l'avaient-ils chargé de le surveiller, elle entre tous les habitants de la Cité, il avait fallu que Sheppard la choisisse elle …

« Docteur Mc-… _Rodney_ ?»

Il n'aurait pas su dire ce qui le fit réagir. Le fait qu'elle l'ait appelé par son prénom, ou bien le ton de sa voix en le prononçant … c'était peut-être tout simplement de la sentir si près de lui, de sentir son parfum, la chaleur de son corps. Il releva la tête.

Deux yeux noirs le fixaient. Des yeux noirs si identiques à ceux qui le regardaient autrefois avec passion, ceux qui l'avaient regardé une dernière fois, remplis de fièvre et d'angoisse.

Elle lui sourit.

« Rodney, est-ce que tout va bien ? »

Il déglutit péniblement. Il fallait qu'il se reprenne. Il était à deux doigts de se mettre à pleurer comme un bébé ce qui n'aurait certainement pas amélioré l'image qu'elle devait avoir de lui. Il secoua la tête et entreprit d'essayer de manger ce qui se trouvait dans son assiette, donnant de petits coups de fourchette dans l'étrange chose noirâtre, sans doute de la viande, qui se trouvait là. Une main se posa sur la sienne.

« Rodney … »

Il fixait la main comme s'il avait été hypnotisé. Elle était telle qu'il se la rappelait. Frêle et forte à la fois, douce aussi, si douce … La main bougea et caressa ses joues. Mouillées.

Il releva les yeux vers Teyla et fondit en larmes.

**ooOOoo**

Teyla regarda un moment l'homme qui se trouvait devant lui et qui pleurait sans retenue, les épaules affaissées, le corps tremblant.

Tout à fait le contraire du docteur Rodney McKay, enfin, de celui qu'elle connaissait. Jamais elle ne l'avait vu s'écrouler de la sorte, se comporter de manière aussi _humaine_. Non pas que le docteur McKay ne soit pas humain, disons simplement qu'il a une manière un peu rude de se comporter avec les autres. L'homme qui se trouvait là était attendrissant, fragile, le docteur McKay avec lequel elle partait en mission était brusque et … bref, il avait l'air de tout sauf de quelqu'un de vulnérable. Si semblable et si différent. La science des Ancêtres conduisait décidément à d'étranges rencontres.

Les pleurs ne se calmaient pas et son propre cœur commençait à ressentir cette détresse qui émanait de McKay. Elle le prit dans ses bras. Il résista un moment puis enfouit son visage dans sa poitrine, agrippant sa veste, une veste qui serait bientôt trempée s'il ne cessait pas de pleurer.

Les gens attablés autour d'eux les fixaient en murmurant. Il fallait qu'ils sortent de là. Peut-être même devrait-elle prévenir le docteur Beckett ?

« Rodney, venez, je vous raccompagne à l'infirmerie et … »

« Non. Non … je … mes quartiers. » Il leva deux yeux bleus embués de larmes vers elle. « S'il vous plaît ? »

Elle hocha la tête et l'aida à se relever. Ils sortirent de la cafétéria sous le regard curieux des membres de l'expédition.

**ooOOoo**

Le voyage jusqu'aux quartiers de McKay fut silencieux. Il avait cessé de pleurer mais son corps était encore secoué de tremblements. Il était manifestement exténué, sans doute aussi bien physiquement que nerveusement.

Teyla l'observait à la dérobée. Le Major lui avait expliqué ce qui était arrivé, qui était _ce_ docteur McKay, ce qu'il avait subi entre les mains du double du Major. Elle se rappelait avoir ressenti de la rage à l'idée que l'on puisse avoir fait subir ce genre de traitement à un des membres de sa famille … sa famille. Oui, depuis qu'elle était arrivée ici, c'était ce qu'elle ressentait pour certains des membres de l'expédition Atlantis. Ils étaient devenus une extension de sa propre famille. Et McKay en faisait partie. Il était l'enfant terrible, celui qui, elle en était sûre, cachait autre chose derrière les sarcasmes et les plaintes, quelque chose qui ne demandait qu'à éclore … amitié, confiance, bravoure … qui sait ce que révèlerait le docteur McKay.

Elle avait accepté de s'occuper de cette version blessée de McKay parce qu'elle savait qu'il était une version de son docteur McKay, celle qui s'était dévoilée.

« Nous y sommes ! »

Elle lui fit un signe de la tête pour qu'il ouvre la porte. Il s'exécuta sans un mot, elle le suivit à l'intérieur.

**ooOOoo**

Rodney était épuisé et soulagé. Curieusement avoir pleuré, avoir relâché le trop plein d'émotions qu'il avait emmagasiné depuis qu'il était arrivé dans cette seconde version d'Atlantis, lui avait fait du bien. Il aurait juste préféré que Teyla ne soit pas là pour assister à son break-down, encore que … si elle n'avait pas été là, il n'aurait sans doute pas craqué.

Il leva les yeux vers la jeune femme. Elle se tenait au milieu de sa petite chambre, observant avec attention ce qui l'entourait.

« Ce … n'est pas tout à fait décoré de la même manière chez moi … je veux dire dans mes quartiers sur … sur mon Atlantis. »

« Oh. »

Rodney sourit.

« J'ai gardé les bougies et les tapisseries. Quelques coussins aussi. Et les poteries. Celles que Charin nous a offert pour la Cérémonie de l'Union … »

« La … la Cérémonie de … »

Il hocha la tête.

« Oui, nous sommes, nous _étions_, unis. Ce furent les cinq mois les plus heureux de toute mon existence. »

**ooOOoo**

Teyla écarquillait les yeux. Unis. Elle et … non, pas elle, son autre âme, son double, uni au docteur McKay. C'était un choc. Elle resta bouche bée. Il détourna la tête et se mit à fixer l'Océan d'Atlantica à travers la baie vitrée.

« Elle était très différente de vous … aussi belle bien entendu. Et fière aussi. De son héritage, de son peuple. C'était un leader comme vous mais pas une guerrière. Une femme exceptionnelle, extraordinaire … _ma_ femme. Je crois … je crois qu'une partie de moi est morte avec elle … »

Il se tut. Il y avait de la tension dans sa voix. Teyla s'approcha de lui et s'assit à ses côtés.

« Je l'aimais comme … comme … » Il fit un geste en direction de l'Océan et de la Cité. « Lorsque je suis parti pour Pégase, je ne pensais qu'à une seule chose, découvrir ce qu'aucun autre humain n'avait découvert, accéder à des technologies révolutionnaires … Rien d'autre ne comptait mais j'ai changé … elle m'a changé. »

Teyla hocha la tête. Elle comprenait. L'amour a ce pouvoir, elle le savait. Rodney regardait toujours dehors.

« Je l'aimais … _tant_. »

Teyla pris sa main et la serra. Ils restèrent ainsi un moment, silencieux, regardant le soleil se lever sur la Cité d'Atlantis.

**ooOOoo**

Déjà deux heures d'écoulées. John jura entre ses lèvres. Il fallait qu'il fasse vite. Un chuintement le fit se retourner.

La porte des quartiers de Rodney s'ouvrirent laissant sortir … _surprise_, Teyla Emmagan en personne. Et en parfaite santé apparemment.

John regarda la jeune femme s'éloigner et emprunter le transporteur qui se trouvait au bout du couloir. Lorsqu'elle fut enfin partie, il se planta devant les quartiers qu'elle venait de quitter. D'une simple pensée, il ouvrit la porte et entra.

Rodney dormait. Il était tout habillé, les cheveux en bataille, allongé en position fœtale sur le lit. Quelqu'un l'avait recouvert d'une couverture. Teyla sans doute.

John s'agenouilla devant le lit et regarda un moment l'homme qui se trouvait là. L'homme qu'il désirait depuis des mois et qu'il allait enfin avoir.

Maintenant.

**TBC **(aaaaah, ça fait du bien de revenir à cette fic' trop longtemps négligée … voyons, voyons, que va-t-il se passer maintenant, hein ?)


	19. Chapter 19

**Merci pour vos encouragements ! **Ouais je sais, c'est ultraméga court, c'est juste pour vous rassurez, oui, j'ai encore commencé une autre fic (enfin mon double en a commencé une autre, moi je n'y suis pour rien, hein !) mais je vais finir Jeux d'enfants puis De l'autre côté du miroir (yep, dans cet ordre), promisjurécraché, même si mes update risquent d'être comme celui-ci, un peu courts, bizzzzzz !

**ooOOoo**

**19** – **Atlantis, Infirmerie, AU**

Rodney était réveillé depuis une dizaine de minutes. Il écoutait les bruits de l'infirmerie autour de lui. Celui des machines et des hommes, une cacophonie rassurante. Oui rassurante, au moins à l'infirmerie, il ne risquait rien, non ? Il réfléchit un instant à cette pensée. Stupide. Stupide, stupide, stupide : s'il était à l'infirmerie, c'était que les choses n'allaient pas bien, genre, bras et côtes cassés. Peut-être avait-il pris un peu trop de chocs depuis qu'il était dans cette affreuse réalité … son cerveau commençait à donner des signes évidents de fatigue. Comment diable son double avait-il fait pour rester sain dans cet environnement ? Entre une Weir sans âme et un Sheppard psychopa-… Sheppard !

Il essaya immédiatement de se lever. Et là, wow, le sol se mit à grimper. Curieux ce phénomène physique, unique, jamais vu … ouille. Ah oui, maintenant il comprenait mieux, ce n'était pas le sol qui s'était mis à grimper mais lui qui avait tout simplement piquer du nez. Résultat, il se retrouvait par terre, ses jambes encore emmêlées dans les draps.

« Rodney ! Mais qu'est-ce qui vous a pris de vouloir vous lever ? Infirmière, un coup de main, vite ! »

Euh oui, vite, ça serait bien ça parce qu'il faisait froid et qu'à force d'avoir la tête en bas, son estomac donnait tous les signes d'une très proche rébellion. Des mains l'agrippèrent et le tirèrent doucement. Le mouvement n'arrangea pas l'état de son estomac.

Carson étant Carson et ce quel que soit l'univers, il identifia les signes et une bassine apparue devant sa bouche. Il aurait bien dit merci au médecin écossais mais il était un peu trop occupé à expulser le maigre contenu de son estomac. Lorsqu'il eu enfin finit de vomir, qu'il fut enfin remis en position assise, le dos calé sur deux coussins, Rodney se permis de pousser un long soupir.

« Alors Rodney, ça va mieux ? »

Rodney ouvrit un œil et fixa Carson un moment. Mieux ? Mieux que quoi ? Que quand ? _Mieux_ serait de partir d'ici et de retrouver Atlantis, son Atlantis, de s'enfuir avec …

« Sheppard ! »

Carson le retint avant qu'il ne pique un nouveau plongeon vers le sol.

« Wowowowow, calmez vous Rodney. Il est là et il va … bien. Il dort, Okay. »

Il y avait en effet quelqu'un sur un des lits à quelques mètres de lui. Même si sa vision lui jouait des tours, Rodney aurait reconnu cette chevelure dressée en pics n'importe où. Rassuré, il ferma à nouveau les yeux et se laissa tomber sur les coussins.

« Rodney ? »

Sheppard allait bien et lui n'allait pas plus mal. Ensemble, ensemble, ils trouveraient certainement …

« Rodney, j'ai besoin de savoir … »

… une solution. Il fallait juste qu'il dispose d'un peu de temps au calme pour réfléchir à ce qui s'était passé et …

« Rodney, je sais que le Major Sheppard et vous, vous n'êtes pas … Bon sang, Rodney, regardez moi ! »

Rodney tourna la tête vers Carson. Il avait l'air inquiet et en même temps curieux. Il savait qu'ils n'étaient pas quoi ?

« Rodney, je sais que vous n'êtes pas d'ici. »

**TBC **(Oho, Carson est au courant, c'est bon ou pas bon pour nos deux tourtereaux ?)


	20. Chapter 20

**Merci pour vos reviews ! **

**ooOOoo**

**20** – **Atlantis, Infirmerie, AU**

Deux paires d'yeux s'ouvrirent pratiquement simultanément. Deux paires d'yeux clignèrent, trouvant la lumière autour d'eux manifestement trop agressive. Deux paires d'yeux se croisèrent. Vert sur bleu. Bleu sur vert. Deux sourires apparurent.

« Hey … »

« Hey. »

« Sympa à Carson de nous avoir mis côte à côte et … hey, mais vous avez plus de trucs de branchés que moi ! Ce n'est pas très juste ça, non ? »

Rodney sourit. C'était son Sheppard il n'y avait aucun doute : même blessé, il fallait qu'il s'amuse comme si de rien n'était. Il décida d'entrer dans son jeu …

« Oh bon sang Major, c'est parfaitement normal, dois-je vous rappeler qui je suis, hein ? Génie par ici. Protection maximum et … »

Rodney s'interrompit en voyant Sheppard se rembrunir. Il fronça les sourcils en se demandant ce qu'il avait bien pu dire …

« Rodney, je suis désolé de ne pas …. Enfin, que … qu'il … »

Oh, c'était donc ça. Monsieur Culpabilité était là en personne.

« Vous n'êtes pas lui. Vous êtes très différents en fait ... »

Sheppard lui adressa un petit sourire.

« … ça doit être, les cheveux. Oui, c'est ça, les siens sont plus … »

Rodney vit Sheppard lever les yeux au ciel mais avant que ce dernier n'ait le temps de répliquer, ils furent rejoints par Carson.

« Ah, mes deux patients préférés du moment sont enfin réveillés. »

Euh, oui, Rodney c'était endormi juste au moment où le médecin écossais lui avait dit qu'il savait qu'ils n'étaient pas ceux qu'ils disaient être. Franchement, c'était un sujet de conversation qu'il avait été ravi de reporter. Et à voir la tête que faisait Sheppard, c'était pareil pour lui.

**ooOOoo**

John fixait Carson d'un œil suspicieux. Gentil ou méchant ? Allié ou ennemi ? Cela semblait être la bonne réflexion à avoir dans cet étrange univers. Le Rodney qui avait trouvé refuge chez eux lui avait dit qu'il pouvait avoir confiance en Beckett mais John préférait se faire sa propre opinion sur le personnage.

Beckett leur souriait. Il prit un des hauts tabourets qui se trouvaient à proximité et s'installa entre eux deux.

« Bien, pour les bonnes nouvelles. Vous allez bien. Enfin, aussi bien que l'on peut aller après, et bien, après ce qui vous est arrivé à tous les deux. Vous récupérez rapidement. Surtout vous Rodney, vous pourrez sortir dès aujourd'hui. Pour vous Major, je crains que ce ne soit un peu plus long et que vous restiez mon invité encore vingt-quatre heures. »

Silence. Rodney jetait des regards confus à Beckett et des regards surpris à John. John de son côté fixait Beckett, ne comprenant pas très bien où il venait en venir.

« Bien, je vois que vous n'avez pas de question donc si vous voulez bien, je vais passer aux miennes : _nondedieudemerde_, qui diable êtes vous ? »

**ooOOoo**

**Atlantis, Quartiers du Docteur McKay, Notre réalité**

Rodney se réveilla en sursaut. Il y avait quelqu'un auprès de lui. Dans la pénombre qui régnait dans sa chambre, il ne distinguait qu'une silhouette sombre. Il était encore à moitié endormi, il cligna des yeux et murmura.

« Teyla ? »

La voix qui lui répondit lui glaça le sang dans les veines.

« Pas tout à fait Rodney, pas tout à fait … »

Il allait crier lorsqu'une main se posa sur ses lèvres et qu'un corps s'abattit sur lui, l'immobilisant sur son lit. Oh non … non, non, non, non !

Sheppard.

Deux yeux verts le fixaient. Le visage de Sheppard était à quelques centimètres du sien. La sensation de proximité avec ce monstre était insupportable. Rodney essaya de se dégager mais ses efforts ne faisaient qu'exciter davantage Sheppard. Rodney capitula …

**ooOOoo**

Teyla regardait l'océan d'Atlantica. Avant de venir ici, elle n'avait jamais vu la mer. Sur Athos, les seuls points d'eau étaient des lacs. Mais l'océan, c'était si différent ; toute cette force, inhumaine, indomptée. Sauvage et pourtant désormais presque familière. Teyla faisait comme les terriens et venait souvent sur un des balcons pour réfléchir ou pour méditer. L'océan agissait comme un baume.

Une légère brise se leva et Teyla frissonna. Elle mit ses bras autour de sa poitrine, son regard perdu au loin, perdu dans le bleu de l'océan … bleu … comme les yeux du docteur McKay, les yeux de Rodney.

Elle avait du mal à imaginer cette femme dont il lui avait parlé pendant près d'une heure avec une voix pleine de passion et d'adoration. Cette femme qui était pourtant son double, presque une jumelle mais qui était aussi une étrangère. Elle avait été comme elle le leader des Athosiens mais elle n'avait pas eu la même histoire. C'était une diplomate pas une guerrière. Elle n'avait pas vu son père … Teyla soupira. Rodney lui avait dit que c'était son père qui les avait unis. Son père en vie. D'autres avaient été emportés par les wraith, comme Halling. Pendant quelques secondes, Teyla avait envié cette femme qui portait son nom et son visage, elle avait perdu un ami mais avait toujours son père, c'était si injuste, mais cette pensée n'avait duré qu'un instant. Teyla savait que jamais elle ne souhaiterait pour rien au monde qu'Halling perde la vie pour sauver celle de son père.

Le vent se leva une fois encore et une bourrasque plus forte que les autres, la décoiffa. Teyla laissa ses longs cheveux subir les assauts du vent. Bleu … les yeux de Rodney avaient été si bleus lorsqu'il lui avait demandé de rester, si plein de … de quoi ? D'espoir ? Non, c'était quelque chose de plus fort que ça, quelque chose qui avait réveillé une chaleur qu'elle avait cru à jamais éteinte en elle.

Il l'avait regardé avec les yeux de l'amour.

**ooOOoo**

Rodney avait cessé de se débattre. Cela ne servait à rien de toute manière. Des larmes de rage coulaient sur son visage. Sheppard sourit et se pencha vers lui. Il lécha les joues de Rodney, savourant visiblement sa victoire.

« Tu sais, Weir a fini par dire oui … »

Rodney se raidit. Oh, non …

« … je dirais que ta dernière tentative d'évasion a été ce qui a emporté sa conviction que tu nécessitais … »

Non. Non. Ce n'était pas possible … La respiration de Rodney s'accéléra en proie à la panique.

« … une surveillance constante et, un peu de discipline. Et devine qui elle a désigné pour cette tâche ? »

C'avait été la seule raison pour laquelle Rodney avait toujours réussi à … à s'en sortir. Il y avait les menaces constantes, les intimidations, les coups mais jamais rien de bien grave, jamais … Weir savait que sans Rodney, ils ne pourraient pas maintenir la Cité en état de fonctionnement.

« … tu vois en fait, j'ai déjà goûté à, et bien à toi, même s'il s'agissait de ton double, je dois dire que son petit côté naïf était des plus rafraîchissant … »

Rodney secoua la tête, incapable de vocaliser son déni. Ce n'était pas possible, n'y aurait-il donc jamais de fin à ce cauchemar ?

« … et maintenant que je t'ai retrouvé, et bien, je dois dire, que j'ai hâte de finir ce que j'ai commencé avec lui … »

Rodney ferma les yeux. Il ne voulait pas voir le visage de Sheppard, pas voir sa honte et sa peur se refléter dans ce visage marqué par la haine et la folie.

« Tstststst, Rodney tu ne vas quand même pas … »

Ce qui se produisit ensuite Rodney le vit comme dans un rêve.

**TBC **(on y arrive, on y arrive, doucement mais sûrement …)


	21. Chapter 21

**Merci vous êtes des coeurs !**

**ooOOoo**

**21** – **Atlantis, Quartiers du Docteur McKay, Notre réalité,**

Rodney entendit juste un _woowhhswoooshh_ puis un cri et soudain, le poids de Sheppard s'abattit sur lui. Il paniqua et essaya de repousser le corps qui le recouvrait, pas sûr de ce qui se passait, lorsqu'il entendit une voix, une voix qui le rassura immédiatement.

Encore sous le choc de l'attaque qu'il venait de subir, il perdit connaissance, juste au moment ou une main se posait sur ses cheveux.

**ooOOoo**

Teyla n'avait pas pu retourner dans ses quartiers. Elle avait … elle avait des foules de questions à poser, sur cette autre Teyla, sur cet autre Tagan Emmagan, sur tout.

Elle avait pris un transporteur et s'était rendu dans les quartiers de McKay. Juste à temps. Elle avait senti que quelque chose n'allait pas. Et maintenant encore, assise dans l'infirmerie, elle se demandait comment elle avait su. Peut-être était-ce l'esprit de cette autre Teyla … oui, l'idée lui plaisait. Rodney lui avait dit qu'il la sentait sans cesse avec lui depuis qu'elle avait disparu, qu'elle le protégeait.

Elle lui dirait qu'il avait raison, l'esprit de Teyla Emmagan le protégeait bel et bien et serait toujours à ses côtés. Elle lui dirait dès qu'il serait réveillé, mais pour le moment, elle se contentait d'être Teyla Emmagan, une autre protectrice.

Elle posa sa main sur la sienne et se mit à fredonner doucement une berceuse athosienne.

**ooOOoo**

Elisabeth faisait les cent pas dans le bureau de Carson.

Incroyable, insensé, inimaginable. _Quel merdier_ aurait dit John. Leur John, pas ce fou dangereux. Comment avait-il fait pour s'échapper ? Il avait réussi à reprogrammer les moniteurs pour qu'ils passent en boucle la même image de lui, allongé sur son lit, juste par _l'esprit_ !

« Docteur Weir, arrêtez de tourner comme ça ! Ca ne nous avance pas à grand-chose et ça me donne le tournis. Asseyez vous … »

Elle baissa les yeux vers Carson mais ne bougea pas.

« Elisabeth, s'il vous plaît … »

Elle poussa un soupir et finit par lui obéir. Carson l'observa un moment puis ouvrit le dossier qui se trouvait devant lui.

« Rodney va bien, il n'a pas eu le temps de …. Faire quoique ce soit. Je lui ai administré un léger sédatif, il était plutôt incohérent lorsqu'il s'est réveillé ici. Il a juste besoin de repos et de calme. Quant à Sheppard … »

Il ouvrit un second dossier.

« Il a un superbe traumatisme crânien mais rien de grave. »

Elisabeth hocha la tête.

« Une idée sur la manière de l'immobiliser définitivement ? »

Carson haussa un sourcil.

« Et bien, oui, j'en ai bien une, mais je dois dire qu'elle est en totale infraction avec le serment d'Hippocrate, ceci dit … »

« Carson ! »

« Oui, oui, bon. Nous pouvons déjà le garder attaché sur son lit le temps qu'il est mon hôte et après … »

« Après ? »

Carson se leva. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Rodney. Teyla était toujours à ses côtés.

« Après … je ne sais pas Elisabeth. Nous pourrions le maintenir endormi … »

« Drogué vous voulez dire ? »

Carson hocha la tête.

« Non, c'est inacceptable. Nous allons juste devoir renforcer la sécurité autour de la cellule. »

Elisabeth se leva à son tour.

« Vous êtes sûre que cela suffira ? La puissance qu'il a sur la technologie ancienne est étonnante … même avec plus de gardes, rien ne l'empêchera de manipuler les ordinateurs de la Cité. Je crois que la seule solution est … »

« Je vais y réfléchir Carson. Contactez moi dès qu'il est réveillé.»

Carson la regarda s'éloigner. Parfois, il était heureux de ne pas être le responsable de cette expédition. Il n'était pas sûr qu'il serait capable de prendre les bonnes décisions.

**ooOOoo**

**Atlantis, Infirmerie, AU**

Le BipBip du moniteur cardiaque était tout ce qui pouvait être entendu dans la partie de l'infirmerie qui abritait John et Rodney. Un BipBip qui s'accélérait de manière dangereuse. Carson poussa un soupir et se leva.

« Rodney, calmez vous, d'accord ? Je ne vous veux aucun mal, alors inutile de vous rendre malade et de nous faire une crise de panique. »

Mais le BipBip continuait à s'affoler tandis que Rodney fixait Carson, les yeux écarquillés. Carson allait se résoudre à lui injecter un léger calmant lorsque le moniteur se calma. Il se tourna, heureux que finalement Rodney lui fasse confiance et ce qu'il vit le laissa sans voix.

Ce n'était pas parce qu'il avait confiance en lui que Rodney s'était calmé ...

Entre les deux lits, Sheppard avait tendu son bras et sa main effleurait celle de Rodney posée à plat sur le lit. Une main qui serrait étroitement celle de Sheppard. Si Carson avait encore eu des doutes sur l'identité de ces deux personnes, il n'en n'avait plus. Jamais Rodney n'aurait trouvé la main de Sheppard rassurante ou protectrice et jamais Sheppard n'aurait touché Rodney avec autant de douceur.

« Bien, et si nous en revenions à ma question ? »

**TBC **(oui, c'est vrai ça, c'est pas poli de pas répondre aux questions qu'on vous pose !)


	22. Chapter 22

**Merci ! **A la demande générale (quel engouement pour cette fic, dites moi !), voici un autre chapitre, court vu que je bosse en ce moment … Gros poutoux à tous ceux/celles qui suivent nos deux, euh, non quatre, perso préférés ! Bizzzzzzzzzzz !

**Attention**, le chapitre qui suit est du genre _chamalowd'amourtendre_, que ceusses qui n'aiment pas ça ne se gênent surtout pas pour le sauter (le chapitre les filles, je parlais du chapitre, alala, intenables, vous êtes in-te-na-bles …)

**ooOOoo**

**22** –** Atlantis, Infirmerie, AU**

Rodney ne voyait plus Carson. En fait, il ne voyait plus non plus le lit, les moniteurs, les murs gris, les étranges poteaux remplis d'eau … il ne voyait que la main de Sheppard. Une main plus brune que la sienne, des doigts plus fins que les siens. Une main serrant sa main, des doigts caressant sa paume.

Il cligna des yeux.

Devant lui, se trouvait toujours Carson, assis sur un de ces ridicules tabourets, sa bouche s'ouvrant et se fermant mais ne produisant aucun son. Enfin, aucun que Rodney entende. Peut-être était-il devenu sourd ? Non. Ca ce n'était pas possible parce qu'il entendait parfaitement les battements de son cœur. En fait, ce dernier semblait même prêt à sortir de sa poitrine.

Et les doigts continuaient leur caresse, passant sur les quelques poils qui se trouvaient là, en petit duvet clair.

Nouveau clignement.

Rodney ne comprenait pas très bien ce qui se passait. Okay, il était … quelque part avec … avec … Sheppard. Son Sheppard. _Son_ ? Non. Si ? Il y avait l'autre Sheppard, le fou furieux, le malade mental et il y avait … ces caresses d'une incroyable tendresse, les gestes si lents, presque hypnotiques, si … _Son_ Sheppard. Peut-être que oui après tout …

Rodney tenta de se remémorer les derniers jours, les dernières heures, ce qui l'avait conduit ici, mais tout ce que son esprit revivait c'était les moments passés avec Sheppard. L'arrivée sur Atlantis et leur petite excursion à travers les salles, des salles qui s'illuminaient sur leur passage, sur son passage à _lui_. Rodney s'était pris un temps à rêver qu'un jour, la Cité réagirait aussi à son passage, qu'elle le reconnaîtrait lui aussi comme Sheppard, mais maintenant …

Les doigts formaient des cercles sur sa peau, des cercles parfaits … des cercles … le symbole de l'infini. C'était si … si … approprié, non ?

Maintenant, Rodney se demandait si ce qu'il avait trouvé fascinant ce jour là, n'avait pas plutôt été de faire ces découvertes à deux, de voir les yeux du Major s'illuminer en même temps que les marches …

Paupières fermées.

Rodney n'osait pas respirer trop fort. Un peu comme si ce qui se déroulait là, à cet instant précis, dans cet endroit précis était comme un château de cartes, comme si la moindre brise, le moindre souffle risquait de tout détruire, et de le laisser derrière, les mains vides … le cœur vide.

Les doigts arrêtèrent leur danse puis disparurent et pendant un moment, Rodney cru qu'il allait hurler « NON », tant la séparation était douloureuse, puis les doigts réapparurent. Sur ses lèvres.

Yeux ouverts sur une autre paire d'yeux. Des yeux verts. Ceux du Major Sheppard penché sur lui.

« Hey Rodney, prêt à rentrer chez _nous_ ? »

**ooOOoo**

John était persuadé d'avoir entendu le cœur de Rodney s'emballer avant même que le moniteur ne se mette à enregistrer les battements affolés. Etrange, non ?

Carson avait posé une question pleine de bon sens mais John était incapable de répondre quoique ce soit parce que les battements de cœur de Rodney emplissaient tout son espace auditif. Ils emplissaient toute la pièce, le noyant dans une cacophonie assourdissante.

_Boumboumboumboum …_

Rodney le regardait sans rien dire. Carson se leva … et John … John fit ce qu'il fallait faire, la seule chose qu'il fallait faire.

Ses doigts se resserrèrent sur la main de Rodney et … O mon Dieu, elle était si froide … trop froide, comme … non. Il y avait les battements, les battements ne mentaient jamais n'est-ce pas ?

_Boum, Boum, Boum …_

Oui, bien sûr qu'ils ne mentaient pas, mais ils étaient encore un peu trop précipités. Panique ? Huhu, pas question. John traça du doigt les lignes intérieures de la paume, comme s'il s'agissait de défroisser du tissu. Rare le tissu, fragile, si fragile.

_Boum, Boum …. Boum, Boum …_

La paume lui semblait si lisse désormais, si chaude, si vivante.

_Boum …. Boum …. Boum …_

Il continuait ses caresses, s'aventurant un peu plus loin, sur le dessus de la main, bonjour petits poils tout doux, sur les doigts, hey, salut petite articulation …

« Major ? »

Et s'il allait plus loin, le poignet peut-être ?

« Major ! »

Oui, il allait rendre une petite visite au poignet de Rodney et … non, il y avait mieux à faire, beaucoup mieux. John se souleva sur un coude et se pencha en avant. Les deux lits se touchaient presque et le geste fut facile, si facile que John se demanda pourquoi il n'avait pas fait ça avant … Aiden avait raison, pas de temps à perdre, jamais, plus jamais …

Il posa ses doigts sur les lèvres fines de Rodney et se pencha vers lui.

« Hey Rodney, prêt à rentrer chez _nous_ ? »

« Major, est-ce que l'armée américaine dans votre univers autorise ce genre de comportement ? »

John cessa tout mouvement. Ce n'était pas la voix de Carson qui avait résonné dans la pièce.

**TBC **(yep, voilà ce que donne une juriste après une journée de boulot … mais la fin est Rievalesque elle, non ?)


	23. Chapter 23

**Merci ! **Vous êtes des _cuties_, vraiment, mille bises à chacune d'entre vous (toujours pas de _lecteurs_ en vue, hein, que des lectrices, quel dommage … j'aurais bien distribué d'autres baisers moi, soupirrrrrrrrr).

**ooOOoo**

**22** – Carson avait haussé les sourcils puis un immense sourire était apparu sur son visage. Il avait croisé les bras sur sa poitrine et était resté à regarder ses deux patients en pleine séance de … de quoi d'ailleurs ? Quelque chose entre tendresse, et, oh oui, une touche d'érotisme, mais surtout de l'amour. Carson serait bien resté là à les regarder tout le reste de son tour de garde. Ce n'était pas souvent que ce genre de scène se déroulait dans son infirmerie et en fait, il doutait qu'il y en ait eu beaucoup dans toute la Cité. Ils étaient une expédition morte, sans coeur, sansamour…

Entre les deux lits, le manège des doigts, comme une danse, continuaient.

Carson se concentra sur le visage de Rodney. Bien entendu, ce dernier avait les yeux fermés, et le souffle apparemment un peu court. Carson se retourna immédiatement vers le moniteur mais ce dernier n'enregistrait aucune faiblesse respiratoire. Carson sourit, puis rougit un peu : il avait tout d'un voyeur, non ?

Il allait se lever et les laisser tous les deux seuls. Après tout, ils n'allaient pas s'envoler et il aurait le temps de _reposer_ sa petite question plus tard. Encore que … cela avait-il de l'importance ?

Que se passerait-il s'il avait raison ? Il ne serait plus sous la coupe de Sheppard … bon point. Il perdait un ami, cet homme n'était pas Rodney … mauvais point. Surtout s'il avait disparu pour le même endroit que Sheppard. Dans ce cas, Dieu seul savait ce qui pouvait lui être arrivé.

Carson soupira. Il avait pris sa décision, il allait interrompre cette petite partie de bécotage. Il avait besoin de réponses, _maintenant_.

« Major ? »

Sheppard n'avait d'yeux que pour Rodney. Carson leva les yeux au ciel. Génial, après Sheppard, le tueur fou, ils se tapaient Sheppard, le fou d'amour.

« Major ! »

Okayyyy, bon, il allait devoir les séparer physiquement. N'importe quoi vraiment, le monde à l'envers et … C'est juste à ce moment là de ses incroyablement intelligentes réflexions que Carson remarqua qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls.

« Major, est-ce que l'armée américaine dans votre univers autorise ce genre de comportement ? »

Carson vit Sheppard se figer en pleine exploration des lèvres de Rodney …

**ooOOoo**

« _Nondedieu_ de … »

Surpris, John, toujours en équilibre sur un coude, faillit se casser la figure entre les deux lits, et Rodney poussa un petit _yeeeep_ étranglé. Lorsque John eut enfin retrouvé son équilibre, il se retourna vers le nouvel arrivant avec la ferme intention de lui dire ce qu'il pensait de son attitude grossière. En voyant de qui il s'agissait, les insultes moururent dans sa gorge.

« Et bien Major, vous pourriez peut-être m'expliquer ce … cette … bref, votre conduite présente ? »

« Colonel. Euh, ma conduite … oui, euh … »

Et merde. Ce type était non seulement son supérieur, enfin dans cet univers, il était aussi son agresseur, d'ailleurs ses côtes le lui rappelaient là tout de suite, il avait du se relever un peu trop vite, mais surtout il était MORT, bon sang, ça faisait fichtrement bizarre de le voir là devant lui en pleine santé alors que … alors qu'il avait mis fin lui-même à ses souffrances. John se caressa la mâchoire. Au moins, on pouvait toujours dire que cette version de Summer avait, en quelque sorte, eu sa revanche sur lui pour l'avoir tué.

« Il n'a aucun compte à vous rendre ! Ni à vous, ni à qui que ce soit d'autre ici ! »

John se tourna vers Rodney qui avait littéralement hurlé. Il était assis sur son lit et se tenait lui aussi les côtes. Génial, il faisait une jolie paire tous les deux.

John voyait les yeux bleus lancer … et bien oui, des éclairs. Il sourit. Sauf que … son sourire disparu lorsque le moniteur reprit son bipage fou.

« Rodney, je ne crois pas que … »

McKay l'interrompit d'un geste de la main, sans même le regarder.

« Je dis _STOP_, ici et maintenant. Vous vouliez une réponse à votre question Carson, et bien, en effet, nous ne sommes pas vos Sheppard et McKay, nous venons d'un autre univers, un univers parallèle si vous voulez, et non, je ne vais pas vous expliquer ce que cela signifie scientifiquement. Si vous voulez savoir, aucun d'entre nous ne souhaite s'attarder davantage dans votre charmant petit monde, donc … »

Il marqua un arrêt, pour reprendre sa respiration, le problème c'était qu'apparemment ses poumons avaient une autre idée en tête et John vit le visage de Rodney perdre toute couleur.

« Rodney ! »

Rodney se tenait la gorge d'une main, l'autre posée sur sa poitrine, cherchant désespérément de faire entrer de l'air dans ses poumons. Carson poussa un juron et fut près de lui en un instant. Il brancha rapidement un masque à oxygène et le posa sur le visage de Rodney, puis il repoussa doucement le scientifique sur son oreiller.

« Okay Rodney, c'est bon, il n'y a pas de problème, respirez doucement, allez encore, encore une fois, oui … »

« Désolé. »

John se tourna vers Summer. Summer qui venait de s'excuser …

« Oh, ce n'est rien, j'en ai vu d'autres … »

Summer plongea son regard dans celui de Sheppard. Wow, glacial le regard.

« Ce n'est pas de ça que … je n'ai jamais été aussi satisfait d'infliger une petite correction ... »

John regardait le Colonel, bouche ouverte, incapable de répondre quoique ce soit. Et d'ailleurs qu'aurait-il bien pu dire.

« Euh … »

Yep, pas grand-chose à dire.

« … mais j'aurais préféré que ce soit le bon Sheppard, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. »

Euh, oui, enfin, peut-être, quoique … non, pas vraiment.

« Je voulais m'excuser pour avoir effrayé Rodney. C'est quelqu'un de … fragile. »

Fragile ? Rodney ? Okay, pas le sien, le leur … c'est vrai qu'il y avait une aura de vulnérabilité autour de lui et pourtant, pour avoir tenu bon aussi longtemps, il devait aussi être habité d'une sacrée force. Comme son Rodney.

_Son_ Rodney.

John oublia Summer et se tourna vers Rodney. Deux yeux bleus le fixaient. Une main se tendit à nouveau entre les deux lits. John la saisit. Leurs doigts s'entremêlèrent. John sourit à Rodney qui fixa son regard sur Summer, comme pour le mettre au défi de les séparer …

Oui, pas de doute, c'était _son_ Rodney.

Dans tous les sens du terme.

**TBC **(Allélouia ! Ils sont ensembles. Bon, maintenant, faudrait peut-être les ramener au bercail, non ?)


	24. Chapter 24

**Merci ! **Je vous ai fait un peu languir, non ? Yeak, yeak, yeak, méchante Rieval, méchante …

**ooOOoo**

**24** –** Atlantis, Infirmerie, AU**

Rodney regardait le Major dormir … non, _John_. Il regardait John dormir.

Il aurait pu faire ça un bon moment ; en fait, il faisait ça depuis un bon moment.

Il avait peur. Peur que s'il cesse, ne serait-ce qu'un instant, de le regarder, Rodney ne se réveille à nouveau en plein cauchemar, c'est-à-dire seul, ou pire, en compagnie de l'autre Sheppard. Peur … peur de le perdre tout simplement. De le perdre lui, de perdre John.

Lorsqu'il était parti, ou arrivé, ou … bref, lorsqu'il avait fait ce petit voyage inter univers, Rodney n'aurait jamais pensé que le Major ait pu nourrir des sentiments pour lui. Enfin, pas ce type de sentiments. Bien entendu, ils s'entendaient bien, d'une certaine manière. Rodney appréciait d'être en la compagnie du militaire. Sheppard était différent des autres soldats avec lesquels il avait travaillé, et il bossait pour le Pentagone depuis des années alors il en avait vu des Marines, Rangers ou autres.

Sheppard était plus … enfin, moins … Rodney soupira. Il était incapable de mettre exactement le doigt sur ce qui l'attirait chez Sheppard. Attirance. Oui, c'était bien de cela qu'il s'agissait. Rodney le connaissait à peine et ils n'étaient sur Atlantis que depuis quelques heures qu'ils étaient déjà ensemble, enfin, à traîner ensemble comme, comme des vieux amis. Des amis de longues dates.

Intimité.

Oui, c'était ça la différence, ça l'attraction ultime. Avec Sheppard, Rodney avait une impression d'intimité. Il se sentait à l'aise avec lui, comme s'il n'avait pas besoin de se cacher, de faire semblant d'être quelqu'un de socialement acceptable. Sheppard acceptait ce qu'il était : arrogant, égoïste, asocial … Et pourtant, il restait. Les autres fuyaient toujours. Tôt ou tard, homme ou femme, ils finissaient par se détacher de lui parce que son image les dérangeait et qu'il finissait par les mettre mal à l'aise. Mais pas Sheppard. Il savait qui était le docteur Rodney McKay et pourtant, il restait. Pire, il venait même le débusquer dans son laboratoire sous n'importe quel prétexte. Sheppard recherchait sa compagnie et Rodney … et bien, Rodney s'était mis à faire de même.

Il savait qu'il avait tort, qu'un jour, il s'en mordrait les doigts. Il avait déjà subi ça un peu trop souvent. Il se promettait sans cesse de ne pas refaire la même erreur mais c'était peine perdue. Rodney était tombé une fois encore dans le piège de l'intimité, ce besoin fondamentalement humain d'avoir quelqu'un avec qui parler, parler vraiment, quelqu'un à qui se confier cœur et âme. Il avait parlé à Sheppard de sa sœur, du piano, de son père … un peu, comme ça, sans entrer dans les détails. Et Sheppard avait écouté, sans le pousser à se dévoiler davantage, attendant que cela vienne naturellement.

Rodney avait trouvé un ami.

Un ami ou autre chose … Rodney jeta un regard vers la forme étendue sur le lit adjacent au sien. Son regard tomba sur la main du Major. Cette main qui avait tenu la sienne quelques heures auparavant.

Un ami.

Ou plus ?

« Il va se remettre vous savez …. »

Rodney sursauta. Carson se trouvait près de son lit. Perdu dans ses pensées, il n'avait même pas entendu le médecin s'approcher. Il hocha la tête et retourna à son observation silencieuse.

« Rodney … docteur McKay … Je suis votre ami. J'ignore si c'est le cas ou pas de votre docteur Beckett, en fait, peut-être même qu'il n'existe pas sur votre Atlantis mais ici, je suis votre ami, enfin celui de votre, euh … »

Carson babillait et Rodney décida de venir à son secours, ses yeux toujours rivés sur John.

« Non, vous êtes aussi mon … _notre_ ami sur Atlantis. »

« Oh. Bien. Bien. »

Silence. Rodney se décida à quitter John des yeux pour regarder Carson. Ce dernier observait Sheppard d'un air interrogateur et indécis, genre, « je le débranche ou pas ?».

« Il n'est pas comme le votre vous savez … »

« Huhu, oui, j'ai cru comprendre ça mais je dois dire que j'ai un peu de mal à m'en convaincre. »

Il sourit à Rodney.

« Quoiqu'il en soit, il va bien, vous allez bien et nous sommes tous amis. Merveilleux non ? »

Rodney fronça les sourcils.

« Carson, vous frisez la crise de panique, là, vous le savez ? »

Carson se passa la main dans les cheveux et soupira.

« Bloody Hell ! Bien sûr que je panique ! Qu'est-ce que vous croyez. Ce n'est pas vous qui vivez 24 heures sur 24 dans cette … cette … »

« Je comprends … désolé. »

Rodney avait vu les effets du commandement de Weir et de Sheppard sur les membres de l'expédition. Leurs visages reflétaient tous leur peur, pas celle des wraith comme sur sa propre Atlantis, non c'était pire : c'était la peur des autres terriens, de ceux qui étaient sensés les protéger.

« Oui, bon, vous n'y pouvez pas grand-chose … en revanche, nous devons trouver le moyen de vous ramener chez vous. Une idée ?»

Oui, Rodney avait fini par comprendre ce qui s'était passé. Il se revoyait sur PM-2Z3, tenant un boîtier dans les mains, enfin, ça ressemblait à un boîtier, il y avait eu de la poussière partout, formant une légère brume, mais juste avant que tout n'explose, son regard était tombé sur une longue forme oblongue. Il savait maintenant ce que c'était : un miroir. Mais pas n'importe quel miroir, non, un miroir quantique.

Rodney leva les yeux vers Carson.

« Vous nous aiderez … Malgré Weir ? »

Carson hocha la tête et Rodney y lu de la détermination. Yep, Highlander à la rescousse … son double pourrait être fier de lui. Peut-être que tous les Carson étaient de cette trempe, dans tous les univers : de gentils moutons à tête noire le jour, de terribles vengeurs la nuit.

Rodney sourit.

« Bien, dans ce cas, nous devons trouver un moyen de retourner sur PM-2Z3. »

**TBC **(huhuu, ils ne devraient pas y être très bien reçus, non ?)


	25. Chapter 25

**Merci pour votre infinie patience … **je tente de reprendre _pied_ avec le monde (si je puis dire, puisque je _marche,_ Alléluia !) et avec cette petite fic' que je redémarre lentement, mais sûrement. Biz à toutes !

**ooOOoo**

**25** –**Atlantis, Salle de contrôle, notre univers**

Elisabeth était en pleine partie de solitaire. En fait, c'était la huitième qu'elle faisait, et la huitième qu'elle perdait. Un petit toc toc timide lui fit relever les yeux.

« Euh, je ne voudrais pas vous déranger, si vous voulez je peux revenir plus tard ? »

Rodney se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte, l'air un peu embarrassé et si _vulnérable_ qu' Elisabeth réprima l'envie de se lever et de le prendre dans ses bras juste pour le rassurer.

« Non, non, venez, entrez, je ne faisais rien de … enfin, bref, un petit break me fera le plus grand bien. »

Il lui sourit et entra.

« Et bien asseyez vous. »

Il s'installa sur la chaise en face d'elle et regarda … le bureau. Elle fronça les sourcils. Décidément, ce Rodney était si différent du leur. Elle se demanda comment il avait fait pour les tromper aussi longtemps parce que maintenant qu'il était lui-même, jamais elle ne le prendrait pour _son_ docteur McKay. Bien entendu, ils étaient semblables physiquement mais leurs attitudes et comportements étaient si diamétralement opposés que la ressemblance physique s'en trouvait elle-même estompée.

L'homme qui était assis en face de lui était si _fragile_. Les yeux bleus reflétaient de la tristesse et de la résignation, oui, c'était sans doute ça le plus terrible, cette résignation qu'elle sentait en Rodney, comme s'il n'avait aucun choix devant lui, aucun espoir. Elisabeth se força à sourire.

« Et bien Rodney, que puis-je pour vous ? »

Rodney prit une large inspiration, comme pour se donner du courage, avant de répondre.

« Et bien voilà … je discutais avec Carson et il m'a dit qu'il faisait des recherches sur le gène ATA … fascinant, vraiment, et … disons que je pense qu'il obtiendrait de meilleurs résultats s'il pouvait travailler sur … »

Rodney se mordit la lèvre inférieure, comme s'il en avait déjà trop dit et ne savait pas s'il devait continuer ou pas. Elisabeth posa sa main sur la sienne et lui sourit.

« Oui … » l'encouragea t-elle.

Rodney prit une large inspiration.

« Je crois que nous aurions de bien meilleures chances en utilisant le gène du Major Sheppard, je veux dire, de _mon_ Major Sheppard. »

« Que voulez vous dire ? »

Rodney se leva et commença à arpenter le bureau en long en large, tout en s'expliquant.

« Et bien, le gène ATA du Major est atypique, certainement une aberration génétique en fait, une erreur de la nature si vous voulez. »

Il s'arrêta un moment, comme pour méditer sur cet état. Elisabeth était quant à elle certaine que ce n'était pas le _gène_ de Sheppard qui était une erreur de la nature, mais le Major en lui-même, une sacrée abomination en fait. Rodney reprit.

« Bref, il est exceptionnellement puissant, plus puissant que celui de votre Sheppard qui est, si j'en crois Carson, l'individu qui possède le gène le plus efficace sur cette base. »

« En effet, il partage cette particularité avec le Général O'Neill, mais je ne vois pas … »

« Je voudrais que vous nous autorisiez à faire quelques prélèvements … » avant qu'Elisabeth ne puisse réagir, il enchaîna. « Oui, je sais qu'il est un prisonnier et que c'est contraire à … et bien certainement, à tout un tas de Conventions et règles sur les droits de l'Homme mais … » Il soupira. « Je suis sûr qu'à nous deux nous pourrions mettre au point cette thérapie génique, et si c'est le cas, Carson a accepté que je sois le premier cobaye humain : en rentrant, si je peux inoculer le gène à d'autres ... Okay, il ne sera pas aussi puissantque le gène naturel de Sheppard mais … »

« Vous pensez pouvoir renverser l'équilibre des pouvoirs ? »

Un large sourire apparu sur le visage de Rodney. Un sourire qui enflamma le cœur d'Elisabeth. Rodney ne souriait pas souvent, oh, bien sûr, il ricanait, se moquait, et à l'occasion, il gloussait, mais il _souriait_ rarement. C'était la même chose pour cette version apparemment, quoique les raisons ne soient pas tout à fait les mêmes : leur Rodney ne souriait pas, parce que … et bien, certainement parce qu'il devait penser que c'était une perte de temps, quant au Rodney qui se tenait devant elle, les souvenirs de la liste des blessures qu'il avait subies parlait d'elle-même.

Elle se leva et le rejoignit, debout devant la salle de contrôle.

« Vous pensez y arriver ? »

« Oui, bien sûr, la génétique est une passion vous savez, je … »

« Une passion ? La génétique ! »

« Oui, et … Oh, j'oubliais, votre Rodney ne croit pas que la médecine est une science, Carson m'a dit ça. »

De nouveau ce sourire …

« Personnellement, j'adore tout ce qui touche au corps humain, la biologie, la médecine … bien sûr, mes recherches sont, et bien, plus un passe temps qu'autre chose. Je reste astrophysicien dans l'âme mais j'ai aussi un doctorat en biologie, d'ailleurs c'est comme ça que nous nous sommes rencontrés avec Carson, sur les bancs de l'école.»

Sourire, sourire, sourire. Okay, là, Elisabeth était sous le charme, et comment dire non, à un Rodney charmeur, d'autant que celui-ci agissait spontanément, presque avec innocence. Tout le contraire du leur.

Bon sang, ce qu'il lui manquait, lui, ses râlements et ses remarques sarcastiques.

Elle se rassit à son bureau, ferma les yeux un instant et prit sa décision.

« Bien, je vous donne l'autorisation de procéder à ces prélèvements mais je veux être … »

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase. Soixante dix kilos de Rodney enthousiaste s'abattirent sur elle, un smack s'écrasa sur sa joue.

« Merci Elisabeth, merci … vous ne le regretterez pas … »

Et hop, plus de Rodney. Elisabeth resta un moment, abasourdie, la bouche ouverte à fixer la porte.

Elle retirait tout ce qu'elle avait dit : ces deux là étaient pareil, deux gamins lorsqu'il s'agissait de se lancer dans des recherches. Encore que Rodney, ne lui avait pas encore fait le coup du bisou mouillé.

Dieu merci.

**TBC **


	26. Chapter 26

**Merci, merci, merci … **Quelqu'un a demandé le chapitre 26 ? Le voici, tout chaud, tout bô, sorti droit de ma petite tête !

**ooOOoo**

**26** – **Atlantis, AU**

Rodney se passa la main dans les cheveux puis se leva.

« Summer... Il n'y a que lui qui pourrait nous aider, il est le seul qui a accès au DHD et à la Porte. »

Carson réfléchit un moment.

« Oui, ou bien alors il faudra attendre _qu'il_ soit sur pied. »

Il désignait Sheppard de la main.

Rodney secoua la tête.

« Non, ce sera trop long ! Je … je suis désolé si je vous donne l'impression de vouloir fuir mais … »

« Mais c'est exactement ce que vous voulez faire et je vous comprends, croyez moi ! Si je pouvais me joindre à vous … »

Rodney lui adressa un petit sourire triste et désolé. Carson posa sa main sur son épaule.

« Ne vous inquiétez donc pas pour moi, Rodney, j'ai survécu jusqu'à maintenant, donc, je ne vois pas pourquoi cela ne continuerait pas, hein. Bien, alors retour sur PM-2Z3 et … et pour y trouver quoi au juste ? »

Rodney se leva et ses mains commencèrent à voleter dans tous les sens, au fur et à mesure qu'il s'expliquait.

« Tout d'abord un miroir, ou un psyché, bref, quelque chose dans le genre … c'est un miroir quantique comme dans … » il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Carson, qui faisait une grimace, très … _carsonienne_ : celle qui disait « j'ai-pas-compris-un-traître-mot-de-ce-que-viens-de-dire-ce-fou-furieux ». « Bref, un miroir, assez grand, disons, presque aussi grand que … que Zelenka et puis, le boîtier de télécommande. »

« Huhu, bien sûr, que serait un miroir quantique sans sa télécommande, hein ? »

_Aaaah_, là c'était la grimace « je-ne-comprends-toujours-rien-mais-il-ne-faut-jamais-énerver-un-fou-furieux ». Rodney soupira.

« Oui, bon … je saurais que je les ai trouvés, lorsque … lorsque je les aurais trouvés et pour ça … »

« Marshall ? »

« Yep, j'ai besoin de son aide. Où est-il actuellement ? »

« Et bien, il a été mis aux arrêts quelques heures après sa petite discussion avec le Major, mais il a été relâché ce matin et … »

« Oh, oui, je me rappelle, juste le temps de passer nous faire la morale. »

Carson ignora le ton ironique dans la voix de Rodney.

« Weir n'a pas trop le choix, une bonne partie du contingent militaire est fidèle à Marshall et avec Sheppard immobilisé … »

« Je vois … son contrôle ne repose que sur la terreur qu'inspire Sheppard, super précepte de commandement. Qui est l'abruti qui a donné le dit commandement à cette folle furieuse ? Non, s'il vous plaît ne répondez pas … tout est si, _perturbé_ ici ! »

« A qui le dites vous … »

« Bien … un plan A, j'ai besoin d'un plan A … sauf que je suis plus doué pour réparer les réacteurs à naquadah que pour monter des plans d'évasion. »

Rodney se tourna vers John qui dormait toujours paisiblement.

« Et bien sûr, le _stratège_ dort encore ! C'est bien ma veine … plan A, plan A … »

Il se mit à arpenter la pièce de long en large en marmonnant dans sa barbe.

« Rodney ? Pourquoi un plan _A_ ? »

Rodney stoppa son voyage.

« Oh, ça ? Et bien, je ne sais pas, les héros dans les films ont toujours un plan B, au cas où le plan A échoue.»

« Oh. Et, je sais que je vais m'en mordre les doigts, mais, votre plan B, c'est quoi ? »

« S'emparer de la salle de contrôle ou … ou voler un Jumper ! Oui, disons que ce sera notre plan C, » puis il reprit ses va et vient, l'air content de lui.

Carson fit la grimace et murmura.

« Je savais que je n'aurais pas du demander », il se tourna vers Sheppard. « Vous avez intérêt à vous réveiller et vite avant qu'il n'ait encore une autre idée extravagante ! »

**ooOOoo**

«Alors ? Qu'est-ce que je vous avais dit ! Vous voyez j'avais raison ! Je le savais qu'il y avait quelque chose de bizarre chez ces deux là. »

« Bizarre ? Oui, c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire … »

Elisabeth se cala dans son fauteuil et observa le jeune Lieutenant en face de lui.

« Vous avez un bon instinct Ford, un excellent instinct en fait … un univers parallèle, hhhhhuu, il y a en effet, eu une mission de ce type au SGC. Il nous faut ce fameux miroir et ce boîtier. Prenez quelques hommes et rendez une petite visite à PM-2Z3. »

« Bien M'dame, à vos ordres. »

Ford la salua et sortit, visiblement ravi de cette marque de confiance.

Elisabeth se repassa l'enregistrement de la conversation entre Beckett et Rodney, il y avait quelque chose qui l'avait particulièrement intéressé … juste là :

_/ … plus doué pour réparer les réacteurs à naquadah que pour monter des plan d'évasion. /_

Elisabeth coupa l'enregistrement et un large sourire apparu sur son visage.

Ainsi, cette version du docteur McKay était un expert des réacteurs à naquadah, bien, très bien.

Elle porta à sa bouche la tasse de fine porcelaine qui se trouvait sur son bureau et bu son thé à petites gorgées.

C'était parfait, bientôt, elle serait la maîtresse d'Atlantis et qui sait … du SGC aussi.

**TBC **(gniark, gniark, gniark, une méchante Elisabeth, coool, non ? Moi j'aime bien l'idée d'une méchante Elisabeth … et vous ?)


	27. Chapter 27

**Merci à toutes pour vos reviews ! **

**Flash Spécial ! **Alhenorr me charge de vous dire qu'entre la reprise de son boulot, la recherche d'un appartement, et tout et tout, elle ne pourra poster la suite de Juste pour vos yeux que le week end prochain (moi, je m'en fiche, je connais la fin, gniark, gniark, gniark …)

**ooOOoo**

**27 – Atlantis, AU, Couloirs des quartiers militaires**

Okay, il pouvait faire ça, facile, cool, no problem, yep, il était à l'aise, _trèèèèès_ à l'aise, il était … _terrifié_.

Rodney était sorti de l'infirmerie et était en route pour rencontrer Sumner (35), un type qui avait pratiquement tué John rien qu'en utilisant ses mains et … oui, bon, il l'avait fait parce qu'il croyait qu'il essayait de le vio-… ou plutôt que c'était l'autre Sheppard qui essayait de le … _Brrrref_, Rodney n'était pas très rassuré. Carson avait eu beau lui dire que « Marhsall » était un des gentils, l'idée de devoir lui demander de l'aide ne le réjouissait guère.

Ce qui ne le réjouissait pas non plus, c'était de devoir déambuler dans les couloirs d'Atlantis sous le regard pas franchement bienveillant du contingent militaire de la Cité : la première moitié le détestait parce que à cause de lui, Sheppard était à l'infirmerie, et la seconde parce que Sumner avait été mis aux arrêts. Rodney pouvait sentir leur _amour_ débordant à son passage. C'était tout juste s'il ne courrait pas pour rejoindre les quartiers de Sumner.

« Rodney ! »

« Aaah …! »

Dans l'état de quasi panique dans lequel il se trouvait, il avait été impossible à Rodney de réprimer un cri lorsqu'une main s'était refermée sur son épaule. Après avoir attendu quelques secondes que son cœur retrouve un rythme normal, il se tourna vers celui qui l'avait alpagué.

« Ze-… Zelenka ? » Rodney déglutit et prit une large inspiration. « Qu'est-ce que je peux faire, euh, pour vous, hein ? Rien qui ne puisse certainement attendre, parce que là, justement, j'ai, euh, un … un … rendez-vous, oui, c'est ça j'ai un rendez-vous, urgent, _très_ urgent et … »

« Nous avons un problème avec le … »

Zelenka n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase, l'alarme générale se mit à retentir.

**ooOOoo**

Il leur avait bien fallu une bonne dizaine de minutes pour rejoindre la salle des réacteurs. Celle qui se trouvait, par chance, la plus proche de la salle de contrôle, et donc des lieux d'habitation.

« Poussez vous de là ! » cria Rodney au technicien qui était accroupi devant le réacteur.

Son bras lui faisait mal, mais Rodney ne prit pas le temps de d'enregistrer la douleur. Le réacteur à naquadah était en surcharge ce qui signifiait que s'il ne faisait pas vite, son bras serait bientôt le dernier de ses soucis.

Il s'activa sur le générateur, donnant des ordres secs à Zelenka, qui lui obéissait silencieusement. Enfin, l'affreuse petite lumière rouge qui clignotait sur le sommet du réacteur disparue. Dieu que Rodney détestait ces signes si conventionnels. Pourquoi les boutons signalant une explosion imminente, n'étaient ils pas bleus, ou violet, à la limite, le rouge ne faisait qu'amplifier l'état de panique, non ?

Rodney poussa un soupir de soulagement. Il se laissa tomber aux côtés du réacteur et posa sa tête sur ses genoux. Ils avaient évité le pire, il faudrait qu'il fasse un diagnostic global de chacun des réacteurs, en commençant par celui-ci, parce qu'il ne voyait pas du tout ce qui avait pu provoquer ça, et … oh, et puis, non, il laisserait son double s'en charger, lui avait plus urgent à faire, parler à Sumner et … C'est alors qu'il le remarqua.

Le silence.

Il leva la tête.

Zelenka se tenait devant lui et se tordait les mains, visiblement toujours aussi angoissé, et Rodney ne pu s'empêcher de regarder la petite lumière rouge. Nope, éteinte, alors pourquoi …

« Je suis désolé Rodney, _si_ désolé … »

Désolé ? Mais pourquoi ? Que … Et Rodney remarqua qu'il y avait une autre personne avec eux dans la pièce.

« Docteur McKay, c'est un plaisir de vous _rencontrer_. »

**ooOOoo**

Ouch. _Ouchouchouchouch_. John détestait les lendemains de cuite : bouche pâteuse, yeux bouffis, tête prête à exploser, yep, youpeeeyahey ! Il déglutit péniblement. Soif, il avait super … une paille apparue miraculeusement dans sa bouche. Il n'allait pas s'en plaindre et se mit à boire goulûment. Aaaaah, de l'eau … fraîche, cristalline, servie par, servie par qui d'ailleurs ? Il avait un peu de mal à se rappeler de ce qui s'était passé la veille … était-il avec Christie, la petite blonde des télécommunications, ou bien avec Nora, la superbe rousse …

Un éclat de rire, interrompit ses pensées. Un éclat de rire tout ce qu'il y avait de plus _masculin_. Il ouvrit les yeux sur … un homme. Il cligna des paupières, histoire d'obtenir une image un peu moins floue. Oh, Beckett ! Il avait … dormi avec Beckett !

Un nouvel éclat de rire retentit, et John se fit la remarque que cela n'arrangeait pas franchement son mal de crâne.

« Ca c'est sûr ! Diable, qui aurait cru qu'une petite dose de morphine pouvait vous envoyer au septième ciel, hein ? Allez, Major, on se réveille. »

Ouille. Beckett venait de le pincer et … argh, encore ! Ce type était fou ! Quel médecin s'amusait à pincer ses patients juste pour le _plaisir_ ?

« Dans vos rêves Major, dans vos rêves … mon seul objectif est de vous réveiller, vous avez assez joué à la Belle au bois dormant, la version années 70, celle sous LSD. »

_Ouyouyouilllle_ !

« S'tp … »

« Huhu, dès que vous serez enfin en possession de vos moyens. Allez, un petit effort ! Et dire que Rodney vous trouve craquant, quel que soit l'univers, ce pauvre Rodney est d'une naïveté … dois-je lui parler de _Christie_ ? Ou bien de _Nora_ ? »

Rodney ? Cette fois, John ouvrit les deux yeux et les garda ouverts. Enfin, presque, l'un d'eux ne parvenait manifestement pas à s'ouvrir complètement. Huhu, œil au beurre noir, comment avait-il pu oublier ça ?

« Alors, ça y'est ? On émerge ? »

Carson se tenait au côté du lit, visiblement amusé par le comportement de John.

« Woa, efficace l'anti-douleur … »

« Je dirais plutôt que vous nous avez fait une petite réaction Major. Je vais vous passer sous opiacées, parce que franchement, votre personnification de l'adolescent sous LSD, c'est … brrrrrr. Terrifiant ! »

John se tourna vers le lit qui se trouvait à côté du sien. Vide … Il se redressa dans son lit, tel un diable monté sur ressort.

« Rodney ! »

Carson le repoussa gentiment sur son oreiller.

« Doucement Major, il va bien, Okay … quoique je me demande ce qui se passerait si je lui parlais d'une certaine blonde, à moins qu'une jolie rouquine n'ait votre préférence ? »

Huhu, il avait du parler, ou délirer … Okay, prévenir l'autre Beckett, le sien, de ne pas lui donner de morphine, sauf cas de force majeure. Dieu seul sait ce qu'il pourrait raconter !

« Où ? »

Sa voix était un peu enrouée et sa bouche toujours aussi pâteuse.

« Où quoi ? Oh, Rodney ? Et bien, il doit être en compagnie de Marshall en train de discuter de la manière de rentrer chez vous et … »

« Désolé, Doc mais ça, ça m'étonnerait. »

Carson et John tournèrent vers le nouvel arrivant.

« Hein Decker, nous on l'aime bien McKay ? »

Ford se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte. Et il n'était pas seul. Decker et deux autres Marines se tenaient à ses côtés. Souriant.

**TBC **…

(35) Merci Idril!


	28. Chapter 28

**Merci à toutes pour vos reviews ! **

**ooOOoo**

**28 – Atlantis, couloirs, AU**

Génial, pensa John. Il suffisait qu'il s'endorme quelques heures pour que Rodney se retrouve, une fois encore, dans les pires emmerdes, parce qu'il ne faisait aucun doute pour lui, que Rodney avait des soucis.

« Ange gardien spécialisé en astrophysicien canadien » voilà ce qu'il était devenu, sauf qu'en principe les anges gardiens avaient des superpouvoirs pour s'occuper de leur petit protégé et que lui, pauvre Major de l'USAF ne disposait que … et bien de _rien_ en fait.

Ils étaient en route pour voir Weir. Ford leur avait annoncé la bonne nouvelle avec un éclair de malice dans les yeux, pas hypersupraméga sympathique l'éclair. Ils l'avaient fichu sur une chaise roulante et avait gentiment demandé à Beckett de les accompagner : chaise avec chauffeur, que demander de plus, hein ? Sauf peut-être chaise avec chauffeur et 9mn, voir chaise avec chauffeur, 9mn et P-90 … ouais, faudrait qu'il se contente du chauffeur, visiblement terrorisé même s'il essayait de le cacher, et d'une superbe robe de chambre bleue, avec petits chaussons assortis.

Cette journée qui avait si bien commencé, tournait au cauchemar.

**Atlantis, Bureau d'Elisabeth Docteur Weir, Notre réalité**

Elisabeth releva la tête de son PDA lorsqu'elle entendit des rires, elle leva la tête et aperçut Carson et Rodney sur la petite passerelle menant de la salle de contrôle à son bureau. Ils étaient tous les deux lancés dans ce qui semblait être une discussion animée, enfin, du côté de Rodney en tous les cas. Ce dernier faisait de grands gestes et parlait, parlait, parlait et Carson secouait gentiment la tête, tout en souriant.

Elisabeth se demanda une fois encore comment Rodney avait pu rester _sain d'esprit_ après ce qu'il avait vécu. Il avait l'air si _épanoui_, oui c'était ça, plus grand-chose à voir avec le Rodney d'il y avait quoi … à peine vingt quatre heures ! Il souriait et riait. Chose rare chez leur Rodney, mais apparemment normale chez cette version.

Elle pouvait voir ce qui avait attiré l'attention de Sheppard. Si leur univers était vraiment tel que Rodney l'avait décrit, et elle n'avait aucune raison d'en douter après avoir rencontrer leur Major Sheppard, les rires devaient être rares, et quelqu'un dégageant cette chaleur, une joie de vivre inextinguible malgré le pire … oui, elle pouvait imaginer que pour un prédateur comme Sheppard, Rodney avait été une proie _alléchante_.

Les deux hommes arrivèrent enfin devant sa porte et elle leur fit signe d'entrer. Dès qu'il fut entré, Rodney s'exclama immédiatement :

« Nous avons réussi ! »

Elisabeth se leva et rejoignit les deux hommes devant son bureau.

« Vraiment c'est … »

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase. Rodney venait de la prendre dans ses bras et menaçait de l'étouffer. Elle entendit Carson glousser et lui jeta un regard noir.

« Euh, oui, c'est … fantastique, vraiment … félicitations à tous les deux ! »

Rodney se dégagea enfin de son étreinte, pour se tourner vers Carson qui subi le même sort qu'Elisabeth, quelques secondes plus tôt.

« C'est grâce à vous Carson … c'est … c'est merveilleux ! »

Carson, était moins emprunté qu'Elisabeth. Il tapota gentiment Rodney dans le dos.

« Merci Rodney, merci … et si, et si nous exposions notre … votre plan, à Elisabeth, hein ? »

« Oh, oui, oui, bien sûr. »

Il lâcha Carson, son sourire était contagieux et Elisabeth se rendit compte que Carson et elle souriaient comme des bienheureux, situation qui ne convenait guère à ses fonctions. Elle se racla la gorge et se rassit derrière son bureau, puis croisa les doigts, les coudes sur le bureau.

« Et bien racontez moi un peu. »

« Nous avons travaillé sur la thérapie génique et … »

Rodney sortit un petit objet de sa poche et le posa devant Elisabeth.

« Prenez le, prenez le ! »

Elle haussa les sourcils mais prit l'objet. Il était léger, d'une couleur vert foncé et d'une forme, et bien rappelant vaguement celle d'un diamant taillé.

« De quoi s'agit-il ? »

« Oh, je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, je l'ai trouvé dans mes quartiers … je veux dire, dans ceux de votre Rodney mais ce qui est important c'est ça … »

Il prit l'objet et celui-ci se mit immédiatement à briller. Elisabeth se leva à nouveau. Rodney lui tendit l'objet et elle le prit. Il était chaud dans sa main et vibrait.

« Et bien … ceci veut-il dire ce que je crois que cela veut dire ? »

« Huhu Elisabeth … nous avons en effet réussi et Rodney a bien entendu insisté pour être le premier, et bien disons, cobaye … »

« Cobaye ? Carson, je ne sais pas si … »

« Ne vous en faites pas, je vais bien docteur Weir, mieux que bien en fait, parce que ce n'est pas tout … dites lui Carson dites lui ! »

Elisabeth se tourna vers Carson qui semblait un peu embarrassé.

« Carson … »

« Euh, oui, euh … comme vous le savez nous avons travaillé à partir du gène ATA du Major Sheppard … »

« Ouiiiii … »

« Euh, et bien, nous avons réalisé un rétrovirus qui … bref, comme vous le voyez, ça marche … »

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je sens un _mais_ arriver … »

« Oh, non … pas tout à fait un « mais », plutôt un « par ailleurs » ou un « de plus ». »

« Carson, arrêtez de tourner autour du pot, d'accord ? »

Carson prit une large inspiration et se lança.

« Nous avons aussi travaillé sur une autre utilisation du rétrovirus. »

« Une autre utilisation ? »

« Oui, partant du principe que nous pouvions recréer le gène ATA, ils nous a semblé que nous pouvions aussi, euh, l'éradiquer chez un individu porteur … »

« L'éradiquer ? »

Rodney se tourna vers Elisabeth.

« Nous avons aussi créé un rétrovirus qui efface le gène, sans dégât … enfin, je pense … bien sûr, il faudrait le tester … »

« Le tester ? Et sur qui vous proposez vous de … Oh, oui, je vois. »

Un silence pesant s'installa dans le bureau.

**TBC** (alors, d'après vous, elle va accepter ou pas ?)


	29. Chapter 29

**Merci pour vos reviews et UN GROS MERDE A TOUTES CELLES QUI PASSENT UN EXAMEN/PARTIELS !**

**ooOOoo**

**29 – Atlantis, Bureau d'Elisabeth Weir, AU**

Rodney était assis en face de Weir, encadré par deux gardes. Il essayait de garder son calme, de paraître zen, oui, oui, oui, _zennnnnn_.

« Et bien docteur ? »

_RRRAAAAAH_. Rodney sursauta. Elisabeth s'était penchée vers lui, ses coudes appuyés sur son bureau. Il fallait qu'il se calme, parce que quelque chose lui disait que les choses n'allaient pas s'arranger, mais alors pas du tout, du tout, et s'il laissait paraître qu'il était nerveux, ils en profiteraient et … mais qui croyait-il abuser comme ça ? Bien sûr qu'ils pouvaient voir qu'il était nerveux, il faut dire que s'il arrêtait de se tordre les doigts …

Okay, zen, il pouvait être zen, zen c'était son deuxième prénom. Rodney n'écoutait plus vraiment Weir, se concentrant sur sa respiration, sur le rayon de soleil qui filtrait par les vitraux juste derrière la Porte des étoiles, sur …

« Aaaaah, Major, comme c'est gentil de vous joindre à nous … je suis sûre que maintenant, Rodney, va se sentir tellement plus rassuré. »

… Oh, non !

**Atlantis, Bureau d'Elisabeth Weir, Notre réalité**

Rodney jouait avec le petit objet ancien, le faisant tourner sur le bureau d'Elisabeth, il soupira puis se tourna vers Elisabeth.

« Je sais que … que ce n'est pas très éthique, mais … »

« Ethique ? Non en effet … les prélèvements de sang sur un homme inconscient ne l'étaient déjà pas, mais lui injecter un produit dont on ne connaît même pas tous les effets ! Non Rodney, je suis désolée, mais je ne peux pas autoriser cela. »

Rodney fit une petite grimace et haussa les épaules.

« Ca … ça ne fait rien, je me doutais un peu que vous diriez cela, en fait … »

Il adressa un petit sourire à Elisabeth.

« J'espérais que vous refuseriez en fait,si cela n'avait pas été le cas, je suppose que … »

Il ne termina pas sa phrase et revint à l'examen du petit objet ancien.

« Oui, je vois » dit Elisabeth. « Mon double aurait accepté elle. »

« Oh que oui, sans la moindre hésitation ! Vous … vous n'êtes pas comme elle. »

Elisabeth se cala dans son fauteuil, espérant qu'elle n'aurait jamais à faire de choix de ce type, qu'elle ne serait jamais acculée à prendre une telle décision, à jouer ainsi avec une vie humaine. Avec une vie, tout simplement.Elle soupira et posa sa main sur celle de Rodney.

« Rodney, avec le gène, et le rétrovirus, vous serez certainement à même d'instaurer un nouvel équilibre des forces, je suis sûre que vous y parviendrez. »

Rodney ne répondit pas. Il empocha le petit objet et sortit du bureau, l'air un peu abattu.

Elisabeth poussa un soupir puis se tourna vers Carson.

« Félicitations. »

« Oui, merci … mais je dois dire que Rodney aurait fait un brillant généticien. Et évidemment, travailler sur un gène aussi puissant que celui de Sheppard nous a simplifié la tâche. »

« Oui … et justement, comment va-t-il ? »

« Nous le gardons sous sédatif pour des raisons de sécurité, je ne vois pas d'autres moyens de l'empêcher de s'infiltrer dans … et bien, dans la conscience d'Atlantis. »

« La conscience d'Atlantis, Carson ? »

« Et bien je trouve ça moins curieux que de dire qu'il parvient à influencer des ordinateurs, même si je sais que le gène ATA repose essentiellement sur un facteur mental. L'idée que cette Cité a une conscience … et bien, je me demande souvent si ce n'est pas un peu vrai, pas vous ? »

« Je ne sais pas Carson, j'ai déjà du mal à gérer ma propre conscience, ce n'est pas pour imaginer qu'Atlantis en a une, elle aussi ;en fait, je trouve l'idée un peu terrifiante. Ce serait comme Jonas … »

« Quoi, vous comparez Atlantis à une _baleine_ ? »

Carson sourit. Elisabeth aussi, elle se leva, fit le tour de son bureau et se planta devant la vitre donnant sur la Porte des étoiles.

« Je ne sais pas si Atlantis a une conscience Carson, mais je sais que la mienne ne peux pas accepter ce que vous proposez. »

Carson se leva à son tour et se dirigea vers la porte du bureau.

« Je sais Elisabeth. »

Elle hocha la tête et le regarda partir.

**ooOOoo**

Il était tard lorsqu'il arriva devant la cellule où se trouvait le Major John Sheppard. Il était fatigué mais son gène ATA lui permit d'ouvrir la porte, en fait, il touchait à peine leur panneau de contrôle, et elles s'ouvraient devant lui, comme par magie … mais quelle magie, magie noire ? Magie blanche ?

Il entra.

Sheppard dormait paisiblement. Il vérifia instinctivement les données des appareils autour du lit, tension, cœur, température. Tout était normal.

_Normal_ … comme s'il y avait quoique ce soit de normal chez l'homme qui était étendu là.

Bien sûr, il jugeait sans savoir, il ignorait pourquoi Sheppard était devenu cet homme froid, sans cœur, que savait-il de lui après tout ? Rien ...

Il sortit la seringue pré remplie de sa poche et examina un moment son contenu, un liquide bleu, inoffensif, du moins pour la grande majorité de l'espèce humaine.

Il prit sur le tabouret qui se trouvait près de la porte et s'installa devant le lit.

Ils se ressemblaient tellement … deux enveloppes corporelles identiques, deux consciences diamétralement opposées.

Conscience.

Oui, il savait qu'Elisabeth n'était pas prête à ce genre de sacrifice, pas encore, peut-être ne le serait-elle jamais. Et cela serait-il une mauvaise chose ? Non, bien sûr. Qu'elle garde cette innocence, lui, l'avait perdue il y avait déjà longtemps.

Par choix.

Difficile de prendre la voie qu'il avait prise sans laisser un peu de son âme derrière. Il était un des meilleurs dans sa spécialité, c'était une des raisons de sa présence sur Atlantis, une des raisons de sa présence dans cette pièce.

Conscience.

_Ce Juge infaillible du bien et du mal, qui rend l'homme semblable à Dieu (36)._

Voilà ce qu'il était, un Dieu, juste à cet instant, à cet instant précis, il décidait du sort d'un homme, du sort de plusieurs hommes.

Il se leva, désinfecta le site sur l'avant bras de Sheppard et injecta le contenu de la seringue puis il se rassit un moment, observant les appareils, essayant de détecter un changement physiologique.

Rien ne se passa.

Carson rangea la seringue désormais vide dans sa blouse et sortit de la pièce sans se retourner.

**TBC **(Non, non, non, dans la saison 1, Elisabeth est à peu près ce qu'elle est sensée être, une reine de la paix dans le monde et tutti quanti, (sauf lorsqu'elle menace Kavanaugh de déportation dans 38 minutes !), c'est au courant de la saison 2 que ça se gâte ... Oh, et c'était presque ça Saschka, presque … mais pas tout à fait ! Je sais que ça va hurler dans les chaumières, notamment celle d'une certaine unas au chapeau vert, d'un ange sans dents de sagesse, d'un mouton gelé, et bien d'autres.)


	30. Chapter 30

**Coucouuuuuuuuuu ! **Et oui, voici le retour ce cette petite fic' commencée il y a, euh, disons un petit moment. J'espère la finir avant mon départ en vacances, croisez les doigts pour que j'y parvienne !

**ooOOoo**

**30** – **Atlantis, Bureau d'Elisabeth Weir, AU**

John avait la vague impression qu'il y avait quelque chose de pourri au royaume de Danemark … ou plus exactement dans celui de la Princesse Elisabeth. Cette dernière le dévisageait comme le chat qui s'apprête a avaler le canari et Rodney avait tout, et bien du canari. Silencieux, il fixait ses pieds. Pas très _Rodnesque_ comme comportement, à moins qu'il ne joue le rôle du Rodney de cet univers, un peu timide et maldroit, et dans ce cas, il était temps que lui joue le sien, celui du salopard patenté. Il allait ouvrir la bouche pour dire une petite méchanceté bien pesée lorsqu'il fut pris de court pas Elisabeth.

« Quelle étrange, étrange situation … vraiment. »

Elle se leva et vint se planter devant son bureau, les bras croisés sur la poitrine.

« Les rapports de mission de SG1 ont fait partie de ma, comment dirais-je, de ma lecture de chevet dans les semaines qui ont précédé notre venue ici. »

_Okayyy_, pourquoi diable est-ce qu'elle lui racontait ça ?

« Parmi ces rapports, il y en a qui ont retenu mon attention plus que d'autres, ceux en lien avec les technologies alien. Fascinants. Je me rappelle notamment de deux rapports concernant un miroir … »

_Oho … _

« … un miroir quantique, un miroir qui permet de voyager d'univers parallèle en univers parallèle … »

… et merde.

John se racla la gorge et essaya d'avoir l'air détendu.

« Vraiment ? Des univers parallèles ? Comme dans la série télé ? »

Elisabeth lui sourit. Un sourire pas vraiment engageant.

« Je crois qu'il est temps que nous fassions les présentations, non ? »

« Euh, les présentations ? »

« Nous savons vous et moi que vous n'êtes pas le Major John Sheppard, du moins pas celui qui s'est joint à _cette_ expédition … si c'était le cas … » Elisabeth se pencha vers Rodney qui était toujours plongé dans la contemplation de ses chaussures et elle releva doucement son menton. « … Rodney ne serait _plus_ une pauvre petite chose naïve et innocente, n'est-ce pas ? »

_OhMonDieu_ ! John observait Elisabeth, la bouche ouverte incapable de dire quoique ce soit. Ce qu'impliquait Weir était des plus clairs. Elle savait qu'il n'avait rien fait à Rodney et donc cela signifiait qu'elle savait qui ils étaient, d'où sa petite allusion au miroir quantique. Il décida de jouer cartes sur table.

« Si vous en veniez au fait _Elisabeth_. »

Il avait prononcé le prénom avec autant de dédain que possible.

« Vous avez raison _John_, cessons de jouer la comédie n'est-ce pas ? Je veux que le docteur McKay mette en route les trois réacteurs à Naquadah que nous avons en réserve. Notre spécialiste, le docteur Grodin, est malheureusement décédé et nous avons besoin de son expertise, je suis sûr qu'il sera ravi de nous donner ce petit coup de main … » Cette fois la main d'Elisabeth quitta le visage de Rodney pour s'enfoncer dans sa chevelure lui arrachant un cri ainsi que certainement quelques mèches de cheveux.

John se cambra sur la chaise roulante mais Ford le repoussa d'un brusque revers de la main. Elisabeth continua ses explications.

« Rodney … je veux dire, _notre_ Rodney, a été choisi comme chef scientifique de cette expédition en raison de ses multiples compétences dans le domaine scientifique, allant de l'astrophysique à la biologie, en passant par un peu de chimie. Mais ce n'est pas un _spécialiste_, voilà ce qui arrive lorsqu'on se disperse … mais _votre_ Rodney, vous permettez que je l'appelle comme ça, n'est-ce pas John, d'après ce que j'ai cru comprendre vous êtes très proches tous les deux … » Elle avait relâché les cheveux de Rodney et lui caressait gentiment les joues. « Je disais donc, votre Rodney lui, est un spécialiste. Qu'en pensez vous Rodney ? Vous coopérez ou … » Elle se tourna vers Ford et lui fit un petit geste de la tête. Le jeune homme lui répondit avec un large sourire et posa son 9mn sur la tempe de John. « Ou le Major connaît une fin tragique … »

**oOo**

La main d'Elisabeth continuait ses caresses sur sa joue.

COMPLETEMENT DEMENT ! Cet univers marchait sur la tête ou alors Rodney était subitement devenu le plus irrésistible des sextoy … son rêve le plus fou transformé en horrible cauchemar.

Rodney jeta un rapide coup d'œil en direction de John. Ce dernier fixait Elisabeth comme s'il s'agissait d'un wraith, sans doute en train d'imaginer comment il allait faire pour s'en débarrasser, de préférence dans d'horribles souffrances. Il fallait dire que les wraith étaient plutôt coriaces et apparemment, c'était aussi le cas des pervers dégénérés de cet univers.

Carson se tenait près du fauteuil roulant, blanc comme un linge. Pauvre Carson ! Le rôle de comploteur ne lui convenait pas trop. Quant à Zélenka, il tremblait comme une feuille serrant son ordinateur contre lui comme s'il s'agissait d'une bouée.

Une des phrases d'Elisabeth lui revint à l'esprit, Peter Grodin avait fait partie de l'expédition et il était mort. Rodney frissonna. Il appréciait Grodin, c'était un bon technicien et surtout, il était en vie. Rodney n'osait pas demander mais avec sa chance cet abruti de Kavanaugh lui était en vie et … Oh bon sang, mais qu'est-ce qu'il racontait, il ne voulait la mort de personne !

« Et bien ? »

La voix d'Elisabeth le fit sursauter. Elle se tenait à quelques centimètres de lui.

Il se tourna vers John, essayant de trouver du courage dans la présence de la seule personne en qui il avait une totale confiance. John plongea son regard dans le sien et Rodney compris le message implicite qu'il y avait là : _pas question de se plier aux demande de cette folle furieuse_. Evidemment, il aurait du se douter qu'il allait vouloir jouer au héros !

« Rodney ? »

La voix d'Elisabeth avait un ton doucereux. Rodney déglutit péniblement et lança un dernier regard, implorant cette fois, à John. Un regard qui disait : _comment peux tu me demander ça ?_ Bien sûr, John ignora le message et se contenta de lui sourire. Rodney prit une large inspiration. Okay, il pouvait le faire, il pouvait faire face à ces gens, il pouvait dire non.

« Non. »

Voilà, c'était fait et franchement, cela n'avait pas été si dur que cela, bien entendu cela aurait sans doute eu un effet un peu plus sérieux s'il avait fixé Elisabeth dans les yeux en lui parlant mais …

_PAN !_

Le coup de feu résonna dans la pièce.

**oOo**

« NON ! »

« Bloody Hell ! »

Rodney se précipita sur John qui se tenait courbé en deux sur la chaise roulante mais un des Marines le saisit par le bras et l'obligea à se rasseoir. Carson se trouvait auprès de John et l'aida à sortir de la chaise, le mettant immédiatement en position de sécurité.

« Bien," Elisabeth claqua dans ses mains, "maintenant que tout le monde est, disons, dans de meilleures _dispositions_, je vais reposer ma question et j'espère obtenir une réponse un peu plus sensée cette fois, n'est-ce pas Rodney ? »

Rodney n'entendait pas Elisabeth, concentré sur ce qui se passait juste en face de lui, à moins d'un mètre. Il y avait du sang, tellement de sang, et Carson, OhMonDieu, Carson criait des ordres, réclamait une équipe médicale mais personne ne l'écoutait, personne ne bougeait et John, John …

« Rodney ?»

Il finit par lever les yeux vers Elisabeth. Celle-ci lui adressa un superbe sourire et s'agenouilla à côté de lui. Par terre, Carson continuait à faire pression sur la blessure, le sang s'écoulait entre ses doigts, le sang de John ... sa vie.

Elisabeth regardait les deux hommes, fixant froidement le petit drame qui se déroulait sous ses yeux, puis elle se tourna vers Rodney.

« Combien de temps faut-il à quelqu'un pour se vider de son sang, Rodney ? Vous avez fait des études de médecine je crois, oh, non, suis-je donc bête, ce n'est pas vous … ceci dit vous en avez peut-être une petite idée, non ? »

Rodney croisa le regard de Carson. Un regard désolé. Il ferma les yeux et murmura.

« Je vais le faire. »

« Excusez moi, je n'ai pas très bien enten-… »

Rodney se releva brusquement et se mit à hurler.

« JE VAIS LE FAIRE ! ALORS AIDEZ LE … FAITES QUELQUE CHOSE ! »

« _Tststststs_ Rodney, je n'aime pas tellement cette attitude. »

Rodney tremblait de rage. Que voulait-elle de plus ? Il avait accepté de les aider, il ferait ce qu'ils voudraient alors pourquoi ne l'aidait-elle pas à son tour ? Il se tourna vers elle, poings et mâchoire serrés.

« S'il meurt … s'il meurt, vous n'aurez qu'à vous trouver un autre spécialiste … »

La gifle qui suivit cette affirmation lui fit tourner la tête de presque 90 degrés ! Rodney se massa la joue et se passa la langue sur la lèvre, sentant le goût du sang.

« Ne me menacez jamais plus docteur McKay, jamais … vous n'aimeriez pas subir les conséquences de ma colère.»

Elle prononça les dernières paroles le regard tourné vers Rodney Carson qui continuait à faire de son mieux pour sauver John, sa veste, appliquée sur la blessure, désormais rouge de sang.

Rodney pâlit et ses épaules s'affaissèrent, il capitula d'un un petit signe de tête.

« Bien ! Maintenant que tout est réglé. Lieutenant … »

Ford fit un pas en avant.

« M'dame ? »

« Accompagnez donc les docteurs Zelenka et McKay à la salle des réacteurs et veillez à ce que personne ne les dérange pendant qu'ils travaillent. »

Ford lui répondit avec un petit salut tout militaire puis il se tourna vers Rodney et lui empoigna le bras, le poussant sans ménagement vers la sortie.

« Allez venez Doc'. »

En passant la porte, Rodney essaya de voir John, juste le voir, peut-être qu'il pourrait … qu'il pourrait voir sa poitrine se soulever ou bien ses yeux s'ouvrir, n'importe quoi, n'importe quel signe démontrant qu'il était encore en vie.

Malheureusement, la seule chose qu'il vit en sortant du bureau d'Elisabeth ce fut le regard désolé de Carson.

**TBC** (Oulalala, ça va pas fort pour Johnny …. Tiens en parlant de lui, comment va le méchant Johnny ? That is the question my dear ….)


	31. Chapter 31

**Merci pour vos reviews **… malheureusement, il s'agit bel et bien d'une deathfic, sauf que … Oh, bah vous verrez bien !

**ooOOoo**

**31** – **Atlantis, Salle de surveillance du bloc C Aile Nord, Notre réalité**

_Ouch_ ! John avait l'impression que sa tête allait exploser. _Nondenondenondedieudemerde_, mais qu'est-ce qui c'était passé ? Il se souvenait avoir échappé à la surveillance de cette bande d'abrutis finis, avoir déambulé dans les couloirs et … un petit sourire apparut sur son visage.

_Ooooooh_ oui, il se souvenait de ce qu'il avait fait après s'être enfuit. Il se souvenait des yeux remplis d'effroi de Rodney, de son air résigné, de la chaleur de son corps contre le sien et … LA GARCE ! La petite garce … Teyla Emmagan, revenue tout droit d'outre tombe ! John se souvenait avoir vu son visage, un éclair de haine dans les yeux sombres de la jeune femme et puis plus rien. Il s'était débarrassé de l'athosienne une première fois et il allait se faire un plaisir de s'en charger une fois encore, pas de problème, il suffisait juste qu'il … Et c'est là qu'il se rendit compte de deux choses.

La première, c'était qu'il était attaché sur le lit sur lequel il était allongé, la seconde, que la Cité ne lui répondait pas.

Il n'y avait pas grand-chose qu'il puisse faire pour se libérer, les liens étaient trop solides. Des lanières de lit d'hôpital, hôpital psychiatrique bien sûr. Mais ce qui le perturbait vraiment, c'était le silence qui régnait désormais dans son esprit.

Depuis son arrivée sur Atlantis quelques mois plus tôt, il avait constamment ce « bruit » dans la tête, comme celui d'une ventilation, un bruit de fond, ni agréable, ni désagréable, avec lequel vous vivez toute la journée sans vraiment vous en rendre compte, un bruit qu'il avait fini par associer avec Atlantis elle-même. C'était comme un lien entre la Cité et lui, un lien qui aurait été brutalement coupé, le laissant seul, son emprise sur la Cité ayant disparu avec lui. Peut-être était-ce seulement _cette_ Cité qui posait problème, peut-être qu'une fois rentré dans son univers, tout redeviendrait comme avant ou bien …

Le bruit de l'ouverture de la porte de la cellule interrompit ses pensées.

Elisabeth entra suivie de Beckett et d'un Marine. Beckett vérifia immédiatement les données des moniteurs auxquels John était relié, sans le regarder, le médecin commença à lui poser des questions.

« Vous avez des nausées ? La migraine ? Soif ? »

John haussa les sourcils. Okay, il avait reçu un bon coup sur la tête – cette petite garce allait lui payer ça au centuple – mais il sentait qu'il y avait autre chose d'autre derrière la soudaine sollicitude du bon docteur, quelque chose qui … Il lui avait fait quelque chose, cette petite ordure mangeuse de Haggis lui avait fait quelque chose, c'était pour ça qu'il ne sentait plus Atlantis ! Carson venait de passer premier sur sa liste des « Personnes-à-tuer-d'urgence ». Il se mit à hurler et à se débattre.

« VOUS ! Espèce de sale petit hypocrite ! Toujours à jouer au gentil docteur, hein, vous cachez bien votre jeu, mais c'est peut-être simplement qu'ici vous n'êtes qu'une petite ordure. QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS M'AVEZ FAIT ! »

Les cris avaient alerté les deux gardes devant la porte et ces derniers firent irruption dans la pièce mais Elisabeth, quoiqu'un peu surprise par la véhémente réaction de Sheppard, les congédia d'un geste de la main. Elle se tourna vers Carson, un sourcil levé en signe d'interrogation mais ce dernier ne la regardait même pas.

« Ce que j'ai fait, Major ? Juste vous mettre hors d'état de nuire. Nous allons pouvoir vous retransférer dans votre cellule, de cette manière, chacun d'entre nous pourra dormir tranquille cette nuit et … »

Comprenant que Carson faisait allusion à sa petite visite nocturne dans les quartiers de Rodney, John partit d'un grand éclat de rire qui fit frissonner l'écossais. Le rire stoppa aussi brutalement qu'il avait commencé. John fixait le médecin d'un regard froid, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

« Carson, Carson, Carson, vous êtes si naïf … mais je dois avouer que j'aurais bien goûter _une fois de plus _aux, disons, petits plaisirs que Rodney a à offrir. »

Carson resta un moment bouche ouverte à fixer l'homme attaché sur le lit juste devant lui et lorsqu'enfin, il eut pris conscience de la portée de ce que ce dernier venait de dire, il poussa un cri de rage et fut sur lui en un instant, ses mains autour de sa gorge.

« ESPECE DE … »

Elisabeth, qui mit quelques secondes à se remettre de ce qu'elle venait d'entendre, se jeta à son tour sur Carson, essayant, tant bien que mal, de lui faire lâcher Sheppard. Le visage de ce dernier commençait à prendre une teinte gris bleue.

« Carson, stop ! Lâchez le ! »

Carson jurait en gaélique mais ne semblait pas entendre Elisabeth complètement absorbé dans sa tâche, à savoir étrangler le Major. En désespoir de cause, Elisabeth rappela les deux gardes. Ces derniers parvinrent à dégager Sheppard. Ce dernier était mal en point, Elisabeth se tourna vers Carson qui fixait l'homme sur le lit sans bouger.

« Carson ! »

Mais le médecin ne bougea pas, il leva les yeux vers Elisabeth, secoua la tête et sortit de la pièce. Elisabeth poussa un juron étouffé et appela une équipe médicale. L'un des gardes était en train de faire du CPR (37) lorsque cette dernière arriva.

Elisabeth attendit que le docteur Téli la rassure sur l'état de Sheppard. Il allait survivre pas de problème. Mentalement, elle se demanda si c'était une aussi bonne chose que cela, avant de penser à Carson : il était essentiel que Sheppard ne soit pas mort, parce que malgré ce qui venait de se passer, elle était sûre que Carson n'aurait jamais pu vivre avec cette mort sur la conscience.

« J'aimerais le ramener à l'infirmerie pour avoir un œil sur lui dans les prochaines heures. »

Elisabeth qui était perdue dans ses pensées leva les yeux vers Sandra.

« Euh, oui, oui, si vous pensez que c'est nécessaire mais je souhaite qu'il y ait un garde devant la porte et un autre près de son lit et … attendez une minute, est-ce que Rodney est toujours à l'infirmerie ? »

Il n'était pas question qu'elle laisse Sheppard à moins de dix mètres de Rodney ! Si ce dernier était toujours à l'infirmerie et bien, Sheppard lui resterait là, monitoré par une infirmière s'il le fallait.

Sandra secoua la tête.

« Non, nous l'avons renvoyé dans ses quartiers pour qu'il s'y repose. Mlle Emmagan est avec lui. »

Elisabeth soupira.

« Bien, dans ce cas vous pouvez le transférer à l'infirmerie. »

L'équipe médicale quitta rapidement la pièce suivie des deux gardes laissant Elisabeth perdue dans ses pensées.

Elle allait devoir avoir une petite discussion à cœur ouvert avec un certain médecin.

**ooOOoo**

Elisabeth trouva Carson sur l'un des pontons Est de la Cité. Elle avait remué toute la Cité pour le retrouver, ayant recours au docteur Zelenka pour identifier parmi la multitude de petits points blancs apparaissant sur les senseurs lequel avait le plus de chance d'être Carson.

Assis par terre, Carson fixait la mer, ses bras ramenés autour de ses jambes. On aurait presque dit un gamin. Elisabeth ne dit rien et s'installa auprès de lui. Ils regardèrent l'océan pendant quelques minutes, en silence.

« Je recommencerais … »

Elisabeth leva les yeux vers Carson qui fixait toujours l'horizon.

« Si je devais le refaire, si la situation se représentait, je sais que je le referais Elisabeth … je n'aurais pas la force de rester sans rien faire et pas la force de … »

Il se tut. Elisabeth ne répondit rien, et d'ailleurs qu'aurait-elle pu dire ? Que Carson avait eu tort, tout d'abord de lui désobéir en testant sur Sheppard - un prisonnier, quelqu'un qu'ils avaient sous leur garde, dont ils étaient responsables- la thérapie génique ; ensuite, en regardant Sheppard s'asphyxier sans réagir, désobéissant ainsi à son serment ? Carson savait tout cela, il ne le savait que trop bien. Ces deux décisions le hanteraient certainement un bon moment.

Elisabeth leva les yeux vers le ciel d'Atlantica, un ciel azur, sans nuage, à voir cet endroit si paisible qui penserait que derrière ce ciel les attendait le plus terrible des ennemis ?

Ils n'étaient que des hommes, des hommes qui pensaient venir sur Pégase pour faire des recherches scientifiques, des hommes non entraînés à vivre tous les jours dans la peur … Carson n'était pas un urgentiste militaire, il n'avait jamais quitté son labo avant de venir sur Pégase. Il avait avoué à Elisabeth que la dernière fois qu'il avait eu à s'occuper d'un patient datait de plusieurs années. Il était un chercheur plus qu'un médecin pratiquant. Tout cela expliquait sans doute son comportement, ça et le fait que cette version de Sheppard ait menacé la vie d'un de ses amis, d'un membre de sa famille … un membre de la sienne aussi, car c'était ce qu'ils étaient devenus, une famille, il n'avait pas fallu longtemps pour que des liens étroits se tissent entre eux.

« Je sais Carson, je sais … »

Elle ne pouvait pas excuser son comportement mais elle pouvait au moins lui dire qu'elle comprenait ce qui l'avait conduit à de telles extrémités.

Carson enfouit sa tête entre ses genoux et ses épaules furent bientôt secouées de tremblements. Elisabeth le prit dans ses bras et sentit elle aussi, des larmes couler sur ses joues (38).

**ooOOoo**

John se réveilla avec une migraine pire que la première fois. Son regard fit le tour de la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait et il reconnu l'architecture de l'infirmerie, un garde se trouvait à quelques mètres mais aucune trace de ce cher Beckett. John serra la mâchoire,il allait d'abord s'occuper de lui et après d'Emmagan.

L'idée de tuer deux de ces plus farouches opposants le rasséréna un peu. Il avait déjà tué Teyla en faisant en sorte qu'elle contracte le virus qui avait décimé une partie de la population athosienne, recommencer ne lui posait aucun problème.

John avait haïe la jeune femme au premier regard. Il avait toujours su que Rodney était à lui et à personne d'autre. Il était tombé sous le charme des yeux bleus plein d'énergie et de passion, de l'aura d'innocence qui émanait du scientifique et ce, dès leur première rencontre en Antarctique. En fait, c'était pour lui qu'il s'était rallié à l'expédition.

Il s'était assis sur cette fameuse Chaise et woooops, lumière et feu d'artifice. Rodney avait été auprès de lui en un instant, lui posant des dizaines de questions à la minutes, ses mains tenant à elles seules une partie de la conversation, se penchant vers lui pour examiner la Chaise, son corps à quelques centimètres du sien et John avait su qu'il devait posséder se corps, le sentir sous lui, onduler sous ses caresses … mais Emmagan était arrivée. Son superbe sourire et ses douces paroles avaient suffi à charmer Rodney et John l'avait perdu avant même de l'avoir eu.

Quant à Beckett … John n'aimait pas trop les européens, toujours à donner des leçons de morale aux autres mais incapables d'agir. La vieille Europe lui donnait envie de gerber et il en était de même pour ses résidents. Il n'avait jamais aimé Beckett et son côté « gentil nounours ». Tous des faibles, et les faibles devaient disparaître …

John tira sur ses liens et poussa un gémissement d'exaspération. S'il voulait exercer sa petite vengeance, encore fallait-il qu'il puisse sortir de là !

« Euh, vous avez besoin de quelque chose Monsieur ? »

John leva les yeux vers le jeune Marine. Il avait du soupirer plus fort qu'il ne l'avait pensé. Le garde était vraiment jeune, très jeune, vingt ou vingt deux ans maximum et il l'avait appelé Monsieur, bizarre … John prit une voix volontairement enrouée pour lui répondre.

« Oui … j'ai soif … _s'il vous plait_ ? »

Il avait utilisé le ton le plus misérable possible et ce qu'il vit dans le regard du jeune homme le ravit. De la compassion. Ce gamin avait pitié de lui. Tu parles d'un Marine ! Il méritait parfaitement ce qui allait lui arriver.

**TBC** (Oho, ça ne s'arrange pas n'est-ce pas ? Bon voyons ce qui se passe de l'autre côté du miroir …)

(37) CPR : cardio pulmonary ressucitation, bref, le célèbre bouche à bouche avec pression sur la poitrine (le truc qui vous brise généralement les côtés mais relance le cœur).

(38) Je suis complètement effarée par le manque d'éthique et de morale de cette équipe, tellement aux antipodes de SG1 (les premières saisons en tous les cas), le pire étant d'après moi Carson : il joue au Mengele sans aucun scrupule et ses dons de médecins sont plus que moyens (ah que je regrette Janet Frasier, elle aurait fait merveilles sur Atlantis !). Bref, je leur cherche des excuses mais ce n'est pas toujours coton …


	32. Chapter 32

**Merci pour vos reviews !** Bon, je vous annonce que cette fic est TERMINEE (yes !), je publierais soit avant de partir soit ... à mon retour, à vous de voir (LOL).

Chapitre dédicacé à **SheppTeylaCharlie** qui m'a laissée _quelques_ messages désespérés pour avoir la suite !

**ooOOoo**

**32** – **Atlantis, Salle des réacteurs à Naquadah, AU**

Rodney s'épongea le front du revers de sa manche. Il se sentait bizarre, à la fois à la limite de l'étourdissement, prêt à s'effondrer et à dormir pour les cent prochaines années, et dans le même temps, dans un état de nerf proche de l'hystérie. Il aboyait ses ordres à l'équipe de scientifiques qui avaient, les pauvres, été choisis pas Zelenka pour travailler avec lui sur les réacteurs.

Weir n'avait pas menti sur le niveau de compétences des scientifiques en question. Tous des gamins, frais émoulus d'une grande école quelconque sans aucun sens de l'imagination ou simple bon sens. Des théoriciens purs et durs. Sauf Zelenka.

Ce dernier faisait figure de grand-père parmi tous ses jeunes et en fait, Rodney avait eu l'impression ses deux dernières heures de jouer davantage au baby-sitter qu'à l'astrophysicien. Il soupira et posa son front sur la carcasse du réacteur qu'il tentait d'assembler. Une main se posa sur son épaule, le faisant sursauter.

« Tenez, buvez ça. »

Rodney prit la gourde que Zelenka lui tendait et bu quelques gorgées d'eau avant de la lui rendre. Le tchèque s'installa près de lui, tournant le dos à Ford et à Decker. Il se mit à murmurer.

« Je suis désolé pour … pour tout ça … je … je ne savais pas quoi faire. »

Rodney ne répondit pas. Il était trop fatigué pour entrer dans une conversation sur la loyauté ou le courage et trop inquiet aussi … Il avait déjà demandé plusieurs fois des nouvelles de John mais tout ce qu'il avait obtenu ç'avait été des sourires sardoniques et un « Retournez au boulot Doc'. » Il détestait les Marines.

« … mais j'ai quelque chose qui pourra sans doute vous intéresser. »

Rodney se tourna vers Zelenka qui continuait de lui parler.

« Quoi … vous avez … »

Zelenka lui passa quelque chose dans les mains, aussi discrètement qu'il put. Il adressa un sourire timide à Rodney et puis se leva pour aider un des jeunes techniciens. Rodney fixa un moment le dos de l'ingénieur tchèque ne comprenant pas vraiment ce qui venait de se passer puis il regarda ce qu'il tenait dans les mains. C'était enveloppé dans ce qui ressemblait fort à une peau de chamois. Rodney déballa le tissu et ne put réprimer un petit cri étranglé en voyant ce que venait de lui donner Zelenka.

Il s'agissait de la télécommande du Miroir de PM-2Z3.

Rodney se sentait mieux, du moins cette fois, il avait quelque chose à quoi s'accrocher, juste un peu d'espoir : celui de retourner sur Atlantis. Et dès qu'ils seraient de retour, il allait détruire cet engin de malheur ! Bon sang, il devait aller encore plus mal qu'il ne le pensait si lui, le grand Docteur Rodney McKay parlait de « détruire » un artéfact Ancien !

Il tapotait sa poche droite nerveusement. Il y avait glissé la télécommande, tout ce qu'il lui restait à faire c'était de récupérer John.

S'il était encore en vie.

**ooOOoo**

Cela faisait presque une dizaine d'heures que Rodney travaillait sur les réacteurs. Dix heures d'affilées pour être plus précis. Zelenka avait été remplacé par un autre ingénieur, un allemand au non imprononçable.

Rodney soupira. Il n'en pouvait plus. Ses mains tremblaient si fort qu'il serait dangereux pour tout le monde qu'il continue à travailler sur le réacteur. Il fallait qu'il fasse une pause, maintenant.

Bien sûr, il avait déjà essayé de convaincre Ford qu'il avait besoin de s'arrêter un peu, pas longtemps juste quelques minutes mais le Lieutenant avait été on ne peut plus clair : s'il s'arrêtait, la vie de Sheppard s'arrêtait elle aussi. Curieusement, cette menace avait rendu Rodney fou de joie, elle signifiait que John était en vie.

Il se passa la main devant les yeux, ses derniers semblaient recouvert d'un voile brouillant sa vue et ils se fermaient presque tout seul. Rodney finit par poser le containeur qu'il tenait à la main et entreprit la lourde tâche de se lever. Il se tourna vers le scientifique allemand.

« _Vous_ là, venez par ici et … » Il était presque debout mais quelque chose de bizarre se produisit.

La pièce se mit à tourner.

Rodney regarda le scientifique devant lui. Il pouvait voir sa bouche bouger, et c'était vraiment comique parce que son visage était tout déformé, comme un espèce de kaléidoscope. Son nez touchait ses oreilles et ses cheveux étaient dans sa bouche. Oh et Ford aussi ! Le Lieutenant était devant lui maintenant et ses yeux étaient _énoooooormes_ comme s'ils occupaient tout son visage.

Beurk, le manège de l'horreur.

Rodney poussa un petit gloussement à cette étrange comparaison et ce fut la dernière pensée cohérente qu'il eut avant de perdre connaissance.

**ooOOoo**

« … _non_, il ne peut pas y retourner maintenant. Il ne sera pas sur pieds avant une bonne dizaine d'heures de repos ! »

Rodney aurait aimé que la personne qui hurlait dans ses oreilles aille s'amuser à faire ses vocalises ailleurs que sous son nez, ou plutôt sous ses oreilles et puis d'ailleurs que faisait-elle dans ses quartiers ?

Il ouvrit les yeux et s'assit dans son lit histoire de dire à cet importun ce qu'il pensait de ses manières malheureusement la pièce se mit à tourner, tourner … il essaya de se retenir pour éviter la chute qui n'allait pas manquer d'arriver et ses mains s'agrippèrent à la première chose qu'elles touchèrent. Il poussa un petit cri lorsque les aiguilles des perfusions furent arrachées d'un mouvement brusque. Rodney ne comprenait pas ce qui arrivait, il avait toujours le tournis et maintenant il avait mal au bras. Il tenta une dernière fois de retrouver son équilibre mais ce qui devait arrivé arriva : ses mouvements désordonnés avaient fini par l'empêtrer dans les draps et il tomba à terre avec un _boum_ mat. Il resta là, une jambe encore sur le lit, emmêlée dans le drap, la tête sur le sol froid de ... de quoi ? Il ne savait même pas où il était et sa chute n'avait pas amélioré sa vision.

« Bloody Hell ! Rodney ! »

Deux bras solides l'aidèrent à se relever, des bras solides mais des gestes presque tendres, et cet accent inimitable …

« Cars- » Rodney avait la bouche si sèche qu'il avait du mal à parler. Il se passa la langue sur les lèvres et réessaya. « Carson ? »

« Oui Rodney, attendez je vais vous installer et … _bon sang_ ! Paul ! Préparez de nouvelles perf'. »

Rodney se laissa faire, trop épuisé pour protester contre le traitement auquel il était soumis. Il avait l'impression d'être lourd, si lourd, comme si la gravité lui jouait un tour à sa façon. C'était bien sa veine, il était la victime d'une méchante blague newtonienne, lui l'astrophysicien de génie, le maître incontesté de la physique quantique ! Il se mit à rire.

Deux yeux bleus apparurent dans son champ de vision. Des yeux bleus fatigués et inquiets.

« Hey Carson … »

Rodney força un sourire, histoire de rassurer le médecin.

« Hey Rodney. Ca va aller, ne vous en faites pas, _il_ va bien et vous allez bien au-… »

Rodney se redressa sur son lit comme un diable sortant de sa boite, arrachant une seconde fois les perfusions que l'infirmier venait juste de réinstaller.

« JOHN ! »

Carson l'empêcha de se lever et le força à se rallonger.

« Comme je le disais, il va bien. La balle a traversé son torse mais, dieu merci, elle a été déviée par les côtes, bref, rien de vital n'a été touché. Il est en train de dormir, il a juste … » Carson soupira, « perdu pas mal de sang. Ne vous inquiétez pas, il va s'en sortir. »

Rodney secouait la tête. Non. Non, il n'allait pas s'en sortir parce que Weir n'hésiterait pas à se servir de lui pour obliger Rodney à travailler pour elle et il était trop fatigué pour ça, il n'allait pas pouvoir lui obéir et elle le tuerait certainement, et c'était de sa faute et … la télécommande !

Cette fois, lorsqu'il essaya de s'asseoir, Carson n'hésita pas et le plaqua purement et simplement sur son lit.

« Ca suffit Rodney ! Vous croyez que nous avons une réserve indéfinie de perf' ! » Sa voix se radoucit, « Je vous dis qu'il va bien, si vous êtes un gentil patient, je vais même vous conduire à son lit, d'accord ? »

Rodney respirait difficilement, et pas seulement en raison du poids du médecin sur sa poitrine. Les évènements des dernières heures commençaient à peser sur sa psyché. Il se sentait vidé, presque trop fatigué pour respirer, mais John était vivant et c'était tout ce qui comptait, ça et …

« Mon pantalon … »

Carson qui hésitait encore à se relever de peur que Rodney ne tente une nouvelle fois une petite cascade, leva les yeux vers lui.

« Quoi ? »

Rodney ferma les yeux et prit une large inspiration.

« Carson, je suis sûr que vous avez du être un remarquable berger de moutons à tête noire dans votre province reculée, mais je crois que personnellement je n'ai pas besoin d'être gardé, alors vous pouviez … »

« Vous promettez d'être sage ? »

Rodney leva les yeux au ciel.

« Oui, oui, donnez moi mes vêtements et … »

« Tutututtutu, pas question, vous restez en pyjama, de cette manière je suis certain que vous resterez parmi nous un petit moment, et puis vous ne voudriez pas donner l'idée au Lieutenant Ford que vous avez suffisamment récupéré pour réintégrer la salle des réacteurs, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Euh, non, non en effet, mais j'ai …. Euh, laissé ma montre dans la poche de mon pantalon. »

« Parfait, je vous la récupère et vous laissez Paul vous poser de nouvelles perfusions, ensuite, je vous emmène voir le Major, d'accord ? »

Rodney opina de la tête. Il avait confiance en Carson, il savait que ce dernier ne dirait rien lorsqu'il découvrirait la nature de ce qui se trouvait en réalité dans la poche de son pantalon. Il sourit et ferma les yeux, laissant l'infirmier s'occuper de lui.

Ils allaient y arriver, tout ce qu'ils leur restaient à faire, c'était de toucher la télécommande simultanément et ils se retrouveraient sur Atlantis … sur _leur_ Atlantis.

La solution était simple, ils repartaient ensembles et laissaient ces fous se débrouiller seuls. Au point où il en était, Rodney était incapable de ressentir la moindre compassion, qu'il s'agisse de Carson ou même de son malheureux double. Il voulait juste rentrer chez lui, sur Atlantis.

Il voulait sauver John de toute cette folie.

**ooOOoo**

**Atlantis, Infirmerie, notre réalité**

John jeta un regard dédaigneux au corps par terre. Quelle honte, _ça _l'élite des Marines, laissez le rire !

Ce gamin avait fait tout ce que même le plus crétin de ses instructeurs avaient du lui interdire. Il lui avait apporté de l'eau, quittant ainsi son poste, et, devant les yeux implorant de John, avait accepté de le délier. Il s'était baissé pour l'aider à boire, John ayant joué le faible patient incapable d'exécuter ce simple geste seul, et John n'avait eu qu'à se saisir de son couteau et lui planter dans la gorge. Bien sûr, le gamin avait mis un petit moment à mourir mais c'était le seul moyen de s'assurer d'une exécution rapide et surtout silencieuse. Difficile d'appeler à l'aide avec une lame dans la trachée, n'est-ce pas ?

Il n'avait pas fallu longtemps à John pour se déshabiller, emprunter la veste, le pantalon et les rangers du Marine puis quitter tranquillement l'infirmerie, son béret enfoncé sur la tête. Il fit un petit geste au garde à l'entrée indiquant qu'il avait besoin de passer au petit coin et le tour était joué.

Il avait une idée très claire de l'endroit où il souhaitait aller : le laboratoire de McKay.

**TBC** (ouyouiyouille, les choses ne s'arrangent pas … mais vous aurez bientôt le dénouement final, ;-)).


	33. Chapter 33

**Merci pour toutes vos reviews, vous êtes des anges ! **

**Note** : _Caveat lector_ ! Soyez attentives, parce que je fais de fréquents va-et-vient entre les deux univers.

**ooOOoo**

**33** – **Atlantis, Laboratoire de recherches, notre réalité**

John était ravi. Il n'avait croisé personne, du moins personne qui l'ait reconnu, d'ailleurs, les deux ou trois personnes en question, l'avaient à peine regardé. Pour une fois, il avait apprécié cet orgueil qui semblait empêcher les scientifiques de considérer les militaires comme des être humains dignes de leur attention.

Il arriva devant la porte du laboratoire de McKay. Du moins, dans sa réalité, il s'agissait de celle-ci. Il avait encore un peu de mal à se faire à l'idée qu'il n'était plus dans son monde. Oh bien sûr, ses charmants hôtes ne lui avait pas dit ce qu'il en était mais la Cité elle, l'avait fait et puis il avait eu la chance de lire quelques rapports du SGC. De toute manière, la preuve ultime avait été la présence de cette charmante Teyla.

Du coup, il savait exactement ce qu'il cherchait … Il n'eut pas longtemps à chercher. Là, au beau milieu du laboratoire trônait un superbe miroir. John sourit. Il allait toucher le psyché lorsqu'une voix derrière lui le fit sursauter.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Excusez moi mais c'est un labo à accès restreint, je vais devoir vous demander de … »

John poussa un soupir d'exaspération : fallait-il donc que tout le monde dans ce putain d'univers cherche à le contrarier ? Il ne répondit pas à la personne en question et se dirigea vers une table de travail. Il ne pouvait pas utiliser son 9mn, trop bruyant, il lui fallait autre chose … ah, oui, _ça_, ça ferait l'affaire.

« … excusez moi mais … »

John se retourna brusquement et asséna un violent coup au scientifique avec un fer à souder. L'homme tomba comme une masse. John reposa le fer à souder sur la table. Ok, maintenant qu'il était enfin au calme, il allait pouvoir examiner ce fameux miroir d'un peu plus près et … tiens, tiens, qu'est-ce que c'était que ça. Il saisit le petit objet rond qui se trouvait près du miroir.

Une télécommande …

**Atlantis, Infirmerie, AU**

Rodney était assis près du lit de John. L'infirmier l'avait conduit ici une demi-heure plus tôt avec la promesse de petit 1 : ne pas arracher ses perfusions – comme si ça l'amusait de se faire piquer comme un junkie ! – petit 2 : ne pas essayer de se lever de sa chaise roulante – s'il le faisait, ce serait en effet adieu les perfusions vu qu'il doutait pouvoir rester debout – et enfin petit 3 : ne pas réveiller le Major. Cette dernière instruction était sans doute la seule qu'il trouvait difficile à respecter. Rodney voulait entendre la voix de John, voir les yeux verts s'ouvrir pour lui, le sourire s'afficher sur les lèvres pâles. Il voulait une preuve tangible que John était bien en vie et non ce corps inerte devant lui.

Bien sûr, il avait désobéi à la seconde instruction dès que le fameux Paul avait eu le dos tourné. Il s'était levé de la chaise, en se tenant au moniteur cardiaque et au lit devant lui, il s'était penché sur John et l'avait embrassé.

Le baiser lui avait laissé une impression horrible. La sensation d'embrasser un cadavre. Les lèvres étaient froides, le corps sans réaction.

Rodney avait eu envie de crier à Carson de venir parce que visiblement quelque chose n'allait pas, que John était trop pâle, trop froid, trop immobile, trop … mais il s'était juste effondré sur son fauteuil roulant, incapable de prononcer un mot, les yeux rivés sur le corps allongé devant lui. Les larmes avaient suivies presque immédiatement, ce qui était un petit miracle vu que d'après Carson Rodney souffrait d'une sévère déshydratation.

Et il était encore là à fixer John, sans bouger, juste capable de pleurer comme … comme un couard, comme quelqu'un qui a échoué.

Il tripotait le boîtier de télécommande dans sa poche. Carson lui avait remis avec un petit sourire entendu juste avant qu'il ne vienne ici, seulement il ne pouvait pas l'utiliser. Que se passerait-il si le passage d'un univers à un autre avait des conséquences sur l'organisme ? Sûrement, il ne pouvait pas risquer d'aggraver l'état de John. Non, ils allaient devoir attendre, et lui, allait devoir se plier aux exigences de Weir et de sa clique.

Attendre … Rodney n'avait jamais été très doué avec cette vertu qu'est la patience. Il voulait tout maintenant : _son_ Atlantis, _son_ amant en pleine santé, _sa_ vie … Etait-ce tant demander ?

Un gémissement provenant du lit en face de lui le propulsa en dehors de sa chaise roulante.

« JOHN ! _Carsooooooooooooon_ ! IL EST REVEILLE !»

Un autre gémissement.

« Oh, désolé, je vais … Euh, arrêter de hurler, hein, je veux dire, oui, c'est ça, arrêter de hurler et … »

Deux yeux verts clignèrent rapidement. John fit une grimace, gêné certainement par la lumière et les cris de Rodney. Il finit par réussir à les garder ouverts. Ils firent un moment le tour de la pièce avant de se fixer sur Rodney, sourcils froncés en signe d'incompréhension.

« Tout va bien, tu es à l'infirmerie. Sain et sauf, » pour le moment pensa Rodney. Il ferma les yeux quelques instants et relâcha le soupir qu'il retenait depuis qu'il avait entendu John gémir. Il finit par rouvrir les yeux et sourit à John qui continuait à le dévisager en silence. Ce dernier finit par bouger. Il leva la main vers Rodney effleurant l'arrête de son nez, le contour de ses lèvres, puis John l'attira doucement à lui.

Au diable les instructions médicales de ce cher Paul, pensa Rodney, il se laissa faire.

Le baiser fut d'abord hésitant, puis s'intensifia. C'était leur premier baiser après cette tentative avortée à l'infirmerie, grâce à la chaleureuse intervention de Sumner. Leur premier baiser … cela devrait être un moment merveilleux sauf que ce n'était pas le cas, il y avait quelque chose qui clochait, Rodney n'aurait pas su dire quoi mais il se sentait mal à l'aise et c'est au moment où il croisa le regard de l'homme qu'il embrassait qu'il comprit pourquoi.

**ooOOoo**

**Atlantis, Infirmerie, notre réalité**

Carson était assis à son bureau. Il buvait lentement un verre de whisky. Un cent ans d'âge, cadeau de sa mère … que penserait-elle de lui si elle le voyait, hein ? Si elle savait ce qu'il avait fait … renier le serment d'Hippocrate, pas joli, joli. Il soupira et posa le verre devant lui. Il comptait sur l'alcool pour l'abrutir un peu, pour arrondir un peu les angles, diluer la culpabilité et …

Un cri perçant le tira de ses sombres pensées.

Carson se précipita dans l'infirmerie.

Clélia, une des infirmières de gardes se trouvait près du lit du Major, aussi blanche que son uniforme, elle fixait un point par terre. Carson s'avança et baissa la tête. Son regard croisa celui du Caporal Lewis. Un regard fixe.

Carson se baissa et s'agenouilla près du corps, vérifiant ce qu'il savait déjà rien qu'en voyant la blessure du pauvre Caporal. Pas de pouls, température du corps décroissante et début de rigidité post mortem.

Clélia avait posé sa main devant sa bouche et sanglotait.

« Clélia, aller chercher le docteur Biro, elle doit être de garde ce soir. »

La jeune femme hocha la tête et sortit.

Carson soupira et se releva. Il porta la main à son communicateur.

_/Weir /_

« Elisabeth, nous avons un problème, le Major s'est évadé et … Oh mon Dieu, Rodney ! »

Il n'attendit pas qu'Elisabeth lui ait répondu et s'élança dans le couloir croisant Clélia et Biro. Il ne leur adressa pas un mot, il avait plus important à faire que de s'occuper des morts, il fallait qu'il sauve ceux qui pouvaient encore l'être. Il fallait qu'il sauve Rodney. Il ne pouvait plus rien faire pour _son_ Rodney, ce qu'avait insinué Sheppard le révoltait, ce que ce dernier avait essayé de faire ici même à cette version si vulnérable, si fragile de Rodney, le révoltait.

Carson courrait dans les couloirs d'Atlantis espérant qu'il arriverait à temps.

**ooOOoo**

**Atlantis, Infirmerie, AU**

Rodney était tout simplement paralysé, ses lèvres toujours posées sur celles de John, non, pas de John de … Oh non, pas ça, _pasçapasçapasça_ … Une main se glissa sur sa nuque en un geste sensuel.

« Hey Rodney, cette fois j'ai droit à un _vrai_ baiser … »

Cette fois Rodney vocalisa sa terreur et hurla.

« NON ! »

Rodney tenta de repousser Sheppard mais ce dernier agrippa ses cheveux d'une main et sa robe de chambre de l'autre, le faisant basculer sur le lit. Rodney poussa un cri lorsque les perfusions furent arrachées et il ne put s'empêcher de penser que Carson n'allait pas être très content.

Sheppard, qui s'était redressé sur le lit, se tenait désormais à califourchon sur le dos de Rodney qui essayait vainement de le renverser. Le Major glissa sa main sous l'estomac de Rodney et dénoua la ceinture de la robe de chambre puis il tira sur l'élastique du pyjama faisant glisser ce dernier avec une lenteur délibérée. Ce geste eut pour effet de rendre Rodney fou de terreur. Il se mit à hurler et à frapper au hasard, essayant de se retourner mais n'y parvenant pas, faute de trouver un point d'appui. Sheppard se mit à rire et attrapa les mains de Rodney. Il les ramena derrière son dos et utilisa la ceinture de la robe de chambre pour les lier, élicitant un nouveau cri de la part de Rodney qui enfouit son visage dans les draps, épuisé et résigné.

Sheppard se baissa vers Rodney et lui murmura à l'oreille

« Ce n'est pas superbe, hein Rodney ? Un joli petit lit douillet rien que pour nous deux, pour notre première fois. »

Rodney fit non de la tête, comme si ce geste pouvait convoyer son désir le plus fou, celui que rien que ce qui se passait ne soit vrai, un geste qui disait non à la réalité, non à la fatigue, non à la peur.

Il sentit soudain quelque chose de chaud sur sa peau. Sheppard. Il était en train de lécher les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues. Rodney essaya une dernière fois de se dégager mais Sheppard s'appuyait de tout son poids sur lui, le suffocant.

« Prêt pour le plus beau jour de ta vie Rodney ? »

Une voix retentit soudain juste derrière eux.

« Je ne crois pas non. »

**ooOOoo**

John tourna la tête vers la personne qui avait parlé, sans relâcher son étreinte sur Rodney.

« Aaaaah Carson, l'ami loyal … Vous venez jouer les chevaliers servants, sauver _l'héroïne_ sans défense ? »

Carson pointait un 9mn sur le Major et sa main ne tremblait pas, enfin, _presque_ pas. Il avait entendu les cris et avait compris que quelque chose se passait. Seulement rien ne l'avait préparé à la scène qui l'avait accueilli à son arrivée. Sheppard se préparant à … à … il devrait tirer, juste tirer et effacer de la surface de la Terre, non mieux de toutes les galaxies de l'univers, le sinistre individu qu'était John Sheppard. Ce type ne méritait tout simplement pas de vivre. C'était facile, il suffisait qu'il appuie sur la détente, juste une petite pression, seulement, le problème c'était que Carson n'était pas de la même trempe que les Sheppard et autres assassins, il ne se sentait pas l'âme du juge et de l'exécuteur.

« Major, vous allez vous lever lentement et vous placer devant le mur, les mains derrière la tête. »

Cette réplique lui valu un éclat de rire de la part de Sheppard. Carson n'hésita pas et tira. La balle passa à quelques centimètres de la tête de Sheppard lui coupant toute envie de s'esclaffer.

« Je ne plaisante pas Major, éloignez vous de lui. _MAINTENANT_ ! »

Sheppard relâcha Rodney qui ne bougea pas.

« Rodney ? »

Carson était inquiet. Etait-il arrivé trop tard ? Il s'approcha du lit.

« Rodney … »

Ces quelques minutes d'inattention furent tout ce qu'attendait Sheppard.

**TBC** (que va faire le méchant Shep ? Que va-t-il se passer pour le gentil Shep ? Rieval publiera t elle la fin avant son départ ... Diable que de questions en suspens ... ;-) )


	34. Chapter 34

**Merci pour vos reviews !** Hop, hop, entre deux valises, je vous poste l'avant dernier chapitre.

**Note** : _Caveat lector_ ! Soyez attentives, parce que je fais de fréquents va-et-vient entre les deux univers.

**ooOOoo**

**34 – Atlantis, Laboratoire de recherches, Notre réalité**

_Nondedieudemerde_ … qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait encore ? John essaya de se relever mais une douleur à la poitrine lui arracha un cri et lui coupa ni plus ni moins la respiration. _Okayyyyy_, y aller doucement, très doucement … Il se mit sur le dos et prit de petites respirations. La douleur se calma. Juste un peu. Bon, de quoi se rappelait-il … Rodney, Weir et … Ford. Le jeune Lieutenant lui avait tiré dessus ! John porta la main à sa poitrine, elle toucha quelque chose de mouillé et de gluant. Du sang. Super … cela n'expliquait pas ce qu'il faisait par terre dans … il regarda autour de lui. Des ordinateurs sur des tables, contre les murs, un des labo de recherches et … John fronça les sourcils. Il distinguait quelque chose par terre, quelque chose qui ressemblait fort à … et _re-merde_ !

Un corps.

Il fallait qu'il bouge. Bon, quand il faut, il faut … John ferma les yeux et avec moult gémissements et grognements parvint à se mettre à quatre pattes. Bien, maintenant, il fallait juste qu'il avance, ou qu'il se mette debout, bref, qu'il bouge. Il leva la tête vers le corps. Pas d'urgence de ce côté-là. La tête du malheureux ne ressemblait plus à grand-chose et il y avait peu de chance pour qu'il ait survécu.

John leva la tête vers la longue forme oblongue qui se trouvait à côté du corps.

Le Miroir quantique.

Et par terre, le boîtier de télécommande.

Et _Re-re-merde_ !

**ooOOoo**

Carson arriva, essoufflé, devant les quartiers de Rodney. Bon sang ! Avec toute leur foutue technologie, pourquoi les Anciens n'avaient ils pas pensé à inventer des ascenseurs ! (38) Il frappa sur la porte, trop énervé pour se rappeler que si les Anciens n'avaient pas pensé aux ascenseurs, ils avaient en revanche prévu les sonnettes.

« Rodney ! Rodney ! »

La porte finit par s'ouvrir. Teyla se tenait devant lui.

« Docteur Beckett que … »

Carson ne lui accorda pas la moindre attention, la bouscula et entra dans la pièce. Rodney était assis sur son lit. Il avait les yeux rouges, comme s'il avait pleuré. Okay. Carson pouvait gérer un Rodney en larmes. Parce qu'un Rodney qui pleure est un Rodney en vie. Il poussa un soupir et se laissa littéralement tomber sur la chaise qui se trouvait près du petit bureau.

« Carson ? Il y a un problème ? »

Carson se tourna vers Rodney et lui sourit, se demandant comment il allait lui apprendre qu'ils avaient, une fois encore, laissé s'échapper ce cher Major, l'ouverture de sa radio ne lui laissa pas l'opportunité de lui répondre.

_/Carson /_

« Euh, oui Elisabeth … désolé pour tout à l'heure, je … »

_/Je suis à l'infirmerie avec le docteur Biro, je comprends parfaitement votre réaction. Ou êtes-vous /_

« Je suis dans les quartiers de Rodney avec Teyla. »

_/Bien, je vous envoie deux gardes, on ne sait jamais. Il vous a aussi menacé Carson … /_

Ah oui, tiens, il avait oublié ça.

_/… Alors pas de bêtise, compris /_

« Non, non, promis, nous allons attendre ici que les Marines arrivent. »

_/Bien. Weir, terminé./_

Carson lâcha un autre soupir et remarqua le silence qui régnait dans la pièce. Rodney le fixait, un air de totale incompréhension sur le visage. Teyla se tourna vers la porte et la verrouilla puis fit face au médecin.

« Nous serons en sécurité ici. »

Carson hocha la tête. La jeune athosienne était certainement la meilleure garde du corps qu'il aurait pu espérer. Il se tourna ensuite vers Rodney qui était toujours silencieux.

« Je suis désolé Rodney, il y a eu … »

Il fut interrompu par un _boum_.

Il y avait quelqu'un devant la porte.

**ooOOoo**

John avait réussi. Okay, il avait du laisser des litres de sang derrière lui mais il avait réussi à se traîner dans l'aile des quartiers résidentiels. Il faut dire que les scientifiques aimaient tellement leurs joujoux qu'ils avaient tous élus domicile près des laboratoires de recherches.

Bon, encore quelques mètres et il serait arrivé devant une porte. Il n'avait plus qu'à espérer qu'il y aurait quelqu'un derrière.

Quand il pensait à ce qui s'était passé. Cette petite ordure avait réussi à s'évader et à réintégrer son univers. Et Dieu seul sait ce qu'il allait faire à Rodney ! Non, pensez à autre chose comme par exemple atteindre cette foutue porte et avertir Elisabeth, puis retourner sur cette version déjantée d'Atlantis.

John parvient enfin à la porte. Il ferma les yeux un instant, combattant le sentiment de vertige qui menaçait de l'engouffrer totalement, puis il se mit à frapper contre la porte.

Celle-ci s'ouvrit immédiatement et il se retrouva nez à nez avec un 9mn.

**ooOOoo**

Il pouvait le faire, il pouvait appuyer sur la détente et tout serait définitivement réglé. Cet air de constante peur disparaîtrait du visage de Rodney et Carson oublierait peut-être les visions d'horreur que les propos de Sheppard avaient fait naître sur ce qui était arrivé à leur Rodney. Oui, ce serait facile. Une balle en plein cœur. Pas de problème, il savait où ce dernier se trouvait, la seule question c'était : Sheppard a –t-il un cœur ?

Carson pouvait entendre les exclamations derrière lui. Le « Carson, non ! » de Rodney. Le « Docteur Beckett, s'il vous plait. » de Teyla. Sheppard le dévisageait un air stupéfait sur le visage. Et c'est à ce moment là que Carson les remarqua.

Des traces de sang sur la porte.

**ooOOoo**

**Atlantis, Infirmerie, AU**

Sheppard se retourna et fut sur Carson en un instant. Ce dernier avait été penché sur Rodney et le brusque mouvement délogea celui-ci de son étrange transe, et il glissa silencieux à terre.

Rodney se sentait bizarre, comme déconnecté, là et en même temps ailleurs. Son corps était bizarre lui aussi, comme s'il avait du mal à se mettre au diapason de ce que son cerveau ressentait. Déconnecté et décalé voilà ce qu'il était.

Il y avait des bruits à côté de lui, des bruits qu'il avait déjà entendus ailleurs mais il avait du mal à mettre le doigt sur leur nature exacte, bien sûr, si ses yeux acceptaient de faire le point au lieu de lui montrer un univers flou, il aurait peut-être indice sur … oh oui, il les reconnaissait maintenant, des bruits de lutte.

Quelqu'un était en train de se battre presque sous ses yeux. Qui ? Il avait été avec … avec Paul l'infirmier. Il lui avait donné une robe de chambre bleue et … John ? Oui, il avait … et Rodney se souvint brutalement de ce qui c'était passé.

Carson. Ce devait être Carson qui se battait avec Sheppard. L'autre Sheppard. Le sociopathe. Il chercha à se relever mais il découvrit qu'avec, petit 1 une vision défaillante, petit 2 les mains liées dans le dos, il pouvait tout juste se mettre à genoux. Et encore, il avait du poser sa tête sur le lit tant la pièce tournait autour de lui.

Les bruits de lutte continuaient et Rodney discernait la blouse blanche de Carson, enfin, ça devait être une blouse … à moins que cela ne soit le pyjama de Sheppard, blanc lui aussi, dans ce cas impossible de distinguer qui était qui. Si cela avait été le cas, il aurait peut-être pu frapper Sheppard avec … avec une des bassines ! Il en avait vu une près du lit et … n'importe quoi ! STUPIDE, il était stupide ! Et comment allait-il saisir la bassine vu que ses mains étaient attachées dans son dos ! Il devait manifestement avoir perdu quelques neurones dans toute cette fichue mésaventure parce que …

_Pan. Pan._

Rodney se laissa immédiatement tombé par terre. _Ouch, _voilà qui n'allait pas arranger sa migraine. Autour de lui, trois autres coups de feu retentirent puis plus rien. Il attendit un moment puis tourna la tête vers l'endroit où les deux personnes se battaient. Il distingua une forme par terre et une autre agenouillée au-dessus de cette dernière. Et la terreur revint … qui avait gagné ? Les deux formes étaient immobiles. Rodney osait à peine respirer.

Puis le vainqueur se leva.

**ooOOoo**

**Atlantis, Quartiers du Docteur Rodney McKay, Notre réalité**

John clignait des yeux, de la sueur lui coulait sur le visage et il était à deux doigts de perdre connaissance, il le savait. Le problème c'était que Carson semblait bien décidé à finir ce que Ford avait commencé et …

« _NE BOUGEZ PAS_ ! Mettez vos mains bien en vue. »

… sauf si les Marines ne s'en chargeaient pas avant. C'était bien sa chance. Il ferma les yeux, le vertige qui l'assaillait ne s'arrangeait pas. Il essaya de raffermir son appui sur l'embrasure de la porte mais ses mains étaient glissantes. John préférait ne pas chercher à savoir pourquoi même s'il en avait une petite idée. Il rouvrit les yeux et cette fois, il fut incapable de combattre l'impression de chute. L'impression se confirma lorsqu'il sentir son corps tomber …

… dans les bras de Carson.

**ooOOoo**

Carson poussa un petit cri étranglé lorsque Sheppard lui tomba dessus, l'entraînant dans sa chute. Il était près à tirer lorsqu'il se rendit compte que le corps qui l'écrasait était inerte. Le Marine qui était arrivé à la « rescousse » s'agenouilla à ses côtés et aida à relever Sheppard.

« Euh, Docteur Beckett, vous avez tiré ? »

Carson fronça les sourcils.

« Non je n'ai pas eu le temps de … »

Il ne termina pas sa phrase. Le jeune Marine lui montrait sa main pleine de sang.

« Bloody Hell ! »

Carson mit son communicateur en route et appela l'infirmerie puis, avec l'aide du Marine, ils roulèrent le corps sur le dos.

« Il … il est … »

Rodney se tenait juste derrière Carson, pâle et hagard.

Carson secoua la tête.

« Non, mais … » il écarta la veste du Major. Sa poitrine était en sang. « … si nous ne nous dépêchons pas, ce sera le cas. »

Dans le couloir, l'équipe médicale fit son apparition. Sheppard fut installé sur une civière et Carson suivit ses subordonnées dans les couloirs d'Atlantis, laissant Rodney avec Teyla. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de fixer son arme … que s'était-il passé avait-il tiré sans s'en rendre compte ? Avait-il atteint ce point de non retour où le plus important était la vengeance ? Le serment qu'il avait prononcé des années plus tôt n'avait-il donc plus aucune importance ? Il secoua la tête … non, il n'avait pas tiré, il en était sûr, alors qui, comment ?

Ils arrivèrent en vue de l'infirmerie. Les questions attendraient. Il avait un homme à sauver.

**ooOOoo**

**Atlantis, infirmerie, AU**

La forme, toujours floue, s'approcha de lui et Rodney eut instinctivement un mouvement de recul. La forme avança la main vers lui et la posa sur son épaule.

« Shhhhhh … »

Rodney était agenouillé près du lit, la tête contre le sommier. Il fixait le corps étendu par terre. En tendant le bras, il aurait sans doute pu le toucher … Une tâche sombre se répandait autour de lui. Rodney ferma les yeux.

La main l'aida à se relever. Il se laissa faire, trop faible pour réagir, trop faible pour aligner deux pensées cohérentes. Trop faible pour avoir peur.

« Shhhh, ça va aller … »

La voix était douce, presque tendre. L'homme à qui appartenait la voix l'aida à s'asseoir sur le lit mais Rodney était incapable de rester dans cette position et il retomba en avant, dans ses bras. La voix continuait à le rassurer, lui murmurant des mots dont Rodney ne comprenait pas le sens. Ses yeux n'avaient pas quitté le sol près du mur. La tâche était de plus en plus grande.

Ses mains furent déliées, ses poignets douloureux massés doucement. Son bras aussi lui faisait mal … son bras, il s'était fait quelque chose au bras lorsque Sheppard l'avait jeté à l'eau. Sheppard ? Rodney avait du mal à forcer le brouillard qui avait élu domicile dans son cerveau. Sheppard, pas John. John était … Rodney fronça les sourcils. John … il l'avait vu il n'y avait pas si longtemps de cela et Carson aussi et puis il y avait eu … ses perfusions … il les avait encore arrachées.

Il était allongé sur le dos et l'homme continuait de parler. Rodney essayait de se rappeler. Il devait se rappeler. Son regard tomba une fois encore sur l'endroit où était étendu le corps … un corps … Mort ? Sûrement, vu l'ampleur de la tâche de sang.

Et Rodney se souvint de ce dont il devait se rappeler. Le nom de celui qui était étendu là. Sheppard ou Carson. Il détourna les yeux de l'horrible vision et les reporta sur l'homme devant lui. Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois essayant de « faire le point ». En vain.

La main était revenue, elle souleva doucement sa tête et posa quelque chose contre ses lèvres. Un verre. Rodney ouvrit la bouche et bu avec délectation. Carson, c'était forcément Carson, jamais Sheppard ne se serait conduit comme ça avec lui. Rodney se détendit. Tout était fini, enfin. Il ferma les yeux …

… pour les rouvrir lorsqu'une main se glissa sous l'élastique de son pyjama.

**TBC **(bah quoi, vous pensiez qu'il était tiré d'affaire ? c'est bien mal me connaître … LOL)


	35. Chapter 35

**Merci à toutes d'avoir lu cette fic' jusqu'au bout et surtout d'avoir patienté UN AN (yep, postage du premier chapitre en septembre 2005 …) pour en connaître la fin ! Biz à toutes !**

**Note** : _Caveat lector_ ! Soyez attentives, parce que je fais de fréquents va-et-vient entre les deux univers.

**ooOOoo**

**35 – Atlantis, Infirmerie, AU**

Enfin. Après tout ce temps, John allait _enfin_ prendre possession de ce qui lui appartenait de plein droit. Il se tenait juste au dessus de Rodney, ses mains déchirant les vêtements qui le séparaient de son objectif final.

Tuer Beckett l'avait mis, disons, en _condition_. Il sentait l'adrénaline se diffuser dans ses veines, lui apportant ce qu'il fallait d'euphorie pour rendre ce qui allait suivre encore plus satisfaisant.

Rodney le fixait, yeux écarquillés et bouche ouverte. Hum, une invitation ? Pourquoi pas. John se baissa et prit possession des lèvres qui s'offraient à lui. Il n'y eut aucune réaction de la part de Rodney, aucune résistance. Dommage, il n'aurait pas été contre un peu de sport, mais bon … John continua à goûter et à explorer.

**ooOOoo**

Rodney aurait aimé pouvoir pleurer, vraiment, mais cette fois il ne restait vraiment plus suffisamment d'eau dans son organisme pour ça et comme il avait une fois encore perdu ses perfusions, Carson ne … non. Carson ne ferait rien. Carson et son accent à couper au couteau, Carson et son petit sourire timide, Carson … Carson était mort.

Bien sûr, son cerveau essayait de dire à Rodney que ce n'était pas _son_ Carson, que _son_ médecin vaudou préféré était certainement sain et sauf sur _son_ Atlantis mais rien n'y faisait, Rodney ne voyait que la tâche brune près du lit, il ne se rappelait que de la voix de Carson, ferme, pleine de courage, demandant à Sheppard de le lâcher. Et maintenant, Carson était mort.

Et tout ça pour quoi ? Pour rien, parce que Sheppard allait faire ce qu'il voulait depuis le début et ce, sans risquer la colère de Weir qui serait plus que ravie d'avoir trouvé un autre moyen de mater Rodney. Carson était mort pour rien … Rien ne pourrait sauver Rodney maintenant.

Il fixait l'homme qui avait terminé de déchirer ses vêtements et s'acharnait maintenant sur son corps, mordant, pinçant, prenant ce qu'il y avait à prendre … non, il ne pouvait rien faire.

Lui le grand Génie de deux galaxies réunies avait perdu la partie. Il ferma les yeux et pensa à John, _Adieu John, désolé de te laisser seu- … _

_Rodney ! Bats toi ! _

Hu ? Rodney cligna des yeux. Il avait entendu … _John_ ? Non, John n'était pas là, il était en sécurité, ailleurs, pas ici, il ne serait pas le témoin de ce qui arrivait à Rodney, il ne verrait pas …

_NON ! Je ne verrais rien de tout ça, parce que rien ne va arriver, tu m'entends ! Bats toi Rodney ! Bats toi, pour Carson, pour moi … pour nous … _

**ooOOoo**

**Atlantis, Infirmerie, Notre réalité**

« …-urgie s'est bien passée, il a perdu pas mal de sang mais rien de … Ah, Major, vous nous rejoignez enfin. »

John ouvrit les yeux. Deux visages inquiets étaient penchés sur lui. Weir et Beckett. Huhu, les _bons_ ?

Le visage d'Elisabeth arborait un sourire soulagé.

« John ! Vous pouvez dire que vous nous avez fait une jolie frousse. »

Oui, oui, oui, il avait eu un peu peur lui aussi, merci.

« Ne vous en faites pas Major » ajouta Beckett, « vous serez sur pied en un rien de temps. » Le médecin lui tapota gentiment l'épaule. Sourire d'Elisabeth, tapotage Carsonien, Yep, il était chez lui. John relâcha un soupir de soulagement … enfin, ils étaient rentrés et … OHNON !

« Rodney ! »

Carson qui avait senti le Major se raidir avait prévu et coup et l'empêcha de se propulser hors de son lit.

« Calmez vous Major. Nous avons trouvé une solution pour que … pour que les choses s'arrangent sur Atlantis, enfin, l'autre Atlantis. Rodney, euh, l'autre, celui qui est ici, va repartir chez lui, sur Atlantis, et nous allons j'en suis sûr, récupérer notre Rodney. »

John aurait voulu y croire, vraiment, mais il avait été là-bas, il savait ce que son double voulait, il savait aussi que Weir ne ferait pas grand-chose pour l'arrêter, tant que cela n'empêchait pas Rodney de fournir ses lumières sur la technologie Ancienne. Tant qu'il ne l'abîmait pas trop … OHMONDIEU … Il fallait qu'il y retourne MAINTENANT !

Il essaya de se lever mais une fois encore Carson l'en empêcha.

« Beckett … »

John avait presque grogné le nom.

« Major, vous ne bougerez pas de ce lit tant que je ne l'aurais pas décidé ! Si vous tentez de faire un nouveau … _voyage_, je ne suis pas sûr que vous arriverez en vie de l'autre côté et je ne vois pas en quoi un Sheppard _décédé_ pourrait être très utile à Rodney. Vous voulez l'aider ? Soit, alors faites en sorte d'aller mieux pour pouvoir … » Carson marqua un arrêt avant de reprendre d'une vois un peu plus douce « … être là pour lui lorsqu'il reviendra. Il aura besoin de vous. »

John se laissa tomber sur le lit, les yeux fixés sur le plafond.

Carson avait raison, il n'y avait rien qu'il puisse faire pour Rodney, rien … John sentit une piqûre sur son avant bras et leva les yeux vers le médecin.

« C'est juste un léger sédatif. Vous avez besoin de vous reposer, ne vous … »

John n'entendit pas la fin de la phrase de Carson …

… _il rêvait. _

_Les murs étaient couverts de tapisseries aux allures médiévales et aux couleurs chatoyantes représentants des scènes … des scènes … John s'approcha du mur. Il écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'il découvrit que ce qu'il avait pris pour les animaux mythiques terriens, licornes et autres dragons, étaient en fait des wraith. Des wraith et des Anciens. Des scènes de leur vie quotidienne, des scènes de bataille, des scènes de mort … Une histoire racontée sur dix mille ans, une histoire racontée sur dix mille murs … Ceux d'Atlantis._

_John marcha un moment, arpentant les couloirs déserts, le vent faisant flotter les tapisseries, jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive devant une porte, elle s'ouvrit devant lui._

_John entendit des coups de feu, des voix, deux hommes qui se disputaient, puis un autre coup de feu et le silence. Il frissonna et continua d'avancer._

_La scène était étrange, comme si elle passait devant ses yeux au ralenti, les images sautaient, se suivant sans logique, certaines repassant en boucle. _

_John vit Carson tomber … une, deux, cinq fois. _

_John vit son double déchirer les vêtements de Rodney … encore, et encore. _

_Et John ne pouvait rien faire, il n'était qu'un observateur. Il avait essayé de frapper l'homme penché sur Rodney mais sa main était juste passée au travers, il avait essayé de toucher Rodney mais la même chose s'était produite, alors il avait tenter de l'effleurer, laissant sa paume à quelques centimètres de son visage, espérant sentir quelque chose, n'importe quoi, son souffle, sa chaleur. Rien … il était impuissant. _

_Et maintenant John était assis par terre, près du lit, des larmes de rage coulait sur ses joues, il ne pouvait rien faire, rien, rien, … _

_Johnnnnn …_

_John releva la tête … qu'est-ce que … ?_

_Si désoléééé, …_

_Rodney ! C'était Rodney. John se leva d'un bond et se pencha sur Rodney qui restait immobile pendant que son double ravageait son corps, et probablement aussi son âme (40). _

_« Rodney … »_

_Sa voix avait un ton étrange, comme si elle résonnait non pas dans la pièce mais dans sa propre tête._

_« Rodney ! Bats toi ! »_

_Et le visage de Rodney changea. La grimace de terreur fut remplaceé par de la surprise, puis du désespoir._

_Tout ce passait comme si John pouvait entendre Rodney. Il l'entendait lui dire adieu, soulagé que l'homme qu'il aime ne sache pas ce qui s'était passé._

_Et John hurla. _

_« NON ! Je ne verrais rien de tout ça, parce que rien ne va arriver, tu m'entends ! Bats toi Rodney ! Bats toi, pour Carson, pour moi … pour nous … »_

_Ses paroles rebondissaient à l'intérieur de sa tête comme une balle dans une partie de squash, utilisant son pauvre cerveau comme salle de jeu. John savait qu'il ne pourrait pas tenir très longtemps, mais il fallait qu'il y arrive, ou sinon il perdrait Rodney pour de bon._

**ooOOoo**

**Atlantis, Infirmerie, AU**

Se battre … John voulait que Rodney se batte … non c'était ridicule, John n'était pas là …

_Si, je suis là, je suis avec toi, à tes côtés, Rodney, je t'en prie, il faut que tu te …_

Battes ?

_Oui, c'est ça, tu dois réagir ! Mon dieu Rodney, je ne veux pas te perdre … _

Se battre … John voulait qu'il se batte, John … _son_ John.

Rodney tâtonna autour de lui espérant trouver quelque chose, n'importe quoi qu'il puisse utiliser comme une arme quand sa main toucha quelque chose … Et Rodney sourit. Il avait trouvé son arme. Sa main se referma sur l'objet. Rodney eut une pensée pour celui qui allait lui permettre de se défendre.

_Merci Carson … _

… et il passa à l'attaque.

**ooOOoo**

**Atlantis, Infirmerie, Notre réalité**

Clélia était épuisée. Plus nerveusement que physiquement en fait … les évènements des dernières heures l'avaient franchement ébranlée : trouver ce soldat égorgé, puis cet ingénieur, mort, le crâné défoncé et enfin, l'arrivée fracassante du major Sheppard, en sang !

Le problème c'était qu'ils tournaient avec un effectif réduit. Après tout, lorsqu'ils étaient venus ici, ils ne pensaient pas avoir besoin d'un support médical constant, juste une petite infirmerie, mais leur infirmerie prenait de plus en plus la forme d'un hôpital de campagne. Ils n'étaient que huit infirmiers. Et d'ailleurs, à bien y penser, il y avait plus de « docteurs » sur Atlantis que d'infirmiers. Nombreux étaient ceux qui étaient issus du monde médical, mais la plupart étaient chercheurs comme le docteur Beckett, pas des « médecins de terrain ».

Clélia se leva, se servit une tasse de café bien chaud et allait se rasseoir lorsque le _bipbip_ du moniteur cardiaque auquel était relié le Major Sheppard s'emballa.

**ooOOoo**

Carson essayait de travailler sur le rapport qu'Elisabeth lui avait demandé de rédiger à propos de ce qui c'était passé avec le Major Sheppard bis, lorsque la porte de son bureau s'ouvrit, laissant entrer une Clélia manifestement inquiète.

« Docteur ! Venez vite c'est le Major Sheppard … »

Carson se précipita derrière elle. Le docteur Téli se trouvait déjà près de Sheppard.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda Carson.

« Il est tachycarde. Pouls à 120 … » (41)

Un bip sonore résonna soudain dans la pièce.

« Merde ! On est en train de le perdre ! »

**ooOOoo**

John était épuisé, après avoir _parlé_ à Rodney – encore que John soit persuadé qu'ils n'avaient tous les deux prononcé aucune parole – il s'était tout simplement laissé retomber près du lit pour attendre.

Attendre que Rodney tienne sa promesse.

**ooOOoo**

**Atlantis, Infirmerie, AU**

John regardait le corps devant lui, un corps qui portait ses marques. Il caressa la morsure qu'il avait laissée juste à la base du cou, sa main descendit sur le torse et caressa la longue estafilade qu'il venait de créer avec ses ongles, juste près de l'un des mamelons … _ses_ marques, _sa_ propriété. John gloussa. Il avait toujours aimé les images de cowboys marquant le bétail mais il n'aurait jamais imaginé pouvoir en faire autant lui aussi.

Ok, il avait assez joué, il était temps de passer aux choses sérieuses et pour ça, il fallait qu'ils changent de position.

John saisit Rodney par les épaules pour le retourner sur le ventre lorsqu'il ressentit une violente brûlure au thorax. Il poussa un cri et lâcha Rodney. John baissa les yeux vers sa poitrine.

Un petit tube transparent dépassait de son corps.

**ooOOoo**

La main de Rodney était toujours fermement ancrée sur le cathéter. Il ne laissa pas le temps à Sheppard de comprendre ce qui lui était arrivé, il retira d'un mouvement brusque l'aiguille de la perfusion et commença à le frapper, un peu à l'aveuglette.

Malheureusement pour lui, la douleur ne fit qu'amplifier la rage de Sheppard.

**ooOOoo**

Poignardé … cette petite salope l'avait poignardé avec l'aiguille de sa perfusion ! Et ça faisait un mal de chien. La douleur ne s'arrangea pas lorsque Rodney arracha l'aiguille et se mit en devoir de le frapper avec.

John vit rouge, il attrapa le poignet de Rodney et le retourna, le cri qui s'échappa de la gorge de ce dernier résonna comme une douce musique à ses oreilles … Oh oui, il allait le faire crier, hurler même …

John retourna violemment Rodney sur le ventre, les cris de Rodney redoublèrent, et soudain, John sentit une autre douleur, plus intense encore. Non c'était impossible … Il porta la main à son estomac.

Elle était rouge de sang.

Il resta un moment à la fixer, incapable de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer. Il s'effondra sur le sol, essayant de reprendre le contrôle de sa respiration, le contrôle de son corps mais la douleur était trop forte. Une paire de Dockers entra dans son champ de vision ...

**ooOOoo**

**Atlantis, Infirmerie, Notre réalité**

John était fier de Rodney. Malgré tout ce qu'il avait subi, il avait trouvé la force et le courage de frapper Sheppard, et surtout, il avait fait preuve de cette incroyable ingéniosité qui le caractérisait. Utiliser la perfusion comme une arme avait été un coup de génie. Malheureusement, malgré quelques coups bien portés, Rodney avait été trop faible pour mettre son assaillant hors d'état de nuire et il semblerait en fin de compte, que ses prédictions allaient se réaliser : à moins d'un miracle, John allait bel et bien être le témoin du viol de l'homme qu'il aimait.

Sauf que le miracle se produisit.

John vit soudain Sheppard s'arquebouter et porter la main à son estomac puis glisser vers le sol. John connaissait ce genre de blessure, il en avait déjà vu de semblable : une balle lui avait traversé le corps de part en part. Mais qui ? Comment ?

John tourna les yeux vers la porte. Un homme se tenait là, un 9mn à la main.

Sumner.

**ooOOoo**

Marshall Sumner ne quittait pas Sheppard des yeux. Il le fixait, heureux de voir la vie s'échapper peu à peu, le visage devenant plus blanc, presque crayeux. Du sang apparut sur les lèvres du Major, suivi de petites bulles d'oxygène lorsque ce dernier essaya de parler. Sheppard tenta de se redresser, ses gestes lents et sans coordination. Les gestes d'un mourrant. Marshall le fixa jusqu'à ce qu'il le voit s'effondrer complètement, sa tête heurta le sol de l'infirmerie avec un bruit mat.

Marshall se désintéressa de Sheppard et s'agenouilla près du corps qui se trouvait près du mur. Carson. Mort. Le Colonel soupira et ferma les yeux du médecin, puis il se leva et se dirigea vers le lit.

McKay était allongé là, nu, ses vêtements en lambeaux tout autour de lui. Marshall vérifia son pouls. Il était en vie. Il le retourna doucement et laissa échapper un juron en voyant l'étendue des dégâts.

McKay était couvert de marques, griffures, morsures, ecchymoses, formant un étrange canevas entrelacé de filets de sang. Marshall soupira et actionna son communicateur.

Il était temps que toute cette folie cesse pour de bon.

**ooOOoo**

**Atlantis, Infirmerie, Notre réalité**

John revint à lui dans un vacarme épouvantable. Des cris fusaient autour de lui, ou plutôt des instructions, aucune vraiment compréhensibles. Il écouta un moment et finit par comprendre pourquoi ce qui se disait autour de lui ressemblait à une langue étrangère. Il s'agissait de vocabulaire médical.

Huuuuu, en fait, tout ce qu'il aurait aimé pour le moment c'était une bonne dose d'aspirine parce que sa pauvre tête lui faisait un mal de chien. Il essaya de bouger ladite tête et émit un petit gémissement de douleur. Ok, ce n'était pas une super bonne idée et …

« CARSON ! Il est conscient … »

Conscient … ouais, ça, ça restait à voir.

« Major ? Major, est-ce que vous pouvez ouvrir les yeux ? »

S'il gardait les yeux fermés, est-ce qu'il le laisserait dormir ?

« Major ? »

Apparemment, non.

John ouvrit donc les yeux mais lorsqu'il essaya de parler, les choses se compliquèrent un peu.

« Du calme Major, nous avons du vous intuber. Vous allez prendre une large inspiration et à trois vous expirerez, ok. 1-2 et 3 ! »

John expira et se mit à tousser ce qui n'arrangea pas son mal de crâne.

Carson vint s'installer près de lui.

« Vous nous avez fait une sacrée peur mais tout va bien aller maintenant, ne vous en faites pas. »

Non, tout n'allait pas bien aller, rien n'irait plus jamais parce que Rodney … John ferma les yeux. Il fut pris de nausées en pensant à ce qui allait, non, à ce qui _était_ arrivé à Rodney.

Carson lui parlait, lui expliquant ce qui c'était passé mais John ne l'écoutait pas, son esprit tourné vers ce qu'il avait perdu, vers Rodney …

**ooOOoo**

**Atlantis, Bureau d'Elisabeth Weir, Notre réalité**

Elisabeth soupira. Un soupir de soulagement. Enfin, presque parce que tout n'était pas tout à fait rentré dans l'ordre.

Carson avait réussi à sauver Sheppard, tout d'abord en réparant les dégâts suite à une blessure par balle à l'estomac, ensuite en le ramenant tout bonnement d'entre les morts, John ayant eu un arrêt cardiaque. Selon Carson, les effets cumulés du passage entre les deux univers, couplés avec l'état physique qu Major – Elisabeth feuilleta le rapport médical, celui-ci faisait état de plusieurs côtes fracturées et de nombreux hématomes un peu partout sur le corps, en plus, évidemment de la blessure à l'estomac – avaient du fatiguer son organisme au point que celui-ci avait en quelque sorte lâché. _Comme un élastique sur lequel on aurait un peu trop tiré_, avait précisé Carson lors de son débriefing.

Pour le moment, John était à l'infirmerie dormant du sommeil du juste. Il restait donc à régler le problème de Rodney. Selon Carson, ce dernier était toujours en état de choc mais à part cela, il allait bien.

Elisabeth sourit. Oui, Rodney allait bien surtout depuis qu'il passait son temps avec Teyla. Enfin … ce Rodney allait bien, pour ce qui était du leur, c'était la grande inconnue.

Le docteur Zelenka avait travaillé sur le miroir quantique mais n'était pas parvenu à grand-chose.

Elisabeth soupira … non décidément, elle ne se sentait pas si soulagée que cela.

**ooOOoo**

John ouvrit un œil. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil autour de lui. Personne à gauche, personne à droite. Parfait. Il pouvait mettre son plan à exécution.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers le bureau de Carson. Il savait que ce dernier était parti se reposer dans ses quartiers et ne serait pas de retour avant un bon moment, largement le temps qu'il lui fallait pour mener à bien son plan d'évasion.

John ouvrit quelque tiroirs et finit par trouver ce qu'il cherchait : des vêtements de rechange.

Sortir de l'infirmerie ne posa pas de problème particulier ce qui le gênait d'ailleurs un peu : ces gens n'avaient ils aucun sens du danger ? Son double aurait pu à tout moment revenir sur Atlantis et qu'auraient-ils faits ?

Il en toucherait deux mots à Carson en temps voulu, parce que pour le moment, ce qui importait c'était Rodney.

John entra dans le laboratoire de recherche. Il savait, grâce à Carson, que le docteur Zelenka travaillait sur ce foutu miroir quantique et il avait besoin de la télécommande.

Et en effet, Zelenka était là, penché sur son ordinateur, le miroir pas loin de la table et sur la table, la fameuse télécommande.

John se glissa derrière Zelenka et mit son bras autour du cou du Tchèque. Il serra, juste un peu, de manière à ce que ce dernier perde connaissance. Il ne fallut pas longtemps. John vit les yeux, d'abord écarquillés, de surprise puis de terreur, se fermer.

John prit la télécommande et quitta le laboratoire. Prochaine destination : la cellule de l'aile Est.

**ooOOoo**

John entra dans la pièce où se trouvait la cellule. Il n'avait rencontré personne en chemin. Il allait vraiment devoir avoir une petite discussion sur la « Sécurité » avec Bates et Elisabeth.

John entra dans la cellule. Son plan était simple. Il retournait là-bas, récupérait Rodney et revenait avec lui. En attendant, son double restait enfermé ici. Un plan parfait …

John ferma les yeux et appuya sur la télécommande.

Il rouvrit les yeux. Il était toujours là … Il regarda la télécommande et refit le geste qui l'avait transporté la première fois. Toujours rien. Que se passait-il ? Se pourrait-il que Zelenka ait abîmé le mécanisme

John essaya encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende à l'évidence.

L'objet ne fonctionnait plus.

Cette fois, il avait vraiment perdu Rodney.

Il se laissa tomber sur le sol de la cellule, fixant la télécommande toujours dans ses mains. C'est dans cette position que les Marines le retrouvèrent quelques heures plus tard.

**ooOOoo**

**Quelques jours plus tard …**

**Atlantis, Salle de la Porte des Etoiles, AU**

Rodney fixait la Porte.

La cérémonie avait été émouvante. C'était le premier enterrement officiel avec garde d'honneur auquel il assistait. Non, pas un enterrement. Carson n'avait pas été enterré. On l'avait juste confié aux étoiles. Oui, c'était ça, il avait été confié aux étoiles. Une partie du cerveau de Rodney, la partie « génie-incontesté-de-deux-galaxies », trouva l'idée du plus haut ridicule, le corps de Carson avait juste été démolécularisé, mais l'autre partie, celle qui pleurait juste un ami, trouva l'idée merveilleuse … ainsi, il pourrait penser à lui à chaque fois qu'il passerait la Porte. Penser à celui qui était mort en voulant lui sauver la vie.

« Docteur. »

Rodney se retourna. Le Colonel Sumner se tenait là, un drapeau à la main. Un drapeau bleu. Rodney sourit. Un drapeau écossais. Il se rappelait de la réaction de Carson lorsque l'intendance lui avait présenté son uniforme avec un patch aux couleurs de la Grande-Bretagne. Il avait regardé le patch un moment et avait annoncé qu'il devait y avoir une petite erreur puisqu'il était écossais. Le pauvre intendant avait du s'arracher les cheveux … ces malheureux américains ne distinguait pas un allemand d'un italien, alors un anglais d'un écossais ! Il avait cherché ce pays pendant des jours sur Internet avant d'oser venir voir Carson … il avait eu le sens de l'humour puisqu'il n'en n'avait pas voulu à Carson, au contraire, ce dernier avait eu la joie de découvrir un superbe patch aux couleurs de l'Ecosse sur son uniforme !

Rodney tendit la main et prit le drapeau.

« Merci. »

Sumner lui offrit un petit salut tout militaire en réponse.

« Je crois que Rodney aimera l'avoir. »

« Oui. »

Sumner fixait la Porte puis il trouva finalement le courage de parler.

« Je ne suis pas sûr que sans Carson, ou vous, j'aurais eu le courage d'agir. Je … » il émit un petit rire triste. « Je suis comme qui dirait programmé pour obéir et Weir était le responsable de cette expédition. »

Rodney hocha la tête. Il ignorait si leur Sumner, disparu prématurément, aurait agi de la sorte quoiqu'il en soit, il lui était plus que reconnaissant de ce revirement de conscience … il lui devait la vie.

Lorsque Rodney s'était réveillé à l'infirmerie, Sumner lui avait appris qu'il y avait eu quelques petits changements sur Atlantis. Rodney aurait quant à lui plus volontiers parlé d'insurrection. Sumner avait démis Weir de ses fonctions et pris le contrôle de la base. Il parlait de nommer le docteur Zelenka responsable de l'expédition. Pauvre Zelenka qui paraissait avoir peur de son ombre, leader d'Atlantis !

« Vous êtes prêt ? »

Est-ce qu'il était prêt ? Rodney sourit. Il serra la télécommande dans sa main.

Oh que oui, il était prêt.

Prêt à retrouver Atlantis.

A retrouver John.

**ooOOoo**

**Atlantis, Salle de la Porte des Etoiles, Notre réalité**

Rodney fixait la Porte.

Il venait ici tous les jours. Sur Atlantis, il n'avait pas accès à cette salle, Weir avait peur qu'il essaye de s'échapper. Il soupira. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il pense à elle, qu'il pense à tout ça, il serait bien temps lorsqu'il … il déglutit péniblement, sentant une boule se former au creux de son estomac.

Il n'avait pas envie de partir mais il n'avait pas non plus le choix, cette Cité n'était pas la sienne. Il était un imposteur, un voleur de vie. Il était responsable de ce qui était arrivé à son double. Le Major n'avait rien dit mais chaque fois que son regard se posait sur Rodney, ce dernier pouvait voir qu'il savait ce qui était arrivé. Et puis Rodney connaissait Sheppard, _son_ Sheppard, il savait sa folie, et son obsession. Lui.

Rodney soupira. Ici, il avait retrouvé un peu de joie de vivre, un nouveau souffle. Tout quitter pour retrouver la noirceur, la souffrance … Bien sûr, il allait aider à changer les choses, grâce à la thérapie génique, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer.

« Rodney ? »

Il se tourna et sourit. Teyla se tenait là. Resplendissante, magnifique. Vivante.

« Teyla … »

L'athosienne s'approcha de lui et ils regardèrent un moment la Porte en silence.

« La Cité des Ancêtres … mon peuple en parle avec vénération, entre légende et réalité. Un mythe. Je n'aurais jamais cru pouvoir m'y rendre un jour. »

« Je comprends. Pour moi aussi … je veux dire, c'était comme un rêve devenu réalité … Jusqu'à ce qu'il tourne au cauchemar. »

Teyla hocha la tête.

« Athos a été détruite … je ne pense pas que mon peuple retournera là-bas avant de longues années. Lorsque les wraith rencontrent une résistance … » Elle arrêta de parler manifestement émue.

« Oui, oui, je comprends … ils ne laissent pas grand-chose derrière eux. »

« Non, juste … »

« … des cauchemars ? »

Teyla sourit à Rodney.

« Oui. Mais cela ne veut pas dire qu'il ne faut pas continuer à se battre. »

Rodney hocha la tête puis reconcentra son regard sur la Porte.

« Se battre … pour quoi ? Vous avez votre peuple, vos amis, je … » il s'interrompit et ferma les yeux. Il ne voulait pas regarder Teyla, il se sentait si pathétique si … quelque chose toucha sa joue. Il ouvrit les yeux, surpris.

Teyla était tout près de lui, elle caressait son visage, puis elle approcha le sien et elle l'embrassa.

« Vous devez vivre parce que vous pouvez aider les athosiens, les libérer du joug de leur oppresseur. »

Rodney fixait Teyla et il vit dans ses yeux la même flamme, la même ardeur que dans ceux de sa défunte épouse et peut-être même … le même amour.

Il se pencha vers elle et lui rendit son baiser.

Elle avait raison, il devait aider les athosiens, le peuple de la femme qu'il avait aimé, et il devait aider son propre peuple. C'est ce que voudrait Teyla, sa Teyla. Elle serait fière de lui.

Et peut-être que Teyla, cette autre Teyla, leader du peuple Athosien, guerrière accomplie serait fière de lui, elle aussi.

**ooOOoo**

Teyla n'avait pas franchement réfléchi. Elle avait juste senti la détresse de Rodney et … non. Elle se mentait à elle-même. Elle l'avait embrassé parce qu'elle ressentait quelque chose pour lui. Et ce n'était pas de la pitié.

Elle lui sourit et tendit une fois encore ses lèvres. Soudain, tout s'arrêta et Rodney la repoussa presque brusquement. Teyla ouvrit les yeux, surprise par sa réaction.

« Rodney ? »

Ce dernier clignait des yeux et ouvrait et fermait la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortait. Il fit plusieurs pas en arrière, fixant Teyla comme s'il ne la reconnaissait pas.

« Vous … vous … vous m'avez embrassé ? »

Teyla fronça les sourcils. Que lui arrivait-il ?

Autour d'eux les gardes commençaient aux aussi à trouver le comportement de Rodney un peu étrange.

« Vous m'avez embrassé … sur la bouche ! »

Rodney finit par tomber par terre, sur les fesses. Teyla s'agenouilla devant lui et … Par les Ancêtres ! Elle avait enfin compris ce qui arrivait.

« Docteur McKay ? »

Rodney hocha la tête presque timidement. Teyla lui sourit.

« Bon retour sur Atlantis Docteur. »

**oO Epilogue Oo**

John regardait l'océan. Il se sentait vidé. Oh bien sûr, il se remettait doucement de ses mésaventures avec la version diabolique du personnel militaire d'Atlantis bis mais surtout il se sentait coupable … coupable d'avoir laissé Rodney là-bas.

Zelenka avait été incapable de dire avec précision pourquoi cette foutue télécommande n'avait pas fonctionné et il l'avait complètement démontée dans l'espoir d'en savoir plus. Elisabeth avait décidé que tant qu'ils n'en sauraient pas davantage, personne ne devrait chercher à actionner le miroir.

Le miroir … c'était étrange, pour John c'était surtout la télécommande qui était importante pas ce foutu miroir pourtant, Zelenka lui avait bien dit que c'était lui qui permettait le passage. John avait alors cru qu'il avait été trop loin de celui-ci pour que la télécommande fonctionne mais Zelenka lui avait dit que la portée du miroir n'était pas en cause, en fait, sa seule présence sur Atlantis suffisait à son fonctionnement. Quant à la « télécommande » c'était juste un activateur ainsi qu'un sélectionneur. Des milliers d'univers disponibles … mais un seul qui intéressait John, celui où il avait laissé Rodney.

John soupira. Il allait s'étendre sur son lit lorsque quelqu'un sonna à la porte. Il détestait cette sonnerie. Une espèce de _dong_ résonnant comme une grande orgue.

John hésita un moment avant de se relever et d'aller ouvrir. Il aurait mieux fait de suivre son instinct parce que devant lui se tenait la dernière personne au monde qu'il voulait voir.

« Docteur McKay ? Euh, je suis désolé mais … »

John se retourna et saisit sa veste qui se trouvait sur la table de travail. Il ne pouvait pas rester dans la même pièce que McKay, c'était au-dessus de ses forces. Chaque fois qu'il entendait cette voix, qu'il croisait ce regard, chaque fois, c'était Rodney qu'il entendait, ses yeux bleus qu'il voyait … Rodney pas McKay.

« … je dois y aller, une urg-… » Il se retourna et se retrouva nez à nez avec McKay. Il allait lui demander ce que _nondedieudemerde_ il pensait qu'il faisait lorsque la plus étrange des choses se produisit.

McKay l'embrassa. Tendrement. John se dégagea.

« Que … ? »

Rodney posa son index sur les lèvres de John puis lui sourit et se lança dans un autre baiser. Celui-ci était différent plus enhardi. Cette fois John ferma les yeux et se laissa faire. Il voulait y croire, il voulait croire que c'était Rodney qui l'embrassait, que c'était lui qu'il tenait dans ses bras … Ses yeux s'ouvrirent brusquement. Il se dégagea une fois encore de l'étreinte de McKay. McKay ou … Non, ça ne pouvait pas être vrai !

Il eut vite sa réponse.

Les yeux bleus qui le fixaient étaient emplis de désir. Le même désir qu'il avait vu dans les yeux de Rodney lorsqu'ils avaient été tous les deux les invités de Carson sur Atlantis bis.

« Rodney ? »

Rodney ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de prendre le visage de John dans ses mains, de l'attirer à lui et de l'embrasser une fois encore.

Et cette fois John répondit au baiser.

Ce dernier dura une éternité … le temps qu'il fallait pour goûter, pour découvrir, pour s'enivrer de l'autre ; une éternité … le temps qu'il fallait pour prendre conscience qu'ils étaient enfin réunis, sains et saufs.

**Fin ! (Comme diraient les adoratrices de la FFDH : A MOI LE POT DE NUT' !)**

**Note 1** : oui, je sais, il manque les vraies papouilles et tout et tout, j'écrirais un petit addendum à mon retour … Biz à toutes !

**Note 2** : il reste bien des questions en suspens : pourquoi la télécommande n'a-t-elle pas fonctionnée ? que sont devenus evilweir et evilford ? McKaybis va t-il revoir Teyla ? Et bien, j'ai les réponses, LOL. Yep, la suite est déjà commencée mais ne sera publiée que lorsque je l'aurais finie (ça, c'est la bonne résolution de la rentrée : ne publier que des fics' finies ou aux trois quart finies).

(40) Bah quoi, moi aussi j'aime bien les mouettes … LOL.

(41) Complètement au pif, vieux souvenir de la série Urgence.


End file.
